


True Alpha Kneels

by feygrim



Series: True Alpha Kneels [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Boyd, Alpha Danny, Alpha Derek, Alpha Isaac, Alpha Jackson, Alpha Scott, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Plug, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Aphrodisiacs, Aromantic Braeden, Asexual Scott, Asexuality, Asthma, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, BUTT APPRECIATION, Ball Gag, Barebacking, Begging, Betting, Birthday Sex, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Lust, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottom Aiden, Bottom Scott, Breeding Kink, Bullying, Cadet Scott, Casual Sex, Catboy Derek, Catboy Scott, Caught in the Act, Character Turned Into Vampire, Chub Worship, Chubby Kink, Chubby Scott, Closet Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cage, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut Scott, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Coercion, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Corruption, Crack, Creative Uses of Frosting, Crime Boss Derek, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Aiden, Dark Danny, Dark Ethan, Dark Isaac, Dark Jackson, Dark Scott, Dark Stiles, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Demigod Scott, Derek loves Scott, Dirty Talk, Dog Boy Parrish, Dog Boy Scott, Dogboy Derek, Dogboy Scott, Dom Braeden, Dom Chris, Dom Derek, Dom Isaac, Dom Lydia, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Double Rimming, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Elevator Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone is a Werewolf Now, Evil Derek, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fat Shaming, Feedee Scott, Feeder Allison, Feeder/Feedee, Feminization, Femme!Scott, Feral Derek, Fingerfucking, Fingering, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Food Sex, Forced Relationship, Framed Scott, Fuck Or Die, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gore, Groping, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hairy Scott, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Homophobic Language, Honeymoon, Human Scott, Humiliation kink, Hung!Kincaid, Hung!Nogitsune, Hunters & Hunting, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Improvised Sex Toys, In Public, Incest, Incest Kink, Jaw Appreciation, Jealousy, Just Married, Kidnapping, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Language Kink, Lapdance, Lazy Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic Weight Gain, Magic!Boypussy, Making Love, Making Out, Manhandling, Manipulation, Marathon Sex, Married Sex, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Microphilia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Supervisor Chris, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Morning Sex, Motorcycle Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Name-Calling, Negotiations, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Object Insertion, Objectification, Omega Parrish, Omega Scott, Omega Space, Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Overweight Scott, Pain Kink, Painplay, Panty Kink, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pegging, Peter loves Scott, Playmating, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Potions, Power Bottom Scott, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prince Derek, Prince Scott, Prostitute Jackson, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Puppy Scott, RPF, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scott loves Peter and Derek, Season 1 Scott, Season 3 Derek, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sex Pollen, Sex Worker Scott, Sexist Language, Sexting, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Shota Scott, Shower Sex, Shrinking, Sibling Incest, Sick Tyler, Sickfic, Simultaneous Orgasm, Siren Scott, Size Kink, Slime Boy Stiles, Slime!Scott, Slut Shaming, Sounding, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Stalking, Strap-Ons, Student Sex, Sub Scott, Summer, Superhero Scott, Supervillian Isaac, Teacher Derek, Teasing, Teen Derek, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Tit Sucking, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Transformation, Triple Penetration, Twincest, Uncut Scott, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unrequited Scerek, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Stiles, Vampire Turning, Vibrators, Virgin Scott, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Watersports, Weight Gain, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Isaac, Werewolf Jackson, Wet Dream, Wing Kink, Winged Scott, Wolf Shift, Wolfboy Scott, Young Chris Argent, blowjob, double ended dildos, feederism, hung!derek, jacuzzi sex, kitten play, pissplay, pseudo-beastiality, school sex, sick Scott, sweating, ultimatum, vibrating plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 198
Words: 136,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: I have stopped running the blog and so there will be no new works on this series! The blog is still open as an archive if you want to keep looking at its content :) </p><p>This is a collection of all the fic I've written for my secondary blog on tumblr, truealphastakeitupthebutt. Most of my stories are very NSFW and some have triggering material! Please heed the tags! I hope you enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scott and his favorite sex toy

Positioning it with one hand, Scott pushed the dildo slowly past his rim, stopping when he reached the first ring of muscle. His other hand worked to touch him all over, yet avoided his every-hardening cock. His hand caressed his neck, brushed down his chest, stopping to pinch and rub his nipples, going down to brush his hips and his legs, as his back arched into the soft, barely there touches. He took his time inserting the dildo all the way, panting as the knot at the base stretched his hole further and after what seemed hours, entered him also. 

Scott whimpered as he pulled the toy almost all the way out and pushed in at an angle that hit his sweet spot, his toes curling into the sheets and his back arching slightly off the bed. His hard cock lay heavy on his stomach, painting it with pre-come, as his body moved with each thrust of the dildo. Just when he felt he was about to burst, Scott finally touched his cock only to hold the base of it tightly. His cock ached in protest.

Despite the stretching beforehand, the knot always made him feel tighter as it scraped and slid against his muscles. The mix of pleasure and pain felt glorious and made Scott moan and whimper, his head trashing as he tried to focus on just one sensation. Eyes glowed yellow with lust as he replaced the knotted dildo with Derek, imagining it was his knot Scott was being fucked with. His hand moved the toy faster at the thought. Would it be bigger than this one? Would Derek fuck him in this position or would he prefer him on his knees, ass in the air? Would he make Scott wait to come or would he let him come instantly, letting him lay there as Scott was fucked like a sex toy?

The thought of Derek coming in him, his knot preventing his hot seed from spilling out, and filling him, put Scott over the edge, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a couple quick strokes and Derek’s name on his lips, he came with an intensity that left his whole body trembling. After pulling the dildo out with some mild discomfort, Scott moved under the covers, too drained to bother cleaning himself up now, and went to sleep.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sciles, making out, video games

"Dude, I am so owning you!" Scott whooped as he passed the finish line, the screen declaring him the winner. Donkey Kong danced and clapped to celebrate.

Stiles groaned and hung his head in defeat. "You’re cheating somehow, aren’t you? Damn werewolf reflexes," he grumbled.

Scott chuckled and shook his head."Nope. Just pure skill," he replied cheerily, prompting Stiles to roll his eyes. "How about one more race and we never play Mario Kart again, for the sake of our friendship." 

Stiles grimaced. “Sorry, but I want to maintain this important thing called dignity, the little that I already have. And don’t you dare throw those puppy eyes at me, Scott McCall!”

Scott ducked his head, flashing him a ‘what, me’ look, as if to avoid the intensity of Stiles’ glare. “Awww, come on. Don’t sulk, Stiles,” he cajoled, watching Stiles with some amusement.

“I don’t sulk, Scott. I simmer,” Stiles huffed.

Scott leaned in and gently bumped his head against Stiles’ shoulder, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes. “How about we make it more interesting then? Whoever wins the next game gets to do anything they want to the other.” Scott grinned, knowing Stiles couldn’t resist a dare like that, and he was right.

An intrigued look replaced the sulk. “…anything?”

Scott nodded. “But nothing too crazy, okay?”

Stiles chuckled and grinned a bit crazily, picking up the controller and choosing his character for another race. Princess Peach waved and winked at him, promising a great victory. “No promises,” he responded in a sing-song voice. Scott shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

Several intense minutes later, and Stiles was pumping his fist into the air as Peach crossed the finish line. “Who’s the Alpha now?!” he boasted, taking a moment to howl at the ceiling.

“Technically that would still be me,” Scott pointed out, amused.

“Oh my god. You’re being literal on purpose aren’t you.” Scott just grinned in response.  

“So what are you going to do? Cut my hair? Put makeup on my face? Make me run naked through the streets?”

Stiles grinned evily. “That last one sounded good…”

Scott pushed Stiles with a laugh. “Stiles!”

He shrugged. “You were the one who suggested it.”

After a few beats of comfortable silence, Scott spoke up. “So…what are you going to do?” He heard Stiles’ heartbeat rise significantly, taking note of it, but not asking why. 

Stiles scooted in front of Scott, spreading his kneeled legs apart and settling in between them. He didn’t look at Scott’s face, his hands resting on Scott’s knees, as he watched his fingers brushed the jean fabric nervously.

Scott looked up at Stiles curiously. “Stiles….?”

“Shut up, okay? You said anything so….just shut up,” he murmured, still not looking up.

Scott nodded slowly and kept quiet. Stiles seemed to make a decision as he breathed in and out slowly. He gripped Scott’s knees, leaned in, eyes shut as if opening them would make this all a dream, and planted a kiss on his best friend’s ( _best friend_  I’m kissing my best friend oh my GOD) mouth.  He squeaked in surprise when he felt a tongue lick his lips, eyes snapping open.

“Scott? Wha-“

Scott chuckled, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Well, I was wondering if you were going to open your mouth so you could kiss me better and you weren’t really doing anything so….” He shrugged amiably.  

Stiles mouth opened and closed, at a loss of what to say, which didn’t happen very often. “I-i-okay. So you don’t…and you also…alrighty then.” Stiles and Scott looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing at the idiocy of the situation.

After they regained breath, Scott pulled Stiles in by the neck, grinning. “To the victors, go the spoils,” he said breathed against Stiles mouth. Stiles moaned as they kissed, their mouths and tongues molding perfectly together, exploring what was new but at the same time, so familiar.

“Oh yes they do,” Stiles said breathlessly. Mario Kart may be his new favorite game. 


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott/Jackson and first time rimming

Scott took his time taking a shower after practice. Everyone already left, even Stiles after he promised to join him later that night for video games and bad horror flicks, and it was nice to have the locker room to himself. Enjoying the heavenly feeling of hot water cascading down on sore and tired muscles, he didn’t respond to the sound of a door opening and closing quietly. His ears caught the sound of rustling and breathing behind him but he didn’t look up. “You’re not very stealthy for co-captain of the lacrosse team,” he commented lightly. 

"I don’t need to be reminded every minute that we’re co-captains, McCall," Jackson retorted, coming up behind him and squeezing Scott’s ass. 

Scott let out a whine of indignation, turning down the water to a small stream, and glared at the older teenager, though there wasn’t any heat behind it. “You have an obsession with my ass, don’t you?”

Jackson nipped at the junction where shoulder and neck met. “Course I do. Ass like that, I’m surprised no one else has taken a whack at it. It isn’t better than mine though.” His hands caressed and kneaded Scott’s ass cheeks,  then moved onto his hips and chest in slow, predatory manner. 

Scott rolled his eyes. He leaned back into Jackson’s touch. He was being unusually gentle today and Scott commented on it. “You usually have me on my knees by now, Whittemore. Are you losing your edge?” he teased, glancing up at the older boy.

Jackson growled, turning Scott around for a bruising kiss. Scott moaned and melted into it. It was always like this, this  _thing_  of theirs, always rough and tumble. Not entirely friends-with-benefits (you need to be friends for that) but there were a lot of benefits. Scott gave as good as he got from Jackson, which garnered him some strange respect from the guy. They rutted against each other frantically. While the locker room was usually empty around this time and no one was inclined to visit, the thought of being caught always hung over them. Not that that ruined the mood, no, it added to the thrill.  

"Turn around," Jackson ordered, pulling back from the kiss. His eyes were dark with lust and his mouth pulled into a smirk, promising many things. Scott complied, sticking his ass out just the way that Jackson liked it. Jackson knelt down on the hard tile floor, his lust overriding his disgust with the dirtiness of it, and spread Scott’s cheeks apart, his hot breath ghosting over the puckered hole. Scott squirmed, a bit uncomfortable at being so exposed.

"You’re taking too long," he whined. "Prep me and fuck me already!"

Jackson chuckled and leaned in, licking a hot stripe across Scott’s hole.  

Scott yelped, surprised. “W-what are you doing!? Jackson?”

Jackson looked up, smirking wickedly. “Never been rimmed before, McCall?”

Scott blushed and turned his head to glare at him. “N-no.”

Jackson hummed. “I get to be your first then. Consider yourself lucky.”

"I’m thrilled," Scott responded, dryly. He was still nervous, though. But he pushed his hips back, allowing Jackson to continue. "Get on with it," he muttered.

Jackson started slow, licking around the rim. It twitched sweetly against his tongue, and Jackson had to admit, he was obsessed with Scott’s ass. He held his tongue rigid and pushed in just the tip, loving the way the flesh sucked him in.  He pushed in more, squeezing Scott’s ass cheeks as he went. 

"Oh!" Scott moved a little, back into Jackson’s tongue. It felt strangely good. The muscle felt different from a cock or a finger. It writhed inside him, pushing against his flesh. He whined when Jackson pulled out., pushing his hips back in a silent plea. 

"So greedy, McCall. You just love to have anything inside you, don’t you?" Jackson murmured. He caught the water that dripped down to Scott’s balls with his tongue and pushed back in. He replaced his tongue with his finger, making slow, deep thrusts, savoring the resounding moan Scott uttered. "That ass of yours is so greedy, loves to suck in anything I put inside it. Doesn’t matter if it’s my cock or tongue, does it? You just want to be fucked." He spread the twitching, sensitive hole open with his thumbs and blew. 

Scott mewled, his hands scrambled for purchase on the slick tiles and holding onto the shower handles. “Jackson, please, shit..!”

"Didn’t answer me, McCall," Jackson grinned, biting one of his ass cheeks. He placed a quick kiss on the rim, forming sloppy circles around the already wet hole. 

"Thought it was a rhetorical-ah!-question," Scott shot back, feeling a bit proud for coming up with a retort while being tortured with pleasure. When Jackson finally touched him, his knees almost buckled and he felt like he was going to explode then and there. "Jackson, god, yes, yes I want to be fucked! Fuck me please!" 

Jackson hummed, ignoring Scott’s cries. He stroked Scott slowly, just to hear his frustrated noises. “You’re going to come like this, McCall, with my tongue in your ass.” He licked and sucked at his rim, like it was candy. 

Scott didn’t think he could take it anymore. He wanted to scream with frustration, fuck being caught. And then Jackson pushed in two fingers alongside his tongue, the feeling of being full making him spill all over his stomach and Jackson’s hand. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he threw his head back, letting the water hit his face. 

Jackson stood up, one hand still spreading Scott open, grunting harsh breaths as he made himself come onto Scott’s ass. He wiped his hand onto Scott’s back with a grimace of disgust, ignoring the other boy’s glare. 

"Asshole," Scott muttered. He picked up the soap again, washing the scent of sex and spunk off of him. 

Jackson snorted, turning on the other faucet. “Please, you love it. And you knew you would have to get clean again anyway. So, what rating did you give me?” 

Scott gave him an incredulous look. “Seriously?” 

Jackson just gave him an expectant look. 

"4 out of 5," Scott said finally. 

"What!? That was the best you’ll ever get, McCall!" It was hilarious how offended Jackson looked, and Scott could only respond by laughing and shaking his head.


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot first kiss/makeout with Scott and Kira

Stiles advised him to stay away from Kira and usually Scott listened to Stiles. But he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to talk to her, to make sure she was okay, to tell her he would never put her in danger like that ever again. So he visited her house the next day, ignoring the voice in his head that told him to stay away from her (it sounded like Stiles). He exchanged pleasantries with Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura before they directed him to Kira’s room. They seemed pleased that Scott was visiting Kira again and her father even said that she really needed a friend right now, so Scott felt a bit better about his decision to ignore Stiles’ advice. 

He knocked on her door. He could hear Kira’s heartbeat and rock music playing. After getting no response, he tried the knob, and finding it unlocked, he opened it slightly, peeking his head in. Kira looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of him, and she pulled off her headphones, getting off her bed. A textbook was on her lap and papers were strewn about the cover. She had on comfortable looking sweatpants and a well-worn t-shirt.

"Hi. Sorry about barging in, your parents said I could just go on up," he said, biting his lip, the only sign that he was nervous. "How are you doing?"

Kira shook her head. “It’s fine………I’m good. Thanks…for asking.” She put up a half-smile. It wavered with uncertainty.

They stared  in silence, glancing at the other. Scott moved so he was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. “So, um, what are you reading?”

Kira smiled and held up the textbook, showing him the cover. It read  _History of the United States._  “Having your dad as a teacher isn’t that big of a benefit as you would think it is,” she joked lightly. 

"Well then, that makes me glad my mom is a nurse," he joked back, grinning. He pulled up his knees, resting his head on them as he gazed at her, adoration in his features. Kira smiled again, a light blush on her cheeks, and turned back to her book. 

"Why are you-" She stopped. "….Shouldn’t you be with your friends?" she asked, quietly.

"……You’re my friend, Kira," he answered, sincerity in his tone. "And I wanted to check up on you…. see if you were alright." 

Kira turned to glance at him, strands of hair falling out of place from the motion. She relaxed after a moment. “I’m fine, Scott, really.”

"Good," Scott responded. Without thinking, he reached up and brushed the stray hairs out of the way, leaning in a bit. They found themselves staring into each other’s eyes, splashes of pink painting their cheeks. Scott dropped his hand, moving to get up. "I-I should let you study…" He was stopped by a hand pulling him back down onto her bed. 

"I’m not interested in studying right now, Scott," Kira whispered, a small smirk playing on her face. She leaned up, capturing his lips onto her own. Scott pushed back his surprise and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her back. Their bodies were new to each other but that didn’t dampen their enthusiasm or passion. 

Their tongues pushed against each others, tasting and feeling in a fervent manner. Scott pulled himself more onto the bed, the mattress dipping under their weight, and Kira climbed on top of him, pushing him down onto the pillows as she moved between his legs. His hands caressed her back and when they pressed against the dimples, Kira let out a small moan. Scott grinned triumphantly, and he wanted to elicit more sounds like that from her. Kira retaliated by pressing kisses against his jaw and then biting a spot on his neck that made his body shudder with pleasure. “Didn’t-ah-know you were a biter..” he said, his voice laced with lust.

"There’s a lot you don’t know about me," she said with a playful smirk. She hummed appreciatively as her hands moved under his shirt, feeling his toned chest. 

"I’m looking forward to finding them out," he responded, leaning up to kiss her again. He put his burgeoning feelings of love and admiration into it. His hand curled protectively in her hair, tangling itself into that beautiful dark mess. Kira responded in kind, letting herself get lost in the kiss. Their bodies moved in tandem, pushing and pulling against each other, responding to what felt good, and right now, everything did. 


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sciles where one of them is well endowed and the other finds it really hot

Scott licked his lips as he watched Stiles pull out his dick. He moaned when the hard length popped out, bouncing against Stiles’ stomach and leaving a trail of precome. “Stiles, god! You’re so big!”  For a thin, lean guy like Stiles, he was surprisingly well endowed and it never failed to make Scott’s mouth water. Stiles’ cock was perfect to Scott, long enough to make him gag if he tried to deep throat it, and thick enough to stretch his lips into a perfect cock-sucking O. 

"You’re such a cockslut, Scotty," he said cheerily, stroking himself slowly as he leaned back against the headboard. He always thought his penis as a nuisance (getting boners in the middle of class is not fun, at all!) than something to be worshiped. But when Scott got down on his knees and lavished his cock with his mouth, Stiles reconsidered his position.

“ _Your_  cockslut, Stiles,” he replied, a whine in his tone. He hated it when Stiles made him wait.

Stiles smirked smugly, pleased at Scott’s response. “Have you been practicing? Want you to take all of it tonight,” he purred. He pushed at his slit, spreading the precome down along his length. He grinned as he saw Scott watch the motion, his eyes half-lidded and jaw dropped slightly. 

"Yes, Stiles, please!" he pleaded. 

"Let’s see you in action then." He let go, his cock bobbing invitingly at Scott. Scott immediately latched onto the head, sucking like he was starved for it. With Stiles not letting him suck for a week now, having him practice on toys until he didn’t gag anymore, it felt like he has been. Stiles brushed his hand through Scott’s hair, groaning as he watched Scott take more and more. "Such a perfect cockslut, my perfect cockslut," he murmured. Scott moaned, as if in agreement, his cheeks stuffed with Stiles. 

Stiles kept murmuring encouragements until Scott stopped. He nuzzled his lover’s soft pubes and he inhaled his scent deeply, feeling content. “So good, Scott,” Stiles said, awe in his tone. “You did so good. Your mouth is like a furnace, shit. So perfect. Are you okay?” Scott glanced up at him, and blinked once, his sign for ‘yes’ when he couldn’t speak. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now, Scott. Going to be rough, think you can take it?” Stiles made himself sound casual but he didn’t want to hurt Scott, werewolf healing powers be damned. 

Scott let his jaw loosen more, and blinked. Stiles groaned, his grip on Scott’s hair tightening.”So hot, how badly you want it, Scotty!” He started to move, going slowly at first, but soon he lost himself to the feeling of his length pushing past Scott’s lips and thrust faster and faster. “Only my cock though, right? You only want my cock!”

If Scott could nod, he would have; instead, he blinked rapidly, tears pricking his eyes. He stroked himself frantically, only as an afterthought. The scent and taste of Stiles overwhelmed him.

"I want your mouth on me-ah-all the time, Scotty. Had to jerk myself off so many-hngh-times this week, it was terrible. Fuck!" He could feel his impending climax, begging to be spilled out. His breaths came out harsher and the little mewls Scott was making wasn’t helping things. "Not going to last, Scott!"

He pulled out with a filthy pop and came on Scott’s face and mouth, his toes digging into the sheets. When he caught his breath, he glanced down at Scott, inhaling sharply.  ”…..That’s a good look for you,” he said. White globs of come dripped on tan skin. Scott had come all over his chest from his orgasm. Scott’s eyes were glazed over completely, the feeling of content returning with full force. He leaned up for a kiss, and Stiles let him, not really minding the taste of his own spunk, that much, when Scott looked so sweetly at him. 


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott/Allison, dirty talk ((added the extra cause i wanted to))

Scott moaned as Allison groped his belly as she fucked him. He’s been gaining several pounds each week, getting close to 200 now.

"You’re so fucking cute like this, Scott," Allison groaned.  "The way your ass jiggles and slaps against my knees, and your love handles, god!" She pinched and slapped said love handles, watching the fat move. 

Scott thrashed, trying to thrust down onto the dildo to no avail. It was so much better like this though, to just lie down and take it. “Please Allison fuck me harder!” 

Allison grinned and spread his legs  further apart, angling for his sweet spot as she talked. “Your fat ass just swallows this dildo up! Such a greedy thing!” Thrust. “Maybe we should get a bigger one, stretch you to your limit.” Thrust. “Spread that bubble butt apart and see how well you take it!” Thrust. “I should feed you while I fuck you. Stuff both your holes full. Would you like that?” 

Scott made a strangled noise and spilled all over his portly belly.

Allison smirked. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” 


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scanny and school sex

"It’s a really good thing I brought the gag," Danny commented. He caressed Scott’s ass, pushing his thumb against the vibrator. "Though I wouldn’t mind if everybody could hear us fucking." 

Scott moaned, muffled by the gag. He turned his head to Danny, wet puppy-dog eyes pleading to him. 

"You were so good, wearing this for me the the whole day. So good. Couldn’t think of anything else. Don’t worry, you’ll get your reward soon," Danny purred. He pulled the plug out slowly, enjoying the dirty popping sound it made when it exited. He pushed two fingers in, stretching Scott further. 

Scott pushed back against the fingers. He couldn’t believe they were doing this in school! In a janitor’s closet but still. When Danny asked him if he was ready, he just spread his legs. He waited long enough, he was fucking ready.

Danny groaned. “You’ll be the death of me, Scott McCall.” He gripped Scott’s hips tight as he pushed in. 

Scott grinned and moaned against the gag. 


	8. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought of Season 3 Derek fucking Season 1 Scott and this came to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott is underage but he does consent to the sex. If this is triggering and/or squicks you out, pls do not read!

This Scott was different. He was so eager. So young. His Scott from the future was still young, but he had that world-weary look on his face that still hadn’t reached this Scott. Yet. He writhed underneath him, responding to every touch. And his face. It was so innocent, even in the throes of desire. He didn’t know what was to come. He didn’t know and Derek wanted to cherish that. He made the futile wish to stay with this Scott forever. But what came out of his mouth was “I’m sorry.” He breathed it into his body as he fucked him. “I’m sorry.”

Scott just looked up at him with a confused, but lustful expression. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a moan. “Oh fuck, Derek!” 

Derek tried to lose himself in the younger boy. To focus only on giving him pleasure. So he hit his prostate again and again, swallowing each moan and gasp with his lips. Every thrust was an apology. 

"Derek, please, touch me!" Scott begged.

His hand wrapped around the teen’s hardness, stroking passionately. “I’m close,” he growled. 

Scott nodded, gripping Derek’s back tightly. “Me too,” he panted. His fingers dug into him as Derek moved faster. “Wanna…come…together.” 

Derek growled louder at that. His hand stroked Scott faster. His toes curled as ecstasy flowed through him. “Scott…!”

Scott just moaned, pushing his hips back as he spilled onto the both of them. He smiled up at Derek, leaning up for a kiss. “That was amazing!”

Derek pulled out to throw the condom away and get a washcloth to clean Scott off. “So you liked it…..your first time?”

Scott smiled. “Dude, of course. You were great!” He blushed and fidgeted nervously. “Was I…..?”

Derek’s mouth twitched into a half-smile. “You were good……Very good.” His smile widened just a bit when Scott grinned, obviously relieved. He made a surprised noise when the young teen pulled him down, spooning him.

"I’m pretty sure it’s a rule that you have to cuddle after sex, dude," Scott said with a teasing smile. "Unless you’re allergic to cuddles."

"That’s ridiculous," Derek muttered. He curled protectively around Scott, enjoying the warmth the young wolf exuded.

"Derek….?" His voiced wavered for some reason as he gazed at the older wolf. 

"Yeah….?" Why was he looking at him like that?

"Just……take care of yourself, okay?" Scott said softly. His hands caressed the older male’s chest. 

Derek stared at Scott for a moment. He could feel hysterical laughter bubble up in him and he clamped it down. “……You’re not going to ask me about the future, are you?” 

Scott snorted. “Dude, I’ve watched so many movies that say why that’s a really dumb thing to do. So no.” A yawn over took him, making him shiver.

"Go to sleep, Scott," Derek murmured. He left the ‘I’ll watch over you’ unsaid.


	9. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott/Danny-rain, tight, lift

"Oh my god, Scott!" Danny laughed as the wolf twirled him around in the rain.

Scott grinned up at him, blinking as water droplets ran down his face. 

"You’re such a dork," Danny whispered, squeezing his legs around him tightly. 

"You love it," Scott answered, leaning up to kiss him. "Don’t worry, I’ve got you."


	10. #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kincaid pining Scott against a wall and fingering him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scott is underage in this even though he is consenting to the sex! If this is triggering and/or squicks you out, please do not read!

Scott whined as he tried to push his hips down. But he couldn’t, not in this position. Kincaid had him completely at his mercy. And Scott was loving every second of it. He knew Kincaid only had two fingers inside him but it felt like three, his fingers were just so  _thick_! Like a cock itself, but Scott had seen Kincaid’s cock, and the length of it alone made Scott want to fall to his knees and suck until his lips were too sore and his throat hurt. 

The beta just growled and buried his face in the young alpha’s neck. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out. His cock ached to bury himself deep inside Scott’s sweet hole but he knew he couldn’t yet. While werewolves could heal, he didn’t want to bring the young alpha pain even so. Scott was merciful to him and he would act the same way. He grabbed the lube again, holding Scott up effortlessly with one hand, and poured some on his ring finger. “I’m putting another one in, Scott,” he said, voice heady with lust. 

"Yes, yes, please, Kincaid," he gasped. He was beyond wrecked. Kincaid had taken his time with his first two fingers, pushing Scott to the edge and bringing him back. He just wanted his cock so bad, oh god, he didn’t even care if all of it wouldn’t fit! "Please!"

Kincaid kissed him fiercely, eyes glowing blue and fangs slightly protruding, as he pushed another meaty digit inside. His whole body shuddered as he listened to the the wolf writhe in his arms.


	11. #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Public Sex! Scott in the middle of Isaac and Stiles

Scott didn’t know how this happened. One minute they were grinding up on each other in the middle of a club and the next they were on a couch, Stiles on his neck and Isaac playing with his nipples. Not that he was complaining. “Everyone’s watching,” he whispered. 

"And yet you’re still hard as fuck, Scotty," Stiles whispered back, sucking a bruise onto his neck. 

"Can you see the jealousy in their eyes, Scott? The lust? We’re the only ones who get to touch you though," Isaac whispered in the other ear. His hand slid underneath his pants, groping roughly. "Ours," he said as he bit against his nipple. 

Scott whimpered and bucked against Isaac’s hand. He was putty in their hands and he didn’t even care anymore that anyone was watching. “Fuck me, please!” 

They shared a look and grinned wickedly. “Later, Scotty,” Stiles spoke up. 

"For now, let’s just put on a show," Isaac crooned.


	12. #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scotty getting gangbanged

Scott whimpered as Boyd pulled out of him, milking his cock so more come spurt out and spilled onto his back. Isaac and Derek spread his cheeks and licked at his hole, pushing the come inside.

He moaned around Stiles’ cock, doing his best to suck with the distraction. Stiles tugged at his hair, pulling him off his cock with a filthy pop. He held surprising patience as he let the other wolves fuck his boyfriend, wanting to be the last.

"Guess it’s my turn, huh, Scotty." His best friend kissed him, slow and sweet, as he pushed inside. "Ah, it’s so slick, Scott, fuck! Feels so good like this!" Their kiss became sloppy as they moved. Stiles reached down and felt the point where his cock and Scott’s hole met, pausing for a moment. "Bet there’s enough space for another dick. What do you think, Scott?"

Scott whined and nodded. “I love you so much, Stiles. And not just cause you organized this,” he murmured, nuzzling his lover’s neck.

Stiles grinned. “Anything for the birthday boy. You’re doing so good, taking all this cock.” He gave him a quick peck, then looked over at the betas.  ”Derek, wanna have another go?” 

"Why does he get to?" Isaac complained. Derek rolled his eyes, lifting Scott’s legs as he pushed in carefully. He made shallow thrusts at first, the rough slide of their cocks making him almost come. He quickly got into it though, fucking Scott with abandon. 

"Stop whining, Isaac. We’ve got all night for you to have another turn." Stiles smirked lewdly. "Isn’t that right, Scott?" Scott just moaned into Stiles’ neck.  


	13. #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cinema Sex and Scerek

"Derek, someone’s going to hear!" he hissed. There was barely anybody in the theater but enough people that if caught, it would be very embarrassing. He was glad they were in the top seats but if he had known Derek’s intentions, he would have had them sit in the middle. 

Derek grinned and continued to unzip his pants, pushing them down. “Then you better be very quiet, Scott.” He leaned down and swallowed Scott’s cock all in one go. 

Scott bit back a loud moan and gripped the chair arms so tight his knuckles turned white.  _When did he learn to do that?!_ It was so difficult to keep quiet when Derek was sucking him off so well!

Derek smirked up at Scott as he pulled off. “Like that? I’ve been practicing.” He held Scott’s hips back as he dived in once more. 

The images that were racing in Scott’s head of Derek practicing to deep throat his cock and Derek actually sucking his cock made his mind go fuzzy. He cursed quietly. He wanted to thrust into the beautiful heat but Derek was holding him back. And it wasn’t long before he came with another quiet curse. “Sorry” he mouthed. He didn’t trust his voice right now.

Derek swallowed and smiled, licking his lips. “Don’t apologize,” he murmured, leaning up to kiss him. “Come on, let’s go. This movie’s boring anyway.” He stood up and went down the theater stairs. 

Scott took some calming breaths as he made himself decent and steadily walked after him. 


	14. #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott, Aiden, and Isaac with their first time together

Scott couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was going to explode. Isaac was fucking into his mouth and Aiden was fucking his hole, and everything felt so good, like his whole body was on fire. It took a while for them to get to this point, with Isaac and Aiden arguing about who would fuck him first so they made Scott choose. Isaac pouted when Scott chose Aiden but he wasn’t complaining now so Scott felt like it was a win. 

"Hey!" Aiden had pulled him off of Isaac’s cock into a standing position, lifting his knees up, as he kept fucking him.

"Does it feel good?" Aiden murmured, kissing and biting Scott’s neck. He shot Isaac a wicked smirk. 

Scott nodded quickly. Every thrust hit his sweet spot, shooting spasms of pleasure into his body. “Yes..ah! Please, faster, Aiden!” His dark, lust-filled gaze looked at Isaac who was jerking himself off as he watched them. “Isaac! Come over here!” He held out his arms, gesturing for Isaac to come. 

Isaac grinned, moving on his knees into Scott’s embrace. “So bossy for someone getting fucked,” he said cheekily, encasing his hand over both their cocks.

"Still your-ah-A-alpha," Scott murmured, without any heat. "And don’t you dare come yet, you still haven’t fucked me." 

Aiden growled, eyes flashing blue. “Bet you come the minute you enter him, Lahey.” 

Isaac snarled and snapped at the other beta. Scott growled irritably. “Don’t fight, guys! Or I will stop this.”  Both wolves looked suitably cowed and muttered their apologies. Scott smiled with affectionate exasperation. “Keep going, want you to come in me.” 

Aiden fucked him harder at that, encouraged by Scott’s moans to be rougher. He bit his shoulder, drawing blood, when he came. He lapped up the blood gently as he pulled out. Scott whined at the feeling of being filled.

Scott quickly straddled Isaac’s lap and positioning his cock under his come-filled hole, he pushed down. His cock slid easily inside, helped by the lube and come. “Fuck me!” he growled.

"Whatever the Alpha wants, the Alpha gets," Isaac hummed cheerfully. He grabbed Scott’s hips tightly as he fucked into him. "Oh fuck, Scott, you feel so good! Your hole’s practically sucking me in!" 

"Touch me!" Scott gasped breathlessly. Aiden complied immediately, pushing his hand in between them. Obscene noises were uttered from Scott’s mouth and hole, and Aiden could feel himself hardening again. He stroked himself as he stroked Scott, desperately wanting to come on his Alpha. Scott came with a howl and his betas quickly followed. 

"I’m taking a shower," Scott announced, after they cuddled for a while, breathing in the scent of their sex commingled. Aiden and Isaac got up but he stopped them, pushing them back down on the bed. "No, if you guys came in with me, I’d just get dirty again."

"Don’t see how that’s a bad thing," Isaac replied with a lewd grin. 

"Hey, Scott…..whose cock do you like better?" Aiden asked, pushing himself up by his elbow. 

Scott blushed. “W-what kind of question is that?!”

"He likes mine better obviously; he came with mine inside him," Isaac said matter-of-factly.

"Like hell he did! I had my hand on him, that’s why he came! He definitely likes mine better!"

The wolves glared at each other and turned to him expectantly. “Scott?”

Scott sighed. “I’m taking a shower. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” He ignored their whines and walked to the bathroom. He shook his head, a small smile on his face. “Idiots,” he muttered fondly. 


	15. #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scaiden where Scott can't get enough of Aiden's cock

Scott ripped off Aiden’s pants, slamming him against the lockers in the process. He latched onto the head of the cock, sucking as if he were an infant. 

"Someone’s eager," Aiden teased, smirking wickedly. He brushed his hand through Scott’s hair, sticking it up and tugging. "Didn’t you just suck me off before school?"

Scott just hummed, taking in more of the hard length. He wanted to go slow, give the cock the worship it deserves, but they were in the locker room before practice started. Anyone could come in at any moment. He breathed through his nose as he took in all of it, then slowly pulled himself off. His tongue reached out and pressed against the slit, licking stripes down the shaft.

"Oh fuck!  You’ve been practicing, haven’t you," Aiden moaned. "Who knew the great Scott McCall was a cockslut……or is it just my cock you love?" He gripped his hair tight, pulling him off his cock to grin down at him.

Scott whimpered, glaring up at Aiden. “Anyone could come in, Aiden!” he complained.

"Come on, McCall, tell me you love my cock and I’ll let you continue." He tugged once then a second time.

Scott whined, loving the feeling of his hair being pulled. And of course, Aiden used that to his advantage. His cheeks burned as he answered the beta wolf. “I-I love it, I love your c-cock! I love the smell, the taste of your precome, the feel of it hitting the back of my throat! It’s so perfect. I love your cock so much!” He felt like his whole body was blushing, and he tried to look away but Aiden kept holding his head up. 

Aiden’s grin widened. “Well, that’s all you had to say. Have at it then.”

Scott didn’t care that he was being judged or teased. If a little humiliation allowed him to suck Aiden off, then he didn’t mind waxing on about how much he loved his cock. It’s not like he was lying. 


	16. #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forced Sex meme with the twins and Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are non-consensual sexual situations in this fic! Do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"Scott, we have to do this or you’ll die," Ethan said, looking at him concernedly.

Scott moaned and leaned his head back against the cave wall. Every nerve of his was on fire and while there was pleasure, it also hurt so bad! Damn fairies! At least they managed to escape with their lives, though not before one of them put this weird spell on him. “You don’t have to…I can take care of it myself..ah…” 

Aiden growled, annoyed. “Don’t be stupid, McCall! You’ve already tried that a couple of times and it didn’t fucking work! Stop being stubborn and let us help you!”

Scott shivered and shook his head, turning away from the twins. His cock protested angrily. It had been two hours and he was still so hard!

"Fuck this," Aiden snarled. He shot a look at his brother. Ethan nodded and grabbed Scott from behind under his arms. Aiden proceeded to quickly pull down his pants and boxers, letting them pool around his ankles.

"No, please, guys, don’t…!" Scott pleaded. He tried to resist, to use his alpha growl, but he was too weak. The spell ripped him of his defenses. 

Ethan kissed his neck soothingly. “It’s okay, just trust us. We’re going to take care of you, Scott,” he murmured. His hands slid underneath Scott’s shirt, playing with his nipples. 

"And to be honest, we wanted to do this to you from the moment we saw you." Aiden smirked and slowly licked a stripe along Scott’s cock. "This is going to be fun." 


	17. #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott finds a tube of lipstick, left over from when he and Allison dated, in his room. Stiles puts it on Scott. Sexy times ensue!

"Red’s your color, Scott." Stiles leaned over from where he was straddling Scott to put the tube on the nightstand. 

Scott smiled, pleased. “Yeah?” 

"Oh, definitely. Pull your lips back." Scott complied and Stiles pulled off his shirt. He left open-mouthed kisses along his shoulder as he ground down into Scott’s crotch. "Wanna see those red lips wrapped around my cock," he muttered, licking a stripe up his bared throat and along his Adam’s apple. 

Scott moaned, thrusting his hips up. “Yes, yes!” He quickly pushed Stiles onto his back, pulling off his pants. He was so glad that Stiles decided to change into sweatpants after practice. The mattress creaked under the new position. 

"Oh fuck, Scotty!" He tangled his fingers into his hair, tugging lightly. He groaned as he lifted his head up and saw those—what was the lipstick called? Killer Red? how apt—luscious lips wrapped around his cock. He bit his lip, trying his best not to come yet. Apparently Scott had other plans and it only took a few minutes more for him to climax, moaning really loudly. He was so happy that Melissa wasn’t home most nights. "Sorry, I didn’t warn you."

Scott shrugged and smiled. He looked utterly debauched, the red lipstick smeared a bit on his mouth, his hair, a tangled mess. He leaned over Stiles and kissed his cheek, leaving a red imprint on the pale skin. “Red doesn’t look bad on you, either.” 

"Is this like a mate thing? Leaving your mark on me?" Stiles grinned, lifting a hand to the back of Scott’s neck and pulling him down. 

Scott hummed. “Something like that.” 

"We are so doing this again," Stiles muttered. 

"Definitely," Scott agreed, kissing him. 


	18. #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scackson, Incestous Sex, AU where they're brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are siblings who fuck in this fic and Scott is underage! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"Faster!"He pushed back against Jackson’s thrusts. "You’re going too slow!"

Jackson smirked and continued his slow, even pace. “What’s the rush, little brother? Our parents are gone for the whole weekend.” 

Scott shivered. ‘Little brother.’ The fact that he got even more turned on when Jackson called him that during sex was wrong. The fact that Jackson loved to call him that using such a lust-filled tone was wrong. This was so wrong. ‘How did this even start? Maybe we never could have avoided it. Like fate’. If he told Jackson that, he would laugh, no doubt. “Ah, fuck!” Shock and pleasure ran through him when Jackson hit his sweet spot. 

Jackson pulled him up, biting his earlobe. His pace increased, angling to hit Scott’s prostate. “You’re thinking too much about unnecessary things. You need to be thinking about how I’m going to fuck you on every bare surface in this house…. _little brother_.” 

Scott moaned, turning his head to kiss his older brother. ‘Don’t think, just fuck.’ “Touch me, please!”

"Anything for my little brother," he crooned. "Gonna stuff you full of my come, Scott. Make it so my cock can slid in so easily whenever I want." He sucked on the younger teen’s tongue.

Scott whimpered. Whenever Jackson talked filthily like that, it made Scott want to bend over and let his big brother do whatever he wanted to him. For his big brother, he would do anything.


	19. #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek and daddy!kink

"Derek, stop teasing me!" He was held against Derek’s chest, hands against the wall, with Derek’s crotch rubbing against his ass. His own cock was only rubbed periodically, mostly ignored, and Scott ached for more. "Derek, please!"

Derek nipped his earlobe, tutting. “That’s not what we say, Scott. What do we say?” he whispered into his ear. 

Scott shivered. Dammit. It just slipped out once when they were going at it rough, and Derek was just hitting his prostate over and over, and it just….slipped out. He didn’t mean to say it. “Please….daddy.” He felt his face flush red with embarrassment. But the upside of his not-so-secret-anymore kink was that Derek liked it. He liked it a lot. And maybe he got off on the the humiliation of saying it, forcing the word out of his mouth like it hurt. Maybe but you wouldn’t get him to admit. Guess they were both types of fucked up.

Derek nipped his earlobe harder. “Good, boy,” he growled, pulling off and discarding Scott’s pants. “Spread your legs for daddy, Scott.”

Scott whined and obeyed. “Please, daddy, fuck me!” 

Derek reached over and stroked Scott’s neglected cock, kissing his neck. “Patience, Scott. Daddy’s going to treat you real good, kay? You’re going to stand there while I fuck you and I better not see you move.” He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers before shoving two fingers inside. “Still a bit loose from last time,” he purred.

Scott so badly wanted to move but he had his orders, so he bit his lip and did his best to not thrust back. He almost howled when Derek finally pushed his cock in. “Daddy, oh, fuck!”

"Wanna hear you shout it, Scott. Be a good boy and let me hear those beautiful noises," he growled, eyes flashing blue for a second. 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy…!" He chanted as Derek fucked him, his claws digging into the wall. "Harder, daddy, harder!" 

Derek smirked. “Such a greedy little boy.” He gripped his hips tight as he moved faster and faster. “Paint the walls, Scott. Want to see my boy come.” 

Scott shuddered and gasped as he came. He would have collapsed if Derek wasn’t holding him up. He could only watch with a dazed look as Derek milked his sensitive cock, white dripping on the blue wall. “Made a mess…” he muttered.

"You did. Made a mess of daddy’s place. Gonna clean it up?" He pulled out, letting Scott drop to his knees. He watched as the younger boy leaned down on all fours and lap up his come. He cursed as he came onto Scott’s back. He just grinned when Scott glared up at him. "Don’t worry, daddy’s going to get you all cleaned up. Bath sound good?"

Scott nodded as he stood up slowly, still a little wobbly on his feet. He pulled Derek into a hug, nuzzling his chest. “Thank you, Daddy.” He beamed up at him, leaning up for a kiss.


	20. #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scackson, nipple piercings

Scott yelped, glaring down at Jackson. “They’re still sensitive, asshole.” 

Jackson smirked, but licked around the metal in apology. He took each nipple between his lips, sucking softly. “How’s that?”

Scott moaned. “G-good.” He moaned louder when Jackson swallowed around his cock, sucking at the round piercing there. “G-gonna come if you keep doing that.”

Jackson just hummed and tugged the piercing lightly.


	21. #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott/Twins, powerbottom!Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is siblings who fuck in this fic so please avoid if triggering and/or squicks out!

Oh fuck, fuck me harder!" Scott growled, rolling his hips into each thrust.

Aiden sat up, stroking his cock leisurely. “Come on, brother, give him what he wants.”  

Ethan just growled and pushed Scott off his lap and onto his knees, fucking into him with a ferocity that made his nostrils flare and his eyes glow sky blue.

Scott moaned. “Fuck yes! Aiden, fuck my mouth!”

Aiden moved quickly, grabbing hold of Scott’s hair as he thrust past the Alpha’s lips. “You’re fucking perfect like this!” he groaned.


	22. #22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sexting with scott/stiles

_Still studying?_ -SM

Stiles grinned as he looked at the text. He leaned back in the library chair and typed a response.  _Yeah. Why?_ -SS

 _Got a surprise for you ;)_ -SM

Stiles’ grin widened. He looked around the library, it was mostly empty.  _What type of surprise?_ -SS

  _The lacy type-_ SM ([x](http://www.adweek.com/files/adfreak/snickersnuts.jpg))

A picture was attached and Stiles opened it. “Holy shit!” The other library patrons glared at him and he blushed and ducked his head. “Fucking hell, Scott…” he whispered. He quickly typed back.  _I’m pretty sure I’m going to get kicked out of the library because of you_ -SS 

 _Whatever gets you to leave and come here_ -SM

 _The silk feels good against my skin. I’m getting so hard-_ SM

Stiles breathed in and out. The image of Scott touching himself while wearing  _that_ flashed through his mind. He shifted, cursing quietly at his pants.  _Don’t touch yourself until I get there_ -SS

 _That’s cruel, Stiles. You’re going to make me wait for you, leaking and hard?-_ SM

 _By the time you get here, I’m going to be a mess. These were so new and they’re going to get so wet_ -SM

His hands shook as he typed his reply. He cursed as he made some typos and had to rewrite.  _Love you like that, Scotty. Hard, wet, and only thinking of me_ -SS

 _Gonna touch you all over. Until you’re begging me to fuck you_ -SS

 _Not even going to bother taking them off, just going to push them aside and fuck you like that_ -SS

 _Fcuk Stiles!_ -SM

Stiles grinned triumphantly.  _Be good and wait just a few more minutes_ -SS

 _Hurry up! >:I_-SM

Stiles laughed quietly and pocketed his phone. He sat there for a moment, coaxing his hard on to wilt. He pushed his textbook and notebook into his bag, standing up and exiting the library. Studying could wait for now. 


	23. #23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: chubby sub!scott with praise kink and affectionate groping and pinching and body worshipping of scott's chub, sexual or not, with skittles or scydia or scira or any combination of the ships

Scott wiggled happily as Stiles and Lydia curled around him. He was tied up so he couldn’t reciprocate but he didn’t mind. The ropes made him feel so secure and safe. He was in that beautiful subspace where he felt like his body was completely weightless and like he was in a euphoric high. 

"You did so good, Scotty," Stiles praised. "Loved watching your bubble butt move like that as you get fucked. You want us to take off the ropes?" He groped Scott’s ass, squeezing the cheeks gently. 

Scott shook his head, preening under the praise. Stiles didn’t take off the ropes, but he loosened them.

"You’ve been gaining more weight these days, I approve," Lydia murmured, kissing him. "You look so cute tied up, the fat bulging out between the ropes." She poked and pinched the said fat bulges. The light touches felt so good along his over-sensitive skin.

"Hmm, you’re right, Lydia; We should tie him up more. Would you like that, Scotty?" He placed chaste kisses along his shoulder and back. "Scotty?"

"He’s asleep, Stiles," Lydia said softly, a fond smile on her face.  

"Oh." Stiles smiled and curled around Scott closer. "He’s too adorable, fuck."

Lydia hummed in agreement, kissing Scott on the forehead lightly. ”He has the right idea. We can get clean later.” 

Stiles grinned. “Not wanting to get clean already? Are you alright, Lydia?” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Go to sleep, Stiles.”

"Sir, yes, sir," he quipped, laughing quietly when Lydia reached over and swatted at him.


	24. #24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aiden and Ethan using Scott as their fucktoy, double fucking (maybe even double rimming oh man) and double knotting him, filling him with so much cum it almost looks like he's pregnant, all the while praising him telling him he's such a good boy for taking their knot and their cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are siblings who fuck in this fic so please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"Aah! Please..!" Aiden and Ethan pushed their tongues inside him, pushing their come into him as they thrust. He was completely spread open from previous fucking, but he didn’t care. He already came twice but he wanted more. "Fuck me, please!" 

Aiden and Ethan shared a grin as they lifted him up. “Such a fucking cockslut, Scott; Can you take both our cocks? Bet you’d love it, cockslut,” they said in unison.

Scott could scream if his throat wasn’t sore. “Yes, please, please! Want your cocks! Please! Fill me!” He didn’t even care that he was begging, he was gone. “Want you to breed me!” 

Aiden spread his legs as held the Alpha against his chest. “After you, brother. Don’t let the come spill out.” Ethan smirked and pushed in. Aiden followed after, groaning at the feel of his cock sliding against his twin’s.

"Want us to breed you, huh? Gonna fill you with so much come, it’s going to leak out for days!"  Ethan pressed a hand against Scott’s stomach. "Look down, Scott," he growled. "See that belly bulge? See our cocks inside you? That’s going to get bigger with our knots." 

Scott whined and gasped, staring at the bulge in his stomach. It moved as the twins did and he almost came at the thought of them knotting him at the same time. “Please!”

"Guess the cockslut wants it, Ethan. You want our knots, bitch? Gonna take them real good, aren’t you?" Aiden growled, thrusting faster. 

"Oh fuck, Aiden! His hole’s too fucking good!" He could feel his knot swell inside the younger boy and it felt so much better the second time, as it rubbed against his brother’s.

Scott nodded frantically, overwhelmed with want and pleasure. He moaned when he felt his hole stretch further as their knots swelled inside him. He didn’t even know his hole could stretch that much.

"Such a good bitch, taking our knots and come," Ethan groaned, his claws digging into Scott’s hips. 

His cock twitched as he came, adding to the mess that was already there, and then his whole body shook, white hot pleasure rocketing through his body. ‘So that’s what a dry orgasm feels like’ he thought before passing out.

The twins came inside him before they noticed.”Ah, he passed out, Aiden.”

"Ha! Seriously?!"

Ethan shot his twin an incredulous look. They laid Scott down on his back, after pulling out of him.

Aiden spread his cheeks, gazing appreciatively at their handiwork. Come oozed out of Scott’s hole and he pushed it back in with a finger. “He really looks pregnant like that…hot.” 

Ethan ignored his brother, getting a washcloth and cleaning off the hardening come on Scott’s stomach and chest. Aiden rolled his eyes at his twin’s ministrations, settling in next to Scott, curling an arm around him before going to sleep. 


	25. #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scackson and hooker sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I know nothing about sex work culture and so many creative liberties were taken

Scott only gave the young man a quick glance, but the man must have caught it (he was obviously practiced in catching others’ looks) and sauntered over to him.

"Looking for a great night?" The hooker smirked lasciviously, leaning in. His outfit left little to the imagination, tight, black short-shorts and a red see-through tank that hanged loosely on his broad, toned shoulders. Scott couldn’t deny he was very attractive.

"N-no. Just passing by." Why was he here in the first place? He was just walking to get his mind off Allison and the break-up and somehow he managed to walk into Beacon Hill’s red-light district. 

The hooker laughed. It was light and fluttery, as if practiced many times in a mirror. “No one just passes by here, kid….You look like you want to forget something, I can help with that.” He leaned in close, almost kissing his ear. “There’s a hotel near by.” 

He doesn’t know what pushes him to nod and let the hooker lead him by the hand to the hotel. He’s never had casual sex before, least of all with a prostitute. ‘Nothing wrong with trying something new. Don’t think, just do.’ “What’s your name? I’m Scott,” he said when they finally reached their hotel room. It was silent between them until now. 

The hooker raised an eyebrow, moving to lay on the bed, in a provocative position. “Jackson.” He sat up, taking Scott’s hand and pulling him on top of him. “Now are you going to keep talking or do I have to make the first move?” 

Scott swallowed and stared at Jackson’s face, almost pleadingly.  _Just do, just do_  chanted in his head over and over. He leaned down quickly, tasting saccharine-sweet cherry. Hands moved quickly to take his shirt off. Jackson whistled appreciatively at his built body, fingers dancing past the sternum and pressing into the abs. ”Don’t usually get such cute johns,’ he drawled. He sat up, positioning Scott to straddle his knees, and leaned up to take his nipple in his mouth, biting gently. His hands busied themselves with unzipping his pants and squeezing his cock through the fabric.

Scott moaned breathlessly, baring his neck. Jackson wasted no time in latching his mouth to it, biting and sucking marks. Scott grabbed his ass, pushing him closer by it, and grinding his hips against the hooker’s. “Want-ah-want you to, to fuck me!” Red tainted his cheeks and he looked down. He’s been fucked before by Allison but never before by an actual guy. And he’s always been curious at how a dick would feel like inside him. 

Jackson leaned back, glancing at him with interest. “That’s different. But I don’t mind fucking someone as cute as you.” He rolled them over smoothly, capturing his lips again. He did all this while taking off Scott’s pants & boxers and reaching into the drawer for lube. Scott would take a moment to be impressed with the practiced movements but then Jackson swallowed his cock to the hilt. 

"Oh, fuck!" His hand immediately went to Jackson’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. He smiled when he saw Jackson’s smug grin. He was so distracted by Jackson’s hot mouth working his cock like a pro, he barely felt him push his first finger in. "Ah!" 

Jackson prepped him slowly, seeming to enjoy the reactions he brought out of Scott. ‘So cute.’ He got a condom from the drawer and held it up. “Condom or no? If you’re wondering, yes, I am clean. I get tested pretty often.” 

Scott stared at him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. “I..I want your cock. No condom.” He wanted to feel it, the hard length pumping in and out of him, he wanted to feel something new. 

Jackson grinned. He dropped the condom back in the drawer. “You were very relaxed when I prepped you. You look like you don’t do  _this_  often though.” He slicked his cock with lube, positioning himself quickly. He never got this excited when he was with a john and he wondered what was so different about Scott. 

"Oh, um, my ex, she, we…" He didn’t want to talk about Allison right now. He just wanted to be fucked. And Jackson seemed to notice that cause he pushed in, not stopping once, going until he bottomed out. Scott gasps, a quiet, strangled sound. 

"Hurts?" 

"N-no. Just…..different….Please move." 

Jackson laughed quietly and shook his head. “Please….you’re strange.” 

Scott blushed but pulled at his arm insistently.

"I get it, I get it." He thrust, slamming into Scott. " _Move_.” 

Scott gasped again, louder this time. His hands wrapped around Jackson’s body as he was fucked. He didn’t bother being embarrassed by the noises he was making, Jackson seemed to like them, anyhow. His mind floated free, only focusing on the feel of Jackson’s cock pushing into his warm flesh, like he was taking him apart from the inside out. “Faster!”

Jackson growled, a low, animal-like sound that put a thrill in Scott. He fucked him faster, murmuring filth into his ear. “Feel so fucking good! Gonna come in you, gonna fill you with my come! Such a good fuck-toy, taking my cock! Gonna fuck your mouth next, fill that with my come too!” 

Scott moaned. His head felt dizzy with pleasure and he felt like he would agree to anything right now, as long as Jackson just kept fucking him. He shuddered when Jackson came in him, biting his lower lip. It felt surprisingly good, being filled with that hot, wet jizz, like being claimed. “Please, please touch me!”

"Good fuck-toys get rewards," Jackson cooed. It only took a few tugs before Scott came all over his chest. His whole body heated up when Jackson leaned down and licked the come off. The hooker smirked up at him. He only made a noise of discontent when Jackson pulled out and the come leaked out of him. "I’m going to take a shower. Wanna join me?" 

Scott nodded and followed Jackson into the bathroom. He kissed him lightly on the shoulder and Jackson spun around, staring at him. 

"What the hell was that?"

Scott backed up, embarrassment coloring his features. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, huh. I mean, we’re not a couple even. Sorry.”

Jackson turned and shrugged. “Whatever, I don’t care. It’s your money.”

Scott bit his lip, moving around him and cupping his face. “So I can kiss you?” 

Jackson shrugged, not really caring. Only a small part of him wanted it. That gentle kiss. Those gentle hands. “Sure.”

Scott smiled and leaned in. 


	26. #26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elevator sex with Scackson. Bonus points if they're on their way to an important meeting/interview, etc.

"Jackson, what are you-?!" He hissed. "Someone will come in any moment now!"

Jackson mock-pouted. “But we never got to finish from this morning. And you look so good in that suit, I just want to rip it off!” His hand slid from Scott’s crotch to the hem of his shirt, pulling it out of the pants to touch the skin underneath. “I can press the stop button if you’re so worried someone will see.” 

Scott shivered, his body betraying him as he leaned into the touch. “We’ll get in even more trouble if you do that! We have a meeting, Jackson!” Despite his words, his hands tightened around Jackson. 

"We still have time." Jackson kissed him. He brushed his nipple, swallowing Scott’s moan. "Come on, just a quickie?" He placed a kiss along Scott’s pulse. He could feel it beat rapidly along his skin. His mouth formed into a charming smile, the type that he used to get out washing dishes or doing any chore he found unpleasant. 

Scott rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t work on me anymore, you know that. You’re ridiculous…..Don’t you dare get my suit dirty,” he huffed. He glanced up at the elevator screen with mild concern.

Jackson grinned, an actual grin, and kissed him quickly. “We better take it off then!” He wasted no time in pulling his jacket and shirt off, then unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. Pulling his briefs down, he stroked his half-hard length.

Scott bit his lip, holding back a moan. “Y-you too. Your pants..” He pushed Jackson’s pants down, groping and stroking roughly. He pulled Jackson down into a slow, passionate kiss. 

"Thought you were in a hurry?" he murmured, pulling back for only a second to catch his breath.

"Shut up," he replied breathlessly, pulling him back in. They rutted against each other like a couple of teenagers, almost forgetting they could possibly get caught. It only served to turn them on more. 


	27. #27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blindfold sex and Sciles

Scott sighed happily when the blindfold enveloped him in the darkness. He was at complete peace for a second then he felt the bed dip and his cock was swallowed by a warm wetness, the pure heaven that was Stiles’ mouth. “Fuck!” His hands gripped the sheets tight, his hips threatening to thrust into his Dom’s mouth. But he wasn’t allowed to move. As badly as he wanted to, he obeyed his master and just trembled as he lay there.

He could practically hear Stiles’ grin. The bastar-“oh, ooh. Oh!” Stiles did something sinful with his tongue on his scrotum, licking down to his hole, and Scott didn’t think he would ever breath again. “Please, Stiles!” All your other senses do come out when one of them is gone, especially when you’re a werewolf, and he was feeling everything. Stiles was as tactile as they come, and when he was in his Dom head space he knew exactly how to use those fingers to make him beg, like now. “Please, please!”

"Going to have to be clearer than that, Scotty! Please what?" His fingers danced lightly on his sub’s cock, the scrape of his nails against the head make Scott whimper. He smirked wickedly.

"Please fuck me," Scott gasped. "Please!" He felt like he was losing all self-control but he wasn’t afraid. Stiles would take care of him, wouldn’t judge him for losing control, just this once. He was safe in the darkness, in Stiles’ capable hands.

Stiles kissed him hungrily as he prepped him, going faster than usual. He wanted to tease Scott more but now he was too impatient to be inside him. “I love it when you let go like that, Scotty! Look so fucking good, begging for me!”

Scott felt tears stain the blindfold as Stiles finally pushed inside him, and realized he was crying. The intensity and the relief was too much. He wanted more. “S-stiles-! Want to move, want to hold you!”

"Hold on, Scotty," he answered. He snapped his hips in a practiced move that never failed to make Scott howl. He felt a bit of pain from the nails that cut into his back but all he could do was grin. "You’re going to wake up the whole neighborhood. Want everyone to hear me fucking you?"

Scott just whimpered and clutched onto him tighter.


	28. #28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rough sex! Scott and werewolf of your choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scott is underage in this but he is consenting to the sex! If this is triggering and/or squicks you out, please do not read!

Scott whimpered when Kincaid’s claws dug into his hips as he fucked him against the wall. He retaliated with digging his own into the older man’s back and licking desperately at his mouth.

"Fuck, harder!"

Kincaid growled and pushed off the wall and onto the bed, manhandling Scott onto his hands and knees. His cock slid out but he quickly pushed back in, his body looming over the young alpha as he slammed into him.

"Hard enough?"

Scott just clawed at the sheets and moaned.

Kincaid grinned, licking the blood on his claws. The younger boy’s blood tasted sweet. He stroked Scott rough and dry.

Scott whined and didn’t shy away from the pain, but thrust his hips into it. “Kincaid!”He came when the beta clawed into his back, feeling the blood well up and slide down his back.

"Fuck!" Kincaid pulled out and came onto Scott’s back. He leaned down and licked up the bloody, come stained mess, enjoying the way Scott twitched underneath his tongue.


	29. #29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scisaac and sexting

_How are you feeling?-IL_

The vibrator in him pulsed harder after Scott read the text. He didn’t have to look up to know Isaac was smirking at him from across the class room. He could barely  _move_ even. It took all his will to not scream as the vibrator pushed and throbbed in him. 

 _Fine-SM_ It was all he could text really. His hands shook too much to write something more complicated, like I fucking hate you so much for this, Isaac! But he didn’t hate him, not really. It was exciting doing this in public. He’s been getting weird looks all day, and strangely enough, it turned him on even more. His phone pinged and he looked down again. 

_Going to fuck you so hard when we reach home-IL_

_You better not come until then-IL_

Scott swallowed and nodded.  _Yes sir-SM_ Another vibrating pulse ran through him and he bit back a moan. His eyes strayed to the clock, and a sigh escaped him. It was going to be a long day. 


	30. #30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Non-con nogitsune/Scott marathon sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are non consensual sexual situations in this fic! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott tugged against the chains, snarling at the Nogitsune who was now in his best friend’s body. “Let me go!” He didn’t have much leverage to look up, being tied down on the table by the wolfsbane-infused chains. It made his snarl much less intimidating than he wanted.

"Well, aren’t we adorable!" The demon-spirit smirked. "People should tie you up more often." Stiles, no, the spirit inhabiting Stiles’ body caressed his naked chest. Why was he naked anyway?

Scott couldn’t pull away from the Nogitsune’s touch. It was Stiles hands and fingers, but the touch was much different. There was a danger behind the touching, more clinical, less intimate, like he could rip Scott apart without even thinking about it. The Nogitsune seemed content to touch every inch of Scott, like he was sizing him up. For what, Scott didn’t know but he didn’t look forward to it. Scott swallowed and stared up at ceiling, hoping his pack would save him soon. A sharp slap to his thigh made him yelp and turn his head to glare at the Nogitsune.

"Didn’t anyone tell it was rude not to pay attention?" He pinched his thigh, bruising Scott more. "Thought you were more polite than that, Scott. I’m disappointed." Those thin, lanky fingers danced on the inside of his thighs, brushing against his balls and up his cock. The Nogitsune smirked when the cock twitched from the attention. "Looks like one part of you is paying attention.."

"Sh-shut up!" Scott hissed, cursing his body. His cock shouldn’t be getting hard at all! He wasn’t supposed to respond to this bastard’s touch! It was even worse knowing that his best friend was being forced to do this! His breath came out harsher, and his body felt like it was getting hotter in the cold, dark basement. What was going on? He felt like his every nerve was on fire!

The Nogitsune grinned a twisted grin that looked out of place on Stiles’ face. “Looks like the aphrodisiac is working.”

"Wha-what?" Scott tried to growl, to extend his claws, anything, but he couldn’t focus. His body was too hot, and he needed relief, he needed…a hand caressed his face and he let out a sigh, leaning into the touch. He hissed sharply when he felt a sharp tug on his hair, heavy-lidded eyes staring up into dark, and twisted ones.

"It has a wolfsbane base, so it works well with werewolves. You know, I was just going to take pain from you, but now, I want to take something else." He pulled again, enjoying how Scott moaned. 

* * *

 

Scott couldn’t breathe. All that came out of him were gasps and soft sobs that got stuck in his throat. He didn’t know how his cock could be hard, he already came so much! He couldn’t lift a finger to defend himself as the Nogitsune pulled the chains off him, manhandling him onto his hands and knees. He could only whimper as his head was pushed down onto the table surface. “Please…” He tried to yell and shout before, but his voice was too hoarse from screaming now to do little else but beg quietly.

The Nogitsune ignored the plea, pushing into Scott roughly. “Aren’t you lucky that we’re so kind and prepped you before? Our cock slots in nicely into your wet hole.” He snapped his hips, slamming into Scott. He continued this rough, dirty pace, as he talked. “I didn’t expect you to take the beads so well, you know. Thought you were going to pass out when the 8th one pushed into you.”

So full….he felt so full! He could feel come and lube dripping out of him with every thrust. The Nogitsune played with his body like a toy, stretching him to his limits, literally and figuratively, taking what he pleased. And yet Scott found no relief from the burning heat scorching his body. He turned his head, eyes filled with tears. “Please!”

"Please what? Scotty, you’re going to have to be more specific."

His whole body shivered when the Nogitsune used Stiles’ nickname for him; it even sounded like Stiles when he said it. “S-stiles-!” A desperate cry for his best friend escaped from him. His eyes widened and he bit his lip, afraid of what the Nogitsune would do.

"Stiles isn’t in the building right now. But don’t worry, he can see everything. I’m sure he’s enjoying the view." He grinned, baring his teeth. Now this was chaos, taking pain and causing it; he never expected Scott McCall to be such a fun victim to play with.

His hands clenched into fists tightly, but he knew he was too weak to fight. He sobbed loudly and let the tears fall free. “N-not your fault, S-stiles, not….please…” He was pulled up suddenly, like a rag doll, and held against the Nogitsune. Each thrust hit Scott at an angle and it took all his will power not to scream. Come spilled out of him, a white arch against the dark table.

The Nogitsune laughed, low and dark in his ear. “Oh, Scott, I don’t think I’m ever going to be bored with you.”


	31. Continuation of #30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nogitsune Stiles fucking a Scott he fattened up in every position possible, making him cum over and over, and fat-shaming/praising his huge weight gain all the while. Tit-fucking/sucking, belly-fucking, mouth/ass/ass cheeks fucking, the works. Hugely hung!Nogitsune Stiles + very overweight/cockslutty Scott +dirty talk/begging please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has non consensual sexual situations! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

When the Nogitsune pressed another pastry to his mouth, Scott was too fucked out to do anything but open his mouth and start to chew. The aphrodisiac made his head feel fuzzy. He didn’t know how long he’d been here, in this cold basement. Days? Weeks? Months? It didn’t matter. He was too wrecked, and too..too   _full_  to care about anything anymore.

The Nogitsune must have put something magic in the food he gave him cause he gained 10 pounds every hour and he quickly began to gain weight. He was straddling 300 pounds now. He moaned softly when he felt a hand against his belly, rubbing a sore spot. 

"Does that feel good, Scott?" The Nogitsune’s breathy voice tickled his ear. 

Scott swallowed and nodded. “Please…more…!” The Nogitsune smiled, a toothy grin that promised to give him everything, and Scott shivered. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Scott whimpered as another orgasm was ripped out of him, adding to the white mess that pooled in his fat bulges. His fat rippled as the Nogitsune fucked him, his huge cock slamming into the Alpha. 

"Your fat ass sucks me in so beautifully! God I love this bubble butt of yours!" the demon spirit growled, squeezing and pushing the fat on his thighs. He pushed Scott’s knees against his chest, leaning down to suck on his tits. He wet the nipple then bit down, bruising the hard nub. He pulled out with a dirty pop, come leaked out of Scott’s hole, and he pushed it back in a thumb. 

Scott sobbed. “Please..please…!” He was so huge but he felt so empty without that huge cock inside him! “Want

"I know, chubby hubby, you want more, right?" He gripped his hair tight as he pushed his cock past his lip, thrusting slowly. "You want my cock, don’t you. Want to be stuffed both ways." 

Scott moaned around the Nogitsune’s cock. He could barely fit it all into his mouth and his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked. 

The Nogitsune pushed four fingers into his come-filled, stretched hole, purring with pleasure. “There now, you’re full all the way. So beautiful like this. I wish I could have taken a video of your progress.” He pressed against his prostate, watching gleefully as Scott came over himself again.  


	32. #32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt: Peter/Scott, trading sex for Peter's help in dealing with the monster of the week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Even though Scott is consenting, it is very dubious consent as he is only agreeing so Peter would help them; Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out

Scott didn’t want to do this but they needed Peter’s help. Surprisingly, Peter actually had something to offer with dealing with the latest supernatural happening in Beacon Hills, besides making snarky comments. But just because they needed his help, doesn’t mean Scott wasn’t going to let Peter do whatever he wants to him.

"Three conditions." Scott glared at Peter, daring him to say anything.

Peter just raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms. “Go on.”

"Nothing kinky, like handcuffs or collars or whatever. You will use a condom and lube. And we’re not doing this anywhere here. I’m sure you don’t mind paying for a hotel room."

"What kind of monster do you think I am? Of course I’ll use a condom and lube." Peter smirked. "Too bad, you’d look pretty with a collar on. But I agree to your terms."

"Good. And another thing, we aren’t doing this until you help us get rid of the shapeshifter." Scott waited for a protest.

"Well that’s annoying but fine. I don’t mind waiting. You know, you can call it what it is, sex. We’re going to have sex, Scott. Given your age, I didn’t think you would be uncomfortable with the subject."

Scott turned, making for the door. "Trust me, that is not what I’m uncomfortable about." 

 

* * *

 

The motel room reminded him of the Incident. He swallowed, shaking those thoughts from his head. He avoided looking at the bed for now, going to the desk and sitting down. He looked up at Peter, who was staring at him. The fucker didn’t seem to mind that Scott caught him staring.

Something wrong, Scotty?” He leaned against the door, seeming as if he didn’t have a care for the world.

“Don’t call me that!” Scott gritted his teeth. ‘This was a mistake. We could have dealt with it on our own. I could back out of this easily. I’m stronger than I was before.’ But he didn’t move; he was a man of his word after all.

Peter seemed to read his thoughts, sauntering over to him. He lifted his chin, smiling when Scott flinched at his touch. “This would go much faster if you were on the bed. Unless you prefer me to fuck you on the table.”

Scott gave Peter a blank look, as if he wasn’t bothered by the situation in the slightest. He stood up, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Peter expectantly. “Thought you would have my clothes off by now,” he quipped.

“You know nothing about foreplay do you.” But he sat next to Scott, the bed creaking underneath the extra weight. His fingers caressed Scott’s neck, moving down to his shoulder and underneath his Henley collar.

“Just fuck me already!” Scott snapped. His fingers clenched into fists at his side. ‘Breathe, Scott, breathe.”

Peter smirked. “So impatient,” he tutted. “This would be much more fun for the both of us if you relaxed.” He kissed Scott, pushing his tongue inside Scott’s mouth.

Scott shut his eyes tight, but kissed him back. He hated to admit it, but Peter was a good kisser. His technique made Scott glad he was sitting, and his light beard scratched his face in a pleasant burn. A soft moan escaped him when Peter reached under his shirt and caressed a nipple. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Peter was pulling a shit-eating grin. “Shut up.”

Scott blushed, Peter’s dirty talk catching him off guard enough that he didn’t protest much when his clothes were pulled off. His eyelashes fluttered at the feel of blunt, human teeth against his skin, and his arms moved of their own accord, pulling of Peter’s shirt. “If I’m going to be unclothed, then you have to take yours off too.”

Peter smirked. “At least you’re getting into this.” He pushed his pants off, discarding them and his shoes to the floor.

“I didn’t say that! I-!” His protests were cut off into a moan when Peter groped him. The rough, calloused hand felt so good on his dick! His hips rocked, responding to the friction.

Peter leaned down and lapped at the precome, enjoying the way Scott bucked in his hand. “Even if you don’t want to admit it, your body is responding beautifully.” He reached for the small lube packet in his back pocket, ripping it and rubbing it on his fingers. He pressed a finger against Scott’s hole, spreading the wetness around the rim. “Is this a virgin hole I’m about to wreck?” He purred.

Scott glared. “None of your business whether it is!”

Peter just grinned and pushed his finger in. He took his time spreading Scott open, relishing the noises he made. “Such a wonderfully tight hole! I’m going to enjoy fucking you, Scott. The way your hot insides are clenching around my fingers, I just know it’s going to feel amazing stretched on my cock.”

Scott didn’t want to make noise but he couldn’t help it. Moans and gasps and whines escaped from the Alpha. “You..you are enjoying this…..aren’t you….getting to dominate…..me…..be the Alpha…” He let out through gritted teeth. It was hard to make intelligible sentences when four fingers were fucking you and pressing your sweet spot.

Peter growled, eyes flashing a cerulean blue. His jaw went tight and a vein bulged on his forehead. He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Scott’s yelp of indignation, and slicked his cock. The beta pushed Scott’s knees back against chest as he nudged the head of his veined cock against his stretched hole. “Don’t test me, _Alpha_ ,” he snarled, low in his ear. He pushed his cock inside Scott, not stopping until his balls brushed against Scott’s ass.

It was a rough fuck. Peter held nothing back in his thrusts, slamming in every time. But pain quickly became pleasure and Scott wanted more. If he closed his eyes, and let himself be taken by the sensations, he could pretend it was a certain smart-mouthed human fucking him. So he did. He held nothing back either, rocking his hips back into each thrust, and allowing himself to make noise, as loud as he could.


	33. #33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott is in heat and impatient for Danny to knot him

Scott needed Danny’s cock now! His heat made it so that that was all he could focus on. “Please, Danny, I need your cock!” But all Danny did was rub his back and push another finger into his dripping hole. The slick hole sucked in the digits greedily, clenching around them as if they were a cock.

"You know you can’t take my knot if I don’t prep you." Danny didn’t mind Scott’s impatience though. The Omega usually went slow and steady when it came to sex, but he was different during heat. He begged, he demanded, he pushed, and he was insatiable. Danny thought Scott was really beautiful during heat.

He pushed another finger in and moaned. His cock ached between his legs, and he knew he was getting impatient himself, but he continued to finger his mate. “Fuck, gonna be so beautiful when I knot you!”

The four digits almost felt like a cock, almost. He wanted more, he needed more! His hips rocked insistently, fucking himself on the fingers. “Want your knot, want it, please!” 

He couldn’t resist any longer. He pushed his cock into Scott’s wet heat with a drawn out groan. “Your hole just sucked me in! So greedy for it!, god!” It took only a few thrusts before he felt his knot swell. 

Scott mewled. His brain screamed finally!!!! "Breed me, Danny, please! Fill me with your come!" 

Danny didn’t waste time, fucking Scott with abandon as his knot got even more swollen. When the muscle reached a considerable size, Danny slammed into Scott, getting as close to his mate as possible before coming in a white, hot gush that seemed never-ending. 

Scott howled, gripping his pillow tight, as he came without being touched. The knot pressed against his sides, and god, he felt so fucking full of come and cock!!! Happiness and contentment washed over him as his mate spooned him. “Danny…I love you..” 

Danny kissed the nape of his neck. “I love you too, Scott.”


	34. #34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott/Cora with Derek walking in on them in the end

"Fuck, please hurry, Cora!" Being an Alpha and having a pack doesn’t leave much time for sex. Especially when one of your pack is the brother of your girlfriend. Not to say that Derek hasn’t accepted their relationship, albeit begrudgingly. He’s just always….. _there,_ always popping up when the two of them were together. It was annoying to say the least. 

Cora just smiled brightly, a picture of perfect innocence, if she didn’t currently have two fingers spreading open Scott’s lube and spit-slick hole. “Aw but I love having you like this. Your hole sucks me in so greedily, Scott. And you make the most delicious noises. I just want to take my time and tear you apart.” She added another finger and twisted the digits inside him. 

Scott whimpered in response. He was surprised when they were grinding on each other and a litany of dirty talk flew forth from Cora’s mouth. God he _loved_  it. “W-we….oh god….don’t have-ah-time!” He wanted to push back on the fingers but Cora prevented him with a strong grip on his hips. “Please fuck m-me now!”

Cora sighed. “You’re right about the time constraint.”  She put on the strap on quickly, slicking it before she pushing into Scott. “Fuck, finally!” she groaned as she bottomed out, pressing tightly against his hips. 

"Yes, yes, please move, Cora, please!" Scott hissed, pulling her close to him as possible. He felt so full! He loved this, he loved being pegged by Cora, being so close and intimate with her like this, and he wanted her to _move move move please..!_

"Just cause you beg so cutely," Cora muttered. She fucked into him hard and fast, getting herself lost into the rhythm quickly. "You’re so fucking open for me, Scott! I could do this all day! Get a plug to keep you open, put a cock ring on that cute cock of yours, then fuck you whenever I please!" She assaulted all the erogenous zones on his neck and ear. "Would you like that, Scott? Hm, Alpha?" she purred.

Scott just nodded, anything to keep her moving like that, fuck! He didn’t hear the door open, or the mug shatter on the hardwood floor, or smell the leather and smoke, his werewolf senses all focused on Cora. But Cora did and she turned her head with a straight face. “Hey, big brother. Need something?”

Derek just stood there, the only thing showing that he was affected by the sight of  _his little sister fucking his Alpha_  was his raised eyebrows and wide eyes. Cora didn’t bother to stop fucking Scott, oh no, they weren’t going to be stopped this time. Scott definitely heard her say big brother, and he lifted his head, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “D-derek..?!” He felt his knees being pushed back against his chest and he shut his eyes, letting out a long moan as he felt his prostate being hit repeatedly.

"Don’t focus on him, focus on me," Cora said firmly. A wicked light danced in her eyes and Scott couldn’t believe she was doing this, ohmygod!! He tried to protest, but all that came out every time he opened his mouth were small gasps and moans. "Sorry, Derek, looks like we have to talk another time-Oh he left." The bedroom door swung from when Derek made his departure, not even bothering to clean up the mess he left behind. 

"You’re…..evil…." Scott gasped out. "How…how am I…god!"

"But you love me anyway." Cora kissed him on the nose, and fucked him hard enough to make the bed shake. "We’re going to make up for all the time we missed."


	35. #35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stiles using sex toys to punish Scott

Scott bit his lip hard, drawing blood. They were sore and puffy from all the times he bit them, trying to keep from making noise. He wasn’t allowed to make noise during his punishment. Pre-come pooled on his stomach, beads of the substance dripping from his head.

The fuck machine kept a steady  _thrum-thrum_ as it fucked into him, and the vibrator tied around his cock buzzed incessantly. His toes curled as he shifted just a bit and the machine hit him right on his sweet spot. His head slammed into the table and his back arched as much as it could, mouth opening in a soundless gasp. He would have come right then and there if he was allowed to.

But his Dom trained him well. He wouldn’t be able to last being edged for hours if he wasn’t. He felt a hand rubbing his side soothingly and he looked up with tear-filled eyes at his Dom. 

"You remember why I’m punishing you, Scott?" Scott closed his eyes, tears spilling, cool on his hot cheeks, and nodded. "Tell me." 

It took a while for Scott to speak, now that he was allowed to. “I….I d-disobeyed you…ah!…I-I got hurt f-fi-fighting…”

Stiles tutted and shook his head. Scott felt his stomach sink as he saw his Dom’s disappointed expression. “Not it, Scott. I’m not angry you got hurt but I am angry you disobeyed me and I am angrier that you didn’t trust me. I know I’m human, Scott, but I am much stronger than I was before. When I tell you to run and save yourself, that I can handle some bad guys on my own, you’re supposed to trust in me and do as I say. Do you understand, pet?” His hand brushed down his thigh and pinched the sensitive flesh.

 Scott whimpered and nodded. “I’m sorry, sir! I’m sorry!” he sobbed. More tears threatened to spill. He was experiencing a sensory overload and all he wanted was his Dom right now, not this machine, not the vibrator. Stiles. He wanted Stiles. “P-p-please, sir! I-I need-!”

Stiles shushed him, kissing his cheek. “I know what you need, pet. You’ve been taking this punishment so well.” He flicked his cock, trailing a predatory gaze over his sub. “Do you trust me, pet?” 

"Yes!" Scott gasped out. He was desperate but he did understand what he did wrong. And he did trust Stiles, inside the bedroom and outside, in the supernatural world. He trusted him with his life, knew that Stiles could take care of himself, and he forgot that in his instinct to protect. Now he would never forget."Yes, yes, I trust you, sir! Please!" 

Stiles smiled, satisfied with his sub’s answer. He reached over and turned off the fuck machine, the  _thum-thum_ trailing off until it was quiet. He kept the vibrator on as he applied more lube then pushed into Scott’s puffy, fucked out hole. “Machine kept you so nice and open for me, pet!” Stiles groaned, gripping Scott’s hips tight.

Scott sighed happily as muscle replaced silicone. “Sir, please!” 

"So impatient, pet. Do you want me to keep punishing you?" Stiles made slow, shallow thrusts as he made his quiet threat. He pressed a finger against the slit of Scott’s cock, pushing more precome out. 

Scott whimpered and shook his head. “I’ll be good!” 

"Good pet. You’ll get to come soon, okay? You’ve gotten so wet already." He spread his fingers in the cooling mess, pushing them into Scott’s mouth. 

Scott did his best to please his Dom, sucking  and licking his fingers eagerly. He was rewarded with a faster, harder fuck and he moaned around his Dom’s fingers. “S-sir..!” 

Stiles pulled his fingers out, wrapping it around Scott’s leaking cock and tugged it twice. “Come for me, pet,” he commanded.

Scott didn’t need to be told twice. He came with a breathless gasp, white-hot stars clouding his vision. Stiles stroked his cock as he fucked him, milking each strand out, until there wasn’t anything left, coating Scott’s chest with spunk. “So much, pet! You look so good, covered in come!” 

Scott moaned, a wrecked, blissful sound. Punishment wasn’t so bad in hindsight, not when he got such a wonderful reward. But he learned his lesson for now. 


	36. #36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: non con/dub con domination and Scott/Jennifer/Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are non consensual sexual situations in this fic! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Electricity scorched through his body as he pulled against the handcuffs tying him to the metal post. He tried to hold back his scream but his tears flowed free as his body trembled from the multiple aftershocks. His vision was blurred with water and pain but he still managed to glare at the two women in front of him. His nostrils flared as he tried his best to breathe.

"Don’t shock him too much, Jennifer. We want him to be conscious. You’ll stay awake for us, won’t you, _Alpha_?” Kate cooed. She grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging his head up, and licking a long stripe up from his chin. She smiled wickedly when he winced and tried to pull away from her. 

Jennifer just smirked. “Just a little reminder of what will happen if he tries to howl again.” Their alliance was unique to say the least.They were two very different people but they had a common goal and enemy. Kate helped Jennifer regain her powers and after that, they realized their conjoined powers could bring down the Beacon Hill pack once and for all. Getting to torture the young Alpha of the pack was just a bonus.

"Who knew the True Alpha would be so cute? Just want to eat. you. up." She bared her fangs, one clawed fingers scratching a line down his sternum, stopping at his hip. 

"What do you want?!" Scott spit out through gritted teeth. Fear rose up in him when he realized who kidnapped him, and he tried to swallow it down. Two previously-thought-to-be-dead murderers and serial killers who were on a mission of vengeance were definitely something to be afraid of though. 

Jennifer stood up from the chair where the electric stunner machine sat in front of her and walked over to Scott. She lifted a heeled foot and pressed  it lightly on his crotch, tilting her head with a smile. “Now, Scott, I know you’re smarter than that. You were one of my best students. We want your little pack’s destruction. We want to see them drop dead one by one. And that’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to pay each of them a visit and kill them, slowly and painfully.” She pressed harder on his crotch as she talked. “And then when we’re finished and Beacon Hills is drenched in blood, we’ll come back and kill you too.” 

Fear and pain and loathing was evident in the teen’s eyes as he listened in horror. He had to save his pack but he never felt so helpless before….not since the Incident and that deal with Deucalion….

Kate smiled gleefully, moving behind Jennifer to brush back some hair and kiss her exposed neck lightly. “I think he likes it. Looks like the little Alpha is a pervert.” Her hand slid up Jennifer’s shirt, lightly scraping the skin underneath. Jennifer smiled and tilted her head back more, moaning softly as Kate bite her collarbone. “Do you get off on pain, Scott? Hmm?” She twisted the heel, pushing hard against his bulging crotch. 

"S-stop it!" A moan burst forth from his mouth and he bit his lip. It was just the stimulation, he reasoned; He didn’t want to be touched by either of them! "I-i’m not…you’re the ones getting off on giving it!" 

"Can’t argue with that," Kate laughed. "Let up on the poor boy, Jennifer. I want to try something." She pushed Scott to his knees roughly. The cuffs bit into his wrists, drawing blood, and the wolfsbane infused metal kept him from healing. Scott glared up at her and the were-jaguar smiled and knelt down, holding his chin tightly. "I’m going to ride that sweet face of yours."

Scott’s eyes widened. “W-what?” he choked out. 

Even Jennifer looked surprised but she calmly appraised Kate, waiting to hear what she had to say. Kate stood up, taking her shoes and pants off, as she explained. “You want your friends to not die, right? Well, get me off and I’ll consider letting some live. Maybe that human kid, Stiples or something. You have my word.” She grinned. “Get Jen off too and we’ll consider adding your sweet ol’ mom to the deal. Aren’t we nice?” 

"Fuck you!" Scott growled. "Like hell I’m going to do that!" Horrible images passed through his head though; Stiles with his throat cut out, his mom lying on the ground, blood pooling under her. He snarled when he felt his hair being pulled roughly and he was directed to look up at Jennifer. 

"Don’t be rude. I’m warming up to this idea. You made a deal with Deucalion before. Why not us? If you do a good job, we might feel charitable and let your tall, skinny friend go. What was his name again..Isaac?" Her lips brushed his ear, tongue darting out and tasting him. "Cause when I’m done with them, you won’t be able to recognize who they were." 

Scott shivered, cold fear taking over his body. He breathed out shakily and nodded. 

Kate smiled, straddling his face. “Use that tongue, pet. No teeth or your friends will be punished in your place.” 

Scott did his best to please his blackmailers. He had plenty of practice from when he was Allison. His tongue lapped at Kate’s folds, then pressed against her clit, licking in short whorls. He had to admit, satisfaction shot through him when he heard the hunter moan. 

"Stop," Jennifer commanded with a sharp tug on his hair. Fear ran through him as he stilled. Did he do it right?! Would they kill his pack now? He- "Don’t move. Keep that tongue out." He swallowed and did as she ordered. 

"You’re not bad, Scott; Such a good boy," Kate grunted out as she pressed against his tongue, grinding down into that wetness. She leaned over and started making out with Jennifer. The darach swallowed every moan and gasp, squeezing and massaging her breasts under her shirt. She whispered something in Jennifer’s ears and she grinned toothily. Scott was too focused to really listen to what she said but he caught a word, "strap"….Strap? Were they going to whip him? He would do anything if it meant the people he loved would be safe.

 

* * *

 

It was getting hard to breathe. Scott tried to keep from touching himself. It was no use anyway, the cock ring prevented him from ever coming. He was ordered not to speak as “dogs weren’t supposed to talk”. Jennifer was riding his face now and Kate, oh god, Kate was fucking him with what felt like the hugest dildo ever.  He tried to refuse when they showed him the strap-on but one threat about his pack being burned alive and he backed down, cowed.

He didn’t expect the prepping (what little they gave him) to feel good,  and even the fucking felt good after it stopped hurting so much. “Ah, f-nghh!”  Sparks of pleasure and pain shot through him as his prostate was hit. 

"Fucktoys aren’t supposed to daydream!" Kate lifted his thigh, biting the soft skin. 

Jennifer went rigid, coming on his face. “Drink it all, dog,” she purred, standing up. Scott panted, lifting his head to lap up the come juice. God, he ached to come! “Good boy….we should keep you. How’s that sound?” The young Alpha wanted to scream NO but he could only whimper. 

Kate grinned. “I’m open to that. I’ve always wanted a dog.” She pulled out, twisting Scott onto his hands and knees, then pressed the dildo against his fucked-out hole, and thrust all the way in. Scott moaned, resting his head on the floor, tears falling from his cheeks. “Up!” 

He lifted his head, mouth opening unconsciously, and a ball gag was pushed into it. The depravity of his situation made him want to sob but he held back his emotions. 

This was for the pack. As long as they were safe, nothing else mattered. 

* * *

 

 

Scott had lost track of how long he’d been with Jennifer and Kate. He was lost in the haze of lust and pain and submission. Did it even matter why he was there in the first place anymore? 

The door swung open but he didn’t dare move, kept still through the threat of further pain if he didn’t follow orders. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to, with his wrists tied behind his back and his legs spread with a bar, keeping him immobile. The sweet smell of perfume and the metal tang of blood made his nose tingle. “Were you a good boy, Scott?” 

Heat filled him at the praise. It felt like salvation in the cold, dark basement. 

Kate. “Of course you were. Such a good boy for us. Good little pups get rewards.” Her seductive voice filled his body with heat as she caressed his back. “Up.” He lifted his head, staring into glittering eyes as the gag was removed. He could see blood under her fingernails and he tried hard not to think about whose it was. “I want to hear you scream for me. You can do that, can’t you, Scott?” She removed the plug next.

He can and he did, screaming as she fucked his hole with a much bigger dildo than before. Scott didn’t hear Jennifer come in, could only focus on getting rammed by Kate. 

“You’re spoiling him,” Jennifer said, lips pursed in disapproval. “This is the third time you’ve fucked him this day.” Kate slowed her thrusts, dragging the dildo teasingly over his prostate then slamming back home. Scott whimpered at the change of pace, cock twitching desperately in it’s cage.

“Oh come on, aren’t pets meant to be spoiled?” The werejaguar grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head up. “There’s a nice, wet mouth eagerly waiting for you. Isn’t that right, Scott?” He whined, licking his lips. He wanted to please even these women, make them happy however he could.

 Jennifer huffed. “Stop for a moment, need to feed him.” She set out a bowl of diced beef and a bowl of water in front of Scott. The young wolf panted, waiting to be allowed to eat. The darach smirked, petting him. “Maybe after you fuck him. He has been very good, after all.” 

The food was right there and it smelled so good and he’s _beensogoodpleasesogoodpleaseneed._ Scott found his arms could move and he scrambled forward, hungrily devouring the meat and lapping messily at the water. He rested his head against the cold, dirty floor, chest heaving as he took huge gulps of air. 

“Such a messy pup,” Jennifer sighed. “What do you say?" 

He lifted his head and barked, voice hoarse from little use. It was humilating before, now it was just second nature.

"Good boy,” Kate cooed, starting up her powerful thrusts again. He had nothing to hold onto but the ground. 


	37. #37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nogitsune Stiles fucking Scott in front of his pack and they're all furious until he makes them take turns cumming in Scott. Scott so tired that all he can do is whine as another cock pushes in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are non-consensual sexual situations in this fic! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"Doesn’t he just have the most sweetest hole?" the Nogitsune purred. Scott moaned against the gag as he thrust hard against his prostate. His head was tugged up by his hair to look at his pack, the pack that loved him so much, the pack that now looked at him with horror and anger and disgust. He assumed the anger was directed at the Nogitsune. He didn’t know who the disgust was for, but he couldn’t really pay attention now, not with so much pleasure and pain assaulting him. 

The demon fox spirit was smart. He had Oni stationed in front of a mountain ash, wolfsbane laced circle that a werewolf could never penetrate, even if they could get past the Oni. He lured Scott in first, knowing the True Alpha’s tendency to sacrifice himself for the people he loved, and then he gave the wolves of the pack an ultimatum: come to the loft or Scott dies. 

Scott shut his eyes, trying to imagine himself in a much happier place. But his hair was tugged again, painfully, until he was pulled up taut against St-the Nogitsune’s chest. “Now that won’t do, Scott. You have to keep your eyes open..or what will happen to your little pack?” He shuddered and opened his eyes, tears spilling on his cheeks. He could see Isaac, Boyd, and Derek all wolfed-out ready to fight, ready to kill. Unlike him. He had no fight left in him, all he could do was take and take what the Nogitsune dished out. At this angle, the thrusts seem to hit him deeper, filling him up and stretching him further. He had already come multiple times and he had nothing left in him, but the Nogitsune did. He had so much come inside him, it spilled out with each thrust. “So…who wants to go first?”  

Scott growled against his gag. What was this bastard doing?! This wasn’t the deal! He would allow the Nogitsune to humiliate him then he would leave Stiles and everyone else alone! What was happening?!

The Nogitsune smirked. His legs were spread apart and he tried to focus. The Nogitsune exposed him in front of his pack, his loose, fucked out hole shown as a prize to be claimed. “What about you, skinny and handsome? You seem to love him so much, yet you won’t take what’s there. Derek Hale, who puts little ol’ Scotty on such a pedestal. I’ve seen the way you look at him. So hungry. Does the big bad wolf want to eat him up? Boyd, Boyd, so much respect and admiration for your Alpha. Maybe you should go first?” 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! He growled again but that was really all he could do. He felt so tired…..He tried to keep his eyes on his pack, tried to tell them that they should just go and be safe and forget about him. 

"Fuck you!" Isaac snarled, stepping forward. Derek held a hand up, holding him back. But his jaw was set tight with righteous anger and if he didn’t have to be the de facto leader here, he would have jumped straight into those Oni.

"Mm, right now, I’m not the one getting fucked. Your precious Alpha is. And don’t tell me you don’t smell that beautiful scent." He buried his nose in Scott’s neck, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "So intoxicating." He looked back up at the pack, wicked smirk playing on his face. He tugged his hair sharply and Scott moaned on cue. 

 

* * *

 

His slick hole swallowed Boyd’s cock so easily, Scott barely felt it until Boyd finally bottomed out and started thrusting. His moans and gasps were drowned out by the shouts and curses Boyd uttered. He was swimming in the scent of sex and come and  _pack._ A cock was pushed into his mouth and he knew it was Isaac’s cause he could see tawny brown pubes were pushed against his face. His lips were sore and his jaw was aching as he kept his mouth open so Isaac could fuck into it. 

"Such a good fucktoy, taking all that cock and come so well." The Nogitsune held Scott up, choosing who would fuck Scott’s hole or mouth. "You’re after him, Derek." Scott whined when Boyd spilled his hot seed into him, adding to the mess that was dripping from his stretched hole. He whined again, sagging in the Nogitsune’s arms when Derek pushed into him, hard and fast. Everything ached, past the point of pain, and into mind-numbing pleasure. It was all he could do to focus on the cocks fucking both his holes.


	38. #38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota!Scott tries on Allison's panties and gets punished for it. What happens after makes Allison rethink some things about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scott is underage in this and there isn't consent because of his age! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out

Scott didn’t mean to get caught. He just liked how pretty Allison’s underwear was, they were so colorful and soft, and just wanted to try them on, just for a moment. So he swallowed some bravery one day and sneaked in the guest room while Allison was taking a shower and put them on. But now he was caught red handed by his babysitter, with the rainbow bra and panties hanging loosely on his small, lithe body. His chubby, baby faced cheeks were red with embarrassment and shame as he looked up at Allison. “I-I’m sorry!” he squeaked, fidgeting. “I-i j-just….” He didn’t know what to say. 

Allison looked down at the 10 year old, trying so hard to keep her face straight and look stern. But dammit, Scott looked so…cute! The rainbow panties and bra were barely holding up on his small body. He still had some of that baby fat so his round tummy stood out from his short legs. She realized she had been staring for too long and tried to lecture the young boy. “You just what? Stole my clothes? You know stealing is wrong, don’t you, Scott?” She crossed her arms across her robed chest, glaring sternly at him. 

Scott burst into tears. “I-i’m sorry! They were so p-pretty! I-i-i just wanted to t-t-try—!” He wailed, feeling even more ashamed about stealing that he didn’t care if he was too young to cry for his age. One of the bra straps fell off his shoulder, completing his disheveled look.

Allison was gobsmacked. She never saw Scott cry like this, ever, and why did she think he looked even cuter like that?? She sat on the bed, pulling Scott in between her legs, and shushing him. “Shh, Scott, it’s okay. I’m not that mad, okay? Look at me, Scott, I’m not mad at you.” 

Scott sniffed, looking up at her with wide, hopeful eyes. “You’re not?” he said quietly. 

Allison nodded, smiling. Her smile widened when the young boy hugged her, that cute grin back on his face, and she hugged him back. “I can get you your own cute panties, you know.” 

Scott pulled back, looking surprised but delighted. “Really?!” 

"Yeah, really………but I am going to have to punish you for not telling me." 

His face fell and Allison immediately wanted to take it back, but she didn’t want to pass an opportunity like this up. She almost sighed with relief when the young boy nodded mutely. “Over my knee, Scott.”  She watched with bated breath as Scott moved before getting on his front over her knee. Allison breathed out heavily as she caressed that soft back, pinching the fat. 

Scott squeaked and he looked up at Allison with some fear. “A-a..is this going to hurt, Allison?”

Allison smiled and patted his soft, round bum gently. “Only a little, Scott. But you’ll be good and take it, won’t you? You’ll be a good boy?”  _God I’m sick_

"Y-yes, I’l be good!" Scott turned back around, clutching onto her thigh tightly. He shivered when he felt Allison’s hand over his butt, with fear and something else that he couldn’t place, but he trusted Allison. She was always so nice to him and she never treated him like she was dumb, not like his dad. He yelped when he felt the first slap on his ass, clutching even more tightly to her. It hurt so much! Tears sprung immediately to his eyes. 

Allison rubbed the fabric on his ass softly. “You did so good for the first one, Scott. Just three more, okay? Here’s the second one.” She swung upside so it would hurt less, always rubbing his bum softly after each one. 

Scott whined. He was supposed to be feeling pain only, so why was there this good tingling all over his body? He could feel something hard and wet press against Allison’s thigh after his last spanking and he realized it was his cock.  _W-why am I..?!_ This never happened to him before, at least, not around other people! He climbed off Allison’s lap quickly, panting heavily as he tried to use the panties to hide his hard cock. “I-I-i’m sorry..I…this…!” He backed up, feeling helpless. 

Allison smiled slowly. “It’s okay, Scott. That happens with all boys.” She beckoned him closer to wipe his tears, then lifted him onto the bed, on his back. “Does your butt hurt? ” She slid off the panties, examining his pink-ish glow, then the bra. Scott’s little cock bounced on his chest, more precome spilling out.

He shook his head at the question. “O-only a little. U-um, what are you-oh!” Allison’s finger pressed against his head, and even more precome spilled out. It felt so weird, like he was peeing but not! “A-allison!?” 

Allison lifted his legs even more, kissing one of his cheeks gently, before laying him back down. She kissed his cock, then smiled up at Scott, her cheek rubbing against the hardening member. It felt so soft under her skin. “I can stop if you want, Scott. Tell me to stop and I will. I just want to reward you for being so good, for taking your punishment so well.”  _Please don’t tell me stop!_

Scott felt so weird. His thing-y was st-standing up and when Allison k-kissed it, it felt so good! And he trusted her to take care of him………..he nodded, biting his lip. Allison smiled and took his small cock between her fingers, pulling back the foreskin and licking the exposed head. She felt Scott buck against her tongue and grinned, lapping up the precome. Scott’s tiny body shook, arching up into Allison’s tongue. He felt so good! “A-allison, I-i feel…!”

"Good? I’m going to make you feel even more good, okay?" She swallowed down his cock easily.

Scott gasped, eyes widening. H-her mouth w-was o-on his…!

 It only took a few sloppy wet sucks to make the young boy come, hot and sticky down her throat. She pulled off with a wet pop, licking her lips, and smiled sweetly at Scott. “Was that good?” She rubbed his soft belly. 

Scott was speechless, head dizzy from pleasure, so he just nodded. He felt like he was exploding when he came, like he could pass out, but Allison pulled him back. He lifted his arms, asking silently for a hug, and sighed happily when Allison obliged. Allison kissed his forehead, like his mother did every night, but it felt different. His mother never touched him like that ever. “Um, Allison….can we kiss….like adults on TV? Stiles and I kissed once but I never kissed a girl….” He blushed as he looked up at his babysitter. 

Allison smiled, imagining Scott and Stiles kissing all cute and awkward for a moment, and kissed Scott on his lips. They were so soft and plump, just as she imagined. Their previous activities left her so aroused but this kiss was what made everything worth it. Scott was so pliant under her, opening his mouth with a soft sigh that went straight to her vagina, and she pushed her tongue slowly into his mouth, letting him get used to the intrusion. He sucked on the wet muscle, darting his own tongue to taste the roof of Allison’s mouth, and the teenager moaned. She broke the kiss after a few minutes to let Scott breath, gazing down at him with adoration and more than a little lust. 

Scott panted, leaning up but he was pushed back on the bed gently. “D-did I do it right?….” Black almost swallowed his honey-brown eyes as stared up at Allison

"You did great, Scott," Allison praised. She didn’t ignore the way his cheeks went pink from the compliment or the way his cock was hardening again, pressing against her thigh. She stood up for a moment, quickly pulling her robe off, then pulled Scott close to her. She wrapped her fingers around Scott’s cock, stroking it slowly and pressing in under the foreskin. "Does that feel good? I want you to rock into my hand, like this." 

Scott whimpered and nodded. He did as Allison showed him and oh, oh! That felt really good. It was like her hand was this smooth, wet tube!  Wait, was Allison bleeding? “Allison, you’re…!” He wiped the wetness off his thigh but it didn’t look like blood. 

Allison wondered how she was going to explain a girl’s anatomy to a 10 year old, and tried to explain in the simplest terms possible. “I get like you, Scott. I get really wet when I start to feel good, just like you. Do you want to make me feel good, Scott? I can show you…” 

Scott nodded eagerly. Allison took care of him and he wanted to do the same. She took Scott’s hand and showed him what she liked to do to herself in her own bed, how to rub her clit tightly with her fingers, and push them into her folds gently. “Good boy, just like that, aaah!” Her other hand tightened around Scott’s cock, rocking into Scott’s hand as she let him do as he pleased. “Such a fast learner, so good!” 

Scott was spurned on by the praise and the amazing feeling of Allison’s hand on him. “S-so soft, Allison!” He worked his fingers in and around her, marveling at the squishy-soft feel of her pussy. “I-i, oh, I can feel it coming!” 

"G-good boy, keep doing that! Come for me, Scott!" She stroked him as he thrust inside her hand, ecstasy making her eyes roll back as she could feel herself get close as well. Scott whined and shuddered, spilling into her hand and onto his chest. His fingers stilled inside her but it didn’t matter, she was already coming. 

Scott smiled up at her. “Did I do a good job?” he asked shyly, watching Allison gather herself. He blushed when Allison kissed him quickly on the lips and called him amazing and good. He was so happy she felt good like he did! A yawn burst forth from him, making him tremble. 

"Wait here," Allison instructed. She got a washcloth and proceeded to clean them both up quickly. She dressed him up in his pajamas, putting the dirty panties away, and got dressed herself, getting into the bed and covering them both with the comforter. "We’ll tell your parents that you had a nightmare, okay?" Scott nodded, eyes fluttering as he tried to resist sleep, but he succumbed in the end. "Such a good boy," Allison whispered, watching his round tummy rise and fall with each breath, before falling asleep herself.


	39. #39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stiles fucking Scott on every flat surface of their shared apartment, a sex-filled day with sex toys and kiss filled cuddles after

They were always so busy, Scott with his pack stuff and running his own clinic, Stiles with being sheriff, that they never really got time to be together, at least in the carnal sense. Even when they had the time, they were to exhausted from their other daily activities to even think of doing anything remotely sexual in the bed, besides a chaste kiss. So they were excited for the weekend. They had planned their schedules so no work would interfere at all. Their phones would be cut off completely and any chores and tasks that needed to be done were finished beforehand. They made sure  _nothing_  would interfere with their plans. 

Scott dashed home the minute he told his assistant to close the clinic, apologizing for his hurried movements as he gathered his things and scurried out the door.  He grinned when he saw that Stiles’ Jeep was already in the driveway. Opening the door to their house, he didn’t expect for a strong hand to pull him in and spin him around, pushing him against the door. Keys jingled as they hung on his finger, then promptly fell to the floor. He moaned softly when he felt a hard body press against his back and hand sliding up his neck, gently pressing down. His legs had already spread apart unconsciously. “Honey, I’m home.”

Stiles laughed and kissed his husband’s neck.”Welcome home, darling.” His mouth slid up to Scott’s ear, breathing hotly. “I’m going to fuck you on every surface of this house. Would you like that, darling?” His tongue rolled on the r, his tone heavy and dark with promise.

Scott moaned louder this time. “Oh fuck yes!” He felt Stiles’ hand let go of his neck and he twisted around, pulling his husband in for a heated kiss. They maneuvered themselves easily from the open hallway and onto the living room couch, Pants and moans and sloppy wet sounds filled the quiet house as they ripped each other’s clothes off. Their cocks sprang free and immediately gravitated towards the other, blessed friction making them shiver. “B-been too long, god!” 

Stiles nodded, leaning down to suck on Scott’s Adams apple. “I couldn’t even pay attention to my paperwork during the last hour of my shift! All I could think of was you!” He slid down Scott’s body, sucking and licking his nipples. 

Scott whimpered and arched into Stiles’ mouth. That was always his weak spot when it came to sex. Or maybe it was just what Stiles did to him. His mouth was so wet, and hot, and perfect! “G-gonna come if you keep that up!” 

Stiles looked up from his work and grinned down at Scott. “That’s the point, Scotty. But you’re right, we have all day, don’t we.” He flicked one hard nub just to see Scott shiver, then continued down his body to his cock. “Missed your gorgeous cock.” He sucked on the head, giving it the same treatment as the nipples. “Missed sucking it. Missed watching it twitch as you came.”  

Scott almost shouted with relief. He tried to maintain some semblance of control as Stiles slowly swallowed him down, but it was difficult. His hips twitched, wanting to fuck into that wet heat. “S-stiles, fuck!” 

Stiles pulled off with a smile, stroking Scott, using the precome and spit as a temporary lube. “Come on, Scotty. Don’t hold back. There’s no holding back today.” He dived back down, swallowing Scott’s cock until his nose brushed those dark pubes. He moaned contentedly. 

Scott groaned, head hitting the couch arm,  as his hips moved slowly, careful not to hurt Stiles He never got used to it, the way his cock fit perfectly into Stiles’ mouth, how he could feel his head hit the back of his husband’s throat. He knew if he looked at Stiles, if he saw how his cock was completely swallowed up by him, he would come in seconds. So he stared at the ceiling as he fucked into him. “Getting close!” His wet cock slapped heavily on his heaving stomach as Stiles let go with a dirty pop.

"Always taste so good, Scott!" Stiles croaked, leaning down to kiss him. He pushed Scott’s knees back against his chest, peppering the soft flesh with kisses as he moved down to his puckered hole. He laved his tongue lovingly over it, closing his eyes when it felt it twitch underneath the wet muscle. He made sure the rim was dripping wet before he pressed his tongue inside all the way. He moaned when Scott clenched and unclenched around him. He pulled out for a moment, spreading Scott’s hole apart with his thumbs before pushing back in. 

"Fuck me, fuck me please, Stiles!" Scott begged. He wanted it so badly! He waited long enough, and he needed Stiles inside him now! "Stiles, I swear, if you don’t fuck me-!" He didn’t know how to finish his threat. He just knew that something bad would happen if Stiles didn’t put his cock in him like right now!

Stiles laughed. He wanted to hold out, make Scott writhe, but he could never refuse Scott. He got the lube out, hidden under the couch cushion for ready use. Prepping Scott was a quick and dirty job as he could feel his cock ache to be inside Scott as much as Scott wanted Stiles inside him. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he finally pushed his cock head inside his husband.

Scott groaned. “Fuck, fuck yes…yes. god, Stiles!” He sat up quickly, pulling at Stiles’ shoulders to push him in all the way. “Move!” he barked, desperation lacing his voice. 

"As the Alpha commands," Stiles muttered. He wanted to move slowly, but he found himself fucking Scott hard and fast, any resemblance of control lost when he entered Scott’s tight heat. The slap of skin to skin was music to Stiles’ ears. Scott growled his approval, clutching onto Stiles tightly. He whined when Stiles pulled his ass up, holding his legs straight into the air, as this was the perfect angle to hit his prostate. 

"Stillleesss….aah, ah, fuck, yes……hnngh, oh fuck, I-I can’t, can’t hold b-b-ba-aahh!" His eyes flashed red and he could feel his claws rip into the couch as he spilled hot and sticky all over his chest. 

Stiles grinned, fucking Scott through his orgasm. The over-sensitive wolf whined when Stiles kissed his cock gently. “You always look so beautiful when you come.” He took Scott’s hand and pulled him up to stand. “Still have to fulfill my promise of fucking you on every flat surface of the house. I was thinking the kitchen counter sounded good to try next.” Stiles kissed him when Scott nodded bemusedly, still a bit loopy from the intensity of his orgasm, and let the human lead him to the kitchen. 

 

* * *

 

Scott moaned softly when they finally reached the bedroom. Stiles did make on his promise to fuck him on every surface of the house, and it didn’t seem like they were going to reach the bed at all. Stiles seemed to be unable to resist pressing Scott against the wall, or the stairs, or anything flat, and fuck him. After coming into him twice already, Stiles brought a dildo (molded in the shape of Stiles’ cock) from their sex toy drawer and fucked him with that. Scott didn’t resist, pressing back into each thrust wantonly. He squirmed around the dildo inside him, keeping the come plugged up in him. Scott went to his knees in front of the bed, head tilted up and mouth open. 

Stiles groaned at the display. “Too fucking sexy,” he murmured. He pushed his cock gently past his husband’s spit-slick lips, thrusting slowly. “Fuck, Scott!” Scott just moaned and looked up at Stiles through his eyelashes, lust darkening his pupils completely. “Want you to ride me next. Want to watch that pretty hole just suck my dick in so greedily.” Scott moaned louder, completely on board with that plan. Stiles was reluctant to pull out just yet, fucking Scott’s mouth faster until his lips were sore and puffy. Scott lapped at the head, whining, when Stiles finally pulled away, not wanting to come yet. “On the bed, darling.” Scott clambered onto the bed, facing Stiles on his knees. He watched Stiles take something out of the drawer and hide it behind his back as he walked over to his husband. 

"Got me a present?" Scott whispered, his voice still hoarse from screaming so much. He wondered idly if they were disturbing their neighbors but didn’t really care. He reached down and fucked himself lazily with the dildo, feeling Stiles’ come move inside him. 

Stiles kissed him quickly as he got on the bed as well. “I think you’re going to like it.” He attached the small vibrators with tape to Scott’s nipples, showing Scott the remote. He sat against the headboard, beckoning Scott forward with a wicked smirk. Scott straddling him and Stiles’ brushed a nipple with his finger, pinching the sensitive skin. “Think you’re going to last with these on?”

Scott blushed and huffed. He knew his nipples were the most sensitive part of him and Stiles loved to take advantage of that fact. He positioned himself above Stiles’ dick, pulling the dildo out and impaling himself on Stiles’ dick. The couple moaned in unison when Scott finally bottomed out. “Want you to come in me again!” he said, leaning into kiss him.

"Planning on it," he breathed. He was so focused on the tight heat moving around his cock he almost forgot to turn on the vibrators. He flicked the the remote button to the on position and watched as Scott gasp and still. "Don’t tell me you’re at your limit already," he purred.

Scott bit his lip and shook his head. “N-no.” The vibrations were making him shake with the effort to not come. He gripped Stiles’ shoulders tight, resuming his previous thrusts. A full body shudder racked through him when he felt the vibrations increase. “S-s-stiles!” 

"Fuck, Scott, you look so beautiful like this!" He wrapped his hand around Scott’s cock, stroking swiftly as he pressed against head. He moaned when Scott came almost instantaneously, clenching hard around his cock, and spilled another load into his husband. He fell back against the headboard, letting Scott collapse against his chest, the wolf shaking from the vibrations. He turned the vibrators off but Scott still shook, and Stiles rubbed his back softly, kissing his forehead. "I love you, you know that?" 

Scott smiled, tired but pleased eyes tilting to look up at him. “Sure that isn’t all the sex talking?” 

Stiles laughed and kissed him, slowly but passionately. “Pretty sure.” 

Scott slipped off him with a wince, pulling him down to cuddle. “I love you too, Stiles.” They lay there, legs entangled, too tired to clean up, trading lazy kisses until they fell asleep. 


	40. #40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scanny, literally anything Scanny! (So I put eager cockslut!Scott and tryingtostudybutdammitScott!Danny together)

It wasn’t the brief, sensual touches. Or the way Scott seemed to sit in the most lewdest way possible. No, it was the eyes. Those honey-golden pupils that ate him up so hungrily, that didn’t even bother to hide their attraction and lust, and Danny knew he couldn’t ignore what those eyes were asking for any longer. “Scott, we’re supposed to be studying.” It was more of a reprimand for himself than Scott because he hadn’t been able to really pay attention to his textbook. He was pretty sure he had read the same page over and over for 10 minutes. 

Scott smiled as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, and leaned in, resting his chin on Danny’s shoulder. “I thought we  _were_  studying. Unless there is another activity that’s happening that I’m not aware of.” The innocent tone he carried contrasted with the way he invaded Danny’s space, breathing hotly into his ear, sliding his hands down and up his sides. Those quick, eager hands finally rested on his crotch, pressing down. Then they flew away as if they never touched Danny in the first place. 

Danny closed his eyes, groaning inwardly. “You know well enough what you’re doing, Scott McCall.” He finally turned around and glared accusingly at the wolf, arms crossed in the way that meant business. He tried to calm down, knowing that he was soon reaching his breaking point. 

Scott leaned back in his chair, legs spread and eyes wide with mocked innocence. “Me? What am I doing exactly?” But the heat still hadn’t left Scott’s eyes and Danny couldn’t avoid seeing the bulge tenting his pants. Those damn eyes dripping with honey and lust flicked up and down, then rested on his crotch, flashing bright red lightning quick.

Danny had officially reached his breaking point.  _Fuck_

He marched up to his boyfriend, taking a handful of dark brown hair and tugged sharply. “Knees. Now.” His rough, commanding tone belied the fact that he was insanely turned on. Scott falling to his knees hard and fast, eager eyes looking up at him, didn’t help matters. But he took his time to tease the young wolf, unbuttoning his pants just so his boxers peeked out. “You want this cock? Of course you do, fucking cockslut. So fucking eager for it.” He wondered if he should be mortified at the words he was uttering (he didn’t normally talk dirty in the bedroom), but Scott was looking up at him as if he invented the sun and damn, that was intoxicating!

He couldn’t hold back any longer and quickly pulled his cock out, letting the head brush Scott’s lips. “Is this what you want, cockslut? Hmm? Want me to shove my cock down your throat?” He gripped the silky soft strands and tugged once more. “Answer.” 

Scott moaned softly, eyelids fluttering as he relished the sharp pain. When he was trying to seduce his boyfriend and get him to focus on him, not the textbooks, he was expecting, well he didn’t know what he was expecting, sex obviously, but nothing like this. He didn’t know what to make of the hand that held tightly onto his hair, or the oh-so-fucking-hot authoritative aura that Danny was exuding. The part of him that was wolf growled  _taketaketake_ while the part of him that just wanted to feel that hot, heavy length fucking his throat battled for dominance, and well the former wasn’t really going to win anyway. “Yes, yes, Danny, want your cock, please! Fuck my mouth!” He opened his mouth wide, darting his tongue out to taste the precome beading on the slit. 

"Good little cockslut!" Danny growled, low in the back of his throat and pulled Scott onto his cock. "Slutty mouth all wet and hot for me, god!" 

Scott moaned, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Danny’s cock slotted perfectly into his mouth like he was made to suck only Danny. His jaw ached, his eyes watered, and his knees were starting to tremble but he never felt so hard in his life! He rubbed his cock against Danny’s leg, desperate moans escaping from him each time the human hit his throat. 

Danny could feel that hardness rub against him and almost shot his load right then. God, Scott was humping him like a dog!  _That shouldn’t be so hot as it feels!_ "Getting close, Scott! I’m going to cum straight down your throat!" He could feel Scott’s movements get more frantic as he talked. His grip tightened on Scott’s hair painfully and he thrust in as far as he could go, spilling down Scott’s throat. 

Scott whined, feeling Danny’s cock twitch and quiver in his drooling mouth, and came in his pants. He chased after it when Danny pulled out, sucking on the head with spit-slick lips. “So good, Danny!” 

"Fuck, Scott!" Danny moaned, backing up and sitting down in his chair. "Come on, let’s-let’s go back to studying!" How was his cock getting hard again! Damn teenage hormones! But Scott looked so debauched, sucking down his cock like it was fucking candy! 

Scott shook his head and got up, straddling Danny’s lap. He rocked down, letting the spit-shiny cock rub against the crease of his ass. “Want you to fuck me, please!” He pulled Danny in for a kiss, sloppily licking the roof of his mouth.  ”Please fuck me, Danny?” Danny groaned and nodded. He didn’t really mind though, not when Scott smiled at him like that. 

So much for studying. 


	41. #41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jackson fucking Scott rough on their honeymoon, preferably with some panty kink, knotting, maybe even some spanking?

Scott stared at himself in the mirror. He didn’t know why he was so nervous! They had sex plenty of times, their honeymoon wasn’t going to be any different! Except for what he was wearing. He really wanted it to be a surprise. The panties didn’t really hide anything, though that was the point. It covered his ass completely but his balls hanged out on each side while his cock was barely covered by the lacy front. It itched a little but mostly felt good. He jumped when he heard the door open and slam shut. “J-jackson, is that you?!” 

"I brought booze, Mr.  _Whittemore_! Well, champagne but still…..Are you still in the bathroom? You feeling okay? Nervous about your first night?” Scott could hear his teasing voice close to him so he supposed Jackson was leaning on the door. 

"I’m not a virgin, you know!" he huffed. "J-just wait, okay! I got a surprise for you…." He spun slowly around once more, just to be sure, then took a deep breath. 

Jackson grinned and went to the bed, toeing his shoes off. A surprise, huh? Their sex never really bordered on kinky though Jackson had his fantasies, of course, and anyway being two werewolves was pretty kinky enough. “Hurry up, darling, or I’ll drink all the champagne!” he said in a sing-song voice. He popped off the cork, quickly pouring the fizzy alcohol into the glasses. He sipped his glass as he waited, eyeing the closed bathroom door with interest. He could hear Scott’s heart beating really fast and he wondered what type of kinky shit would make Scott so nervous….great, now he was getting nervous….

Scott swallowed and opened the bathroom door slowly, stepping out. He really didn’t have no reason to be so nervous but his eyes shut tight as he walked closer to Jackson. He heard something  _thunk_  on the carpeted floor, Jackson’s heartbeat fluttering for a moment then beating really fast. He smiled, opening his eyes to see a champagne glass on the floor, bubbly liquid soaking the carpet, then looked up to Jackson staring at him wide-eyed. “So…you like it?” 

"Fuck, Scott, _fuck_!” His fucking _husband_ (sometimes he’s not sure how that even happened, having to check the ring constantly to make sure he’s not dreaming) looked the epitome of sex right now! Cherry red stood out on those golden-tan hips and Jackson ached to touch-lick-suck until Scott begged for mecy. 

"It’s not too slutty is it? What about the back?" He turned around, jutting his hip out so his red-covered bottom stuck out invitingly. He laughed lightly when he heard a pained moan and turned back around. All nervousness was gone now, nothing but confidence and lust filling the space. 

Jackson shuddered. How could someone look so damn SEXY yet so fucking innocent at the same time?! “Come here.”  Scott obeyed, sultry smirk playing on his face. He gasped when Jackson took one of his balls in his mouth and stroked the other one softly. That warm, wet heat  felt wonderful on the cool flesh and he bucked into it. Jackson immediately put up a hand to still the Alpha. “Nope. This is my present, right? I get to play with it.” He grinned like the cat who got the cream when Scott nodded. He was playing it cool but his eyes betrayed him, black soaking up blue, barely hiding his lust. And Scott was the same, his cock leaking with precome, and fuck, Jackson hasn’t even touched him yet! “On the bed now, husband. All fours.” 

Scott knew he wasn’t going to last, especially with Jackson looking at him like that, like he was going to devour him. He was feeling a bit lightheaded, all his blood going straight down south, but he followed the order. He spread his legs a little and stuck his ass out, just to see Jackson’s reaction. He was rewarded with a hard smack on his ass. “F-fuck!” Painpleasure scorched through him and he knew his ass was turning as red as his attire. 

Jackson grinned, following those slaps with three more in quick succession. His cock ached painfully in his tight tuxedo pants and he let it breathe. “Does my present like that?” 

"Yes! Please, Jackson, more!" Precome was practically spilling from his cock now, soaking the panties and the sheets under him. 

"Want to fuck you with those on," Jackson growled.  _Smac_ k “Want to soak them with my come.”  _Smack_  “Then have you lick them clean.” _Smack_  “Fuck, Scott!”  _Smack_  He stopped before he could blow his wad over Scott’s perfect ass. 

Scott nodded, pushing his stinging ass up as far as he could. His whole body shook with want. “I prepped myself for you earlier, so please, fuck me, please! Knot me!” 

Fucking. Hell. Scott Mcall-Whittemore was going to be the fucking end of him. He couldn’t move fast enough, pushing the panties aside eagerly to get into Scott. He groaned when the already-stretched hole slid open so easily for him. He almost spilled inside Scott when the Alpha clenched tightly around him, as if he would leave at any moment. He wouldn’t dream of leaving! He could heard someone talking and realized it was Scott, begging for him to  _movemovemovemovefuckJacksonmove._ "Such a slutty present. So fucking perfect for me." 

Scott didn’t respond, all the breath knocked out of him as Jackson fucked him. His cock slapped against his belly each time Jackson slammed into him. Soon, the hotel room was filled with dirty, loud, slapping sounds and hot breaths panting  with exertion. “Aaahh, I can feel it, your knot-! Oh god, it’s swelling inside me st-stretching aaaahhh…c-coming!” His cock twitched and shook in his hand, thick, milky strands painting it and his panties.

Jackson grunted, slamming into Scott once more and before clinging onto Scott. He never got used to this moment, when he was connected so intimately to Scott. It felt so right and perfect and it was like a light bulb went off in his head! Scott was his and he was Scott’s, and that was never going to change. “I love you…so much.” He rolled them over onto their sides, kissing the back of his neck. He tasted salty sweat and the sweet taste that was Scott. 

Scott hummed. He could never get tired of that safe, content feeling when Jackson knotted him. “I love you too.” He turned his head to kiss Jackson tiredly, wrapping his arms more tightly around him. 


	42. #42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about O'brosey and Tyler feeling separation anxiety so here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is RPF but I do not claim to know anything about the real people outside of this fictional interpretation!

Seana sighed as she watched her boyfriend/fiance fidget and stare at his pocket. Guilty eyes flashed over to her, then looked ahead at the TV screen. She didn’t know why Tyler was feeling guilty at all. She knew and understood his feelings for his costar and basically best-friend-for-life, and they had already talked about it, all three of them together. There was no jealousy or hateful feelings between the threesome, and she considered Dylan to be a dear friend. She shook her head, reaching for the remote and pausing the movie. She touched his knee, gently turning him to face her. “I know you want to text him. You should.”

Tyler blushed and smiled. He really was the luckiest guy in the world to have such a perceptive and understanding fiance. “Are you sure?” 

"Tyler. You’re about to burn a hole through your pocket, glaring at it like that. Don’t hold back just cause you think I’m jealous. I’m glad you care so much about Dylan." 

Tyler looked down, picking at a string sticking out from the couch. “I just…I hate getting so anxious when he leaves. I’m suppose to be proud of him, I am proud of him, but I always still want him to come back. I worry that he would decide not to…..” 

Seana smiled softly and kissed his forehead. She took his phone out of his pocket and put it in his hands. “I’m going to make something to eat, okay?”

Tyler watched her go. ’I really am the luckiest guy’ His fingers wavered over the phone as he wondered what to send to Dylan.

 _Bro saw that video of you dancing on TMR set_ -TP

 _Looking good :)_ -TP

 _Thanks bro! :D_ -DB

 _Haven’t got a text from you in a while…everything okay?_ -DB

 _Sorry that I haven’t been texting. It’s pretty crazy over here_ -DB

Dylan was thinking about him. He knew if he looked up, the TV screen would reflect back a stupid-happy grin.  _Everything’s fine…well except for the fact that I miss you a lo_ t-TP

 _….I miss you a lot too. I can’t wait to get back home_ -DB

 _Neither can I_ -TP

 _< 3 I’ve got to go bro. See ya-_DB

 _See ya <3_-TP

Tyler leaned back in the couch with a happy sigh. He felt so much better. 

 

* * *

 

Dylan never felt so exhausted in his life! He knew coming back home was just a short reprieve before having to go to conferences and conventions, but it was still such a relief to see his door and know that inside was his nice, warm bed. But as soon as he opened the door, he had an armful of Posey to deal with. “Hey, bro, nice to see you too!” he laughed, dropping his bags and hugging him back. 

"Sorry for the attack hug, man, but I just had to! It’s been a while since I hugged you, so it needed to be remedied immediately!" Tyler finally let go, but not before he kissed him, sighing happily when he felt Dylan respond eagerly.

All traces of exhaustion were gone when Tyler placed his lips against his. His hands gravitated toward his friend’s hips, pulling him closer. It really felt like coming home.

"What a cute lovefest!" Seana exclaimed, leaning down to pick up Dylan’s bags. She laughed when the boys pulled back quickly, blushes on their neck. "Oh, don’t stop on my account. Though I would love your help with these bags." They nodded and took a bag each, lugging them to Dylan’s room.  She smiled knowingly when the two young men traded shy, furtive glances. She kissed them both on the cheek before leaving the room. "I have some errands to run. Have fun, you two!"

They didn’t need any more prompting, attacking each other’s clothes and kissing desperately. It wasn’t enough, they needed more of each other, more skin, more touch, moremoremore _more._

"You have the best fiance ever, you know that?" Dylan muttered, climbing on top of Posey and sucking on a bite mark he made.

Tyler gasped and grinned. “I keep telling myself that.” He ground his hips against Dylan’s, pushing their cocks together, moaning wantonly. “Need you to fuck me, Dylan! It’s been too long!” 

Dylan nodded. He got a condom and lube but stopped when Tyler shook his head. 

"We’re both clean so…I want to feel you, bro," Tyler whispered. 

"You really missed me, huh," Dylan teased. 

"Mm, yeah. Missed you tons," Tyler purred, wrapping his arms around Dylan’s neck as he pulled him in for a kiss. He groaned when he felt the first finger push in, warm and wet and perfect. Dylan stretched him quick and dirty, but Tyler didn’t mind. He was impatient as Dylan was. "Oh, fuck, bro, feels so good!" 

"God, I missed this!" Dylan moaned. He fucked Tyler hard the minute he entered him, gripping his hands tightly. "I missed being so close to you! I missed our talks; I missed hanging out with you and Seana! I missed you, bro!" 

Tyler felt tears spring to his eyes from the intensity of it all. “I missed you s-so much! Aaah, I’m so close! Please touch me, bro!”

"Yeah, I’m close too! Let’s come together!" Dylan reached down between their hot, sweaty bodies, stroking Tyler frantically. He leaned down and kissed Tyler’s open mouth, exploring that familiar taste with his tongue. They came together like that, hands entwined and each other’s names moaned in their mouths.

 

* * *

 

After cleaning up, they cuddled on the bed in comfortable silence. Tyler turned around in Dylan’s arms, looking up at him. Dylan smiled and kissed his forehead. “What’s up?” 

"Nothing…..just checking if you’re really there." Tyler knew how fleeting their time together was. It made that painful anxious feeling in his gut return.

Dylan saw the seriousness in Tyler’s face and his own softened with affection. “Hey, let’s promise to never go 24 hrs without texting each other. Even if it’s something small like a hello. How does that sound?” 

Tyler brightened and he nodded. “So you don’t think I’m weird for wanting this? I don’t want to smother you…” 

Dylan shook his head, holding him close. “I love you, Tyler. I like being close to you and I hate it when we’re apart. So no, you’re not smothering me. Though you are pretty weird.” 

Tyler mock-bit his arm and growled playfully. He kissed Dylan’s chest. “I love you too. 


	43. #43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries on Lydia's panties and discovers a new kink! Things get even steamier after that :)

"Want to try them on?" 

It was that question that did it. That question combined with his beautiful girlfriend’s smirk and the wicked gleam in her eyes while she straddled him.

* * *

 

Their afternoon started out fairly normal. As normal you could get in Beacon Hills. They made an attempt at studying but failed and decided to make out instead. They felt like winners anyway. Clothes were thrown about as they chased each other’s skin with their lips and tongues, and it was perfect. So perfect. 

Then as Scott pulled her on the bed, his eyes caught a flash of pink and white. Lydia’s panties. He never paid them any attention before, except when he’s taking them off. But. Now he was wondering,  _what would it feel like to try them on?_ Whoa. Where did that come from? He ignored the thought in favor of allowing Lydia’s tongue in his mouth, wet and hot and demanding. But the thought came in again and his eyes flicked down. 

"Scott? Something wrong?" Great, now she was pulling back. 

"N-nothing’s wrong! Why do you ask?" He hated lying to her. But how do you explain ‘I really want to try your panties on even though I never thought I had a kink for wearing women’s underwear before’ without being awkward.

"You’re a terrible liar, Scott McCall. Something’s grabbing your atte-….." She looked down at herself, at her _panties,_ then back up at Scott. Fuck……..Wait, why was she smiling like the cat who got the cream? “Want to try them on?” 

"Um, what?" Smooth, Scott, smooth.

"I’m not going to judge you, Scott. Actually, I think it’d be pretty hot."

Scott flushed, sitting up on the bed so his legs swung on the edge. “R-really?……I mean, I would love to try one on, yeah…..” He blushed harder when Lydia kissed him on the cheek. But it felt good to admit it, put it out in the open in this safe space. 

Lydia rifled through her bottom drawer, picking out a selection and placing them on the bed. She had quite a collection. Scott stared at them then reached out and picked up a striped one. It was so soft and he wondered again how the stretched material would feel against his cock.  ”Actually, um,…I would love to try…the one you’re wearing….for now..” 

Lydia smiled sweetly as she pulled hers off, no hesitation or judgement. “Stand there.” She pointed to the mirror in the middle of the room. Scott swallowed and complied, facing the mirror. He let out a shaky breath when Lydia hugged him from behind, kissing his neck. He helped her put it on, lifting his leg when he was prompted, and the soft material kissed his thighs as it was pulled up. 

"Oh," he gasped softly. The material did nothing to hid his cock, shaping the outline of it against his body. It felt so, so soft and his hands gravitated to the panties, snapping the hem against his hips. He smelled an increase of arousal in the room and his eyes focused on Lydia, who was staring at him like she wanted to rip the panties off and fuck him into the matress. He wouldn’t mind if she did. "That good?"

"Scott, you look insanely hot." She turned his head and kissed him, groping his ass "You should wear my underwear more often." 

"It feels really good. I didn’t expect it to feel this good," Scott said, sheepishly. 

"You know what’s going to feel even better? Ruining them." Lydia picked up the striped one and put it on, grinning wickedly as she held out her hand. Scott smiled and took it, letting his girlfriend pull him on top of her. 

The first touch of his fabric-covered cock against her made him growl. They kissed, all open-mouthed and wet and hot, as their hands roamed on each other’s ass. His precome quickly soaked the panties and he shivered, feeling that Lydia was aroused as much as he was. 

"Want you to come with them on," Lydia whispered, biting his ear. 

"Fuck yes!" Scott moaned. The panties seemed to tighten around him as he got more and more aroused. He was so close, so fucking close, he just needed…..!  "Lydia, please touch me!" 

Lydia kissed him chastely, wrapping her hand around his cock, only touching him through the fabric, not under it. But that was enough for him. He came with a soft moan of her name, shuddering and shaking. Even through his post-orgasm haze, he managed to slid down her body and push his tongue against wet fabric that covered her pussy, smiling triumphantly when her hand clenched in his, signaling her coming. Scott liked to be thorough and make her come twice, and Lydia never complained. “You’re wearing them to school tomorrow.” 

Scott nodded eagerly, picking her up and lifting her over his shoulder as he went to the bathroom. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “That whole cavemen picking up their women and holding them over the shoulder thing is a myth you know, a sexist one at that,” she commented when he finally put her down. 

Scott grinned. “I know.” He leaned down and kissed her. “I just like carrying you in my arms.”

"Cheesy romantic," she muttered. Scott just hummed in agreement. 


	44. #44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A bet between Peter and Derek, who can fuck Scott harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Derek and Peter fuck Scott but they don't touch each other, only Scott! If any form of incest is triggering and/or squicks you out, please do not read!

"See? He can barely speak when I’m fucking him. I win!" Peter gloated, slamming into Scott with each thrust. Scott couldn’t even say anything, like ‘I have the most idiotic boyfriends ever’. He was too busy clawing at the sheets, growling and moaning and making every noise possible. 

Derek just growled, cerulean blue eyes flashing at his uncle. “That means nothing.” He pulled Scott away from Peter when the older beta came into him. He held Scott tight against him as he pushed his cock into him easily. The come and lube eased the way into his stretched hole. Scott mewled, turning his head to kiss him. It was an uncoordinated, sloppy kiss that left Scott’s lips glossy with spit. “I can fuck you harder, right, Scott?” Scott just moaned. 

"Hey, don’t ask him, that’s cheating!" Scott would have rolled his eyes if he could. They were currently closed in favor of enjoying the sensations and scents. The room smelled heavily of sex and Peter and Derek, and Scott wanted to roll in it. He had already come three times, and he didn’t think he could come anymore despite his hardness. 

Derek slammed into Scott’s sweet spot, spilling into him with a howl, and snapping him out of his haze. Scott shuddered in his arms, eyes snapping open and flashing red. W-was this what they called a dry orgasm? He slumped tiredly against Derek’s chest, closing his eyes. 

"He’s asleep…….I win." His triumphant look belied the quiet affection in his tone. He caressed Scott’s hair. 

Peter snorted. “Fine, I’m no sore loser. But I did wear him down for you.” 


	45. #45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott being out of breath whenever he and Stiles are making love. Scott takes a few whiffs of his inhaler while Stiles fucks him.

Scott wheezed when he let out a sigh as Stiles leaned down to kiss him. It was nothing big. He could control his asthma better now that he was a werewolf but when he made love with Stiles, it was a bit harder to control. He got so lost in the rhythm of their bodies sliding against one another, his body couldn’t focus on controlling the disease. His chest was already tightening and he reached for his inhaler that was on the nightstand. “Don’t..stop..” 

Stiles didn’t but his thrusts slowed down. “You okay, Scotty?” 

Scott nodded as he took a whiff from his inhaler. “I’ll be fine…keep going,” he pleaded. “It’s mild. I’m fine, really.” 

"Okay, but tell me if it get’s to be too much." Stiles sped up, keeping a steady pace as he reached down and stroked him. Scott moaned, putting his other hand over Stiles to help. It was difficult to breath as he got close to his orgasm and he put his inhaler to his mouth, pressing down on the pump. He pumped it one last time as he came. "You okay?" 

Scott nodded slowly, smiling at the concern and love in Stiles’ eyes. “Yeah, I feel great. I love you.” He set the inhaler back down on the nightstand, feeling more in control again. 

Stiles grinned. “I love you too, Scotty. And I’m going to take it as a compliment that you get out of breath when we have sex. I’m just too good.” 

Scott laughed, pulling him down for a kiss. 


	46. #46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gives Derek a surprise lapdance for his birthday!!

Derek found the note when he finally came home to the loft. It had a dark blindfold attached and said three little words:  _Put it on._ Needless to say, he was intrigued. He sat in the chair placed in the middle of the loft, blindfold on. He could smell Scott in the darkness, he was near. He raised his eyebrows when he heard sensual dance music start up from an unknown source.  ”Scott…?”

Scott smiled as he circled Derek slowly. “Um, can you not talk throughout this? Cause I’m just a bit nervous…” Derek complied, though he had plenty of questions now that his interest was peaked. The biggest one being what in the hell was Scott doing? His boyfriend straddled him and his hands went up to hold Scott as they kissed. Was Scott naked? His hands discovered that as they went lower, that, nope, Scott was definitely not naked. Some type of polyester fabric covered that gorgeous ass. He growled a little when he felt that Scott lifted his hands and put it back in his lap. “No touching either. Sorry.” Though Scott didn’t sound apologetic in the least. 

Derek blinked when the blindfold came off and he looked up at……oh wow. His cock twitched with interest at the sight. Scott was wearing…….panties! The fabric didn’t do anything to hide his dick, no, it seemed to enhance the shape of it. And was that glitter on his skin? His eyebrows raised higher as he looked up at his boyfriend, questioning. 

Scott smiled shyly. “Happy birthday, Derek.” Oh right. His birthday. Derek actually forgot about it and it wasn’t like there was anyone to remind him. Of course, Scott would remember. He always remembers things like that. He smiled softly. So this was his present? “I wanted to do something fun for your birthday and I know you’re not that big of a fan of parties so…..just enjoy, okay?” 

Scott turned the music up and started to dance. It was obviously choreographed but Scott seemed to get into it, making the movements more naturally as he moved closer to Derek. Derek has never been this hard in his life. He straddled him once more, smiling sultry and wicked, as he held onto his shoulders and twisted and arched, and, and fucking  _grinded_  and oh how Derek ached to touch. He wanted to worship Scott like he deserved to be. 

But he slipped away from his arms, looking over his shoulder with a teasing smile. “Ah, ah, ah, no touching.” His hips swayed seductively, showing off that beautiful butt that the fabric just hugged beautifully. He sighed as he caressed his body, touching all the places he knew Derek couldn’t. He didn’t think he would feel so powerful doing this! It was intoxicating. 

Derek growled, but stayed in the chair, hands on his knees. The music hit a crescendo and Scott started to move faster, and oh god Derek didn’t think he was going to survive this! “Scott!” 

"You can touch yourself, if you want." Scott sounded as wrecked as Derek felt, even though he wasn’t the one getting the lap dance. Now that he was given permission, he wasted no time in getting his cock out. His strokes were a relief and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

"I want to come on you! Can I?" He wanted to paint that sexy, glistening body with his cum then lick him clean. 

"Yeah," Scott breathed out, nodding as he turned around and continued to dance. "Yeah, do it, come on me, Der!" Derek groaned at the hungry look in Scott’s eyes, returning it with his own as he came onto Scott’s chest. He sank back into the chair, watching Scott slow down as he slid onto his lap. The track ended, as did the lap dance, unfortunately. 

"You got glitter on me." Is that really what he was going to say after his boyfriend just gave him a lapdance? Of course it was. Scott’s laughter was the best thing, like he wasn’t offended with his lack of comment on his dancing. It was a lot to process, alright? 

"And you got your come on me. So we’re even." He kissed him slowly, caressing his beard. "We’ll clean it off each other later, before the cake." 

"I’m not really interested in cake right now." 

"Oh no?" Scott smiled coyly which, considering his activities a few seconds ago, did nothing about his supposed innocence. "What are you interested in then?" 

Derek kissed him passionately, touching him all over, not giving a damn about the glitter. He kissed him chastely when they broke for breath, smiling. “You were amazing, Scott. That was a really good present to come home to. Thank you.” 

Scott beamed, blushing a little. “I’m glad. I thought you were going to hate it or that I would mess up…anyway. Happy Birthday.”

Happy Birthday, indeed. He lifted Scott up as he stood, kissing his chin. “Let’s shower then we’ll have cake.” 

"Sounds like a plan." 


	47. #47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott, Aiden, and Isaac where they are painting their new apartment and they end up having sex while covered in paint

"Should have known this is how we would end up," Scott muttered as he ground against Isaac and Aiden. His butt caressed Isaac’s cock and his cock slipped and slid against Aiden’s. Blue paint covered them everywhere, in places paint shouldn’t be, but the trio didn’t really mind. 

"Come on, we’re christening the new place. It’s officially ours now." Aiden grinned, flashing a wink at Isaac. 

Isaac grinned back, taking a packet of lube out of his back pocket. Scott laughed when he saw it. “Be prepared. That’s the Boy Scout motto, right?” 

"You were never a Boy Scout. And I don’t think they would approve of our activities." Scott moaned when Aiden took hold of their cocks. He moaned louder when Isaac pushed two slick fingers inside him. "More, more!"

"We’re going to make you scream for us, Scott. Let the whole complex know you’re a slut for our cocks," Isaac purred. He prepped him quick and dirty, anxious to be inside him. Scott didn’t mind, thrusting back into each digit wantonly. He clutched onto Aiden’s shoulder’s tightly when Isaac finally pushed into him. 

"Fuck him hard! Open him up for us!" Aiden snarled, reaching down to spread Scott’s ass apart. He growled as he watched Isaac’s cock disappear into his hole. Scott just moaned and clutched even tighter onto Aiden. 

"Need you both, please!!" His plea was answered when Aiden hurriedly slicked his cock and they lifted him so Aiden could push in. 

"Such a tight fit, Scott, god!" Aiden groaned. 

Isaac growled. “I can feel the veins on your cock! So hot beside me!”

They worked out an easy rhythym, one thrusting in while the other pulled out. Scott mewled and writhed in their embrace. The ex-alpha kissed and bit his neck, leaving no skin untouched. His head was turned so Isaac could suck on his lips and tongue. 

"Fuck, yes! Yes!" It was so perfect being filled like his by his two lovers! He didn’t care that his neighbors would hear him howl as he came. He shuddered when hot seed spilled into him seconds later. "Can we christen everything like this now?" He smiled when Aiden and Isaac laughed. A beautiful sound that made him feel optimistic about their new future together. 


	48. #48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott/Derek, spanish language kink, Scott calls Derek papi and begs for his thick cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for the Spanish so if I made any mistakes please let me know :)

"¡Más duro, más duro, papi, por favor!" 

Derek growled. He loved it when Scott spoke Spanish when they fucked and he knew that Scott loved it as well. The language sounded sinful when Scott spoke it while writhing in the sheets. He snapped his hips with each thrust, wanting to elicit more from his boyfriend. “Do you love your Daddy’s cock? Love it when it wrecks your slutty hole? Love being Daddy’s little slut?"

Scott keened. “¡Sí, más, más! Me encanta su gran polla!”

"Gonna come, fuck!"

Scott seemed to go wild at that, writhing and grinding and spouting more of his mother tongue. “¡Sí, sí, ven en mí, derramar su semen en mí! ¡Por favor, papi, por favor! ¡Lo necesita!”

Derek gripped Scott’s hips tighter as he came, claws extending so they made his golden skin bleed. He never stopped thrusting, watching Scott still and mutter fast Spanish as he came. 

"¡Bueno, bueno, sí, tan perfecto! ¡Derek!"

His name even sounded beautiful with that Spanish lilt. “So beautiful, I love you, Scott.”

Scott smiled lovingly at him as Derek lifted him away from the wet spot. He brushed a hand down the soft hairs of Derek’s chest. “Yo quiero mucho,” he murmured. 


	49. Continuation of #48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott speaks Spanish during sex, Scerek have jacuzzi sex

The jet stream was hitting that spot perfectly and he clung tighter onto Derek’s shoulders. “¡Así que bueno, por favor, necesitamos más!” 

"Want more, Scott? Is that not enough? Want to be filled with me?" he crooned, rubbing his lover’s back and sliding a finger into the stream. 

Scott whined as he struggled to look Derek in the eye. “¡Por favor, papi!” He ground against his huge cock desperately. “¡Necesito tu polla, esto no!”

Derek kissed him, gladly providing relief by allowing his boyfriend to fuck himself on cock. “Feel good, baby?” 

Scott groaned. “¡Sí, sí, todo bien!” The jacuzzi was the perfect temperature but he felt too hot as he rode Derek. It was the perfect position, hitting that spot that brought stars to his eyes, and he muttered papi, papi, papi into Derek’s mouth as he came.


	50. #50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek where Scott has a thing for Derek's hairy chest and Derek has a thing for Scott's ass and jaw

Scott was attracted to Derek Hale, there was no denying it. He even admitted it to Stiles, who mock-gagged then teased him in true Stiles fashion. But he wouldn’t admit it to the beta wolf. No that confession would wait for when he was on his death bed. So there was his attraction to Derek Hale but then there was Derek Hale’s chest. His hairy chest. He didn’t even realize his attraction to it until he visited Derek to discuss pack matters. All of his questions were forgotten when he was greeted with a shirtless Derek Hale doing pull ups in the middle of the loft. His brain stuttered, stopped, and thanked every god that existed.

Cause Derek was-jesus fuck- _hairy._ Scott dimly knew that Derek would have hair, considering the state of his limbs and face. Also, given the fact that he was a freaking werewolf. But Scott didn’t know the extent to which his hairiness would be. It wasn’t ugly, no not at all, it was gorgeous. Scott wanted to run his hands through the hair, wondering if it would feel soft or coarse under his skin. 

"Scott? Scott!" And suddenly he was super close to 185lbs of hairy, shirtless Derek Hale. Who was looking very annoyed at him.

"Y-yes?!" He winced at the sharp squeak his voice took. He reprimanded himself to  _focus, dammit, you’re making it so obvious!_

Thankfully, Derek ignored that, grabbing the towel that was hanging off the chair to wipe the sweat off his face and neck and his chest, oh god, his chest. Scott wanted to lick the beads of sweat off of him. Jesus, he had it bad. “Was there a reason you were visiting?” 

Scott nodded, focusing on Derek’s face, which was marginally better than focusing on his hairy chest, as he talked. 

 

* * *

 

Derek Hale may or may not have a thing for Scott McCall’s ass and jaw. (Except for the fact that he totally did). There were safe zones, like when Scott wore his lacrosse shorts or pants that weren’t really tight. But his jaw, oh fuck, his jaw was always there. And it was so much more apparent when the bastard fucking smiled! It was the focal point of many a fantasy or wet dream, he was ashamed to say. He just wanted to kiss it, and bite it, and suck on it. Worship it. Come on it and watch Scott lick it off. 

He did his best to not think about it. He knew Scott wasn’t remotely attracted to him. But then during one of his workouts, Scott visited his loft. Now that wasn’t weird, Scott came over to discuss the affairs of Beacon Hill and werewolf issues a lot. No, it wasn’t weird, but it was damn arousing to see that chin up and close and personal. And oh god, Scott was wearing jeans that perfectly enhanced that beautiful ass. He felt like a teenager again in front of the Alpha.

He only half-listened to what Scott was saying as he went to put on a shirt. Was that disappointment in Scott’s eyes? Why would he….oh. The scent of arousal was more evident now that he was paying attention. Scott was doing his best to mask it but failing anyways. He took the shirt off, noticing the way Scott was gazing at his chest, and smiled. “It’s too hot.” 

Scott just nodded, rendered speechless by the display. 

"Why don’t you take yours off too?" he asked quietly, testing a wish that he hoped was true. That Scott was attracted to him as well. Scott sharply inhaled and snapped up to look him in the eyes, and he didn’t look away, made himself open to the young Alpha. Every second was agony and he was about to turn and run away to a place where no one could find him, when Scott smiled. Oh, how beautiful was that smile. 

"Yeah, okay." Scott knew Derek could hear his heart beat a mile a minute as he took off his shirt. But he could hear Derek’s heart beat as well, and that made him more at ease to know that the beta was as nervous as he was. 

Derek couldn’t hold back anymore once Scott’s shirt hit the floor. He had to kiss the beautiful creature in front of him, lifting him up by his hips. He was pretty sure Scott’s mouth was what heaven tasted like. He couldn’t forget the chin and broke the kiss, smirking when Scott whined in protest, lavishing the same attention on his crooked jaw. “Is, is this okay?” he panted. 

Scott tightened his hold around Derek’s neck, his skin on fire as it brushed against Derek’s chest. “This is-oh god-more than okay!” 

Derek’s heart fluttered with ecstasy and he wondered if it was bad to be this happy right now. His relationships didn’t usually end well. He gasped when he felt his nipple being bit and glared down at Scott. 

"You’re thinking too much," Scott said, smiling sweetly. He jumped down from his arms, motioning to the stairs. "Bedroom? I want to worship that fine chest until I’m too fucked out to move." 

Jesus fucking christ. Scott McCall was going to be the end of him. Scott began climbing the stairs and Derek followed, and everything was right with the world. 


	51. Continuation of #50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek where Scott has a sweating Derek fetish and Derek has a thing for Scott in tight briefs

Scott loved to watch Derek work out. He loved to watch the rivulets of sweat drip from his coarse chest hair. He was pretty sure Derek knew that too cause he always made the effort to work out when Scott was at the loft. Scott came to the loft with the intention of getting some homework done but he wasn’t really focusing on that right now. 

"Stop it." 

Derek pushed himself off the floor and grabbed a towel from the chair. “Stop what?” he asked, his face blank and impassive like he wasn’t purposefully trying to turn Scott on. 

Scott snorted. He dropped his pencil in the spine of his textbook and stood up, taking his shirt off. Homework could be finished later. He had a boyfriend to ravish. 

"I’m liking the turn of these events." Derek leaned down and kissed Scott, pulling his boyfriend close against his chest as they walked to his bedroom. 

"I’m sure you are." Scott grinned. The scent of sweat and Derek was intoxicating and he didn’t wait to taste the beta wolf once they were on the bed. "I fucking love you like this!" he groaned, the taste of salt heavy on his tongue as he cleaned Derek. 

"I know you do," Derek teased. He pushed his hands underneath Scott’s pants. "You wearing them?" 

Scott sat up with a smirk, lifting his hips to pull his pants off. The briefs left nothing to the imagination. His grin widened when Derek growled and sat up to squeeze his ass. He didn’t understand Derek’s fascination with him being in tight briefs but he was starting to see the appeal. The briefs were tight enough that he was sensitive to any touch. 

"I’m going to fuck you with these on," Derek whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Scott grinding against him, eagerly on board with that idea. "And you’re going to come on my cock." 

"Yes, Der, yes, oh, please!" He moaned against Derek’s neck, hearing the satisfying rip of the white fabric being torn apart, desperately pushing against the slick finger pressing against his hole. More desperate ruts finally brought the desired result: Derek’s fingers plunging in and out of his hole. "Need you to fill me up, please!" 

"As you wish," Derek mumured, slicking his own aching member and quickly sliding into Scott’s wet heat. Every time they do this, he never got used to how tight and wonderful Scott felt around him. He pushed Scott back onto the bed, snapping his hips. He didn’t hold back on his other thrusts. 

"Fuck! Fuck, yes, yes! Harder!" If tight briefs brought this reaction out of Derek, then he would be wearing them way more often. His back arched  and he thrust back against the no holds barred movement. He could feel Derek’s sweat drip on him and his cock twitched and ached in its prison. He held onto the sheets to prevent him from touching himself. "Der, need-!"

"I know, Scott. Just a few more." Derek kissed him, licking the sweat off his neck. "Come." 

Scott whined as he spilled almost immediately into his briefs. His sensitive cock twitched with interest when Derek filled him with his hot seed. His hole clenched around nothing when Derek pulled out. “Mmm, I love you.” 

"You’re only saying that cause of the sex," Derek teased, picking him up bridal-style. 

Scott laughed. “Where are we going?” 

"Shower. Those briefs aren’t going to feel comfortable in the morning if we just let you sleep in them." 

"And that means you have to carry me?" 

"No……..I just like to." Derek blushed when Scott leaned up to kiss his cheek.


	52. #52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Danny knows about the dark, supernatural underbelly of Beacon Hills. Him and Scott talk about it.

"So…um, you know? About well, you know…." Scott blushed, hating that he interrupted their making out just to ask about whether Danny knows that he’s secretly a werewolf. When Ethan told him, long before they started dating, he really couldn’t believe it. Normal people usually freaked out when they find out the supernatural is real. Scott certainly did! But Danny acted so, so…so normal, like kanimas and werewolves and darachs didn’t exist at all. Danny laughed and Scott felt even more stupid. 

"I’m not laughing at you, Scott," he said gently. It was scary how well Danny could pick up his feelings. "I can’t read minds either. I’m totally human." 

"How do you do that? Nevermind, let’s just focus on the you knowing I’m a werewolf part."

"You don’t have to whisper. It’s only us here." Danny nuzzled his chin as he spoke. "You and Stiles weren’t being exactly subtle during sophmore year. I thought you guys were just being weird but then the stuff you were talking about lined up with the incidents and all the dead bodies cropping up." He scooted down to kiss his neck. "And then I did some research and concluded that you guys were involved somehow even though I still didn’t think all this supernatural stuff was real…..I saw you transform or shift or whatever you call it, during the game. That confirmed my theories." Danny flashed him a smile, then continued lavishing attention on his neck.

"O-oh." Scott was more relieved than anything really. Relieved that Danny wasn’t running in the other direction, screaming monster. "D-do you want to see? Like fully?" 

Danny grinned and sat up. “Sure.” 

Scott sat up as well and closed his eyes as he concentrated. The shift felt like second nature, now that he was more accepting of it. He opened them to see Danny gazing at him in wonder. 

"Your eyes are red now, not yellow. Why?" His hand seemed to gravitate toward his sideburns, almost petting it.

"…..I’m an Alpha. I used to be a Beta." 

Danny smiled, like he expected the answer. “So you have a pack?” 

Scott nodded, leaning into the touch. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of  _mate_. “Derek, Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are all my pack.” 

"Am I part of your pack? Since it’s human inclusive….."

Scott grinned, shifting back. “Of course, Danny.” He leaned in for a kiss. 

"So does that mean we can have kinky werewolf sex?" 

Scott laughed, rolling on top of Danny as they kissed. 


	53. #53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please write a long fic(let) about the pack gang banging Scott and him starting out all twink-like but steadily being filled with so much magical werewolf cum that he fatten up quite nicely and ends up huge. Have him hesitant at first but then warm up to the amount of fat he's gained Thanks to the entire pack worshiping his rapid weight gain. Please have it with all the hot guys of the latest season + Jackson. Domination and fat worship/dirty talk/really roughsex/Scott going from twink to obese

Scott didn’t resist as his knees were pulled up to his chest, his fucked out hole exposed for the pack to see. He didn’t mind. He loved the feeling of vulnerability it gave him. The manhandling really was the best from these weekly sessions. It was like he was just some toy to be used until he was broken. His secret kink came out during the first session and he hasn’t regretted it since. The pack took care of him so well, knowing just what to say and what to do to make him go crazy. They handled everything and he could just lie back and take it. He wondered how he could be so lucky. Everything was brought back into focus when he felt three fingers being shoved into his come-stuffed hole. 

"You’re not paying attention, Scotty," Stiles purred. "Jackson’s about to add to the mess in your bitchhole and you should at least give him the courtesy of paying attention." Oh, right. Jackson was going last today.

He remembered when they first talked about it. It was such a mess and everyone fought and they somehow managed to make a roster. Who could go first, who could clean and take care of him after, who got quality time with him on which day. It was pretty impressive. 

"Give him a break, Stilinski. He’s probably tired after taking all of us before." Scott looked over to see Isaac sandwiched between the twins, stroking each other’s cocks. He could also see in the corner of his eye, Derek and Boyd making out over Danny’s cock. 

"Aw, but he’s such a good boy, aren’t you, Scotty? You can take one more, can’t ya? Take another cock, another thick load of cum?" Scott nodded. He was a very good boy. 

"Can I just fuck him already?!" Jackson growled impatiently. Scott could feel the heat of his cock against his hole and he whined in agreement. Scott didn’t talk during the sessions, it was the unwritten rule.

"Gonna show him what made you captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson?" 

"Stilinski, are you implying I had sex with Coach? Because I hope you aren’t." Scott moaned in relief as he was finally filled again, scratching marks into Jackson’s back. 

Stiles laughed, holding the pillow under Scott’s hips down as he watched Jackson fuck Scott so hard the table shook. Jackson added to the bruise collage on his neck and Scott added to the white, sticky mess on his chest as he came again. The haze of his orgasm made him collapse and he barely felt the slap against his ass. 

"Good bitch," Jackson muttered, pulling out slowly  so Stiles could catch the come leaking out as he pushed a plug inside him. 

Scott just whimpered tiredly as the whole pack came on him, the usual ritual that meant the session was done. He smiled up at Stiles who kissed him affectionately. 

* * *

 

_~Next day~_

"Dude, I think I’m getting fat." He slapped and pinched his round sides as he stared in the fitting room mirror. Today was his date with Danny and Danny thought Scott needed a new wardrobe. Scott had to admit, shopping was pretty fun. 

Danny made an incredulous noise. “That’s ridiculous. You play lacrosse almost every day at practice and you work out a lot. Show me.” 

Scott pushed back the curtain, chewing his lip uncertainly. 

"…….well it’s just a little bit of fat. And it’s cute." Scott giggled when Danny lightly scratched his nails down the tummy chub, leaning in to kiss him, weight gain troubles forgotten for the moment

   

* * *

 

 

_~Week later~_

It was date night with Stiles but Scott didn’t think he was going to be going anywhere.

Scott stared at himself in the mirror. The blue-striped shirt that always fitted on him,  _always,_ now laid uselessly on his stomach and the two middle buttons were now laying on the floor. He did think it was a little tight around his arms, which seemed to be getting less muscular and more oblong, but he still managed to pull it through so he didn’t worry about it too much. But then his fucking buttons broke off. They just  fucking  _flew_  as he was trying to keep the shirt buttoned up, hitting the mirror and bouncing on the carpet.

"Hey, Scott, are you r-?" Stiles stopped as he looked up from his phone, and just stared. Scott couldn’t read his expression and he turned, head hung with confusion, disbelief and shame. 

"I…I-I don’t know what happened. I swear, I haven’t been eating anything unhealthy since lacrosse season started. I always exercise, you know me, Stiles, I don’t…." His mouth trembled as he tried to hold back the tears. 

"Hey, hey, it’s alright. Everything’s going to be okay. We just have to consult Derek about this, alright? He can fix it, if you really want to," Stiles murmured, embracing Scott gently.

Scott sniffed and nodded. “Hey! Stop that!” He giggled and slapped Stiles’ hand away, which was groping his muffin top.

Stiles smirked. “Put on a bigger t-shirt and sweat pants, Scotty. I’ll call up the rest of the guys.” 

 

* * *

 

"Magical werewolf cum? You’re kidding me, right? Please tell me you’re kidding me." Stiles’ eyes were wide and comical as they gazed at Derek. Derek’s unimpressed eyebrows told him exactly what he already knew. 

"I’m not kidding. And please don’t call it magical werewolf cum." Scott’s ears burned as he saw the twins chortle, holding each other as they shook with laughter, and Jackson start to join in. Boyd and Isaac just stared at him and he pulled his t-shirt over his bare navel, feeling so self-conscious (the biggest shirt he could find was a large but even that seemed to not be enough). "This is a rare occurrence. Werewolf semen does have properties that can cause weight gain so their mates could grow hips and bear children. But it’s very rare."

"So that really makes Scott the bitch, eh?" Jackson joked, wiping tears from his eyes. That just set the twins off again. Danny slapped Jackson on the head, glaring fiercely at the trio, effectively shutting them up. 

"So what do we do now? How do we change him back?" Stiles asked, ignoring them. 

"Well, apparently it goes away after the werewolf has her babies. But I guess in Scott’s case, that would mean a few weeks of no sexual activity, at least no fucking." 

Disappointment filled Scott and he knew the others felt the same, and he was about to say something but then Boyd kissed him and Isaac went behind him, pulling down his sweat pants. “Wh-what? Guys!?”

"I know we’re all thinking it but we feel too weird to say it out loud so I’m going to," Boyd said quietly as he worked on taking Scott’s shirt off. Isaac unabashedly groped his fat as he kissed his neck. "You look fucking hot like this, Scott. So fucking hot and I’m going to fuck you, magical werewolf cum or not." Scott blushed and moaned under their attention, and was so fucking turned on, he couldn’t believe it. Every touch and kiss was making his skin tingle with pleasure. He had no time to feel self-conscious at all, and just let himself go, let himself be taken care of. They worked their way to the couch, pushing Scott on the couch and straddling each side. 

He could see the rest of the pack and they seemed content to just watch for now, some touching themselves and some not. The dark lust in their eyes surprised Scott; ‘So everyone really does like the extra weight’ 

"We’re going to breed you, Scott," Isaac growled as both betas prepped him quick and sloppy. "Everyone here is going to breed your bitchhole! Stuff so much come in that slutty hole until you pop out fucking cubs!" Scott couldn’t really respond. He was a total mess, whimpering and writhing under their attentive fingers and mouths. 

"How much do you think he’s gained?" Boyd muttered. 

"55 lbs at least!" Isaac grinned when he heard Stiles moan in the background. " All that muscle turned into fat, and more fat on top of it! Fucking gorgeous!" 

"Need you both, please!" He sobbed. He knew it was against the rules to speak but this didn’t feel like a regular session. This felt like something different, but so much better. 

"You want both our cocks to breed you at the same time, Scott? Such a greedy fucktoy, always wanting more." Boyd’s dirty talk always made him shiver cause it was always fraught with promises that he would always keep, making the air in the room feel hot and heavy. 

"Yes! Yes!" He didn’t care how debauched or wrecked or desperate he sounded cause he was. He was their bitch. Their fucktoy. All he wanted was to be used until he couldn’t move, no matter what they did to him. And he was going to feel worse if he didn’t get their dicks inside him now!! 

He was moved into position, straddling Boyd and facing Isaac. He saw stars when they thrust into him with no hesitation. “Yes, yes! Harder, harder! Please! Your bitch! Need it!” 

Isaac growled, slapping his love handles. “Our fat bitch! Our fat beautiful bitch! I think this bitch needs a cock in his mouth, too much barking…!” Scott would have laughed at the rest of the boys as they scrambled to be the first to fuck his mouth, but he was too busy focusing on the thick cocks ramming into him in a beautiful rhythym.

Derek won only cause he was supposed to go first based on the roster. He groaned at how easily it was to slip his cock into Scott’s mouth, already open and willing. Derek continued to fuck into his mouth even after Isaac and Boyd came and pulled away, spilling down his throat with a grunt.  

"Please, want to be bred. Want all your come, want to be leaking with it," Scott panted, spreading his legs apart as far as they could go. A full-body shiver coarsed through him as he watched the unbridled, animalistic lust in their eyes. "Want more!" 

"Okay, Scotty," Stiles muttered, tugging his hair as he pushed in. "We’ll take good care of our fat bitch." Scott sighed with contentment. The pack always took such good care of him and all he had to do was take it.  


	54. #54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scaiden, first time

"Nervous?" 

Scott huffed. Why did they have to stop kissing? He was barely thinking about it until now. “N-no……..yes…” 

Aiden smirked, kissing the red blush that spread up Scott’s neck. He was so cute when he was flustered; it just made Aiden want to tease him more. “We don’t have to do it today, you know.” 

"No! I want to! Just keep kissing me and when we get there, we get there." 

Aiden grinned, swooping down to capture those spit-shiny lips once more. He knew exactly how to make Scott forget everything and lose his mind. He kissed down his chest and focused his mouth on his nipples, and Scott writhed underneath me, mewling and begging for more. He was very proud of his abilities in bed, but with Scott, it was a whole other level. He swelled with pride and lust every time he managed to make the ever busy Alpha lose an hour or two just by using his mouth or his hands. 

Scott looked like a wet dream but Aiden was very aware that this was real. The Alpha whimpered the loss of his mouth as Aiden sat back up and got the lube, spreading some on his index and middle finger. “Still want to do this?” Scott shifted, spreading his legs and nodding eagerly, and damn if that wasn’t the hottest show of consent in Aiden’s life. Pardon the cliche, but if this was a dream, he did not want to wake the fuck up. 

"Keep kissing me though." Scott pulled the beta over him, licking his upper lip. 

"Greedy," Aiden teased. He pushed the first finger in slowly, stopping after the second knuckle so Scott could get used to it. "How does that feel?" 

"It burns, but it feels good at the same time. It’s-oh, do that again!" 

Aiden grinned and twisted the finger once more, rubbing it against Scott’s warm insides, and again and again just cause Scott made the most beautiful moaning noises against his mouth. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth, watching Scott’s hole stretch as he added more lube and another finger. “The view is great from down here.” 

"Fuck, ah, Aiden-!"

"Want me to stop?" 

"Don’t you dare!" 

That dominant Alpha growl made him shiver and thrust the fingers in fast, wanting to see what Scott would do. 

A growl rumbled in his throat and his hips seemed to know to do automatically, pushing down. “Again! More!”

"As you wish." Aiden worked each finger in slowly, relishing the pleading and the begging and the moaning cause he knew that meant Scott was losing it and it was glorious. He smiled triumphantly when Scott came when he added his fourth, leaning down to lap off the come from his  delicious honey-golden abs. "We could stop there if you want……." He grinned when Scott shook his head.

"I want you to….to fuck me." God, he was adorable when he blushed. "Fuck me, Aiden." 

"Fuck yes!" Aiden kissed him passionately as he quickly put a rubber on,  pulling his hips close as he pushed in. "F-fuck, so tight, babe!" 

"Ah, fuck, fuck! K-keep g-going, ah!"  Scott looked up at me like Aiden created the moon and the stars when the beta bottomed out. Such open affection would have repulsed him two years ago but the effect that Scott McCall had on other people was contagious. 

Aiden kissed him slowly, showing his love through the only way he knew how. “Move?” 

"Be gentle with me," he whispered, giggling. 

Aiden laughed, a true laugh that only occurred in front of his boyfriend, and moved. “Fuck, babe, so fucking tight!” 

"W-we’ve establish-aah, right there, keep hitting that spot!" Scott rolled his hips into the slow, languid thrusts as he bit and sucked on Aiden’s neck. He knew they wouldn’t disappear for a while, given his Alpha status, and that put a pleased smile on his face. "Love you so much, Aiden! Need you to touch me, please!" 

Aiden answered with kisses, as slow and content as his thrusts. He took hold of Scott’s softened member and stroked it to full hardness. “So gorgeous, babe, so fucking gorgeous! Want to fuck you open, stuff you with my come, then fuck you some more!” 

Scott’s ears burned hot as he came into Aiden’s hand. His pleased smile grew as he felt Aiden come into him only seconds after. He squirmed at the sudden emptiness but happily let himself be pulled into Aiden’s embrace. He coyly looked up through his eyelashes as he took the come-sticky hand and sucked each digit clean, letting go with a satisfying wet pop.

"Fucking hell, you’re going to kill me, babe," Aiden groaned. Scott just hummed tiredly, burying his nose in Aiden’s chest to breathe in his scent before falling asleep. Aiden watched him with what he was sure a dopey smile on his face, which he blamed the orgasm on. "…..I love you too, you big puppy." 


	55. #55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott, Danny and Ethan. Set 5 years into the future. Feel free to make them as hairy as you'd like. Baking a birthday cake leads to kitchen sex.

"Hey, no touching!" Scott slaps Danny and Ethan’s butterfingers away from the frosting bowl with his mixing spatula. His boyfriends grin, not abashed at all. "This is for Stiles, remember?" 

"Aw but it smells so good. Can’t we just have one taste?" Ethan murmured against his neck as he pressed his hairy body against Scott’s. His stubble scratched against Scott’s neck and Scott couldn’t supress a shiver. Danny pushed himself up on the kitchen counter, running his nails through his own hairy chest. 

"Yeah, come on, Scott. It’s just a taste. Stiles will get to have the rest." 

"Alright just one taste," Scott sighed. They both reached over and spread a glop of frosting on their fingers. "Bunch of children, I sw-oh!" Danny spread the frosting on Scott’s lips and Ethan spread it down his neck. "Guys, really…" He smiled teasingly, moaning a little as his cream cheese frosting-covered lips were taken in and sucked on. His exposed neck was lavished by Ethan’s wet tongue until the frosting was gone and then some. The sweet taste mingled with the spicy heat of his skin and the human and the wolf were eager for more.  

Scott let himself be stripped of his clothes, responding enthusiastically to every touch. Even now, when they’ve been together for so long, he never got tired of their touch, the feel of their skin sliding against his, the coarse hairs against his own. He chuckled when he saw that Danny was covering his leaking member with frosting. “What a sweet treat.” He slowly took the cock in his mouth, licking up the smooth frosting as he sucked it down. He moaned at the bitter sweet taste. 

"Fuck, god, I could never get tired of your mouth, Scott!" Danny growled. 

Ethan set on spreading Scott’s legs and using the frosting to cover his ass and hole. “Not sweeter than what I see here.” 

Scott laughed but it was cut short with a gasp and he pushed back into the probing tongue. He let Danny’s engorged penis fill his mouth again, mewling when sweet and bitter spilled down his throat. He kissed up Danny’s hairy chest, swirling whorls in his hair as they kissed, sweet and wet and hot. Ethan wrapped a hand around Scott’s cock as he rimmed him and Scott moaned against Danny’s mouth. 

"Want to fuck you," Danny murmured. 

"Can’t. I really have to finish this cake." Scott pouted with disappointment. He focused on Ethan’s hand and wet tongue, spilling onto the kitchen cabinets. He almost relented and let them fuck him when Ethan came on his ass. He loved it when the scent of their come mingled with his skin. He kissed them both chastely. "….Help me clean up." 

They groaned but helped anyway. Scott wrote down frosting on their shopping list, chocolate this time. 


	56. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spell Au. Aiden wants Scott, but Scott is a bit to good for Aiden's liking so he has a witch place a spell on Scott that makes him evil and more to Aiden's taste. Scott tries to fight the spell at first because he doesn't want to be evil, but the magic ends up being to strong and Scott gives in and becomes evil. Aiden loves the new Scott even more and the two have rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are graphic description of murder, manipulation through spells, and dubious consent in this fic! Please do not read if this is triggering and/or squicks you out!

The witch smirks, tilting her head as she listen’s to the wolf’s demand. “And what do I get in return?”  She flicked her long, silver-white hair out of her face, holding out her hand. 

Aiden slammed the witch to the floor, clawed hand at her neck. “You don’t get to die a painful death.” 

The witch huffed. “How barbaric. Fine, I will do as you request.” 

 

* * *

 

It was during practice that Scott first felt the effects of the spell.

Kill….them. Kiillll

Scott stopped running, shutting his eyes and trying to calm down. Trying to calm his wolf, whom had suddenly felt murderous. His instincts almost made him claw the person who slapped a hand on his shoulder. 

Aiden. “Feeling okay, Alpha? You’re showing a bit red there.” He had a teasing smirk on his face.

Scott took deep, even breaths, then nodded. “I-I’m fine. It’s just the adrenaline.” When practice was over, Stiles asked him if he was okay and he repeated what he said to Aiden. Stiles didn’t look convinced but he didn’t push. 

Scott locked himself in his room, trying to contain these intrusive thoughts. They reminded him of the darkness around his heart from their sacrifice for their parents. ‘I contained it! I’m in control! Just think of mom!’ He could feel the blood lust subside and sighed with relief. He went to sleep, reminding himself to be more careful next time.

 

* * *

 

But the thoughts didn’t go away, they just became worse. He was pretty sure he was losing it and all his friends, his pack, were worried about him.  That’s why he was in the loft now, surrounded by his whole pack, bound by wolfsbane-laced rope to a chair. 

_Kill them! Rip them apart! Enemy prey kill killkillkILL!!_

He snarled and struggled against the restraints, bright, red eyes glaring at the group, claws poised to kill. Then his face dropped and shifted, tears threatening to drop as he pleaded. “Stiles, please! I’m fine! I’m not-I’m in control!” 

Stiles flinched and reluctantly turned away. “He smells like he has a spell on him,” Derek says, ignoring the rabid display in front of him. “Spells leave residue and this one smells like a nasty one. Whoever did it wants Scott to lose control and become feral.” 

"So how do we get rid of it?" Allison asked, fearful but determined eyes flicking from Scott to Derek. 

"We have to find the one who did the spell," Isaac spoke. "Get them to undo it." 

"Great, a veritable witch hunt," Stiles said drily.

While they talked, his wolf howled and writhed inside his mind. It was too strong and he resisted for so long, and he was so, so tired.  _KILL KILL KILL KILL_

He fell back, tearing the ropes apart as he rolled out of the chair. He transformed fully now, snapping his jaw as he dashed forward. The werewolves of the pack shifted as well and moved to defend. Allison and Kira took their weapons out, moving in front of Lydia and Stiles. Ethan and Aiden drew back but shifted to be ready. 

It was easy to take down Boyd, Isaac and Derek. Scott didn’t know it would feel this freeing to stop trying so hard to be in control and just let go. To just allow his instincts to take over and let his claws sink into flesh and tear and rip and kill. He laughed maniacally as the blood sprayed on his face from slashing Derek’s throat. 

He howled when an arrow hit his leg, growling at Allison as he pulled it out and let it clatter on the floor. But she wasn’t Allison anymore. None of them were pack. Just prey. He lunged and Allison flew another arrow but he easily dodged it and pushed his hand into her stomach, slicing through flesh and fat and organs until he broke free to the other side. He could hear a scream and retching but he paid them no attention as he pulled his hand out and let the body drop. Blood dripped from his claws but he wasn’t done. 

He dodged the sword, slapping it out of Kira’s hand. He grabbed her shirt collar and made her fly, smiling with satisfaction when he heard her bones crack against the concrete. 

"Scott…" He could see the disgust and fear in the Stiles’ eyes and grinned. Lydia was still screaming so he stopped it first, grabbing her neck and snapping it with one quick motion. Torturing Stiles was more fun than killing the rest. He begged and pleaded and screamed so beautifully that it was almost a shame to kill him. But he did it anyway, wrapping his sharp canines against his neck and ripping his throat out. He spit the flesh on the floor, blood staining his white teeth as he howled, his wolf satisfied for now. 

He turned towards Aiden and Ethan, zeroing in on his mate. “ _Mate_.” That one word was fraught with dangerous promise. 

"I can’t believe you went through with it," Ethan laughed. "I’m a bit jealous. That was beautiful to watch." 

Aiden grinned, caressing Scott’s face. “Maybe I’ll let you have a taste but for now, leave us alone.” Scott growled his agreement, burying his face in his mate’s neck, biting and sucking the untouched flesh. The two wolves wasted no time in ripping each other’s clothes off once Ethan left, and Scott was too impatient to go to a bed, pushing Aiden down on the floor as they kissed and rutted against each other. “Going to ride me here, Scott? Going to be impaled on my cock while your friends’ bodies rot all around us.” His voice was filled with glee; He couldn’t believe the spell worked and the results were more than he would have dreamed.

Scott was completely feral, biting and sucking and clawing at Aiden’s body to mark him as his.  _Mate ride fuck mate mate need  need_   _mate_

The air was filled with sexual noises as Aiden prepped Scott. It was a quick and sloppy job as both wolves were eager and impatient. Scott howled with satisfaction as he slid down on Aiden’s cock, the painful burn feeling like heaven. He slowly rolled his hips, relishing the feeling of being full of his mate. “Knot, need, Aiden, mate, need knot!!” 

"Yeah, going to knot you, Scott. Going to fill you with my seed until you’re bursting with it. You’re so perfect like this, covered in blood and guts and riding my cock like an animal!" Aiden groaned as he felt his knot swell and fill his mate’s tight hole. He couldn’t hold back any longer and he spilled his hot seed inside Scott. 

Scott leaned down and kissed Aiden fiercely as he came between them, pulling him up to his chest so the knot could slip even deeper inside him. Aiden’s claws dug into his ass as he held on and rivulets of blood dripped onto the floor, adding to the mess. The scent of blood and sex was heavy in the air, and Scott revelled in it. This was his true calling and he had been denying it for too long. The darkness around his heart had now consumed him and he never felt more alive. 


	57. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could do a sequel to this one. Set a week after the first one. Scott has now fully embraced his evil and loves it. Scott had Aiden get his nipples pierced because Scott love nipple play. He is somehow still an alpha despite killing innocent people. Ethan seeing how effective the spell was on Scott has the same thing done to Danny so Danny is now evil like Scott. Before they have sex evil Danny asks Scott to turn him because he his tired of being a pathetic human. Scott agrees and The four are a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is extremely dubious consent because of a spell in this fic! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"How do you feel, Danny?" Ethan whispered, checking to see the effects of his potion as he led him into the loft. It went quicker through the human than with Scott, who could resist more since he was a werewolf. 

Danny opened his eyes, wicked smile forming on his face. “Transformed.” He looks around at the trio and the now-empty loft. “Scott, would you do me a favor?” 

Scott looked up from his position in between Aiden’s legs. He pulled off his cock slowly, slurping the precome up. Aiden groaned at the loss but said nothing else, eyeing Danny with some interest. “Anything, Danny.”

"Bite me. I don’t want to be human anymore. I want to be like you guys." His eyes darkened at the thought of being imbued with such power. 

Ethan grinned. “Yes, do it, Scott. Just don’t kill him, okay?” 

Scott huffed but stood up and walked over to Danny. He gave him the bite with no hesitation, even reveling in the taste of the human’s blood. He pulled off, letting Danny slump into Ethan’s arms. “You’re pack now.” 

The bite healed before their eyes, and Danny smiled, flashing his yellow eyes. “Thanks.”  He closed his eyes, willing his transformation. 

Ethan got hard at the sight, twisting Danny around and kissing him ferociously. “So fucking hot!” he snarled. They made their way quickly to the other couch, rutting wildly against each other. 

Scott glanced at Aiden and he could smell his arousal thicken in the air. “Want to join them?” He whispered, straddling Aiden. 

Aiden grinned. “Mind an addition to that party, Ethan?” 

Ethan had already made quick progress, fucking Danny into the couch. “Of course not. Want to see how beautiful Scott looks on Danny’s cock!” Danny mewled at that, giving Scott a heated look.

Scott worked the plug out of him quickly, slding under Danny. “Don’t be afraid to fuck me hard. I like it rough.” 

That was the only thing Danny needed to grab Scott’s legs and thrust forward, fucking himself back onto Ethan’s cock as he fucked Scott. “Your hole is just sucking me in, fuck fuck!” He didn’t hesitate to mark Scott. 

Aiden and Ethan made out lazily as they watched their lovers fuck. “You’re right. He looks gorgeous. He should always be filled,” Aiden murmured. 

"Let’s fuck him both next. Would you like that, Scott? Being impaled on both our cocks?" 

Scott shuddered at the thought, nodding eagerly. He whined when Danny came inside him and he could feel both Aiden’s and Danny’s seed drip out of him. “More, need more!” he growled, flashing his eyes red.

"We better give our Alpha what he wants then," Danny said, smirking. 

   

* * *

 

 

After they were sated, they all cuddled in one heap on the bed. They were fully joined as pack now. A better, stronger pack.

Scott and Danny lazily made out. “You used to be so different,” Scott whispered. “I like you better like this.” 

"So do I. Wonder how I changed. You guys had anything to do with it?" He directed his gaze at the twins, who were stroking each other as they watched Scott and Danny. 

"Guilty as charged," Aiden said cheerily. 

Scott laughed. “Thanks, then. Everything’s so much better like this.”

"I think we should show them our thanks differently, Scott," Danny said. 

"I think you’re right." 


	58. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Continuation of the Evil Foursome! While Aiden and Ethan are away, Danny and Scott kidnap Jackson who thought he was coming back to a normal Beacon Hills. They proceed to torture and rape him then turn him evil like them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This part has graphic description of torture and rape! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Jackson didn’t understand what was happening. One minute he was being picked up from the airport by Scott and Danny and the next it was pain and darkness, and now he found himself tied to the bed, arms and legs pulled out by thick rope that cut into his skin. He felt weak and the smell of wolfsbane hit his nose.

"Scott?! Danny?!" At least he could turn his head and he saw his friends on each side of the bed. Why were they naked? Why was he naked? "What the hell is going on?!" 

Danny jumped on the bed with a gleeful laugh. It sounded…..creepy. Everything about this made his instincts scream  _wrong wrong danger run!!!_ But he couldn’t. ”We’re going to have a little fun, Jackson. Though it might not be fun for you.” 

"What the fuck?!" Have his friends gone insane? He’d encountered many types of supernatural creatures in London, including shapshifters, and he wondered if the beings who captured him were that type of monster. "What did you do to Scott and Danny?!" 

Scott snickered. “Maybe we should have gagged him too.” He twirled the knife in his hand and stabbed his shoulder. “But he screams so prettily.” 

The pain was sudden and blinding. His eyes flashed blue and his fangs extended. Fear and shock left him breathless as he stared up at his captors. These weren’t shapeshifters. These were his friends. “Wh-what happened? You seem………..”

"Twisted?" Scott purred, licking the blood off the blade. "This is going to be more fun than killing the pack." An insane-sounding giggle burst out of him.  

Jackson paled, bile rising in his throat when Danny laughed. These weren’t his friends, these were monsters. A hard cock pushed into his face and it just added to his confusion and fear. 

"I take it back. You are my type. Those beautiful lips always looked like they were made to suck cock! So do what you were meant to do. Suck." Danny forced Jackson’s jaw open, pushing his cock in with a hiss. "Mind the teeth. Or Scott might let his knife slip. And oopsie, dead you. Which we don’t want, not yet." 

Scott shot him a grin as he continued to flay off pieces of Jackson’s skin. A wet finger probed his asshole. Pleasure mixed with pain and his brain didn’t know which way was up. 

 

* * *

 

His torture only increased when Scott rode him and Danny fucked him with barely any prep. His throat was hoarse from all the screams and moans and whimpers they drew out of him. His brain seemed to be broken, understanding pain as pleasure and when Scott twisted the knife in his side, he came with a choked out sob. 

"Mmm, god, yeah!" Scott growled, spilling onto the cuts he made. 

"Fucking close!" Danny panted. 

Scott straddled Jackson’s face, forcing him to eat him out, and his tongue slurped sloppily as he ate his own cum. He didn’t think anymore, it was just call and response. “Fuck yes, fill him up, Danny!” They made out lazily after Danny came inside the wolf, showing off his own bright blues. 

He was pretty sure he blacked out at this point and when he woke up, he wasn’t tied up anymore and his healing was slowly starting up, but he was stuck between two glistening, naked bodies. The monsters who abused him. The monster’s that wore his friends’ bodies. His head involuntarily turned toward the gentle touch that brushed his face and he looked into authoritative Alpha red, too struck with fear to do or say anything. Scott smiled. A gentle smile but all Jackson could see was evil and darkness in the disguise of a blessing. 

"You were perfect, Jackson," Scott cooed. 

"Kill him or turn him," Danny murmured. Jackson’s blood turned cold. 

The gentle smile turned twisted and evil. “Turn him.” 

Darkness enveloped Jackson’s point of view once more. 


	59. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aiden and Ethan return to find their boyfriends playing with Jackson still. They force him to take the potion to become one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This part has a character who is tortured then forced to take a potion! Please do not read if that is triggering and/or squicks you out!

Every exhale and inhale was filled with pain. Scott-no, the monster who took his form-cut deep into his chest, only letting him heal for a second before he cut into him again and again. He couldn’t derive any pleasure from the fucking he recieved, his own cock remained soft. His best fr-no, the monster who took his form-didn’t let him get any rest, filling him with so many loads of come, it dripped out filthily with each thrust. He was sure he was going insane cause now he was starting to hear other voices, unfamiliar but filled with the same darkness that were in the monsters currently abusing him. 

Aiden and Ethan shook their heads, chuckling, as they took in the situation. “Found a new toy and playing without us, huh,” Ethan said, sitting in the chair opposite the bed. Aiden circled around the bed, sitting beside Danny and watching him fuck Jackson roughly. Danny grinned, stopping his thrusts to give him a kiss. 

"So who is this anyway?" Aiden looked over Jackson curiously. "Someone from another pack?" 

Scott twirled his knife, smiling darkly as he caressed Jackson’s face. He enjoyed the terrified, pain-filled expression the wolf held. “He’s Jackson. He was in our original pack but moved to London after he turned. He came back to visit. Bad move on his part.” His smile widened when Jackson whimpered as the thrusts resumed. The Alpha turned around, handing the knife over to Danny, who eagerly licked the blood off of it. He pulled Danny forward by his chin, tasting each other and the blood. 

"You two and blood," Ethan laughed. 

"Oh, you know you love us," Danny shot back, smirking. 

"Yeah, I do," Ethan said fondly, a strange look on the evil wolf but nonetheless sincere.

Jackson coughed violently as his chest healed and he regained some of his voice. He glared at the twins. “Who the fuck are you?!” He had an inkling that these two wolves were responsible for turning his friends into these monsters.

"They’re our boyfriends, pet," Scott purred, slipping off of Jackson. "So show a little respect or I’ll slit that pretty throat." 

Danny laughs and comes inside Jackson one final time, pushing his fingers inside the soppy hole to keep the come in and plugging him up. 

Jackson growls, ignoring his pain for now in his anger and fear.  ”What the hell do you plan to do to me?!” 

Aiden shrugged and turned to Scott and Danny. “Well, what do you want to do with him? You looked like you had a lot of fun.” 

"We’re turning him. Like you did to us," Danny answered. Jackson gasped and shook with fear. He didn’t want to be like them. He didn’t want to be a monster again. 

   ************************************************************************************

The twins visited the witch once more and they recieved a potion to turn Jackson. “He’s not going to take it willingly,” Ethan sighed. “You get the honor of giving it to him, Scott.” The Alpha took the vial happily. Jackson twisted and turned in the ropes holding him down but it was futile.

Scott tutted. “With this, you’ll be invincible, Jackson. It won’t be like when you were the kanima. You’ll have free will. Are you ready to become one of us?” 

"I won’t become a monster!" Jackson snarled. 

Danny shook his head. “We’re not monsters, Jackson.” 

Rage overpowered his fear. “You killed your friends! You tortured them and ripped them to pieces! Only monsters can do that! You’re unable to feel, to-to love! You’re sick and twisted!” 

"But we do love each other," Scott said. "We’d do anything for each other. Aiden pierced his nipples for me cause he knows I love it. And I know he loves fucking me so I keep myself ready for him." Scott blew a kiss to Aiden and Aiden winked back. He sauntered over to Ethan, sliding a hand under his shirt and pulled up to show off his hairy chest, leaning up to kiss his beard. "Ethan knows I love my men hairy so he stopped shaving and grew a beard for me. He loves sucking my cock so I let him whenever he asks." Scott straddled Jackson again, caressing his jaw with his claws. "Danny and I share the same love of knives and blood so we constantly play with them together." 

"Love you, Daddy," Danny said jokingly. 

Scott winked at him. “Love you, babe.” He turned back to Jackson. “We all do our best to pleasure each other as much as possible. We know each other’s most intimate wants and kinks. My point is, Jackson, we love and take care of each other. Are we evil, twisted bastards? Yes. Morals aren’t fun. It holds you back. Will we kill anyone who isn’t in this room? Definitely. Would we hurt each other? No.” 

"Just think of all the power you’ll have when you join us, Jackson," Danny hisses. "Think of how amazing you’ll feel." 

"I don’t give a shit about power!" Jackson growled. 

"You’ll change your mind soon enough," Aiden gloats. 

"Give him the potion already, Scott! I’m eager to see him change. Then we can have some real fun," Ethan said. 

"Me too." Scott forced Jackson’s jaw open, pouring the potion straight down his throat. He closed it, not letting Jackson spill a drop. "Just give in," he cooed. "You’ll feel so much better if you do." 

"No!" Jackson could feel the darkness enveloping his heart and he  thrashed against the ropes, trying to push it away. It was too strong.  The torture and rape had weakened him and he was powerless to resist. His whole body collapsed as if the strings holding him up had snapped. 

"How do you feel, Jackson?" Danny asked, curious with an evil glint in his eyes.

Jackson laughed darkly, slowly opening his eyes. “I feel……wicked.” His eyes glowed a cold blue and he broke the ropes, sitting up. His wounds had fully healed and he felt like a new person. A new being. “Now, let’s have some fun, boys.” 


	60. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jackson’s transformation was a success and he is now as evil as Danny and Scott. The other boys welcome Jackson into the pack

Jackson stretched, feeling like a whole new person.

“Feels good, doesn’t it,” Scott said, grinning. The whole pack was there, staring at Jackson with new appreciation.

“Yeah, it feels amazing.” Jackson’s gaze flicked from wolf to wolf, curious gleam in his eye. “So who’s dating who?" 

"We’re all dating each other,” Aiden answered. “And we wanted to add you to that. If you’re interested." 

Jackson grinned. “Hell yes.”

“Good. Aren’t you glad we changed you? No more boring morals getting in the way now,” Scott purred.   

“Fuck yes, I love the new me.” Jackson sat up, shuffling forward eagerly. “Did you really kill the whole pack?” 

Scott’s smile sharpened and his eyes flickered red. “Yup. You should have heard their screams. Killing Stiles was the best though. Had a little fun torturing him first and seeing his broken face was better than any wet dream.” 

“Damn, wish I could have been there to help,” Jackson sighed. “Always wanted to kill that obnoxious brat.” 

“Don’t worry, there are plenty of people in town left to kill,” Scott said. 

Danny groaned. “Can you guys shut up and just let us fuck already?” He curled his arms around Scott’s waist, kissing along his shoulders. Scott rolled his eyes but accepted the impatient boy’s kiss. 

“Sure,” Jackson laughed. 

“What are you into?” Ethan asked.

“It was so fucking hot when Scott and Danny humiliated me,” Jackson answered. 

Scott laughed. “Didn’t seem like you were enjoying it that much.” 

“That’s cause I was an idiot and fighting it. I should have accepted it. It felt so good-” A tug on his arm interrupted him and Jackson was pulled forward into a bruising kiss. 

“No. more. talking,” Danny growled. His hand slid down to squeeze Jackson’s cock, finding it already hard. “God, you’re such a slut aren’t you? Just getting turned on by a kiss.” 

Jackson whimpered, bucking into Danny’s hand. The heat of arousal spread through his body like a wildfire, consuming him completely. He knew what he wanted now, no more pretending. He wanted to be remade from the ashes by their hands. He let himself be manhandled onto his front, his ass up high and ready to be used. 

Danny caressed and squeezed his ass cheeks, spreading them. “I think Ethan and Aiden should get the honor of fucking you now. Would you like that, slut?” 

Jackson moaned, pushing his ass up as high as it could go. 

Danny slapped his ass hard, leaving red marks. “Asked you a question, slut.” 

“Yes, please, yes! Please fuck me,” Jackson whimpered. 

“Think he’d be able to take us at the same time?” Ethan asked his twin.  

Aiden grinned. “Let’s find out.” Danny moved out of the way and let the twins take over. Aiden grabbed the lube and handed it to Ethan. “We haven’t even started and your asshole is already twitching. Aren’t we an eager slut?” 

Jackson held onto the pillow in front of him as the twins started prepping him with a finger each. In a motel where no one could hear his screams, no one could hear him moaning either and he was as loud as he wanted to be.

“The slut’s mouth seems a little empty, Danny,” Scott said, moving to the front of the bed and pushing his cock in Jackson’s face. Danny smiled and joined him. “Be a good slut and suck us off.” 

Jackson licked his lips, opening his mouth as wide as he could to take the two cocks. He used his fists to stroke the base of the cocks, only able to fit the heads in his mouth. The smell of their sex in the air was utterly intoxicating. 

The twins progressed to two fingers each and started spreading lube on their cocks. Aiden pulled Jackson’s hair until he was on his knees only, apologizing to Danny and Scott with a smirk. 

“We’ll only forgive you if you let us come on his face afterward,” Scott huffed. 

It was like Jackson wasn’t even there, just a doll or pet to be played with. The humiliation cut deep but he only got more aroused. “Please, oh god, fuck me!” 

“Should a slut be giving orders?” Aiden asked, taking position in front of Jackson. Ethan and Aiden’s cocks were in position but they barely moved, teasing Jackson’s slick hole. 

“How badly do you want it?” Ethan asked. “Tell us and we’ll consider it.” 

“Fuck, please, I need your cocks inside me! Want to be filled with you!” Jackson begged. 

“Oh, alright, if you want it that badly,” Aiden said. He shoved his cock inside Jackson until he bottomed out, making the beta scream. “Fuck, so fucking tight even after we prepped you! Come on in, Ethan, it’s warm.” 

Ethan snorted and pushed his cock inside more slowly, adjusting for the space his brother took up. “Warm and tight, just how I like it.” 

Jackson moaned at how full he felt and clung onto Aiden’s shoulders as he was thoroughly fucked. It was an awkward pace at first but they soon found their rhythm. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!” His claws shot out and he dug them deep into Aiden’s shoulders. 

Aiden snarled at the sudden pain and started thrusting faster, his brother quickly following his example, making Jackson bounce on their cocks. Jackson thought he was going to go crazy from how good it felt. The fire inside him was a blazing inferno and he was sure he would explode. 

The twins didn’t bother touching Jackson, so focused on their own pleasure. They came almost together, kissing over Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson slumped against Aiden’s chest and Aiden laughed at the hot, sticky feeling on his abs. “I think the slut came without us touching him.” 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Scott said. 

Ethan snickered. “You liked two cocks inside you that much, slut?” 

“Yes,” Jackson moaned. No point in denying it, it was obvious. “Almost don’t want you two to pull out. Feel so full.” He whined when they pulled out in response, laughing at him. “Assholes.” 

“Face up,” Scott ordered. He obeyed and let Danny and Scott come on his face. He licked the come around his mouth, appeased a little.

“Come here, wanna cuddle,” Danny said. Jackson crawled into the middle of the pile. He was sticky and warm and utterly content. 

Scott smiled. “Thank you for all of this Aiden. Without you, this would have never happened. I love you all.” A chorus of I love yous filled the room. 

“This town has no idea what is about to hit them,” Danny said. 


	61. #61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scaiden and Scisaac where Scott goes evil and tortures them about the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has graphic description of torture! Please do not read if this is triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott grinned wickedly as he stared at his captives’ naked bodies. Both of them were laid out on tables, side by side. He knew the drug would wear off soon so he secured them quickly with wolfsbane-laced rope. He tugged on the ropes and once he was satisfied that they were held down tight, he got out his tools and set them on the table in front of them. Then he pulled a chair up, sitting backwards, and waited. 

"Hngh-wha?" Isaac woke up first, eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly. He turned his head left and right, and his eyes widened upon see Aiden and him tied up. "Aiden!" Aiden woke up as he heard his name called multiple times.

"Isaac?-hey, what the hell!?" He struggled against the ropes but stopped when his skin started to burn. 

"Morning, boys!" Scott chirped cheerfully, standing up and pulling the chair to a corner. 

"Scott!" Isaac growled hatefully.

"So you really have fallen…" Aiden said. 

"I wouldn’t call it fallen. More like risen. When mom and Stiles died, I was lost and Deucalion helped me see the light. I know my purpose now. Kill or be killed." His claws made a shick sound as they protruded from his fingers and he scraped just one clawed finger against Isaac’s side, watching the blood well up and drip down. "Like any true wolf." 

"Why’d you take us?!" Aiden snarled. 

"Isn’t it obvious? We need information about you. About your past. We’re going to have lots of fun, boys." He laughed and both wolves didn’t recognize the sound which was filled with darkness.

 

* * *

 

Scott turned the vibrators on and watched Isaac writhe. Aiden was already spent from and knocked unconscious from his own special torture that included electrocuting nipple clamps and a urethral plug. 

He only got a bit of information but he needed more. He straddled Isaac, lightly dancing the wolfsbane-infused knife blade against his chest. “How does it feel, Isaac?” 

"Fuck you!" he spat out. Scott laughed. 

"Oh, don’t worry. I will take care of myself soon. Sadly, I have to wait for Aiden to wake up before I can fuck myself on that huge cock. So you’ll have to do for now." He dug the knife in, drawing MINE in his skin. Isaac’s screams were music to his ear and he added a heart around his navel. "You’re ready."

He took his clothes off then worked the plug out of his hole. He rocked against Isaac’s vibrating cock then sank down, biting his lip. He laughed as he felt Isaac’s hips automatically thrust up. “How’s it feel? Tight, hot hole wrapped around your delicious cock. God, I’ve wanted this for so long! I hope Deucalion lets me keep you both when we’re done. Get to use you whenever I want.”

The vibrator buzzed against his prostate as he rode Isaac, and he couldn’t resist coming after a few minutes. He kept rocking his hips as Isaac spilled inside him, spreading his own come into Isaac’s cuts. The whimpers of pain and pleasure and fear were delicious and he had to taste, capturing Isaac’s mouth roughly. He heard Aiden moan as he awoke and he grinned. “Oh good. Now I get to play with both my toys.” 


	62. #62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spell AU Scott Aiden Isaac. Aiden loves Scisaac but given his past good just isn't an option for him. He doesn't want it anyway. He decides to turn Scott and Isaac as evil as him both become violent The potion has side effects it makes Scott hairy which Aiden and Isaac love and it makes him like rough sex. It makes Isaac have a huge blood lust which Aiden and Scott love and it makes him love nipple play. Aiden is happy with the new Scisaac and they thank him for freeing them from a life of good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has graphic description of gore and murder and torture! Please do not read if this is triggering and/or squicks you out!

"Good boys. You can kill them now." Aiden watched as his two new lovers stopped torturing Stiles and Derek and rip their hearts out. The potion the witch gave him worked beautifully, much better than he expected. With Scott and Isaac, he managed to kill all of the pack, of course not before torturing them. He found that Isaac had a huge blood lust because of the potion and the torturing made him horny. He licked his lips, knowing what would come next. "Come here, Isaac." 

Isaac growled and walked up to him. He was naked and his hard cock jutted out angrily. They were all naked. It felt good to have the blood spill on them as they tortured their victims. He held up the heart in his hand. Derek’s heart. “We should keep it, like the rest.” 

Aiden pulled him down for a kiss. “Put it on the table.” He grabbed Isaac’s nipples, twisting painfully, and Isaac was soon putty in his hands. He could see Scott watching them, leaking precome but not touching himself. “Come over, Scott. Put Stiles’ heart next to Derek’s.” 

Scott hurriedly complied and sank into Aiden’s touch. His fingers deftly brushed his hairy chest, another side effect of the potion. “Need to be fucked, Aiden! Want to be filled, please!” 

Aiden smirked and pushed them away. “Give him what he wants, Isaac. Fuck him like the bitch he is.” 

Isaac turned to Scott with a feral growl and pushed him down. Scott gave back as good as he got, though it wasn’t a fight, more like a mating dance. They bit and clawed at each other, drawing as much blood as they could before fucking. Isaac turned Scott over and mounted him, snarling. “Tight bitch!” 

Scott moaned and dug into the floor, pushing back into the rapid, erratic thrusts. Aiden stroked himself furiously, desperate to come on them both. “Aren’t you glad I freed you? None of those nasty morals can get in the way. We’re unstoppable together. You both are so beautiful like this, covered in blood and fucking like dogs!” 

The two wolves fucked faster as they listened to Aiden speak. “Yes, yes, thank you, Aiden! Love it so much!” they panted harshly. Isaac held Scott’s come-filled ass apart so Aiden could have a turn. 

"So perfect," Aiden whispered as he slammed into Scott, sucking on Isaac’s nipples as he fucked him.  


	63. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aiden and Isaac are the star players of the Lacrosse team. Scott is a punk with blue highlights and multiple piercings. Scott hates them because they bully him. Their relationship changes in detention and not in the Breakfast Club kind of way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has non consensual sexual situations, blackmail, and bullying! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott sneered when he saw who entered the detention room. Isaac and Aiden, co-captains of the Beacon High lacrosse team. “Who knew the school’s star players could get in trouble? So what did you do to ruin that squeaky-clean record, hm?” 

"Stuff it, McCall! Before I rip those piercings out!" Aiden snarled. 

"Both of you, no talking! You two, sit over there!" Aiden and Isaac sullenly followed the teacher’s orders, sitting in the front of the room. Scott just snickered quietly, leaning back in his chair. Once the teacher left to run an errand, he put his legs up on the table. 

"So come on, fess up. What did you guys do?" He asked gleefully. He hated jocks and their superior attitude and he especially hates these two, who have been tormenting him since middle school. It was usually Aiden who dealt the abuse but Isaac didn’t help either, so he hated him just as much. It didn’t matter that they bullied him less in high school. He still hated them with a visceral passion. He wished Stiles was in detention with him so they could have fun bashing them together. He flicked his pencil at Isaac’s head. "Come ooonnnn!"

Aiden stood up with a growl, the chair scraping against the floor as he pushed it back and turned to face Scott. “I’m going to rip you apart, asshole!” Isaac just turned around in his chair, glaring. 

Scott smirked, unpertrubed by the threat. “You’re going to do nothing. Not if you want to keep playing your precious ball game. If you visibly hurt me, then I’ll just tell the right people and both of you will be off the team.”

Isaac stood up then, stalking toward Scott. Scott looked up at him with an apathetic expression then yelped with pain when his hair was suddenly grabbed and pulled sharply. “Oh, none of the pain you’ll be recieving will be visible, McCall.” He had a dangerous look in his eye that made fear churn in Scott’s gut. 

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Scott struggled, eyes watering with pain, but it was no use. Isaac was considerably stronger and he managed to pull him out of his chair, bending him over the desk and pulling down his pants, exposing his ass.  "What the fuck do you think you’re doing??!!"

Aiden laughed, low and scary, as he walked onto the other side of the desk, pulling his cock out. Scott’s eyes widened as he was faced with the huge, hard member. “Punks like you need to be taught lessons. Need to be taught who’s on top of the chain. Open wide, McCall!” He took hold of his hair when Isaac let go, holding Scott’s head up as he thrust his cock in.

"Do-mmpph!" Scott choked on the cock as it was roughly pushed into his mouth. His mouth was stretched wide open, bits of drool dripping out as it was fucked, and his nostrils flared when Aiden’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

Isaac grinned as he watched the Scott struggle more and he held his wrists tightly against his back. “We’ve been thinking of doing this for a while now. We always loved that look of fear in your eyes when we bullied you in middle school. Such pretty lips, always wondered how it would look around our cocks. From what I can see, they look perfect.” He lifted his hand, then with no warning, slammed it against one of Scott’s asscheeks. He did it again and again and again, no mercy, watching with not a little satisfaction as Scott’s ass reddened.

Scott groaned at the sudden pain and closed his eyes, tears escaping and running down his cheeks, as he took the rough treatment. His cheeks burned with humiliation as he was raped by the two jocks. What was even more humiliating was that he was starting to enjoy the pain. He was never bothered by pain, that’s why he had so many piercings, cause it felt good to him more than painful. A whine escaped him when Isaac stopped spanking him and his cheeks burned even more when the two jocks chuckled.

"Looks like the little slut likes it." Aiden tugged his hair painfully, slowly thrusting this time, and Scott could barely contain his moan. The name calling made his whole body feel hot and he noticed he was getting hard. He shouldn’t be turned on by this, by being humiliated by these two assholes!

"Think I’m going to have to give our slut a treat." Isaac knelt and spread Scott’s reddened asscheeks apart, gripping them tight so it hurt, and Scott shivered from the pleasurable sensations that gave him. "Can’t believe this is a virgin hole. Can’t wait to take you back home and wreck it." He dragged his tongue against the rim, getting it dripping with his saliva before he pushed his tongue in. He only thrust a few times, groaning about how tight Scott felt around him, before pulling out. "Only prep our slut is getting. Remember this?" He held up the pencil so Scott could see and enjoyed the wide-eyed fear that formed on his face. 

Aiden growled when he realized what Isaac was going to do. “Bet you he wants something bigger than that. A nice, fat cock to fill him up and wreck that tight, virgin hole. That what you want, slut?” He sneered when Scott glared up at him. “Don’t worry, we’re going to do take you somewhere more private and give you what you want.” 

Isaac hummed gleefully as he held the pencil, eraser first, against Scott’s hole and pushed in slowly. Scott tried to move away from the intrustive burn but he was held down fast by Aiden and Isaac. His heart almost stopped when he heard a  _click_ , and realized that they took their phones out. “Want to see, slut?” 

Aiden showed both photos to him, one of his ass being fucked by the pencil and another of his lips wrapped around Aiden’s cock. “Say anything to anybody and we send these to the whole team. And as much as I would love to see you get fucked by them, we don’t like to share.” More tears spilled from Scott but he wasn’t allowed to wallow in misery as Aiden started to fuck his mouth vigorously. He could hear slapping sounds behind him and knew Isaac was stroking his cock as he sodomized him with the pencil. 

The pain felt good and he almost got lost in it until Aiden spilled down his throat and Isaac came all over his back. Scott gagged at the bitter taste and sunk down to the floor when they finally let him go. Humiliation and disgust burned through him at the feeling of being so used. He could feel their eyes on him as he got himself cleaned up and put his pants back on. The burning sensation on his ass wasn’t helped by the rough fabric of his underwear and his cock was still hard as he sat back down in his chair. 

"After this, we’re going to my place," Isaac said, still smirking as he threw the pencil away. "And then we’re going to fuck you until you scream and beg for more." 

"A little reminder that we can send these at any time. So don’t try anything, slut." Aiden laughed as he leaned back in his chair. 

Scott just nodded and stared at the top of his desk. He didn’t even look up when the teacher finally came back. 


	64. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aiden and Isaac takes Scott to Isaac's place where they stay true on their promise to fuck him

Scott had no choice but to lie to Stiles. Those pictures were hanging over him on fragile thread and if he made the wrong move, Aiden and Isaac would go true on their promise to reveal the photos to the whole team. So he texted him an excuse and followed the jocks to Isaac’s home on his motorcycle. 

"Get inside already!" Aiden pushed him impatiently. He stumbled a bit then stepped inside the house. It wasn’t the house that was terrifying, that made him hesitant to step forward, it was the thought of what they would do to him inside the house. He stood restlessly in the living room as he watched Isaac get out two cans of beer. Aiden collapsed on the couch, catching a beer can mid-air as he sat. "Sit on my lap." 

Scott glared but straddled Aiden. He could feel their lustful eyes on him and squirmed uncomfortably. “Can you guys just fuck me already?!” He closed his eyes, biting his lip, as he waited for the punishment that he would recieve for snapping.

"What’s the rush, slut? Want us to fuck you down and dirty, right here in the living room? The curtains’ are wide open, anyone could see. Want people to watch, slut?" Isaac grinned and cracked his beer open, taking a sip. "Here, have a sip. Relax." 

Scott was about to take the beer can when his mouth was forced open Isaac’s tongue, and saliva and cold beer sloshed into his mouth. He choked and swallowed it down, the only thing he could do. He melted into the kiss, panting harshly when it was broken. “I could have choked and died you bastard!” 

"But you didn’t," Aiden said, rasing his hand to brush Scott’s hair. "You’re being real mouthy, slut. Let’s change that. Suck." He pulled Scott off him by his hair, pushing him to his knees. "Work those pretty cocksucking lips." 

Scott trembled as he undid Aiden’s pants. Images from a few hours ago flashed through his mind as he was faced with the hard cock again, taking it in much slower this time. He didn’t know how to give a blow job but he assumed he was doing okay by the way Aiden was moaning. 

Isaac pushed his cock into Scott’s face. “You’ve got two to focus on, slut.” Scott nodded and licked his palm, stroking Isaac off as he sucked Aiden. He alternated between the two jocks, sucking and stroking until his mouth was sore and his hand hurt. His effort paid off when they came on his face, even getting the white stripes into his hair. 

"Look up, slut," Aiden growled. Scott obeyed and let his picture be taken. 

"Take off your clothes," Isaac ordered, stroking his cock back to full hardness. 

Scott glanced at the window. Anyone could see him. And he didn’t understand why that sent a shock of arousal through him. 

"Hurry up, slut!" Scott hurried to comply, not wanting to give them a reason to send the pictures. His heart beated rapidly as he stood naked in the living room. They still didn’t allow him to clean the come off so it dripped from his chin to his chest. He looked down, glaring at his hardened penis, the fucking traitor.

Aiden and Isaac smiled slowly when they took in Scott’s chest. “Nipple piercings, how fun,” Aiden teased, taking one last gulp of his beer before setting it down on the table next to the couch. He stood up, holding the rings between his fingers, then pulled. 

Scott gasped, pain and pleasure tingling in his body. He got these rings for the exact reason Aiden was pulling on them for. For pleasure.

"Look at our slut. How many times do you play with these? Pull and twist and stroke until your nipples are sore and puffy?" The words dripped with lust and filth and made Scott blush and his body heat up quickly as Aiden continued to idly flick them. His nipples hardened quickly under his attention and Scott couldn’t hold back a whine when he took one into his mouth, sucking and licking the metal and flesh.  

"Aw, don’t take all the fun," Isaac teased. He sucked on the other nipple, biting down on the ring and pulling with his teeth. He smiled satisfactorily when Scott cried and arched into his mouth. He let the nipple go with a wet pop and Aiden followed suit. "Bend over, slut. Show us that virgin hole." 

Scott’s eyes flicked to the window, silently hoping that no one would come as he knelt on the couch cushions. He held his asscheeks apart, blushing at the dirtyness of the position. 

"Only getting two fingers, slut," Aiden warned as he spread lube on his fingers and pushing them into Scott. He grinned when Scott spasmed around them. "Keep your ass apart, slut, or I’ll let Isaac punish you again." 

Scott whimpered and gripped his ass tight. It still hurt from the previous spankings and his nails dug into the abused flesh, shooting sparks of pain/pleasure through him. Just when he was getting used to the fingers, which were much bigger than Isaac’s tongue or that pencil, he was split open by Aiden’s cock. He sobbed at the pain that made his cock twitch, biting into the back of the couch. 

"God, fuck! So fucking tight! Don’t worry, slut, that’s going to change. We’re going to fill you with our cocks. Split you apart and ream you until you’re begging to be filled 24/7!" Aiden was merciless with his thrusts, leaving Scott no reprieve as his cock pushed through the tight ring of his muscles without stopping. 

Isaac took the phone from Aiden’s pocket and took a picture of Scott’s face. “Ha, look at his face, Aiden. He’s loving it.” Pain and pleasure and tears clouded Scott’s eyes as he was taken. “Come on, let’s share. I want to break that virgin ass.” 

Scott gasped when he realized what Isaac meant. He kicked Aiden away, wincing at the pain as he tried to run. He was tackled easily by Aiden, head pulled up against the floor by his hair. “S-stop! Please, I just..not that, please!”

"The more you struggle, the more we’ll hurt you, Scott. As fun as it is to watch you fight, we won’t stand for that kind of insubordination," Isaac purred. "I’ve got my finger on the send button right now. Understand?" 

Scott gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Maybe we should just fuck him right here on the floor, Isaac. Watch him writhe like a dirty whore." Aiden sneered, rocking his hips along Scott’s ass.  

"I prefer him on the couch. Where anyone could see him bounce on our cocks." Isaac laughed, sitting on the couch. Aiden laughed as well, lifting Scott and pushing him toward Isaac so he straddled. "Fuck yourself on my cock, slut." 

Scott took a deep breath as he lowered himself. He slowly rocked his hips when he was fully sheathed on Isaac’s cock. He yelped when he recieved a slap to his ass.

"Faster, slut." Isaac slapped his ass again and again, motivating Scott to thrust his hips faster. "Think he’s ready for you, Aiden." 

Scott shuddered in fear and pain as he was held still and Aiden pushed his cock in his wrecked hole. Blinding pain made him clench onto the couch seat but he held his tongue in check, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing his screams. God, how could both those cocks fit inside him?! He felt so fucking full!!

"Damn, that’s a tight fit," Aiden grunted, slowly thrusting. 

"We’ll soon make him fit us both with no trouble. This is just the beginning. We’ve got toys you can play with, Scott. Stretch you with those, make your hole nice and loose and ready for any cock to fuck it. Turn you into the perfect fucktoy," Isaac whispered into his ear as he fucked into him. 

Scott mewled, mind too full of pain and pleasure to properly respond. Even if his mind pushed against the thought, his body was eager for it. Eager to be pushed to the brink, to be used and fucked like he was only a wet hole. 


	65. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After Scott gets used to being their toy for a while, scott gets bullied by some other guy on the team, and it gets really bad, like he's almost raped then aiden or isaac or both show up and beat the crap out of the bully. then they take scott and show him that even if he's a toy, he's /their/ toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has an attempted rape and use of homophobic slurs! Please do not read if that is triggering and/or squicks you out!

"Hey, McCall! Think fast!" That was the only warning he got before he was pushed into a locker and he moved into a defensive position instinctively. Fotunately, his attacker was too busy highfiving his friends and laughing as they passed by to deal out any more punches. The abuse came from Damien Blane, goalie of the lacrosse team. Scott could recognize that stupid hair cut and that annoying braying laugh anywhere. 

"Dude, you okay?" Stiles mumbled as he helped him up. "That fucking asshole! If I wasn’t 147 pounds of skin and bones, I would punch the living shit out of him!" 

Scott smiled. “I’m fine, Stiles. Thanks. Come on, we’re going to be late to class.”

Stiles still didn’t let it go as they continued moving down the hall. “This shit shouldn’t be happening anymore! Aren’t you friends with jock 1 and jock 2?” 

Scott laughed, a bitter sound. “Friends wouldn’t be the word I would use.” He rubbed his pierced earlobe, a habit when he was nervous. He still hadn’t told Stiles what they did. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he did say anything.

Stiles snorted “Guess not.”  They stopped talking once they entered Mr. Harrison’s classroom. He didn’t tolerate talking in his class and he seemed to have a vendetta against the two punks, giving them detention for the slightest infraction.

    ***************************************************************************************

_FAG_

Big red letters scribbled across his locker and it wasn’t hard to tell who did it. 

Stiles was livid, rings and bracelets clinking together as he tightened his hands into fists. “I don’t give a shit how big he is, he’s getting my fist in his stupid face!”

Scott put a hand on his arm, pulling him back. “Stiles, please, just….I don’t want you to get hurt.” His best friend deflated at that. “I’ll take care of it…somehow. Let’s just clean this off before anybody else sees.” 

Stiles nodded, sighing resignedly. It was permanent marker but they found a method on the internet that worked to clean most of it off. 

   

 

* * *

 

Scott didn’t know if he should tell Aiden and Isaac, yet he went to the lacrosse team locker room after school. The room was empty but this was their usual meet up place so he knew they would be coming soon. “Why would they even care? They enjoy bullying me so they wouldn’t give a damn if Smith was…” he muttered. He could hear the shower running and tentatively stepped closer. “Isaac? Aiden?” 

It wasn’t either of them. Damien stepped out of the mist with nothing but a hard on and a malicious grin. “Oh look, it’s the punk faggot. What do you want, faggot?” 

Scott took a step back, fear making him swallow his words. He had to get out of here. This wouldn’t end well if he stayed. “I’m leaving, okay. Just leave me alone.” He turned quickly to walk away but was pulled back just as quickly and pushed back against the bench. 

"Shut up, faggot!" Damien snarled. He forcefully pulled down Scott’s pants, slapping the skin underneath. "I know you’re their little whore, slut. Bending over for them 24/7.Now you’re going to bend over for me." 

"No, please!" Not this again. He choked back tears when Damien smacked his ass again. "Please, let me go!"

"I would listen to him, Damien." Isaac. Oh thank fuck. The co-captain cracked his fist across Damien’s face and the goalie went flying into the lockers. "Get up." The order was directed at him and he scrambled to follow it, making himself decent again. Through his tears he could see Aiden lift the teen and punch him again, this time knocking him unconscious, but that didn’t stop him from slamming his foot into his crotch.

"I-I’m sorry…I was just…he…!" The words were difficult to get out when all he wanted to do was vomit. It didn’t matter anyway when Isaac crowded his space and kissed him fiercely, leaving him even more speechless and panting. 

"You’re ours to mess with, no one elses!" He hissed. Aiden gripped his hair to expose his neck and bit and sucked until he left a hickey. Isaac did the same on the left side of his neck. 

"Our toy!" Aiden snarled as he stole a kiss. 

"Y-yours, yours!" Scott moaned. They truly owned him, body and soul. He moaned the loss of their warm bodies when they stopped grinding against him. 

"We’re taking you home and showing you who owns this ass. Got it?" Aiden growled, squeezing said ass. 

Scott nodded mutely and let them lead him out of the locker, not looking back even once. 


	66. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A continuation where Aiden and Isaac stretch Scott's tight hole (showing that he is their's and no one else can touch)

Aiden and Isaac couldn’t get Scott home fast enough.

"Strip and spread." A command that Scott eagerly followed now. His cheeks still burned with humiliation whenever he spread his ass for them. The vulnerability of the position never fails to make him hard. 

"You’re our slut, yeah?" Aiden growled. A slap to his ass made him jump to answer. 

"Yes, your slut!" His voice doesn’t waver anymore when he says it. He’s theirs, he doesn’t shy away from it anymore. He wants to turn around, see what they’re going to do to him. But that’s not how this works. Another smack and he spreads his legs more on the couch cushions. 

"Always have such a tight ass," Isaac cooed, spreading lube on his hole, just one finger and Scott already ached for more. "We’re going to make it loose and sloppy for us, stretch it real good. And you’re just going to take it all, aren’t you?" 

Scott whined and nodded. “Yes, yes, please-!” He got a smack on his slick hole, oh fuck how did that feel so good, fuck! He pushed his ass out more, hard nipples brushing the couch fabric.

"Think our slut is ready." Aiden pushed the first bead in, a tiny thing, but then they got bigger and bigger and oh fuck, he was so full, so full! "You look so good like that! Fucking slut, took it so well!" A  _click_  reminded him that they liked to document his humiliation.

"How’s it feel?" Isaac tugged on the string and Scott keened. "Your hole looks so pretty like this, so stretched for us. But we’re not finished…" He showed Scott a dildo, medium-sized, but in his condition, it looked like a monster. 

"Please, I can’t, can’t take it!" He sobbed. Aiden took a grip of his hair and shoved his tongue into his mouth. The show of authority made his dick twitch. 

"You’re not the one who decides that, slut!" he growled.

He knew that. They controlled him, they owned him. They get to do what they liked to him. Why did that make his cock drool? The stretch burned but Scott couldn’t move away. Didn’t want to. He sobbed and grit his teeth but he loved it. Loved how they tore him apart so easily. “F-full!” 

Isaac grinned at Aiden, his cue to press the button on the little remote he was holding.

Scott shook and broke, collapsing in his wet spot. 

 _Click_ "You’re so perfect for us, slut." 


	67. #67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott woke up with a vagina and Chris proceeds to give Scott as many orgasms as he wants

"Um, babe?" 

Chris turned around as he was adjusting his tie. “Yeah?” He could hear some concern in Scott’s voice but he didn’t think it was enough to make him go on alert. Maybe he just got his suit wet or something.

"I, uh, you need to see this…" 

Oh, well that’s different. Now, he was wondering what was happening. Did Scott hurt himself? But that wouldn’t be a big deal, he could heal himself. “What’s-oh…..” Scott had a vagina, Scott had a fucking pussy! “What the hell?!” Normally, he was a pretty level-headed guy. Considering what he hunts (though he really didn’t do that much anymore) and considering what he knows and sees on a daily basis, it would take a lot to surprise him. Well. He was fucking surprised!!!

Scott looked as surprised and confused as he did. “I..I don’t know!! One minute I had my own cock and the next I started feeling funny, like something was missing between my legs and there’s this!!!” 

"Okay, okay, calm down, Scott. Here, sit down." He pulled him to the bed. 

"N-no! It’s weird! It feels weird when I sit!" Scott blushed. "Look, I’ve never had a vagina before okay!?" 

Chris sighed. “Okay then, lie down. I’ll call Stiles and Isaac. Tell them we can’t make it.” He came back to find Scott fingering himself. 

Scott blushed furiously when he saw Chris. “I was curious……it doesn’t really feel good when I do it though.” 

Chris sat on the bed, taking Scott’s fingers and tasting them. He groaned at the scent they gave off. The scent of Scott’s pussy. “Mind if I do the honors?” He breathed, moving down to lie in the middle of Scott’s spread legs. 

"O-oh, no, of course not!" Scott’s body heated up as he watched his husband stare so intently at his new boypussy. He could feel himself getting wet under the intensity of the stare. "H-hurry up!"

Chris lifted a finger, brushing it against the lip teasingly. “You can’t rush these things, Scott. Here, suck on my ring. I know you like that.” 

Scott felt himself get more wet as the metal was placed on his tongue and he rolled it around. He could see Chris take his clit between his fingers and rub and oh! Oh wow, he was pretty envious of girls now! The pleasure he felt was amazing. “F-fuuck, keep doing that!”

"I can up you one better." Chris took the wet clit between his lips and sucked. He could feel Scott writhe and spasm around him and he groaned, holding onto his thighs. He licked the hard nub, using the techniques he remembered Victoria liking. When Scott gasped and keened, he smiled triumphantly. "God, Scott, you’re so wet, baby." 

"Please, Chris, please!" His pussy clenched around nothing, and the urge to be filled hadn’t changed even though the parts had. "Need your cock, babe, need it!" 

Chris continued to eat Scott out, humming as he pushed his fingers in to the wetness, teasing his husband. “Feel good, baby? Your boypussy tastes so amazing! I just want to tease you!” He crooked his fingers, watching Scott writhe more.

Scott closed his eyes, coming with a silent gasp. The ring sat on his tongue and he rolled it back and forth easily. “J-jesus….that was amazing!” He put the ring on his other finger, not minding that it was wet with his saliva.

Chris groaned, the scent of Scott’s pussy was overwhelming now. He used his juices to coat his hard cock. “Gonna fuck you now, baby. Gonna fuck your boypussy good!” he growled. 

Scott pushed his legs against his chest, holding himself open for Chris as he thrust in. “Y-yes, yes, more!” He knew he came again when that fuzzy pleasure made his head spin.

"God, so fucking loose! And so wet for me, fuck!" 

"Y-yeah, ah, p-pl-ngh, f-faster!" 

Chris fucked him ruthlessly, gripping his hips so tight he was sure he was leaving bruises. “Fuck, Scott, g-gonna-!”

Scott moaned as he was filled with Chris’ come, adding his own to the sloppy mess. “Chrriiiss!” 

"God, baby, look at you! Hold that pose okay?" Chris quickly grabbed his camera and took a picture. "Want me to plug you up?" 

Scott nodded eagerly, catching his breath before he spoke. “I don’t want to leave this house until I’ve come a million times.” 

Chris laughed as he placed the plug inside Scott. “Sounds like a plan, baby. I wonder how long this is going to last.” 

"We’ll figure it out later." Scott rolled them over easily, then slid down to make his husband hard again.

"Yeah, later," Chris moaned. 


	68. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek, do knotting, puppy play, and breeding kink combined

Scott lifted his head up when he heard the door open and slam shut. Master was home! He dropped the chewing toy between his teeth and bounded over to his master excitedly. 

Derek knelt down and let his pet attack him with kisses, laughing. “Missed me a lot, didn’t you, boy? You were a good boy while I was at the gym?”

Scott yipped,wagging his tail. He was a very good boy. He knew his Master would give him a treat if he was. He crawled beside his master, thinking he would get his treat now. His tail drooped and pouted when he realized they were just going to the kitchen.

"Patience, pup. I’ll give you your treat soon." Derek warmed up some leftovers and sat on the couch. "You want something in your mouth, pup? Must have gotten bored just chewing on your toys. Watch your teeth with this, okay?" 

Scott panted excitedly as his master pulled out his cock. He hadn’t taken a shower yet so the scent of work-out sweat was strong but he didn’t mind. He loved how his Master smelled after he exercised and he eagerly swallowed down his cock, minding his teeth like his Master told him to. 

Derek ate slowly as if his cock wasn’t inside a warm, wet mouth. He loved to tease his pup cause in the end, he begged so beautifully. He turned on the TV, leaning back in the couch as he surfed through the channels. 

Scott squirmed impatiently. He’d been so good! Why hasn’t his Master given him his treat yet? His Master’s cock was so hot and heavy in his mouth, he wanted to do more than just let it sit there. So he sucked and swallowed.

Derek’s breath hitched. He grabbed a fistful of Scott’s hair, pulling him off his cock. A trail of spit and precome hung from his pup’s chin and he wanted to lick it off. “Such an impatient pup.”

Scott whined, pleading silently with his eyes. He wondered if he would be punished and not given his treat in the end. 

"You’re lucky I’m impatient too. Bend over." Relief and lust flooded Scott and he eagerly complied with his Master’s order, bending over the leg rest. He moaned happily when the plug was finally pulled out of him. 

Derek pressed the head against his pup’s rim, teasingly sliding it against his ass. “You’re so impatient for it, so fucking eager to be filled with my seed. You want my knot, pup? Want me to breed you like a bitch? You want to be filled with my pups?” 

Scott groaned, desperately wanting to shout  _yes, yes, yES!!_  It was all he could think about while he waited for his Master to come home. Playing with himself was no fun. He needed the rough stretch of his Master’s knot, his Master’s cock pumping in him, filling him just right. He couldn’t talk so he emulated his feelings in desperate, short barks and growls, spreading his legs and pushing up his ass. 

Derek stopped teasing his pup, pushing inside in one quick movement. He rocked his hips when he bottomed out, his balls grinding against his pup’s ass. “So open for me, pup. Hold on tight, I’m going to give your treat.” He snapped his hips, smirking when Scott dug his claws in to the cushion. 

Scott whined, already feeling the beginnings of his Master’s knot as he was fucked. This was his reward for being a good boy and he was planning to be a very good boy all the time. 

"Fuck, yeah, gonna come, pup, gonna fill you with my come, then I’m going to knot your bitch hole. Have to keep that come in you, keep you filled until you start pushing out pups, don’t I?" Derek’s eyes fluttered as he came, feeling his knot swell in his pup’s hole. "God, yeah! Like it when I fill you up, don’t you? Always need to be filled, always begging for it. Such a cute cock slut." 

He clenched tightly around the knot as he came, spilling onto his chest and the cushions. All that come he held back during his wait spurt out of him and he struggled not to collapse in the mess. 

Derek pulled Scott against his chest, stroking his pup’s cock and milking him for more come. “Look at that, pup. You made such a mess. You’re going to clean it up, aren’t you?” 

Scott yipped, lapping up the sticky mess on the couch before it could stain. He sucked his Master’s fingers clean as he was fed his own come. He wiggled his hips happily when his Master kissed him, bitter come and salty sweat mixing in his mouth. 

Derek smiled, kissing his neck as he sat back on the couch. He watched as his pup rocked back onto his knot, pushing it further inside him. “Not enough for you, is it, pup. You want more of your Master’s seed? Want your bitch hole to be filled until you’re bursting with it?” 

Scott moved his hips faster, panting heavily in response to his Master’s dirty words.  _Yes Master more please more need it need to be filled please please please_

Derek kissed his back softly. “Don’t worry, your Master’s going to take care of you. You’ve earned it.” 


	69. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott pees on the floor and is bad so Derek punishes him

Derek shook his head when he took in the mess Scott made. “Well, what am I going to do? Punish you of course. But I wonder how I’m going to do it.” 

Scott whimpered, hanging his head in shame. His Master had this angry energy around him and he knew he was the cause of it. He trembled to think of what is punishment would be. 

"I guess I spoiled you too much," Derek sighed, kneeling down to reach for the bottom drawer. "Didn’t punish you even for the little things. Just cause you were a puppy. And now you go ahead and did something like this. Bad dog." He surveyed the selection and picked up a wooden paddle. "Bad dogs need to be taught lessons. I make the rules, and you follow them. You don’t get to break them as you please. In the cage, now." 

Scott hated the cage but he knew this was part of his punishment. He hurried to comply, not wanting to anger his Master further. He presented his ass against the makeshift hole and shivered when he felt the caress of the paddle. The calm before the painful storm.

"Make a sound or move and I’ll start again." The smacks were swift and merciless, intending to hurt and leave a permanent message in his puppy’s mind.

Scott bit his lip hard, drawing blood, as he tried to contain any noises that would indicate his pain. His toes curled when a particularly painful smack almost made him jolt. He held himself fast against the punishment, reminding himself that if he was good, then maybe his Master would be lenient and reward him after. 

Derek lowered his paddle after the fifteenth slap, admiring his puppy’s red ass before putting it back in the drawer. “You took that well. But your punishment isn’t over.” He poured lube over his hole, watching it twitch against the cold slick. He pushed in two fingers with no warning, thrusting slowly. “I’m going to knot you, pup. And this is the only prep you’re going to get.” 

Scott gasped like he was sucker-punched in the throat when Derek pushed his thick cock in. The minimal prep was definitely not enough and oh fuck, it hurt! He closed his eyes against the image of the huge knot stretching his hole. 

Derek fucked Scott as mercilessly as he spanked him. The cage shook against the power of his thrusts, still shaking when he slowed as his knot swelled inside the pup. “Feel that, pup? That thick knot stretching your bitch hole past it’s limit? A reminder that you won’t take advantage of me again. Understand?” 

Scott whimpered and nodded. His Master knotted him for hours, fucking him with it and filling him with so many loads of come, he wondered if there was a limit.

 

* * *

 

He found himself being woken up with a gentle tap to his cheek. Metal seemed to have been replaced with a soft mattress and the knot replaced with a plug. He looked up at his Master, confused and tired. 

"Playtime’s over, Scott," Derek murmured, kissing him gently. "How are you feeling? Was I too rough? You were beautiful. You always are." 

Oh, the scene was over. After hours of not talking, it took a few minutes to get him back out of his puppy headspace. Scott stretched his sore muscles, slow smile forming on his face as Derek swaddled him in his arms.  ”……No, it was fine……perfect actually,” he croaked, smacking his dry tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Here, drink this." Derek held up a water bottle and Scott drank slowly, though he really just wanted to gulp it down. "I’m glad. I don’t really like hurting you but as long as you like it, I’m fine with it." 

Scott kissed him. “I love you…..and thank you.” He brushed his light beard, gazing adoringly at his Dom. His Master. His Derek. 

Derek nuzzled his nose, returning the look of adoration to his sub and Alpha. “I love you too.” 


	70. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek takes Scott on a walk in the forest and fucks him against a tree

Scott loved taking walks with his Master. There were always these new sights and smells and sounds and even though his Master had to reign him in with the leash many times, he knew it wasn’t punishment. He was looking forward to the end of the walk mostly. And he knew they were reaching it as they went off the trail and deep into the forest. 

"You’ve been a good boy, Scott." His Master smiled and petted him, and he preened under the praise. "Go stand against the tree and spread your legs." 

He wagged his tail and complied eagerly with the order. Arousal tickled his nose, overpowering all other scents when his Master pulled the plug out and replaced it with his cock in one smooth motion. He growled, claws digging into the rough bark. 

"Didn’t feel like teasing you today; I was anticipating it all day," his Master whispered. He’d been hard the whole time at the thought of someone spotting him walking a practically naked man on a leash on the trail. "The feel of your hot bitchole around my cock, you writhing your beautiful body as I fuck you. Ah, ah, don’t move, pup, or I’ll stop."

Scott whined, biting his lip hard to contain his cries. His Master’s words never failed to turn him on, make him go wild until all he could think about was the cock plowing him until he was a trembling mess. 

"Oh no, don’t keep those lovely noises from me, pup. We’re not that far from the trail, I want everyone to hear how beautiful you sound when I fuck you. Want everyone passing to hear what a slutty bitch you are for my cock." His Master slowed his thrusts, teasingly avoiding his prostate and he knew he wouldn’t get that hard, fast thrusts he desperately wanted so he let himself go, let himself bark and yelp and whimper and growl. "Good boy," he crooned. 

If any stranger heard animalistic growls and dirty fuck noises as they walked the trail, Scott didn’t care. They could watch and he still wouldn’t mind as long as his Master kept hitting that glorious spot. It was hard not to fuck himself back onto his Master’s cock but he was trained well and kept himself still despite every instinct screaming at him to move. 

Derek grinned. Scott was always so good during their walks. That deserved a reward. He reached around and stroked his pup slowly. “You’re free to come any time, pup.” 

That was all he needed to spill into his Master’s hand with a howl. He shuddered when the smell of his Master’s come, such a unique scent, filled the air and the warmth dripping down his thighs notified him that his Master had come as well. 

Derek gently turned him around after placing the plug back up and licking the come from his thighs. “You’re so good, Scott. I’m so lucky to have you.” He kissed him softly, a contrast to their rough intercourse. “Ready to go home?” 

Scott nodded. He was already at home with any place his Master was, but he followed him obediently back to the trail. 


	71. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nogitsune!Stiles making Scott and Derek as twisted as him. Kinks: blood play, rough sex, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has graphic description of murder, rape, and torture, as well as mind manipulation and brainwashing! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"You can stop now boys." He laughed darkly when his two new toys stilled and pulled away from the bloody mangled thing that used to be Allison. They followed his orders with no hesitation now. It was too delicious. "So messy, boys, clean each other off." 

The wolves ripped the blood-soaked fabric apart until only strips of fabric hung from their hips and shoulders. They licked and sucked the blood and flesh off each other with a rabid hunger.

"How does she taste?" 

"Good," Scott growled. Derek nipped his bottom lip, drawing blood and taking the plump flesh between his teeth. Scott returned the favor by digging his claw into his side as he rubbed his dripping cock against Derek’s.

The nogitsune shivered with delight as he watched them rut against each other. “Come here, Scott.” Scott reluctantly pulled away from Derek but his eyes brightened when he saw the nogitsune had stripped his clothes as well. “So eager for it, what a good cock slut.” He spun the Alpha wolf around and slammed him down into his cock. 

The nogitsune fucked into Scott’s wet heat as he clawed his nails down his chest. Sweat dripped into the wounds, making Scott hiss and moan. “Come, Derek.” 

Derek growled, spilling onto Scott instantly. He smeared the come into his wounds then lapped at the mess hungrily. He pressed his cock against Scott’s hole, silently asking for permission.

The demon fox spirit stilled his thrusts and lifted Scott’s legs to his shoulders, watching as Derek split Scott apart with a satisfied grin.

The nogitsune did not know how far their corruption would go once he settled in and twisted them bit by bit. Watching the fruits of his labor was an utter treat, how they moved as a unit as they tore their own pack apart and kidnapped some for further torture. Suffice to say, he was more than pleased with how everything turned out. 


	72. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Continuation of my Nokitsune Stiles corrupting Scerek prompt. Set two weeks after the first one you did for me. Scerek now love torturing people Scott especially enjoys it. The only members of the pack still alive Isaac and Danny. I'd like Stiles to get off on watching Scerek fucking those 2, and Stiles loves the sight so much rather than have his evil pets kill Isaac and Danny they corrupt them as well. Scott kinks: Blood play Cock worshiping dereks cock Knife play Humiliation on the prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has graphic description of rape and torture, as well as mind manipulation and brainwashing! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott loved to rip flesh apart, loved to feel it turn to ribbons under his claws, loved the blood that soaked into his skin, the red liquid that matched his eyes. The nogitsune had told him there would be more flesh to tear and he was looking forward to it. 

"Wakey, wakey, boys!" The nogitsune cried cheerily as he opened the door to the basement. He could smell the primal terror in his new victims and knew they were already awake. Isaac and Danny were each tied to a post, no gags or blindfolds on them cause there was no point. No one could hear them and he thought it would be fun to leave them in total darkness, surrounding by the smell of their friends’ blood and rotting flesh. "I brought you some new friends. They’re looking forward to playing with you."  

Scott growled when he saw the naked victims. Their fear was overpowering and he wanted to taste. One glance at the nogitsune told him all he needed to know. They could do as much as he liked to their new toys. 

"Scott, Derek, please," Isaac begged, chains rattling as he dragged his legs on the floor. "Just..just don’t hurt Danny. Hurt me, please!" 

Danny didn’t say anything, too full of terror and horror at what he had witnessed. The death and torture of his friends at the hand of Scott and Derek, who didn’t even look like Scott and Derek anymore. Just monsters. 

"Shut up!" Derek snarled, grabbing a handful of Isaac’s hair and tugging. One pull of the chains and Isaac fell to his knees. That grip was still there and it pushed him against Derek’s crotch. "Suck, bitch." 

Isaac couldn’t pull away so he opted for begging. “Please, Derek, don’t!” That didn’t work either. His lips were wrapped forcefully around Derek’s cock and tears dropped involuntarily as his mouth was brutally fucked.  

Scott watched them with unbridled lust in his eyes and he turned to the table topped with all types of torture instruments. He picked up his favorite, his silver-tipped knife. Gripping the wooden handle, he slashed an X across Danny’s chest. His toy yelped at the sudden pain and he lapped at the blood that trickled down his chest. “Can we fuck them?” 

The nogitsune smirked. “Whenever you feel like.” 

He turned back to Danny, who stared fearfully at him. He would take his time with this one. This one was human, couldn’t heal. He made shallow cuts all across his body, lapping up the blood when it fell. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Derek dig his claws into Isaac’s shoulders as he used him and the blood was like a red cape across his back. He cut deeper and deeper, enjoying the struggle his toy made. “You’re too silent. I want to hear you scream. Beg for me, Danny. Let me hear that beautiful voice.” He caressed the blade down his neck, careful to avoid any important arteries. 

Danny flinched and held himself steady, gritting his teeth. No matter what happened, he wouldn’t make any noise, he told himself. He would turn himself numb, ignore Isaac’s sobs, ignore the animal grunts and groans Derek made, ignore the blade currently slicing his skin up. He wouldn’t listen to the seductive voice that tried to pull him into the darkness. He wouldn’t beg for his life. 

Scott sighed and moved the knife down his chest until it nestled in his pubes and caressed the length of his soft cock with the dull side of the blade. “If you won’t scream or beg, I’ll just have to draw a different type of noise out of you.” He fondled his balls gently, his claws barely touching the soft skin, but the imminent threat was there. He squatted, pressing kitten licks on the cock and it twitched up at his attention. 

Danny bit back a moan, cursing his traitorous body part. “Ah!” He could feel the claws press threateningly against his balls. Scott would do it. There was nothing but lust and darkness in those eyes and he knew he would do it without a thought. “P-please.” Revulsion at how pathetic he sounded filled him.

Scott smiled. He stood up and kissed Danny’s sweaty forehead gently. “That’s much better. Isn’t it nice to give up? You’re only human and we’re….well, we’re gods. We can take care of you if you just let go.” 

The nogitsune raised his eyebrows. “You want to keep them? Not a bad idea. Derek doesn’t seem like he wants to let that one go.” 

Derek growled in agreement as he painted Isaac’s face with his come. He manuevered the chain system, turning Isaac around and bending him over. “Going to fuck you, bitch. I get to use your bitch hole whenever I want. Isn’t that right?” He smacked one cheek then the other and Isaac yelped, hurriedly nodding. Fear thickened in his throat, making him speechless. “Say it!” 

Isaac choked back a sob. “I-I’m your bitch! Y-you get to use m-my b-bitchole w-whenever you w-want!” Humiliation made his cheeks burn. 

Scott giggled. “You’re always so rough with them, Derek. Sometimes a gentle touch is all you need.” He smiled affectionately at Danny, stroking him slowly, his clawed fingers expertly pulling out moans and whimpers out of the human. He could see the hate in the human’s eyes but didn’t mind it.  _'He'll come to see our side soon enough'_  “Don’t fuck him yet, Der. I want to suck that beautiful cock first.” As he pulled on Danny’s cock, he lovingly worshiped Derek’s on his knees. The member easily engorged with blood again in his expert mouth and suckled the dripping head until it spurt out white on his chin. “Mm, god, yeah, so perfect!” 

The nogitsune lazily stroked himself as he watched over his pets. Yes, he would definitely keep them. Turn them like he did Scott and Derek. Oh, the chaos they could cause. 

"P-please, I-i can’t!" Danny shut his eyes, letting out a sob. He was going to come while his friend was being raped and humiliated by a monster. He shouldn’t be allowed to feel pleasure. He would rather have the knife. He kicked his leg out, trying to anger Scott, no the monster who wore his face. That wasn’t Scott anymore. But all the monster did was laugh and it chilled him to the bone. He knew death would be long coming. 

"No you can’t come yet, pet. But don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you," Scott purred, tightening his grip on his cock. He used the come as his only lube, prepping himself to take his toy’s cock. "It’s going to feel real good. So much pleasure like you wouldn’t believe. Pain too. Can’t you see that you’ll be like us? We give and take as we please, no one can stop us. No one would dare. You’ll see, Danny. You’ll change your mind." Two tugs on the chains and his pet was on his knees, looking up at him with fear and hate and disgust. Scott just smiled and dug his claws into Danny’s side, enough to hurt but not enough to kill, as he sunk down onto his cock. His smile widened when Danny’s eyelashes fluttered and his expression struggled between hate and ecstacy. "Feel that? That tightness, that heat, that mind-numbing pleasure? Let go for me, pet. Just let yourself feel." 

Danny shuddered. It was too much. He didn’t know what to focus on, the pain making him want to scream, or the pleasure of Scott riding him. He didn’t look over to his right. If he did, he would see Isaac being savagely plowed by Derek. He didn’t have to look, the screams and sobs were enough to remind him. “Please!” He stopped caring how pathetic he sounded. 

Scott caressed his face as he rode him faster, kissing his tear-stained cheeks. “You’ll understand soon enough, pet. Soon.” 

He didn’t want to come but his cock didn’t know that. All it could feel was wet heat clenching tightly around him. He only whimpered when the claws exited his body, slumping against the monster who gave him soft kisses as he painted his body red with his own blood. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Isaac and Danny woke up from what felt like a year-long nap, they felt like brand new. Power and blood lust thrummed in their veins. They didn’t deny it anymore. 

The nogitsune smirked as he surveyed his new creations. “Good morning, boys! How do you feel?” 

The darkness around their hearts tightened more securely and they grinned as they stood.

"Hungry," Danny rasped, flashing his eyes a golden yellow. 


	73. #73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scisaac with as many of the things from your kink list as you can fit in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has sibling incest & extremely underage Scott (6 yrs old)! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"Don’t be scared, Scott. This is going to feel really good, okay?" Isaac whispered, testing the ribbons to see if they were too tight or not tight enough. 

Scott nodded with wide, trusting eyes, chubby chin disappearing and reappearing as he moved his head. It was the only thing he could move. Isaac had him bound to the bed with silky ribbons, legs and arms pulled apart and tied to each post of his bed. 

Isaac rubbed his belly and Scott started to relax. He loved it when his big brother rubbed his belly. It made him feel tingly and Isaac said that those tingles meant you felt good and he liked it when his big brother feel good. 

"Does this hurt?" Isaac asked when he pushed the small vibrator inside his prepped hole. Scott moaned and shook his head. "Okay, I’m going to turn it on now." 

Scott gasped when the toy suddenly came to life inside him. “I-isaac, I mean, D-daddy!” He didn’t understand why Isaac wanted him to call him Daddy but if it made his big brother feel good, he didn’t question it.

"I’m right here, Scott. I’ve got you," Isaac mumured, taking his hand and squeezing it. He kept rubbing Scott’s muffin top with his other hand

"M-makes me feel tingly, D-daddy," Scott whispered, clenching tightly around the buzzing machine. 

"That’s good, Scott. Oh, you look so pretty like this, pet. I’m going to put the lip gloss on you now." He straddled Scott, picking up the little tube and painted Scott’s lips with it. "Taste it. It’s cherry-flavored."  

Scott’s pink tongue darted out to taste and he smiled. “Tastes good. Daddy, I..I can feel it. It’s going to come out. M-my milk’s coming out!” His back arched, pulling tightly against the ribbons, as he came. 

Isaac groaned. “Come on a trigger now, don’t you. You’re so good for me, Scott.” He scooped up Scott’s come, using it to stroke himself. “Such a good boy. My pretty boy.” 

Scott blushed and felt tingly at the praise. The toy still buzzed inside him, drawng out gasps and moans, when Isaac came on him. It sprayed on his tummy and face, and he could taste sweet cherry and bitterness on his tongue. “You came a lot, I—Daddy, wow.” 

Isaac kissed him, licking the come off his chin and lips. “That’s cause you make Daddy feel really good, pet.” He reached down and turned off the vibrator. 

"But I don’t even touch you, Isaac." Scott scrunched his nose up, confused. 

Isaac smiled. “I feel good when you feel good, Scott.” 

"Oh." Scott smiled at that. He liked that he made his brother feel good as he did. Isaac licked him clean and Scott reciprocated, licking and sucking on isaac’s fingers until they were clean too. "Are you going to untie me?" 

"I don’t know. Should I?" Isaac teased, tickling his tummy rolls. 

Scott giggled but tried to pout. “Yes, you sh-sh-should! St-stop that!” 

Isaac laughed. “Okay, little brother, anything you wish.” He deftly untied the ribbons and held Scott in his arms after, working the vibrator out of him slowly. “I’m so glad our parents left for the weekend. I get to have you all to myself.” 

Scott knew that their parents would be angry if they knew Isaac and him were doing this but he didn’t know why. They both felt good and Scott thought that was a good thing. “So am I.” 


	74. #74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU Where Scott is the male equivalent of a Siren and he uses his Powers to make Aiden and Isaac who are straight into his mindless obedient sex slaves who bend to their new master's every whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has mind control so characters can't freely consent! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

It was too easy bending the boys to his will. So easy it would have been boring if it wasn’t so much fun. It made his skin tingle to see these straight boys scramble to please him. He knew he made the right choice to choose Aiden and Isaac to hear his Siren song.

He started off with small things. Making them pick up his pencil or doing his homework. Seeing how much he had to push to make them do this or that. He knew he had them wrapped around his fingers when he could make them kiss each other. The power he felt thrummed in him excitedly as he watched them desperately make out on his bed. 

"Rub yourselves against each other." He leaned back in his chair, feeling like he was on a throne watching his subjects bow before him. This was what power felt like and he liked it. He could see them flick glances at them as they rutted, knowing they were looking for his approval. Heat and lust was in their eyes and he knew he was addicted. It was too intoxicating. 

His Siren song was too powerful and Aiden and Isaac didn’t question anything when Scott ordered them to take their clothes off. “Good boys. You’re both so gorgeous.” 

They both immediately blushed at the praise. They took a step forward, dark, hungry eyes roaming over Scott’s naked body.  ”Please, Scott,” they begged in unison.

Scott chuckled. Oh this was too rich. The straightest boys in school wanted to fuck him. “Patience, boys. Kneel.” His power curled in the lilt of his voice, making their minds only focused on him. Nothing else mattered but pleasing their new master. 

He had got himself ready in anticipation for them. As they knelt before the bed, he climbed onto it and sat back against the headboard, working the plug out of him slowly. Aiden and Isaac whined in response to the filthy sound his hole made when the toy popped out of him. “Like that, boys? You’re going to love how it feels. I’m so open and ready for you both. And you’re going to serve me properly, aren’t you?” 

"Yes!" They chimed, desperation lacing their voices. One word from Scott and they would do anything he pleased. Whether it was pleasuring him or killing someone for him. They just wanted to hear that beautiful voice complimenting them. 

"Aiden, come up here." Aiden let out a shuddering breath when he was picked and eagerly climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Scott. His eyes zeroed in on Scott’s open hole, cock twitching and aching to be buried in that heat. But he wouldn’t move until Scott allowed him to.  "You want to fuck me?"

Aiden nodded. “Yes, yes, please, Scott!”

Scott smiled. “Come up here, Isaac.” He felt the bed creak under the extra weight. “Do you want to fuck me?” 

Isaac nodded, as eager as Aiden was. “Yes, please, Scott! Want to so badly!” 

"Such sluts," Scott teased. "Sit facing each other and push your cocks together. Don’t move." His new sex slaves moved quickly to comply with his order. He licked his lips when he saw those huge cocks butting against each other. His hole clenched around nothing and he sought to remedy that, straddling their cocks and sinking down with a moan. "Don’t you dare move! I get to use you however I please!" 

Aiden and Isaac held themselves rigid, minds fuzzy with pleasure. All they could feel was Scott and understand was Scott. Scott was their focal point, Scott was their sun, Scott was their everything. 

"So fucking big, god! You can come when you want. Just come inside me." Scott growled as he fucked himself faster on their cocks. He fucked himself until he felt too tired and fucked out to move, moaning happily when they spilled into him. Power and warmth curled in his gut as he pushed the plug back inside him. "Feel good, boys?" 

"Yes, Scott," they panted, curling around his body as they laid on the bed. 

Scott smirked, enjoying the instant and mindless obedience they gave to him. He was never going to let go of his new toys.


	75. #75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott is the Demigod son of the goddess of love and he inherited his mothers ability to make people falling love with him and canter to his every whim. He has never carried about any of the guys he uses his powers on. but sex with Ethan and Danny is different and he learns he loves them. Kinks nipple play, dirty talk and I guess non consensual since at first Dethan is under Scott's spell, but they do grow to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has dubious consent as the characters are under mind control! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Playing with mortals was fun. His mother always told him to be careful but he didn’t care. He was above them, and they should kneel to him like these two humans did now. Kneeling naked before him like the day they were born. He chose Danny and Ethan for their beauty. And they were beautiful, for mortals. 

So he spied on them, disguising himself as a mortal. Becoming friends with them was easy. They were a very trusting couple, stupidly so. But he saw how they acted with each other, their devotion and love for the other, and he wanted that attention directed at himself. 

"So beautiful. This is your rightful place as mortals," he muttered, softly stroking their skin as he circled them. "You love me, yes?" 

"Yes!" They both replied quickly. He could sense their need and want to please him and with a flick of his hand, they were fully aroused, engorged cocks standing at attention. 

He sat on his pillow-covered bed, spreading his legs. The outfit that demi-gods wore did little to cover him, the thin, silky fabric showed off more than it hid. “You want to please me, yes? Want to fuck me?” He smiled wickedly as the scent of their arousal increased in his room. “Well then……go ahead.” 

Danny’s and Ethan’s minds were focused on only one thing: pleasuring Scott. They ripped apart his clothes with a ferocity and intensity that had Scott’s mind spinning with glee. Danny’s sweet mouth latched onto his nipples and he let out a moan. Ethan looked like he was about to do the same but Scott stopped him, producing a bottle of oil out of thin air. 

"Finger me, Ethan. I want to be fucked soon so get me wet," he panted. "You’re doing so good, boys! Suck me harder, Danny! Oh fuck!" 

Ethan pushed his tongue inside Scott, aching to be inside him. He dripped the oil all over his fingers, pushing one in steadily. Scott was so hot around him and he couldn’t hold back, pushing in more fingers, until oil dripped down his thighs and he was fully stretched with four fingers.

"Fuck! Oh god, your fingers are so big!" He moved away from Danny’s mouth and spread his legs more. "You did a good job, Ethan. You can fuck me first." 

"Thank you, Scott," Ethan panted as he fucked into him. It was a frantic fucking and his whole body trembled with happiness that Scott was allowing him to do this. "C-Can I kiss you?"

Scott’s back arched, rolling his hips into each thrust. He never let his victims kiss him. But Ethan felt so good and he didn’t get to know his victims before using them for his own pleasure, so this felt different. “I’ll allow it.” 

It was a tender kiss which surprised him, considering the ferocity of their fucking. Ethan was staring at him with such love and affection, and he wondered if he could get addicted to this.

"Mmm, god, you’re splitting me open!" He smiled at Danny, who was clenching his fists as watched them, leaving his own arousal untouched. "You’re being so good, Danny. Not touching yourself until I let you. Come here, I’ll give you a reward." He twisted himself around, letting Ethan fuck him from behind as he sucked on Danny’s cock. 

"S-Scott," Danny gasped. "You feel so good!" Scott stared up at the mortal with awe. Such love and adoration in his tone, just like Ethan. ‘This is truly addicting. I might hold onto them.’  

"You can come in me anytime you like," Scott purred, stroking himself. He wanted to feel their hot seed on him, to bath in their addicting love. They answered his demand quite beautifully, spilling into him with his name on their lips. That was enough to make him come himself. 

"Good boys," Scott praised. "Carry me to the bath." He sunk down into the oil-filled bath with a happy sigh, sated for now. "Come in and wash me." When they complied with his order, bathing him with such gentle touches, he knew what he wanted to do. He wondered if they would hate him and his heart thudded painfully in his chest at the thought. But he didn’t want this fake love! He wanted them to look at him with the love he saw that they shared between them. 

With a sad sigh, he snapped his fingers, breaking the spell. He could see the fog clear up in their minds and they stepped away from him. He tried to explain quickly, his chest tightening with every breath. “I suppose you hate me now…….I’m not a mortal, I’m a demi-god. I used my powers to make you my pleasure slaves. This was not the first time I used you.” 

Ethan and Danny glanced at each other. They moved forward and Scott assumed they were going to hurt him, and he knew he would let them. He lost their trust and their friendship when he used his powers on them. So he definitely did not expect a hug. “I….I don’t understand….” 

"We knew about it, Scott," Danny murmured, pulling back. "After the first time, we knew. We didn’t really understand it at first. We thought you were just a regular mortal so it was confusing. But we liked you and whenever you used us, it felt amazing. So we let you use us."

Ethan smiled sheepishly. “So we kinda used you as well. We don’t hate you, Scott. We love you.” 

Light filled his chest and he wondered if he was going to float away from the happiness that inflated inside him. “I-I love you too!!” He jumped into the arms of his new lovers and they laughed, a bright, beautiful sound that he wanted to hear over and over again. 


	76. #76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek/Scott as a couple who like to pretend to be brothers when they're having sex

"Harder, big brother, please!" Scott whined. 

"Yeah, yeah okay, little brother," Derek panted, thrusting more roughly. 

"Fuck yes, right there! I’m so close!" Scott wrapped his legs tighter around Derek, toes curling as he stroked himself closer to release and bliss. 

Derek nodded, wrapping his hand around Scott’s. “Want to come inside you, little brother. Can I?” 

"Yeah! Yes, please, come inside me, Derek! Want my big brother to fill me up, please!" 

Derek couldn’t hold back any longer at that. He came inside his “little brother”, shivering when he released in his hand. “You came a lot, little brother” he murmured, bringing his hand up to taste. 

Scott blushed as he watched Derek lick his jizz. “D-dirty, big bro.” Derek kissed him and he could taste his own spunk on his tongue and he moaned, arching up into the kiss. 

"Now we’re both dirty," Derek whispered. "Little brother." 

Scott took his hand as they cuddled. “I like being dirty with you, big brother.” 


	77. #77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jackson, Stiles, Derek, Ethan, Aiden and Peter are sick of Scott being such a total cocktease, so they decide to give him the gangbang he's been unknowingly begging them for. Bonus for knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has graphic descriptions of rape! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott woke up in complete darkness. His sense went haywire, trying to assess the threat, but all he could smell was pack. He couldn’t move either. But he couldn’t smell anything unfamiliar. He knew he was in the loft and he could smell that his pack was all around him. The only thing that was unfamiliar was the rthe contraption keeping him his hands and legs tied together, and the fact that he was naked. “What’s happening?!” 

"We’re taking what we want, Scotty." Stiles. He could feel his hand sliding down his naked body and it was hard to supress a shudder. He never felt so open and vulnerable. 

"Stiles? What…what do you mean?" 

Jackson tutted. “He means, Scott, that you’ve been a fucking cock tease! Walking around, taunting us, but never giving us what we want.” 

"W-what?" Fear and confusion rose up in him. Has his pack gone mental? 

"It’s better not to talk, Scott. You’re not going to be doing much of that anyway," Peter purred, tugging his head up and thrusting his cock into his mouth.

He didn’t get any time to breath before the wolf started fucking his mouth. He wanted to scream _stop please no_  but he wasn’t even allowed that. And then just as rapidly, he was let go and his head fell back against the cold floor. The taste of Peter’s cock and precome was heavy in his mouth, and he wanted to vomit. What was happening? Why were they doing this to him? Cold fear prevented him from asking his burning questions. 

"Who said you could go first, Peter?" Derek. He was in on this too? If he concentrated, he could smell the twins past the fear and confusion that clouded his mind.  

"Oh I just thought it would be a 'fastest gets to take first bite' kind of thing. With such a tasty morsel in front of you, you should be faster." 

"Well, as his best friend, I get first bite. I’ve known him longer than all of you. Derek, prep him." 

"Stiles, please don’t," Scott croaked pathetically as his head was lifted again. "Pl-" His protests were ignored as his lips were wrapped around another cock. Stiles’ scent was strong and the familiarity of it combined with the pain of this shameful, horrific act being done to him brought tears to his eyes. 

"You were practically begging for us to fuck you, Scott," Stiles murmured. "We really had enough of your teasing….be sure to stretch him real good, Derek." 

It felt like he was punched in the gut with no warning. Scott couldn’t see because of the blindfold but he closed his eyes anyway. He ignored the pleasurable sensations of Derek’s fingers stretching him. He ignored them taking turns fucking his mouth and ass. He made himself numb against the assault, made himself numb against their moans of pleasure and their come spilling onto and inside him. But he couldn’t ignore the swell of  _something_  stretching him, and the pain made him cry out.

"Oh fuck! I can’t believe it! You actually knotted him." Stiles touched the swollen muscle with awe then looked up at Derek. "How’s it feel?" 

Derek snarled as he pushed his knot further into Scott. “Amazing. His slutty hole just swallows it up.” Scott whimpered, choked sobs escaping his throat. “You like that? Like my knot splitting you open? Tearing your ass up?” 

"Fuck!" Aiden groaned. "Let me knot him next. Want to see that ass stretched around it." The rest of the wolves murmured in agreement. 

As they came at him again and again, stretching his hole until it gaped wide and spilling inside it, Scott felt broken. He made no protests as they pushed a plug inside him and unlocked the contraption to let him stand. The blindfold wasn’t removed though. There was so much come inside him, his belly bulged a bit and Jackson pressed on it. “It’s warm, damn. We filled you up real good.” 

He was directed to a couch and given water but he felt nothing on the inside. He couldn’t even cry anymore. He was so  _tired_. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn’t look up, knowing it was just Stiles. 

"You can rest. We’ll come back later. Be a good little fucktoy and don’t move okay?" And with a kiss to his cheek, the pack left the loft, slamming the door shut behind them.

A fucktoy. So that’s what he was. He curled up on the couch, not making a sound. 


	78. #78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek where Derek punishes Scott for being a bad boy, not obeying his daddy, and spanks and knots him

"Now tell Daddy what you did, Scott. Tell Daddy why he’s punishing you," Derek said gruffly as he held Scott over his lap. He slowly caressed his naked ass, a gentle reminder of what is to come.

Scott shivered. “Becuase I came when you told me not to. I disobeyed you, Daddy.” 

He tugged on his cock, now held tightly with a cock cage. “Now we won’t have that problem anymore, will we?” 

"N-no, Daddy." 

"You’re getting 10 on each cheek for being such a bad boy. Count or I’ll start over." And with that last word, he sent his hand flying onto Scott’s ass. 

Scott jolted despite expecting the slap. “O-one!” 

Derek smiled, watching his skin pink before giving him another hard smack. 

"Two!" Scott didn’t think he would be able to stand it as he clutched onto Derek’s thigh. His Daddy was merciless in his spanking and by the time he started on his other cheek, Scott was on the threshold of begging him to stop. "P-please! Daddy!" he sobbed out. 

Derek ignored the plea and smacked him. “You know what to say if you want me to stop. Either say it or count.” 

Scott gritted his teeth. “….One.” 

"Good boy," Derek murmured. 

  

* * *

 

 

His punishment wasn’t over. The minute he uttered the last number, he thrown on the bed and turned onto his front, ass up. He looked over his shoulder to see Derek pull out his huge cock. 

"I’m going to knot you, boy. Remind you who owns you." He slicked his cock quickly. "Spread that ass." 

Scott quickly complied, still trembling in pain from the spankings. The thought of his Daddy knotting him made him hard but he knew there would be no relief as the cock cage constricted his leaking cock. He moaned into the pillows as his Daddy pulled the small plug out of his ass. The plug did not stretch him enough and the knotting would hurt. All part of his punishment. 

Derek squeezed his ass, watching it redden even more as he pushed his cock inside him. “You’re so tight, god! Your hole is going to look so beautiful stretched around my knot.”

It didn’t hurt, not yet. It was just pleasure for now but then he felt the beginnings of his knot and he whimpered. “Daddy!” 

"I’m claiming you, Scott. My knot’s going to split you apart," he growled, fucking him faster and pushing deeper. "You’re not going to come anymore without my permission, right?" 

"Y-yes, Daddy! O-only if you let me!" he gasped out, writhing in pain and pleasure. Drool dribbled down his chin as he was fucked mercilessly, but he didn’t notice nor care. His Daddy was splitting him apart and that was all he could focus on. 


	79. #79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott and Aiden in a relationship. But they're both bottoms. Aiden being the more dominant bottom, they love using a double ended dildo with Aiden taking charge

"Look at me, baby, look at me."

Scott whined, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Come on, Aiden. Move it faster.” 

"So impatient," Aiden teased, twisting the dildo inside his lover. "Just…fuck…wait….god!" 

"Knew you would like it," Scott breathed, caressing Aiden’s thighs as they slowly worked a rhythym. "I could barely wait to open it when it got here." 

"Best purchase you ever made," Aiden growled. "Now turn over." 

Scott reluctantly stopped thrusting, going onto his knees. It took all he had not to move back into the dildo when he realized what Aiden wanted him to do.

Aiden slapped Scott’s ass playfully. “Fuck yourself on it.”

Scott complied eagerly. “Fuck! It’s so deep, Aiden!” 

"Got a pretty good view from here," he groaned. 


	80. #80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Stiles is a foot taller than Scott and likes to fuck him on the floor until he can't walk and then continue things against a wall

Stiles could carry him now. He was tall enough that Scott had to pull him down to kiss. So they opted for carrying when kissing, especially now, when they were ripping each other’s clothes off in the haste to get at each other’s skin. 

They didn’t even make it to the couch and Stiles preferred him on the floor anyway. “Stiles, fuck, need you now!” 

The man in question smirked as he ignored the plea and continued to tease his lover’s nipples. He ground against him, twisting and pulling the hard nubs. “Patience is a virtue, Scotty.” 

"Fuck patience. Now fuck me!" 

"Always so witty, babe," Stiles murmured, pulling the lube out of his back pocket. Scott liked to joke that his fingers were as tall as him but truly there was no better feeling than being fingered by Stiles. If he didn’t want Stiles to  _just please fuck me fuck me_  then he would let him finger fuck him all day. “Okay, you’re right, screw patience in the ass.” 

Scott took that back. Stiles fucking him was truly the best feeling in the world. He knew his back would kill him for it later but right now, he didn’t care. “Yes, yes, right there, fuck me harder! Fuck, St-stiles!” 

Stiles sat on his haunches, spreading Scott’s legs as far as they could go as he thrust wildly into him. “You’re so fucking tight, god! Feels like I’m tearing your ass up!” 

And it ended as it always did, with both of them kissing as they came. Scott loved the dirty feeling of come spilling down his thighs as he was pushed up against their living room wall. 

"Too impatient to get to the bedroom?" he teased. 

"I’ll screw you there later, if you love it so much," Stiles shot back. 

"Good," Scott moaned as the human took a hold of his cock and stroked it. It easily hardened up in those capable, long fingers.


	81. #81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott has a big sexy demanding bubble butt, which he uses to keep his boys Jackson and Aiden in line. They just can't say no to that ass

"Both of you, bedroom, now!" Scott demanded as he made his way upstairs, flashing his eyes red as he glared, daring them to say anything. He stripped quickly, grinning when he heard them scramble to reach the bedroom.  He made sure his ass was the first thing they saw when they entered the room.  

"Fuck!" Jackson groaned. 

"Not yet. Strip and I might let you touch. You boys have been very bad." He swayed his hips slowly, holding back a giggle at the rapid sounds of them practically ripping their clothes off.  

Minutes later, he was grinding his ass onto Aiden’s tongue, sucking and stroking both their cocks. “You cocky, arrogant sons of bitches don’t seem to understand. I’m the Alpha. And you won’t get any of this if you don’t tread lightly.” He sunk down onto their cocks, riding them slowly, teasingly. “Understand?” 

"Yes! Oh fuck, Scott!" Aiden reached a hand up to squeeze his gorgeous bubble butt but Scott slapped it away. "No touching. I get to ride you and you just get to look. Touch and I’ll stop." 

A satisfied smile formed on his face as they stilled and stared at him with hungry, lustful looks. He finally found a way to keep them in line. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Do Jackson and Aiden seem different to you?" Lydia whispered into Stiles’ ears, during one of the pack meetings. 

"Um, yeah, actually. They’re more docile or something," Stiles whispered back, glancing over at the two wolves. "Something happen, Derek?" 

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know. Usually it would take Scott a lot to get them to stick to the plan and not fight but it just took one look from him to make them stop.”

Scott smiled secretively as he overheard their conversation. He had worn his tightest pants today, the ones that showed off his ass beautifully. Jackson and Aiden were putty in his hands now. 


	82. #82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek and spanking

"You ready, Scott?"

 _'As ready as I'll ever be'_ Scott nodded. He’d been wanting this for too long and his hands trembled with excitement on their placement on the wall. “Yes!” he said quickly, remembering he had to respond vocally. 

"Safeword?" Derek moved closer, slowly caressing Scott’s ass. 

"Triskele." 

Derek kissed his neck, continuing to massage him soothingly. “Good boy. Count them out for me.” 

Scott’s whole body tensed and he arched forward, hands slipping down, as he felt the first smack. “O-one!” 

"Scott, you have to relax for me, okay? Tensing will make it worse." 

Scott breathed evenly, letting his body deflate. He closed his eyes, then nodded to let Derek know to continue. He trusted him, he knew he would take care of him.”Two!” It  _hurt._  It hurt beautifully. 

He relaxed and counted and that was all that mattered. Nothing else. Not being Alpha, not taking care of everyone, not being responsible. Derek’s strong, perfect hand and the pleasure it gave him was all he focused on.

After the 10th or 15th, he couldn’t remember, it was too difficult to get the numbers out and soon he was just gasping for breath, numbers becoming nonsense. He didn’t notice Derek was finished until he felt kisses and praise muttered against his neck and he turned his head to glance bemusedly at his boyfriend. 

"Derek?" he croaked. His legs trembled and he knew he was going to fall any minute but then he was lifted up by strong, capable hands and carried to a bed. 

"Shh, Scott. You did so good. Just drink this and rest." Derek held up a straw and Scott sipped the cold, refreshing water. He could slowly feel his mind coming back down to Earth and he sighed happily. 

He hissed when he felt something cold against his ass. The pain was starting to come back and that numb pleasure faded unfortunately. 

"It’s just a salve. It’ll help you heal faster." He pressed kisses all over his body. "You were amazing, Scott. Just….amazing. You looked like you weren’t even there and you took it so well. It was beautiful. I didn’t think it would feel that good to be the one giving it but now I can see the appeal. How do you feel?" 

"I feel great." Scott turned his head to look up at Derek, smiling affectionately at his boyfriend. "I’m glad you let me do this. I know you weren’t really into it and you were just indulging me. Oh and you missed a spot." He tugged at his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Derek grinned. “I think I’ll indulge you more often.”


	83. #83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott, Isaac and Aiden from the future somehow get sent back in time to the events after 3B. The three from the future are married and stopped aging when they where 25(Headcanon of mine for werewolves) though they should be 30. They run into their past selves who freak out. Past Isaac who still doesn’t like Aiden finds it hard to believe he’d ever marry Aiden. Scott yeah, but Aiden? Hell no. Past Aiden has a similar response. Isaac’s future self them he and Aiden will grow to love one another. One thing leads to another and the group past selves and future end end up having sex together.

"What. The. Fuck?" 

Scott had to agree with Aiden. That was all he could think about when they found their past selves somehow in the future. They were all together in the same room now and the air was pretty awkward. 

"I would never get married to him!" past Isaac blurted out, glaring at past Aiden. "Scott, of course. But you?!" 

"Hey, the feeling’s mutual, pal," past Aiden snarled.

"Shut up!" Both Scotts smiled wearily at each other as the rest quieted down. Future Scott stood up, making everyone focus their attention on him. 

"Look until we find a way to put you guys in your right time, we’re going to have to make the best of this. You guys are going to stay here and not leave this house. I don’t want questions. Understand?" 

Their younger selves nodded their head, but Scott was the only one of them who wasn’t frowning. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep them in line. Nice beard by the way.” 

Future Scott smiled. Looking at a younger version of himself was unsettling but he thinks he could he get used to it. “Thanks.” 

"Oh man I forgot how cute you were as a teenager, all clean-shaven and tiny," future Aiden teased, nuzzling his neck. 

Future Isaac laughed. “You’re right. Past you was super adorable!” 

"What about now?" future Scott pouted. 

"Oh very adorable. The beard’s a nice touch," Isaac teased, scratching him under his chin. 

"I have to agree with Isaac. You’ve just increased your adorableness as you grew." 

Future Scott blushed, realizing the display they were making. Past him seemed to look happy for them, not minding the public display of affection, but past Isaac and Aiden looked conflicted. “Guuuyyss. Um, you can make yourself comfortable in our home. We’re going to go try and figure this all out.” He stood up and left the living room, motioning his husbands to follow him. 

 

* * *

 

Future Scott didn’t know how they ended up like this. But he really couldn’t bring himself to care. They slowly grew to love each other through their crazy adventure to find a way back to the past and now he wouldn’t mind if they stayed here forever. Isaac started making out with past Aiden like it was nothing and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was pretty sure that was the catalyst and now, they were boning each other at every opportunity.

An argument started on who could fuck their Scotts better. This was how he ended up being fucked by Aiden with past Scott was being fucked by past Isaac in front of him. Watching his past, younger self come undone in front of him made his whole body tingle with need and lust. He pulled his younger self closer to him, kissing him sloppily.

"Aiden, faster! You too, Isaac!" He shuddered as they complied with his order and he could see out of the corner of his eye that past Aiden and Isaac sucking each other off. 

"I don’t think I want to go back," past Scott whispered, mouthing at his chin. 

"Good, stay," he moaned. 


	84. #84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott riding Stiles with him blindfolded and his hands tied behind his back

He could hear the dirty slap-slap of his cock hitting his stomach as he thrusted desperately onto Stiles’ cock. He could smell their arousal, thick and heavy in their bedroom. He could hear their hot breaths mingling and he bridged the distance with wet, open-mouth kisses.

Smack. If Scott could glare at his boyfriend, he would. “Nuh uh, keep that ass in the air, Scotty.” Another smack and a gentle kiss to his jaw kept him moving.

Scott whined as his hips stuttered and stopped. He was running on nothing and his cock ached so  _much._  “S-stiles!” 

"Need some help, Scotty? Getting a bit tired?" He leaned in close, pressing the tip of his index against Scott’s leaking cock. "Want me to fuck you into the mattress?" 

Scott nodded vigorously. “Please, please, need you! Need-!” He was on his back before he knew it, hands untied quickly and expertly, and he moved them to Stiles’ back. _Finally._ He hated not being able to touch Stiles, being able to feel that chest heave as he fucked him, being able to connect the dots with his moles. Touching Stiles brought him life. They never went a day without touching each other, even if it was as simple as their shoulder brushing against each other when they entered school. “Stiles!” 

Stiles answered by covering his body with his, fucking him hard and fast and murmuring praise into his skin. “You were so good, so good, Scotty. So fucking good for me, god!” 

"For you," he panted. "Please, need to see you!" His wish was granted a second later when he looked into his boyfriend’s dazzling brown eyes. He knew Stiles would just laugh and blush at the compliment but it was true. Those eyes were the color of earth and they kept him grounded. "I love you." His love spilled into white stripes on his skin, covering them both. 

That was it. All it took was one adoring look from his boyfriend and those three little words and he was gone. When he gathered enough breath to speak, he answered back the same. “I love you too.” 


	85. #85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott opening himself up as Stiles watches (and gives instructions), moaning and begging for Stiles

"There we go, Scotty," Stiles breathed. "Not too fast, not too slow. You’re so perfect." 

Scott moaned. His embarrassment at the thought of Stiles seeing him like this had faded as soon as they started. “Just going to watch me or are you going to join this party?” 

Stiles smirked, teasingly poking his butt. “I think I’m just going to watch. For now. Put another finger in.” He picked up the lube bottle and squirted a long dribble of the cold stuff right on his hole, watching as Scott squirm and spread it along his rim.

He only had two fingers inside him but he already ached for Stiles. He could feel Stiles’ lustful gaze on him  and scissored his fingers, stretching his hole so Stiles could see inside. He grinned when he heard Stiles’ breath hitch. “Like that?” 

"You really don’t want to make this easy for me, do you." He grumbled but he couldn’t hide the arousal in his voice. 

"Nope!" he said cheerily in hope Stiles would lose patience and  _just fuck him already!_

"Add another one and move them faster." 

Scott pouted but pushed another finger inside, thrusting fast as he thought about Stiles fucking him. “Want you, Stiles! I want your cock inside me! I’m so wet, please, need you!” 

"Fuck!" There we go. That’s what he wanted to hear. Stiles pulled him towards him, finally pushing his cock inside him. "I..I hate you." The love and lust in his eyes said otherwise.

Scott smiled and kissed him. “Hate you too, Stiles.”


	86. #86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott annoying Derek on purpose because he knows that it would lead to rough sex

"Scott. Please." The beta wolf looked stoic but his voice was anything but as he tried to ignore his boyfriend playfully tugging his arms hairs while he was trying to work. Emphasis on the word  _try._

Scott grinned, pleased to hear the annoyed tone. He could tell Derek was close to the edge and he just needed a push. Which Scott would happily provide. “Please what?” 

"Please go do something else that doesn’t involve pulling my arm hairs. Please." He knew what Scott was trying to do and dammit, he would not break. Not this time. He focused on the screen and proceeded to ignore his boyfriend.

"Yes, sir," Scott whistled cheerily as he went to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and wondered what he should have. A smoothie sounded really good right now. Some fresh cut pineapple, strawberries, and orange juice  for a healthy snack and he pressed the blend button. 3….2…..1!

"Scott!" Bingo. He couldn’t hold back a laugh as Derek crowded him against the kitchen counter, turning the blender off quickly. Derek’s eyes bled a menacing blue as they glared at him. "You think this is funny?"

"Judging by my laughter, yeah." Teetering on the edge and with one little smirk, Derek was falling. Time to claim the prize. 

With a snarl, he lifted Scott onto the counter, ripping his jeans and underwear down and off. He stilled when he saw the plug nestled in Scott’s ass. 

"Got myself ready," Scott whispered, licking his lips with anticipation. "So go as rough as you want." 

That was all Derek needed to continue ripping Scott’s clothes off and Scott did the same, frantic, sloppy kisses and harsh pants soon filling the room. Derek didn’t hesitate to bury himself in the  already-stretched hole once they were fully naked. “I-fuck-I hate you! How do you-god fuck-get me every time?!” 

Scott moaned and laughed. Finally, finally, _finally_. “Lots of patience-hngh right there fuck-and I just really know my boyfriend well-shit!” 

"I better get that damn report done by tonight," Derek growled. "Or you are so getting it!" 

"I hope so." 


	87. #87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott spends a class with a vibrator in him with Stiles holding the remote, occasionally turning it on. When they finally get back to their shared apartment, Scott gets rewarded for being so quiet the whole time no matter how many times Stiles teased him

Scott’s eye twitched when he felt the vibrations increase and he shifted in his seat.

Shit. Nope. Bad move. He shifted back but it was little relief.

He spared a glance at Stiles quickly who just smiled at him, and turned back to their professor. When Stiles suggested this to him, he was all for the idea but now after only 15 minutes into their class, he was starting to feel a bit of regret. 

But he would be good. He wouldn’t say a word. 

A full body shudder went through him when the vibrations increased more. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

 

* * *

 

 

 He knew he was getting strange looks from the students beside him but he didn’t care. God, he ached so fucking much! No touching was allowed and no noises either, unless it was answering a question. But he would probably not be able to anyway. When the professor finally,  _fucking finally,_  ended class, he gingerly stood up and followed Stiles back to their apartment. 

Walking was worse than sitting. His legs trembled and every step seemed to push the vibrator deeper into him.

And Stiles wouldn’t stop turning the damn thing on and off! 

The minute their door clicked close, his legs buckled and he fell to his knees with a muted squeak. His mind was hazy with pleasure and oh he ached, he ached. 

"You were so good, Scotty," Stiles praised, lifting his head up to kiss him. "So good for me, so quiet." 

"Stiles, please!" He clutched onto Stiles’ shirt, his lifeline. He could tell his eyes were bleeding red in the watery reflection of his brown eyes. 

"Don’t worry, Scotty. I’ll take care of you. You want that nasty vibrator out, don’t you? We can’t do it here, baby. Just a few more steps, okay?" 

Scott sobbed but let Stiles lead him to the couch. He wouldn’t have made it to bedroom. He let out a grateful whimper when his damp jeans and boxers were peeled off. He spread his legs instantly, pushing his hips out in a silent plea. 

The vibrator still buzzed silently as it nestled in his pink, slick hole. “So pretty, Scotty. You should see how obscene it looks, fuck.” 

"Please!" It was taking all he had not to take it out himself. 

"So impatient. But I suppose you have your reasons. I won’t delay your reward any longer, pet." Stiles gently tugged the vibrator out, groaning when it made a filthy pop. He stood up, pulling off his jeans and boxers to match Scott’s look. "So perfect for me," Stiles murmured as he slowly pushed in. 

One thrust and Scott completely came undone, sobbing as he spilled onto himself. He couldn’t think of anything but mind-numbing pleasure to consider if he would be punished for coming without permission. 

Stiles smiled and fucked him harder. “It’s okay, pet. You earned that.” 


	88. #88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek where every kink you can fit in please

"Master, master, please!" This was how his Master found him, in the bedroom, on the floor, fucking himself on the knotted dildo as fast as he could, slick dripping out of him with every thrust. 

The scent of his dogboy’s sex was thick from the moment he walked in and he had to do everything to keep himself in control. “Owning a Omega dogboy is more trouble than it’s worth,” he muttered as he put down his workout bag on the bed. “At least you didn’t do it on the bed. Good dog.” 

He shut his eyes and panted and let pleasure flow through him at the praise. But his heat was too strong and he was back to begging and pleading and thrusting onto the dildo. “Don’t want this, want you, Master!” 

Derek was slowly stripping, focusing on the small things. One glance at the mirror in the middle of his room told him all he needed to know.The bright red meant danger and lust and heat. He was this close to snapping and fucking his dogboy senseless. But he had more control than that. 

He knelt down carefully, holding out his hand to Scott. The dogboy licked and sucked the offering, watery, golden yellow eyes staring pleadingly up at him. “You must be so open from that dildo. But it’s not enough is it? You want your Master’s cock? Want to be fucked raw and knotted like a bitch?” His voice was slowly getting rougher, turning into a snarl. 

Scott whined, ears flapping as he nodded. “Knot, yes, please!” He knew how to speak long sentences but during his heat, he was stuck with small sentences and one syllable words. 

"Turn over." The words were a god send and his slick coated his thighs as he pulled out the dildo and rolled over, presenting his open, pink hole to his Master. 

The sweet smell of Scott’s slick was overpowering and Derek did not hesitate to take his claim, sinking easily into the wet heat. His Alpha instincts took over, and he could only think  _mate bitch knot mate mate knot_

Scott writhed beneath him, fucking himself back into every thrust as best as he could. He was so  _empty_ , he needed his Master’s knot! He chanted the word as he was fucked. 

Derek chuckled, biting his furry ear like he knew he loved. “It’s coming, Scott, fuck you’re so wet! Fuck, oh fuck, it’s coming! Going to fill you up, breed you, fill you with pups!” 

His Master’s knot. Finally. He howled as he came, pushing back into the swollen muscle. He collapsed into strong arms, wagging his tail tiredly as he was carried to the bed. 

Despite their conjoined state, it was easy to carry Scott to his bed. _‘So light. I should increase his protein intake.’_  For now, the heat was sated but he knew the minute Scott awoke, it would be back to copious amounts of fucking. He was glad he calculated right cause he was ready this time. His bowls were filled with water and food and he had extra just in case. 

Scott yawned, smacking his mouth a few times as he burrowed into Derek’s warmth and promptly fell asleep. _‘So much trouble, yet so worth it’_  Derek thought as he lovingly petted his pet. 


	89. #89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A spell makes Chris 17 again. And while the pack struggling to find a cure he and Scott get closer. The two end up having sex in Scott’s room. And after a cure is found Chris decides he doesn’t want it. He wants a second chance and he wants to spend his life with Scott. Kinks: Body hair appreciation, Ass appreciation Chris can’t get enough of Scott’s butt, nipple play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Both parties are underage even though they are consenting! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

They were lucky the witch wasn’t malevolent. Apparently he liked to turn older men younger when he was angry at a pack who accidentally disrespected him. 

"This is so weird," Allison muttered as she stared at her now 25 years younger dad. 

"I’m pretty sure the witch won’t turn him back so we’ll have to find a way ourselves," Derek sighed. "We wouldn’t have this problem if someone didn’t say stupid shit." 

Stiles glared back at the beta wolf, opening his mouth to spout an insult before a hand clamped over it. 

"Guys, please, not now," Scott pleaded. 

Chris folded his arms, looking unimpressed as usual, despite his younger demeanor. He hadn’t changed much at all really. He didn’t have the scruff and his hair was more brown than silver-gray but he still looked like Chris Argent, hunter of the supernatural. “Let’s just get me back to normal. Derek, you go to Deaton, see if you can find a cure together. Stiles and Lydia, try to find a way to appease the witch just in case.” 

Stiles muttered something about youngsters knowing their place but shut up when Scott gave him a look. As they dispersed to their places, Scott shot Chris an appreciative look. He didn’t understand why his heartbeat stuttered when Chris smiled back. 

  

* * *

 

 

He liked Chris. That revelation stunned him more than when he found out he was a wolf. He liked the younger version of _Allison’s_  father! They had been steadily getting closer as the race to find a cure went on around them. He found Chris’ sardonic humor charming rather than annoying as before, and those beautiful blues seemed to haunt him wherever he went. His realization of his feelings came to a head when they met up, just the two of them, in his room. Alone together. 

"Fuck," Scott whispered. 

"Hm? You say something, Scott?" Chris wiped his hands on his jeans as he came into the room from the bathroom. 

"N-nothing." Scott winced at the way his voice squeaked. 

Chris looked incredulous but said nothing, sitting down on the bed, only an inch away from Scott. “You seem nervous. Something wrong? Is this about the cure?”

"No, it’s nothing really," Scott said, trying to sound reassuring. "Everything seems to be going fine with the cure. Well, except for the whole being unable to find it thing. But we’ll find it eventually……You must be getting tired of waiting."

Chris laughed. “I suppose. It’s not that bad having that spring in my step again. Though Allison is weirded out whenever I try to father her.” 

Scott chuckled. “You’re easier to talk to like this.” He blushed, realizing what he just said. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean, not that you weren’t-!

"I understand what you meant, Scott." He patted his shoulder and then never took it off, but Scott didn’t mind. Tension. Closer. Closer. They bridged the gap, seconds that felt like hours later, and they were kissing. Chris was a really,  _really_  good kisser. Scott chalked it up to years of experience. 

  

* * *

 

 

"God, your ass!" Chris groaned. Scott giggled and wiggled his hips more, enjoying the broken tone in Chris’ voice. Chris slapped it playfully as he prepped Scott, moving quickly, desperate like, like a teenager. God, he was a teenage boy again. Ruled by the swell of his cock and the heat of want and oh how he wanted.

"Come on, fuck me already!" Scott whined. He wanted that take-charge energy completely focused on breaking him. He wanted that lightning focused gaze to pierce through him, leave him wanting more. 

Chris growled, quickly rolling the condom on. Squeezing Scott’s ass as he pushed inside him, and all he could feel was tight and wet and heat. “Fuck!” 

Scott moaned. “Yeah, yeah, fuck me!” With one strong move, he was pushed up against Chris’ chest forcefully and he whimpered. Luckily the spell didn’t make Chris a hairless baby and his coarse chest hair made Scott’s skin tingle. 

Chris hungrily sucked on Scott’s neck as he thrust into him. His hands explored his naked body just as hungrily, moving up to his hard nipples and tweaking them. A curse escaped from Scott and Chris did it again and again, gleefully pushing out more of those noises. 

They came fast and hard like teenagers do, cuddling and touching and gazing at each other’s sweaty, hot bodies unashamedly. Chris was amazed by how content he felt being by Scott’s side like this. He could be who he wanted with Scott, there was no pretense. He could start over and make things right. “I…..I don’t know what I’ll do if they find the cure.” 

Scott pulled him closer. “Do whatever you feel is right. No one will judge you for it, least of all me.” 

The validation made Chris deflate and relax into the wolf’s arms. 

A phone ringing made them startle and break out of their relaxed, post-coitus state. “Where the hell are you guys?!” Stiles hissed shrilly. Scott could easily picture the movements his hands were making as he talked. “We found the cure. Come to the clinic!” 

Scott glanced at Chris, waiting for him to make a decision. Chris took Scott’s hand and squeezed, shaking his head. “I’m doing what feels right. I want to have a second chance at life with you, Scott.” 

"We’re coming over, Stiles," Scott said happily, hanging up the phone


	90. #90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek is Scott's puppy and he's experiencing his first heat  
> (I just realized that I made Derek an Omega and Omega's don't have knots but I'm too lazy to change that now..... :P)

His ears lowered and his lids fluttered when he felt the cold, soothing hand on his back. “Mas-Scott!” He was still getting used to calling his Master by his name, like he wanted. “Please, I need you!” Needed to be filled, needed to be knotted. He was already producing slick, copious amounts of it dripped out of him. His tail stood at attention, showing off his hole. 

"I can’t believe this is your first heat. There’ll be nothing to worry about, Der. I’m going to take care of you." Scott kept massaging him as he talked. It was just the first stages of heat and his Alpha instincts were kept in check. Despite wanting to bury into that wet heat, he held himself back. It was strange to be an Alpha who wanted to bottom in this world  and it was hard when he was around other Omegas like his own puppy. But he couldn’t resist when he saw those soulful, sad eyes. He had to buy him. "Here, drink while I prep." 

Derek took the water bottle gratefully, but drank it slowly, despite his desire to chug the beverage. He watched Scott with hungry eyes as the Alpha fucked himself with a knotted dildo.  Despite his size, he had quite a large penis and his Master had to prepare himself for the size of his knot. He didn’t understand it, an Alpha who let others fuck him was nothing he had seen before. But as he saw Scott’s pink hole pull and stretch around the dildo, and the heat clouding his senses, he wanted to fuck his Master so badly.

"Must be getting impatient, Der." Derek growled and Scott laughed. "I’m ready now. Do as you will." 

Derek climbed quickly in between his Master’s legs. One thrust and he was in heaven. His Master felt so good!! He pounded into his Master, claws scraping his sides. Scott couldn’t hold back his own growl as he clutched onto Derek’s back, pulling him as close to him as possible.

"Good boy! Oh fuck, so good! You can knot me, Der! Come on, give me that knot!" Heat and lust and slick was thick and heavy in the air and animalistic growls, creaking springs, and squishy sounds of rough sex were quickly added to the mix. "Yeah, oh, there’s a good boy!" 

He roared as he filled his Master with his knot and come, digging his claws into his hips. He collapsed with a drawn-out whimper, sighing when his Master started to pet him. “Did..did you…come?” 

Scott turned them to their sides, kissing him softly. “It’s okay, Derek. This is about taking care of you. Let me take care of you, okay?” He kissed Derek again when the puppy nodded. 


	91. #91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek shota Scott and it's his first time with derek and derek has a very big cock  
> (Scott is 11 and Derek is 17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Both parties are underage even if they are consenting! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"Are you nervous?" Derek whispered, pressing soft kisses down his neck. He had acquired the young Alpha prince (second in line) as a show of good faith to an alliance with their neighboring kingdoms. Though no sexual relationship was supposed to come out of it, Derek could not resist those beautiful golden-honey eyes and that soft skin. He was glad to find that Scott felt the same.

Scott shook his head. He was safe in Derek’s arms, he could not feel nervous. And they had prepared for this. He was ready. “Derek, I’m not nervous. It’s going to be fine. I’m ready….Please.” Wide, trusting eyes looked up at the older Beta prince as he pushed his pants off and spread his legs. 

Derek swallowed. He never could resist those eyes. He put a hand against the plug that nestled in Scott’s stretched hole and worked it out slowly. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he slicked his large cock. 

Scott blushed, licking his lips as he stared at Derek’s cock. He had become acquainted with the member since they started their secret affair. It was more long than thick and in comparison to his small hole, a monster. But Derek didn’t push, didn’t force himself on him until he was ready. He thought the Beta wolf was scary when he first met him but he saw the quiet gentleness that hid behind the thick eyebrows and the stoic glare. He didn’t intend for any of this to happen but he wasn’t minding it as much as he should. “Derek…!” 

Derek groaned in response to the desperate tone in the small Alpha. He pulled Scott down slowly, watching the body twitch and convulse in his hands. “You’re doing great, Scott. Does it hurt? I’m sorry if it hurts.” 

"No, no. It’s fine, just, oh, Der-!" Claws punctured Derek’s broad shoulders as he bottomed out. "Der, Der, it feels…!" He was so  _full._  It was like Derek poured into every crack and crevice and it felt amazing. 

"I’ve got you," Derek murmured, rubbing his back soothingly. "You can ride me for now, okay? Just get used to the feeling." 

Scott breathed shakily as he pushed himself up until the member slipped out then steadily sank back down. He did it again and again and again, moving faster each time. “So-fuck-big! God!” 

Derek gasped and laughed. He never heard Scott curse before but he didn’t focus on that, just on the slippery heat on his cock. “You feel so good, Scott! Can’t….slower please…hold on!” 

His hips stuttered and stopped. “Please, Derek!”

The wrecked tone and debauched face made it hard to look at Scott with any semblance of purity. “I just wanted to kiss you.” He leaned down, softly capturing the young prince’s lips. “You can keep going. I want you to feel good.” 

Scott moaned into Derek’s mouth. He didn’t deny his touch any longer and stroked himself as he continued to ride Derek into ecstasy. “Derek!” 

"Want to see you come on my cock, Scott," Derek growled, joining Scott’s hand with his. "Come on, baby! You can do it!" 

Stars exploded in his eyes as he spilled into their joined hands. He barely let out a whimper when Derek came into him and slipped the plug back in. “Der….” The tired plea was answered by strong arms wrapping him in a warm hug. 

"Good night, Scott." 


	92. #92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cockslut Scott with Derek, Stiles and Isaac (and whoever else you can fit in to the scenario). Basically Scott wanting as many cocks in him as he can get at the same time.

"More, fuck, please more!" Scott whined as he rode Stiles and Derek. 

Stiles groaned. “Cockslut wants more cock, why am I not surprised. Well, Isaac, don’t leave him waiting.” 

Isaac slicked up his cock quickly and positioned himself behind Stiles, sliding in slowly. “So fucking hot and tight, fuck!” 

Scott mewled, clutching tightly onto Derek. The beta wolf kissed him gently on the chin, murmuring soothing words. “I think we should keep your mouth occupied as well. You want to keep watching, Boyd, or do you want to join in?” 

Boyd licked his lips as he hesitated in the shadows. This wasn’t the first time he caught them fucking in the loft but this was the first time he actually stayed long enough to watch. 

Stiles turned his head and flashed him a smile. “Oh, didn’t notice you there, Boyd. Come ooonn, don’t be afraid. Scotty doesn’t mind another cock in him, do you, Scotty!” 

Scott shook his head, turning a heated gaze to Boyd as he watched him take his clothes. Eyeing the huge cock that hung between his legs, he salivated, eagerly beckoning Boyd forward. 

"Is our little cock slut happy?" Isaac purred. Scott just moaned. 


	93. #93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott eating Allison out while Lydia pegs him

"Ah, fuck, right there! So good!" Brown locks twisted and scrunched up in her hands as she praised Scott. 

Scott moaned. He didn’t know what sensation to focus on. The scent of Allison and her taste or Lydia fucking him like she wanted to break him. “P-please!” His cock ached in its cage, leaking and twitching with desperation as it was held back from release.

Allison just rolled her hips, a silent plea to continue. “How’s he feel, Lydia?” 

"Tight," Lydia groaned. The straps of the strap-on pushed against her folds, pushing her to fuck Scott faster and harder. 

"Hmm, bet he is." The hunter leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, tightening her grip on Scott’s hair as he sucked on her clit. "Fuck! We’re switching places, soon, kay!?" 

Lydia chuckled, pulling back to nibble on her bottom lip, laughing even more when she whined. “Make her scream, Scott. Make her scream and then maybe we’ll let you come.” 

Scott was spurred on by those seductive words. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Allison cry out in ecstasy. His knees trembled and his mouth and chin dripped with her juices but he didn’t stop until he felt her whole body vibrate with pleasure. His head hurt from the pulling but he couldn’t help but smile when she screamed his name. 

Allison pulled him up for a kiss, still catching her breath as she licked him clean. “I think he earned his orgasm. Don’t you?” Scott whimpered, hoping for the best, but it wasn’t his decision to make.

"Oh definitely" Lydia cooed, slowly thrusting her hips now. She unlocked the cage, letting the metal thunk to the floor, and she tugged on his balls. This was his permission. Relief and pleasure flooded him as he came into her well-manicured hand.

A minute later, he was locked back up but he didn’t mind. 


	94. #94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek and kitten play? Maybe something cute and fluffy??

"Scottie, I’m home!" Derek chuckled when he spotted the kitten sunbathing in his usual spot by the window. The kitten didn’t seem like getting up any time soon, only passing him a disinterested glance before yawning and going back to his nap. He put down his groceries on the counter and went to refill the water and food bowl for Scott. 

After making a meal for himself, he sat down to catch up on his shows on DVR. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else but he loved those cheesy crime procedurals. He sat back with a sigh, occasionally taking a bite of his mac and cheese. 

Scott caught whiff of the food and stretched as he got up on all foors, shaking his tail as he made his way to the couch. He slipped under his owner’s legs, purring as he rubbed his back on the denim, and jumped on the couch. His eyes lighted on his owner’s food, nudging and prodding his owner’s shoulder as he meowed insistently. 

Derek laughed, holding his food away. “Sccooott, I just filled your bowls!” He petted his kitten, rubbing behind the ears like he loved. “Oh don’t use those eyes on me, come on, that’s unfair!” He kissed his pet’s forehead, feeding him a bit of mac & cheese. “That’s all you’re getting.” 

Scott didn’t mind, resting his head in his owner’s lap. He stretched out his legs and made himself comfy as he fell asleep again, drifting off fast. Peace and contentment filled Derek and all the weight of work and life in general fell off as he scratched his pet’s head and leaned back again to watch his favorite show. 


	95. #95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scackson. Jackson and Scott kept in touch when Jax left for London. Scott loves to masturbate with Jackson on Skype. Panty kink, dildo and Jackson talking dirty to Scott

"God, you look beautiful," Jackson whispered. "Come closer to the camera." 

Scott blushed and lifted his shirt even more to show off the white panties that encased his leaking cock. 

"My pretty girl," Jackson cooed. "Lift your hips, baby. Want to see more of you." 

Scott moaned and did as Jackson ordered, stroking himself through the fabric. The thigh highs felt so silky against his skin and the panties were just the right kind of tight and Jackson’s voice just fueled his arousal even more. “Please, Jackson, want to be filled so badly!” 

"Okay, okay, I won’t tease you anymore. Get the dildo. The clear one that shows off your pretty pussy so perfectly." 

Scott hurried to comply, pulling his panties off quickly, so glad that his mother was working late tonight. He had already prepped himself before in anticipation of this meeting and the dildo just slipped right in. “Fuck, Jackson!” 

"Fuck!" Jackson growled, stroking his cock as he watched Scott. "Don’t go fast, babe. Want to milk this." 

"Wish, wish this was you! Want you to fuck me so badly!" Going slow was torture. The dildo hit all his spots but it barely brushed his prostate. "Want you to fill me up like this, fuck me until I can’t even walk!" 

He wanted to make this last but his ache for Scott—to touch him, to be near him, to breathe in his scent, to pound into him—was too much and he spilled into his hand with a muted whimper. 

Scott could hear the signs that Jackson had come and he followed without even having to touch himself. His hole clenched around the glass member as he spilled onto himself. His come dripped onto his balls and onto the floor. “F-fuck!” 

Jackson so badly wanted to lick the mess clean, to taste Scott on his tongue. “When I get a chance, I’m getting a ticket back!” 

Scott smiled, scooping his own spunk and licking his fingers, eyeing the camera with a sultry gaze. He could almost smell the beta’s arousal increase. “Well for now, you can watch me fuck myself from behind.” 

"Hell yes!" 


	96. #96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt: Scott's been a bad boy and Deputy Parrish needs to punish his boyfriend. Nipple play, cock worship. handcuffs are used consequential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Both parties are consenting to a non-consensual sexual roleplay situation! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott grunted as he pushed up against a wall and his hands twisted behind his back. “I didn’t even do anything!!”

Parrish scoffed. “They all say that. You can tell me your sob story on the way downtown, punk.”  He cuffed him tight, ignoring his complaint of pain, and spread his legs with his knee. He patted him down slowly, admiring the teen’s body with his hands. “You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to a lawyer, yadda, yadda, oh, well what do we have here?” He groped Scott’s crotch, breathing hotly against his neck. 

Scott squirmed and turned his head to glare at the officer. “Let go, you fucking perv!” 

"Ah, ah, ah, you want to be let go, right? But you’ve been such a bad boy, I don’t know. You’ll have to show how sorry you are." His hands slid up under the shirt, flicking his nipples and rubbing them. 

"Fuck you!" Scott snarled. He denied that his breaths came out more like pants and that he was responding at all to the touch.

Parrish tutted. “That doesn’t sound like an apology.” He twisted the wolf around and firmly pushed him to his knees. He pulled his cock out, pushing it against the boy’s lips. “Suck and I might think of letting you go.” 

Scott glared up at Parrish then spared a glance at the cock in front of him and his eyes widened. It was perfect, not too big or small, with a pretty pink-red head peeking out from the foreskin. He found himself wanting the cock inside his mouth, despite himself. ‘If I do this, he’ll let me go. Maybe.’ He leaned forward, choking a bit when the cop forced the cock in deeper. “Amthle!”  

Parrish grinned, brushing back Scott’s hair and taking a hold. “What did you say? I couldn’t understand it.” Fuck, the kid was good at this!

Drool dribbled onto his chin as he sucked hungrily on the cock. It was difficult without anything to hold onto but he managed just fine. He twisted his head, nosing the pubes as he took it deeper, bobbing his head. Satisfaction and smugness filled him when he heard the cop moaning, already sounding wrecked. 

"F-fuck! Beacon!" The safeword made Scott still and back off, evening out his breathing before he spoke. 

"What’s wrong?" He didn’t recall him doing anything that would make Parrish end the scene. 

"Nothing’s wrong." He helped Scott up, turning him around and undoing the cuffs. "I just want to fuck you, without these things on." Scott shivered and nodded. 

"Anything you want, officer." 


	97. #97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scackson with hooker!Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I know nothing about sex work or its culture so lots of creative liberties taken

Jackson didn’t usually go to the red light district. He didn’t go anywhere where he thought his car might get stolen or trashed. But he had a long day at the office and no one to come home to and he ended up just driving there. So he was lonely and wanted some company even if he had to pay for it. Sue him. “Get in.” 

Scott smirked when he saw the Porsche stop by him. He didn’t usually get johns who looked like they have a lot of money. He shot a wink at Isaac as he got in the car. “Sounds like someone likes to have their own way. You going to have your way with me, sugar?” 

Jackson’s cheeks burned as he drove out of the neighborhood. He couldn’t believe he was doing this! He avoided looking directly at the prositute, who was wearing the wrong type of clothing for the cold night air. “What’s your name?” 

Scott blinked slowly. Oh, this was definitely Mr. Porsche’s first time. “We don’t have to do the name thing, sweetie. You can call me what you like.” 

He didn’t know if he could do this. But he was tired of going to bars. So it was this or another night with porn and his hand. “…..How-how much for the whole service?” 

Scott gazed around the interior of the car. It looked brand new even if it wasn’t. And he could bet his apartment was the same. “900.” 

Jackson choked. “Are you serious?!”

"I don’t make the rules, sugar. Trust me, I’ll earn that money." He gave him a sultry smile, the one that reeled the johns in even on a slow night.  "I can give you a preview if you like. On the house." He situated himself in the small space so his head was in Jackson’s crotch, expertly pulling down his pants and swallowing his cock whole in one go. 

Jackson almost veered off the road and into a building. “F-fuck! Warn a guy!” It took all he had to not just stare at the beautiful hot, wet mouth that sucked him off and crash into inevitable death. He got a good view of the hooker’s gorgeous ass though. “O-oh, fuck, I can’t!” He didn’t know how he managed to drive them to his place safely and let out a shuddering breath as he rested his head against the wheel. 

Scott grinned as he sat up, licking his lips. “That’s a pretty good look on you, sugar.” 

"You could have killed us," Jackson muttered, taking out his apartment key as they went into the building. He ignored the doorman and pressed the button to his floor.

"But I didn’t. And I didn’t hear any complaints about my performance." 

Scott whistled appreciatively when they reached the apartment. It was big enough to be its own house. “You’ve got a really nice place.” 

"You’re not here for a tour. Bedroom. Now." He didn’t care if he sounded impatient. The blowjob revved him up and now he wanted more. 

"Whatever you say, sir." Scott sauntered to the direction Jackson pointed, taking his clothes off as he went.

Jackson enjoyed the shiver of pleasure that ran through him at the word. Sir. He knew he enjoyed having control and controlling others and his environment. If it turned into a sexual thing, he certainly didn’t mind.

"In he-mmpgh?!" Scott scrambled to gain control of his flailing limbs and he wrapped them around Jackson’s waist, letting the john lead him to the bed.  "I see you don’t waste time; I like that in a man," he laughed. 

"Hands and knees," Jackson ordered, dumping a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed.  

"Yes, sir," Scott purred. He grinned when he was faced with Jackson’s cock once again, the dim light of the nightstand lamp giving him a much better view of it. He wanted that monster inside him soon. It seemed like he would be getting his wish when Jackson rubbed lube-slicked fingers on his hole. 

Jackson didn’t usually give blow jobs, he got them. But he made an exception for the prostitute.  _'Might as well get my money's worth.'_ He had to admit, the prostitute’s reactions were satisfying. His hole clenched tightly around him and that pushed him to prod deeper. “Fuck, you’re tight!” 

Scott laughed. “I taste a hint of surprise in your tone. I don’t always get fucked you know. Most johns want a quick blow or want to give me a facial. Cheap and quick. Put that on my tombstone.” 

Jackson growled at the thought of coming on that pretty face. He didn’t want to make this quick, quick meant that he would go back to being alone. So took his time stretching Scott, relishing the moans that filled the emptiness of the room.

"Fuck, fuck!" No one ever took Scott apart like this before. No one ever took the time. He could hear someone begging and he realized it was him. He was pleading for the john to fuck him, just  _pleasepleaseoh pleasefuckmeneeditneeditsobad_! He felt hazy, like he was going through a thick fog but he didn’t really want to come out. 

He couldn’t hold back any longer, grabbing the condom as he slid under Scott and sat up, nestling his  cock in between his cheeks. “You want this cock? Want it to pound you until you scream? Fucking begging for it like a whore!” 

"News flash, sugar, I-Aaah, yes! Yes! Please, fuck me, fuck me!" Jackson went true on his word and pounded him into the mattress. He didn’t need any more incentive to scream and beg. The next several minutes were a blur of  _moreharderfastermoremoremore_ and when he woke up, he realized that he had actually lost consciousness after his orgasm.  _'Been a long time since that happened.'_ He turned his head toward the opening door, rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh, you’re awake. The money’s on the nightstand next to you." Jackson held the towel tighter against him as he went to his drawer. "I…want to do this again. Same time next week?" 

Scott stretched, glad about one sore part of him though.  _'Definitely feeling that for a few days'_  His clothes were now on a chair, neatly folded up, and he put them on, slipping the money in his pocket. “Aw, am I your favorite? How flattering. Well, you know where to find me, sweetie.” 

Jackson turned his head quickly as he was putting on his tie. “Do..do you need a ride?” 

"Nah, I can walk." He blew him a kiss and left. 


	98. #98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Derek gives into his despair and becomes evil/feral and the only one who can safe him is Scott who shows him someone does love him and he does matter to Scott. Kinks cock worship, body hair appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is dubious consent in this fic! Please do not read if this is triggering and/or squicks you out!

"I love you," Scott whispered. The air was thick with the smell of blood and hatred.

Derek growled in response, pulling at the chains that kept his arms and legs apart. “Stop saying that! I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth!” 

Scott ignored the threats and continued to step forward, repeating, “I love you. You are important to me.”  He pressed a hand against Derek’s chest, brushing the fine hairs, then hugged the Beta wolf. Derek thrashed in his arms but he just held on tighter as if trying to squeeze the words into his skin. 

"Last time someone said that, my whole family burned alive," Derek said sharply. "I don’t trust your words and I don’t care if you love me! I want to sink my claws into your chest and pull your heart out!" 

He pulled back, cupping Derek’s face and staring into the eyes that were filled with hatred and despair. “And I don’t care that you killed people or if you caused deaths. I love you, Derek Hale. Flaws and all.” 

"Don’t you get tired of being so goddamn good? You’re not helping anyone," Derek sneered. "Everyone around you dies and you always come too late to save them. You’re not going to save me so stop trying. You don’t deserve to be an Alpha." 

The pure vitriol Derek spit at him hurt more than the words themselves. They’d grown so close and it seemed like despite Derek’s past and his troubles, that they could have gotten past them together. But Scott didn’t see that Derek was drowning right in front of him. That was what hurt the most. That he could have prevented this from happening. 

"If you won’t believe my words, then believe my actions," he said firmly, eyes flashing red with determination. He kissed down Derek’s chest, lovingly sliding his hands up and down his hair, sinking down to his knees to nuzzle his crotch. 

Derek laughed. “I’m going to enjoy this and it won’t change a thing. Suck my cock all you want.” 

He took his time, kissing Derek’s inner thighs gently, not even paying attention to his cock until his hairy legs were marked with his love bites. The grunts of pleasure Derek uttered were deeply satisfying. He pulled back his foreskin gently, swirling his tongue around the head slowly. He looked Derek in the eye as he took in his cock, countering the hate and lust with his love and adoration. His tongue didn’t stop worshiping the engorged member, pulling out rough moans out of the Beta. He embued all of his love into the task of pleasuring Derek, murmuring praise (“Doing so well, Der. I love you so much. Love every part of you. You’re so beautiful, I love you, I love you”) as he stroked and fondled his base. 

"Will you come for me, Der? I want to see your face when you come. You always look so gorgeous. Always so open and vulnerable after. Your true self isn’t this bitter, guilt-filled monster, Derek. You….You hold me so, so gently after a rough fucking. You love Disney movies and soft, comfortable clothing and baking and me. After an argument, you always make my favorite dinner as an apology. You want children some day, you won’t admit but I know you do, and so do I. And I love you. I love you so much!" 

"Shut up!" Derek groaned. "It’s not working!" But he couldn’t look away. Those gentle, loving eyes pulled him in and he hated him. He lo-hated him!  _Its all your fault, all your fault, Derek! You don’t deserve happiness! You don’t deserve him!_ "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Sh-SHUT UP!" He roared as he came into Scott’s hand, coming in little spurts that made his body shake.

Scott smiled and stood up slowly, licking his fingers clean. “I love you.” Derek seemed to deflate, like all the darkness emptied out of him, and surrendered into Scott’s arms. 

"I…I can’t-please!" He buried his face in Scott’s neck as he failed to contain his sobs. 

"Shhh. Just go to sleep now, Der." Scott felt it was safe enough to take the chains off and he knelt once more with his Beta slumped in his arms. "I’ll be here. I’ll always be here." 

 


	99. #99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Au Scott is a human his boyfriend Isaac a werewolf. Because of his boyfriends humanity Isaac is afraid of hurting him during their first time especially since Scott is a virgin. Scott assures Isaac that he knows Isaac would never hurt him. Their first time is perfect and everything they'd both hoped it would be. They cuddle afterwards. Please have this all take place in a barn.

"I don’t want to hurt you," Isaac sighed. He didn’t know where Scott was driving him but he knew this had to do with their earlier argument.

"You’re not going to hurt me, Isaac. I know you never would. I trust you. And you trust me right?" Scott flashed him a smile as he drove off into a dirt road and parked the car. 

"A barn?" It was one of those classic red ones but decrepit looking with the paint fading and part of the roof broken off. 

"It looks better on the inside." 

It actually did look better on the inside. Christmas lights were strewn everywhere and a blanket and some pillows were in the middle of the floor. “When did you set this all up?” 

"Shut up now and kiss me," Scott demanded, pulling Isaac to the blanket and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

His hands shook as he rolled the condom on. Everything was going perfectly and Scott looked beautiful in the lights but he didn’t know what would happen once he entered him. The animal inside him raged with lust and he didn’t want to unleash that on Scott.

Perfect, exquisite Scott who looked at his wolf form and didn’t run, who now took his hand and helped him put the condom on, giving him a sweet kiss. 

"I love you," Scott moaned and that made his hips still and stutter, dipping his head to kiss his human. His mate. 

"M-me too. I love you, god, fuck, I love you so much!" he cried, holding Scott closer. He understood now why it was called making love. He was filling Scott with his love, each kiss, each touch, each thrust, each sound he pushed out of Scott, was filled with love and they were both bursting with it. They exploded together. 

They laid together, sated and intoxicated with love, until the sun winked goodbye and the moon bathed them in light.


	100. #100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott is exiled from the pride his mother leads, because unlike the rest of them he is evil. Scott being the son of two Alphas is one himself and he decides to build his own pride of those as evil as he is. He is special in that his bite not only turns his choices into a Catman, but it makes them evil and if they are straight the bite makes them make an exception for Scott and the rest of their pride. He finds the town of Beacon Hills and he runs into Derek Hale who is jogging shirtless through the woods. He finds Derek attractive especially his muscles and hairy body and decides he’d be a good pride member. The bite turns Derek and he becomes evil. Derek is now 100% loyal to his Alpha and he was also turned gay by the bite. Derek and Scott have sex for the first time to cement their bond. Scott’s kinks with Derek would be body and body hair worship. Derek would love dirty talking and sucking Scott’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has rape and mind control in it! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott knew Derek would be the perfect pride member. That hairy, muscled body and those powerful legs made his lower body throb with heat. His jaw ached at the thought of biting into his neck tendons and making him his. He would make his own pride (a stronger, better one than his mother’s) and he would start with Derek Hale. 

It was a calm, starry night. A perfect night for running. Derek started with a light jog, just enjoying the nice weather. His sneakers skid against the pavement when he heard something. A crack of a twig and something like a snarl? Pulling out his headphones and looking around, he found nothing so he continued on his run. But he couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling that he was being followed. 

A low growl erupts from Scott’s throat and he roars, an Alpha lion roar that makes Derek stumble and fall. He jumps from the tree, out of the shadows, and onto Derek’s back. The human struggled but Scott was powerful enough to hold him down as he bit his neck. 

Derek screamed, full of fear and adrenaline. What was happening?! Was he being attacked by some animal?! It sounded like a lion, like the ones he’s seen on National Geographic, but there were no lions in Beacon Hills! Only mountain lions and they stayed far from the town. He caught the glint of glowing red eyes in his hazy vision before blacking out.

Scott roared triumphantly. He had claimed his new pack member. 

 

* * *

 

When Derek woke up, he wasn’t on trail anymore, more like deep in the forest, and he felt……different. He blinked twice, bringing his hands up to see claws attached. They retracted if he concentrated. And his vision was better. Though the colors were distorted a bit. 

"How do you feel?" The transformation set in nicely and Scott grinned at Derek, crouching down. 

Derek stuck his tongue out, licking his lips. Even the air tasted different. The handsome young man in front of him was different as well, but he knew instinctively who he was. His Alpha. “….Hungry……Alpha….” 

Scott purred, enjoying the heated look his pack member gave him. “Hungry for what, Derek? Blood? Don’t worry, you’ll get your first taste soon.” 

"You, Alpha….need you….want you…only…." He didn’t hide the bulge in his running shorts, the tightness of the fabric making him squirm. He wanted to bond with his Alpha. Unite and strengthen their bond as pack. "Need….please!" 

Scott grinned. This was going so much better than he hoped. He wanted to bond with his pack member as well and quickly divested himself of any clothes. “You too. Strip! Then suck me off.” 

Derek obeyed accordingly, mouth watering at the scent of his Alpha’s cock. He licked the underside, tasting and suckling the head. “So good, Alpha! Your taste, your smell! I want to service you forever!” He moaned when Scott gripped his hair tight, pushing him onto his cock. The touch of his Alpha thrilled him and he sucked furiously, wanting to please his Alpha. 

"I love your body. That’s why I chose you. Knew you would be strong, Strong and loyal," Scott praised. Derek was beautifully hairy, almost a full coat on his chest alone. "Suck harder, oh—fuck—! Hngh!" He pulled out, holding his cock tightly so he wouldn’t come, pushing Derek onto his back. "I’m going to ride you and come on that fantastic chest of yours." 

The newly-turned lionboy whined at the loss of Scott in his mouth but then his eyes darkened at the thought of fucking his Alpha. He wet his fingers as best as he could, brushing them against his rim. It felt so hot and tight around him and he thrust a third when his Alpha ordered him to. 

Derek’s fingers were heaven and if he didn’t want his cock so badly, he would just let him finger him into oblivion. He worked on worshipping his pack member’s body, touching as much of him as he could and sucking on his perky nipples. “Ah, fuck! Derek Derek Derek! Your cock. In me, now!” He barely waited for Derek to pull his fingers out before sinking down onto his engorged member. “Yes, yes! Fuuuck, so perfect!” 

"Scott, fuck! You’re so hot and perfect! God, your hole’s just, just so  _tight_!” Derek’s hips thrust involuntarily and he whimpered when they were pushed down by Scott’s strong hand. His Alpha controlled him and his orders were absolute, he knew that, but he really, really wanted to fuck into that tight heat. “Want to fill you up, please, Alpha! Need to fill you with my come!” 

The Alpha lionboy knew he was close too and he caressed his pack member’s claiming mark as he stroked himself and thrust wildly on Derek’s cock. “You-fuck-have my permission! F-fill me!” He let out an Alpha growl, authoritative and demanding. He rode Derek into bliss, moaning as he saw his white come spill on the thick black hairs. 

He couldn’t disobey his Alpha and came on command. He was glad he did not black out this time for his Alpha allowed him to wrap his arms around him and he enjoyed the shared heat on the cold forest ground. “What now? I will follow any order you give me, Alpha.” 

Scott grinned, joyous and sated. “We are bonded as pack. We can do anything, take what we want, do what we want. No one can stop us.”


	101. #101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott, Isaac Aiden The three are naked in bed just cuddling as they listen to Scott unload all his self doubt and worry over him thinking he's not good enough. He'd never admit his fears to anyone but these two since he knows they won't judge nor do they expect him to be perfect. He can be himself with them. Fluffy as possible please with a dash of Angst

It was always hard to hear Scott talk about himself that way. But they listened because they loved him and they wanted him to know that they were there for him. Even though they mostly wanted to kiss Scott until he was sick of it and tell him how amazing he was. For now, they just held him and listened.

"I don’t know if I make the right choices," Scott whispered. "With Allison. With Peter. With Deucalion and the rest. I just……" 

"Go on," Aiden whispered encouragingly, nuzzling his neck softly, not enough for it to be distracting. 

"What if I don’t deserve to be an Alpha? Sometimes I feel like this is all just a bad joke. I’m not a leader. I barely know what I’m doing half—most of the time." 

Isaac turned his face gently, brushing his thumb over his lip. “You always make the right call in the end, Scott. No one expects you to be the perfect Alpha. Even when you weren’t an Alpha, you always try do the right thing,” Isaac said. 

"People keep…dying. So many people, and I’m supposed to protect them!" His voice cracked and he closed his eyes for a moment, letting the tears fall. Aiden kissed his cheeks clean. "I know, I know I can’t protect everyone. But is it bad to try?" 

"Of course not." Isaac took his hand and squeezed it. "You seem to forget you have us, Scott. You have your pack. You’re not alone. We’re with you till this all ends, which would be when we die I guess." 

"Which of course won’t be till we’re old and gray," Aiden added quickly. 

"But what if you guys die too? Like Erica, Boyd, and Allison. Everyone around me dies and I’m always too late….too late…." Bigger tears leaked from Scott’s eyes now at the thought of his two loves dying in his arms. 

"Then enjoy this moment," Aiden whispered, shuffling closer to Scott. 

"We’re here right now, Scott," Isaac murmured, bringing his hand up to kiss softly. "We’re here as long as you need us." 

Scott let himself collapse in their arms, too tired to protest or unleash more self-doubt and worry upon them. For now, he would enjoy the protective hold of his two lovers.


	102. #102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about some Scott/Derek/Isaac/Boyd/Erica gangbang? Where Derek is sick of Scott not joining his pack so he and his pack decide to turn him into the pack fuckdoll. Feel free to throw in non-con, rough sex, humiliation, nipple play, blood play, knife play and some toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This has graphic description of a gang rape so please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott shook with terror and there was little else he could do but that. A ball gag stretching his lips and a short chain attached to his collar and a nail in the ground kept him from moving or screaming. His knees hurt from staying in the same, unforgiving position but the thought of recieving punishment for moving kept him still. 

_If you won’t be my Beta, might as well be the pack bitch, right? Make yourself useful._

They attacked him when he least expected it and he tried to fight back, but it was one against four. He never had a chance. The metal door screeched open and he closed his eyes against what was coming. The memory of what they did to him was still so new, so raw. 

_Fuck he’s so tight! And hot! Damn!_

_Shut up and fuck him already, Isaac! I want to go next soon!_

_Don’t be so impatient, Erica. He’s our bitch now, we can use him whenever and however we want, right, Derek?_

_Just don’t break any bones._

"You didn’t move, did you? Good bitch, waiting for us." His pack hanged back, just watching, while Derek circled Scott and crouched in front of him, grabbing a handful of hair. "Open your eyes." 

The slap made him gasp around plastic and his eyelids fluttered as he hurried to obey Derek. Not his Alpha. Never his Alpha. His eyes filled with tears as he looked up at the older wolf, pleading silently. 

Derek twisted the plastic base, grinning when Scott moaned. “The plug is looking snug and tight. We have to keep our bitch open for us always, right?” Isaac and Erica laughed darkly. Boyd just smiled. “We’ve brought you presents. Aren’t you a lucky bitch?” 

Scott’s eyes widened when he saw the toys Derek presented to him. He wanted to close them again and pretend none of this was happening. But he wasn’t allowed that. His back burned as the knife (laced with wolfsbane for extra torture) dug into it, the gag muffling his cries of pain, drool dripping from his mouth involuntarily. “Pleth! Pleth!” 

He cracked the back of his hand on Scott’s ass. “Shut up, I’m just marking you. And then I’m going to fuck you. I’ve got lots pent up just for you, bitch, and you’re going to take it all.” He took a handful of his hair again and lifted him up so his back arched, the words BITCH concaved and bled further at the pressure. Derek didn’t let a drop touch the floor, and Scott writhed on his rough tongue. “Put those clamps and the cage on him, Boyd, and take the gag out. I want to hear him scream.” 

Scott’s lips trembled, and he licked them in a fruitless attempt at getting them wet (his mouth was so  _dry_ but he didn’t dare ask for water), as he avoided the gaze of the imposing wolf. More memories flooded his gate and the painful ache inside him throbbed. 

_Wow, Boyd. You’re really letting him have it; I’m almost jealous. He looks good stretched around your big cock!_

The clamps hurt and when Boyd tugged the chain hard, he couldn’t hold back a scream. The cock cage felt like a formality really. He didn’t want to come anyway. He didn’t want to feel pleasure while they violated his body.

Derek smirked. “Good boy. Keep that up and I might let you come.” He didn’t waste time in taking the plug out and pushing in, slowly at first, watching the pink, sore, fucked out hole wrap its puckered rim around his head. The come made it easy for his cock to slide home and he gripped Scott’s hips tight as he pounded into him, the young teen’s body dwarfed by his own. His canines grazed Scott’s neck hungrily, as he took in the scent of fear and submission. “You  _reek_ , Scott. Of weakness and subservience. The scent of a bitch who’s only use is to be used. And you’re  _our_  bitch. We’ll take you any time we please and all you’ll do is bend over and spread your ass, understand?” 

Scott sobbed, barely nodding his head and screamed when the Alpha moved even faster, arms flailing as he desperately searched for something to hold onto. His sanity had already left the building. 

_Don’t you regret not joining my pack now, Scott?_

 


	103. #103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott has turned to comfort eating and despite being a werewolf he is eating 4x what his heighten metabolism can burn and as a result he is very chubby now. He hates himself for letting himself get like this, but Derek assures him he is still beautiful and Derek still loves him. Angst, fluff or comfort. Derek likes fucking his boy rough and Scott has a potty mouth during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Even if there is consent from both parties, Scott is underage in this, 17 years old! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

It was one of those rare days where they could stay in bed all day and do what they liked. “You’re so gorgeous.” Derek kissed Scott slowly as he whispered compliments into his mouth, reaching his hands up and into his shirt, just feeling the soft roundness. Those hands stilled at the touch of his Alpha and concerned eyes reached Scott’s lowered ones. 

"No, I’m not," Scott murmured, so quiet only a werewolf could hear it. People turned to all sorts of things when dealing with stress. Alcohol, drugs, yoga, martial arts. He turned to food. Mostly junk food. And soon he had turned from muscular and lean to chubby and round. 

"Bullshit." Derek peeled off Scott’s clothes, ignoring his lover’s weak protests. "I don’t care about your weight, Scott. I love you and how you look. You’re fat and you’re beautiful and I love you. So I won’t hear it." 

Scott would have responded but all that came out was unintelligible noise as Derek swallowed his cock down in one go. His hips bucked and he could his leaking head hit the back of his throat, and it took all he had not to come right then and there. “Fuck! Is..is this your way of persuading me? Sucking me off until I spill down your throat?” 

Derek hummed, pulling off slowly as his tongue licked the underside of his cock and grinning when Scott whined and cursed. His hips rocked against Scott, teasingly sliding against his already well-fucked hole. He gripped his muffin top tight, pushing it up and letting it fall, then jiggling it. “I really do love you like this. So much more to hold and play with. And the way your fat moves when I fuck you, so hot!” 

Scott blushed, eyes wide and searching for any lies. He found none, only lust and love in Derek’s eyes. “D-don’t fucking tease, come on, fuck me! I’m so open for you, Der! Fucky my slutty hole, please!” 

Derek groaned. When he found that Scott had a dirty mouth  during sex, he had fucked the high schooler so hard, Scott was sore for days and they were both deeply satisfied. He stopped holding back, gripping Scott’s flubby stomach so tight he knew he would leave bruises that would take a while to heal. He wanted Scott to feel it, to know he loved touching his body and that he would never stop unless Scott really, really wanted him to. 

Scott spilled filth, hands fumbling to pull Derek on top of him. He needed him closer. _PleasefuckmehardergodDerpleaseImsoopenandwetforyou!!_ He shook and jiggled and never felt so loved. 


	104. #104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek ABO/cAtboy/wolf boy Scott. derek is going to buy an omega and he sees Scott standing out out of the group of others and falls for his puppy eyes so when he brings him home Scott misbehaves and humps his leg and he realizes Scott in heat so he knots him

He’d been wanting an Omega wolfboy for a long time and now he was finally faced with the perfect one. It was those eyes that called out to him, practically begging him to take him home. “That one.” The shop owner nodded and pulls the wolfboy out from among the rest of the group, and oh, he was even more beautiful up close. And he smelled divine. He smiled when the wolfboy went through his inspection with demure, downcast eyes. “Scott.” Smooth command in his voice. 

Scott lifted his head up to his new Alpha. He couldn’t believe that he was getting bought by such a handsome Alpha. His Alpha didn’t reprimand him when he stared just a bit too long and as the papers were signed and he was led out to his new master’s car, he knew he was getting a kind one as well. 

"You can talk, yes? Call me Derek. None of that master stuff. It weirds me out." His wolfboy’s hair was as soft as silk and he never wanted to stop petting it, but he had to start the car sometime. 

"Derek….." He licked his lips and mouthed the name of his Alpha until it felt familiar on the tongue. He leaned back in the seat, scenting the air. Everything smelled like his Alpha and he wanted to blanket himself in the scent of burnt ash and iron and rust. "Thank you…for choosing me…" 

"When I saw you, it was a no brainer. I would say it was fate, if I believed in that sort of thing. It was your eyes though and your scent…you smell amazing, Scott. I can’t wait to take you home." 

Scott blushed at the obvious intentions Derek meant. But he was eager to bedded by the Alpha too. Derek was handsome and strong and Scott wanted him. Wanted that intense gaze only on him when he was finally knotted. “….Neither can I.” He ignored the heat that burned low in his gut and spread down, thinking it was just first time jitters. 

But it got worse when he entered Derek’s house. “Derek!” A low, pathetic whine escaped from him and he clutched onto his Alpha’s clothing, ears flattening in suplication. The friction of his naked cock against Derek’s suit pants wasn’t enough. His tail quivered, standing straight as slick formed in his hole and slid down his thighs. “Please, Alpha, please!”

Scott’s sweet smell had gotten stronger and his Alpha instincts made him want to stop the car and be as close to his Omega pet as possible. The full realization of what was happening didn’t hit him until Scott started humping his leg. His Omega wolfboy was going into heat. “It’s going to be okay, Scott. I’m going to knot you soon.” He pushed Scott away gently to stare into his golden yellow eyes, his own bleeding Alpha red. “Can you go into the living room and present yourself for me?” 

Scott whimpered and nodded, trembling legs making it’s way to the living room couch and spreading his body against the length of it, ass up for his Alpha. “Need knot! Need it, Derek, please!” He wanted to rut, to feel something, anything but this unbearable heat. He also wanted to be good for his Alpha but it was hard enough to think when he was so fucking  _empty_!

Derek pulled his tie off and his suit jacket, placing them on the living room table. He rolled up his sleeves, messing with the collar and popping two buttons off. “Good boy, Scott!” Control. He was the Alpha and he was in control. He wouldn’t treat Scott like other Alphas usually did with their wolfboys, just taking and leaving the poor Omega unsatisfied. He wasn’t Peter, recalling with disgust how his wolfboy Isaac was treated. He quickly took his shoes and socks off, moving in between Scott’s legs. The wolfboy seemed to melt at his touch so he gripped him tighter, spreading his ass more. “You’re so beautiful.” 

"P-please!" Scott sobbed.Guttural moans and growls were his only form of communication now. His Alpha was tearing him apart and he was barely touching him.

Derek softly hushed him, pushing two fingers slowly into his hole. “I don’t want to hurt you.” It clenched so tightly around him, and the thought of pressing, thrusting, pushing,  _fucking_ that wet, seemingly made-for-him Omega hole made his pants tighter than ever. He deftly used one hand to unbuckle and push briefs and pants while he scissored and prepped Scott.

Slick seemed to pour out of the Omega, body begging for a deep and hard fuck and knot, and the room filled with the overwhelming saccharrine sweet smell. Derek felt like he was in heaven. “You’re, oh fuck, can’t hold back any longer, Scott, gonna knot, going to fill you up, oh fuck fuck! You’re so wet for me, Scott! So-ungh-perfect!” 

Scott howled at the feeling of being filled with his Alpha’s cock. He clawed at the cushions, thrusting back frantically, panting heavily as if he were running a marathon, not being fucked within an inch of his life. “Der-!” Derek never stopped touching him! It felt like a million hands were roaming over his body, pressing all the right buttons that could make him go wild. He was pretty sure he was tearing his Alpha’s couch to shreds but couldn’t really care at the moment. Everything felt so distant and so close at the same time and he needed more, more, needed his Alpha’s knot!

Derek kissed the dip of his back, resting his hand on the wolfboy’s cock and stroking it. “I know, I know, its coming, Scott! I’m going to fill you up, knot you, then I’ll give you a nice, slow rimjob after and fuck you again, you’d like that, right? God, it’s coming, filling you up, so tight, Sco-!!” And he was gone, lost in the feel of those warm, wet muscles so perfectly clenched around him, milking him until he was all dried up. His whole body shook, vibrated as if it were attached to a machine, but he held his position until he felt Scott’s cock pulse and twitch in his hand, felt his release, hot and sticky. 

Scott was sure he blacked out for a second cause next thing he knew his back was cuddled against Derek’s sweaty, hairy chest and he had the satisfying feeling of being full. The unbearable heat was gone for now. “………I’m sorry……your couch……..” He coughed and cool plastic touched his lips and he drank the water gratefully. 

Derek smiled, kissing his neck softly. “It’s okay. I can always get a new one. I forgot to say, welcome to your new home, Scott.” 

Scott sighed happily. 


	105. A Normal Night Out #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants Scott all to himself.....(inspired by how deliciously dark Stiles was while possessed by the Nogitsune)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is kidnapping and implied non-consensual sexual situations in this so please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

It was a normal night out with his best friend. At least it was supposed to be. Then he woke up. 

He felt dazed, like he took a year long nap. And were those chains keeping his arms tied? They burned his skin. Wolfsbane. He was naked and chained to some dark basement wall, cold, dirty floor that dug into his knees. 

His mind raced as to who could be the perpetrator. Peter? Gerard somehow? Deucalion back for some good ol’ revenge? He heard a door creak open and calm footsteps on the stairs and he shifted, just barely, only enough for fangs to graze his lips. His mind couldn’t comprehend who he saw before him. “……..” 

"You look shocked, Scotty. Well, I suppose that’s a given." Stiles stalked forward, crouching down, hair width apart, and his hand reached up to prod at his teeth. "You know if you ask Deaton the right questions, you can get a wealth of knowledge. Like how to make a werewolf roofie." 

The light touch on his cheek was cold and he found himself flinching. His voice came back, despite the shock before.  ”I don’t….Stiles…..if this is the Nogitsune or, or the darkness, I can help, Stiles, please….!!” The slap hurt more than the words did. 

"Oh, I’m sorry, so so sorry, Scott," Stiles murmured, kissing and rubbing his cheek. "Don’t want to ruin that pretty face just yet." 

His knees hurt. He wasn’t healing. But he had to be strong, for Stiles. He had to help. “I can help you!”

"Oh but you are helping!" Stiles smiled, all teeth and too wide. Scott felt cold fear wrap around his heart. "By just kneeling there, you’re helping so much, Scott." 

"Stiles, I don’t," He swallowed, this was his best friend. He could fix this. Whatever this was. "…I don’t understand." 

Stiles hummed, standing up. “I suppose you wouldn’t. You never do. You never see! You never see ME!” The absolute fury in his voice made Scott lose all breath. He gasped out when his hair was yanked painfully by long, deft fingers that should have felt familiar. “Allison! Lydia! Kira! What do those stupid bitches got what I don’t?! A pair of tits and a pussy! They don’t know you like I do! They’re not your best friend!!” 

Tears filled Scott’s eyes as the grip got tighter. “Please, Stiles…..” 

Stiles grinned. Icy fear froze the Alpha. “I’m going to take what I want, Scotty, for once in my life,” he whispered, leaning in so close his lips brushed against his. “You’re mine, you’ve always have been. I just have to remind you. You’re going to love it.”

"Please, don’t!" Scott whimpered, grasping Stiles’ intentions fully now. 

All Stiles heard was  _Take me, I’m yours_


	106. A Normal Night Out Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Scott kidnapped Stiles instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is kidnapping and implied non-consensual sexual situations in this fic so please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

It was a normal night out with his best friend. At least it was supposed to be. Then he woke up. 

His head was killing him! “Fuck!” He groaned, rolling his neck this way and that way, peering at his new surroundings. A basement? It was a bit dark to tell exactly where he was. He tried to stand up but realized he couldn’t, handcuffs chained to the floor kept him kneeling. He also realized he was naked. The metal bit into his skin. “Why……the fuck?” 

In the darkness, he tried to figure out how long he’d been there or who could have done it. Scott! What happened to Scott? Fear for his best friend outweighed fear for himself. Whoever this bastard was, better not have laid a hand on him. 

"Morning, Stiles!" A cheery voice rang out in the darkness. He knew that voice.

"…Scott…?" He blinked and winced against the sudden light shining on his face. "Dude, you found me, great, let’s go before whoever comes back!" His friend was still wearing the clothes before. Something felt…..off. 

Scott kept smiling that amicable smile. “You look beautiful like this.” He crouched, running a possessive hand over Stiles’ chest. “Are you cold? Sorry, I couldn’t find a better place with such a short time limit.” 

"Scott…what…." He swallowed. This wasn’t his best friend. This had to be like some shapeshifter or he was possessed, or something!! "You’re not Scott. What did you do to him?!" 

Scott laughed and shook his head. “You cried watching the Notebook. You broke your finger trying to prove to me that you can climb the tree in your dad’s backyard. You wrote Lydia Martin-Stilinski all over your notebook in the 8th grade and when I found out, you swore that I tell no one.” 

The memories didn’t make his heart warm, no it just felt colder. This was Scott. But it couldn’t be. His friend wouldn’t….wouldn’t do this! He recalled Deaton talking about the darkness in their hearts. “Scott, buddy, whatever this is, we can work it out. Just..just uncuff me and we’ll fix this.” 

"You’re right. We do have to fix this. Us. We’ve always been Scott and Stiles. But never Scott  _and_  Stiles. I’m sorry, I should have noticed you a long time ago.” A finger trailed up and down the human’s neck, clawed nail lightly grazing the skin. 

"I don’t u-understand." Alpha red glowed and Stiles shivered, cold and fear forming goosebumps on his skin. 

"You’ve always been there right in front of me. I was a fool not to see it. So many distractions…..Allison, Kira, but no more…you’ll get to have me all to yourself now. Isn’t that great?" 

"No….this isn’t you, Scott…..!" Scott didn’t seem to hear him or chose to ignore him. "Please!" His lip trembled and he closed his eyes. Pain made them snap open, fearfully shaking as he stared into his best friend’s eyes. He didn’t recognize them anymore. The grip on the back of his neck tightened. He held himself still as possible. 

Scott still kept smiling. “Lydia didn’t deserve your love or attention, Stiles. She never noticed you or loved you how you deserved. I’m going to give that to you. I’m going to give you the love you deserve.” 

He tried to appeal to his friend once more. “Scott, you don’t have to do this! This isn’t you, please!” 

All Scott heard was  _I love you._


	107. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some sexy Red Riding Hood costumes I googled and desperately want Scott to wear

He twirled in front of the mirror, appraising the outfit. “Isn’t it a bit…..short?” Scott reached his hand back to pull the skirt down more but it was futile. The silky lace tickled the back of his thighs, making him shiver.

Lydia reached under the fabric, flipping it up so she could see his lacy white panties, giggling when Scott blushed more. She had to buy it when she saw it, and the images of how Scott would look in it couldn’t compare to how he looked now. “It’s perfect. And you love it, don’t lie. I saw your face when I showed it to you.” She leaned in close, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders, glossy pink lips brushing his ear as she whispered, “Come on, little Red. I want to show you off.”

Scott couldn’t hold back a full body shudder and his back arched into her touch. “…Okay.”

She grinned big. Wolf ears and a tail completed her look. _The better to eat you with, my dear._

Scott wanted to be devoured whole.


	108. #108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek knows Scott is breaking on the inside and when Scott breaks down crying, he holds him and then confesses his feelings. Kissing leads to more and soon the two find themselves making love in the forest. It’s slow and passionate each filling the hole in the others heart and making each other whole again. Please add Scott stroking Derek’s beard and tell Derek how much he loves it. After sex cuddling please and Scott tells Derek thank you for seeing through his mask. And Derek replies with a thanks of his own to Scott for reminding him how to love.

Scott tried to hide it, waving away anyone’s concern or attempts at comfort. Even Stiles. But Derek knew he was breaking. He had felt the same thing before. He tracked him down to the middle of the forest, sitting against a huge tree. 

Scott barely looked up when Derek found him. “I don’t know why you guys are still keeping this up, I’m fine!” He sighed, moving over to give Derek space to sit. “I really am! I-“

Derek cut the Alpha’s sentence off with a tight hug. “It’s okay,” he said quietly. “You can let go.” 

Scott clutched onto Derek’s shirt like it was a lifeline, bottom lip quivering with restraint. He’d held it back for so long and Derek’s arms felt so warm. The warmth only made the contrast of Allison’s cold hand against his cheek more apparent. Allison……..A tear trickled down and a wrecked sob escaped him, with the rest of his pent-up emotions quickly followed. All the people who died, everyone he couldn’t save, he mourned for them. He mourned for Allison and Boyd and Erica and Aiden. He sobbed until his tear ducts dried, until his wails turned into hiccups. His grip lessened as he tired but Derek didn’t seem to mind, being a rock for him to hold onto. 

It was amazing how tired he felt once he let himself break down. He leans back and looks up at Derek with tear-stained cheeks. “…Why?” His voice cracked, like he would erupt again. Derek Hale wasn’t really known for his comforting presence. 

Derek wondered whether he should lie, make something up. “Because I love you.” He decided to tell the truth.

His eyes widened and he stared at the older wolf. Derek loved him?

"Shit, I mean, not like what you thin-!" He was cut off by a sweet, gentle kiss. 

Scott sniffed, wiping his face and smiling shyly. “I love you too. I never thought you would feel the same.” 

HIs heart thudded rapidly and he leaned in, muttering “I love you” as he kissed the beautiful creature before him. They kissed for what seemed like forever, werewolf anatomy allowing them to kiss without taking a breath for a while. 

Scott fell back against the forest ground and pulled Derek with him, dead leaves crunching under their weight. He trailed quick pecks against Derek’s chin, rubbing his cheek against his beard much like a cat. “I love your beard, it feels so good against my skin!”

Derek smiled and captured Scott’s mouth again. They took their time with each other, slowly unwrapping the other with their mouths and hands. This feeling, like a void was filling up inside him. He knew Scott felt it too, given the looks of awe and contentment he saw. 

"Derek!" The cry made his heart sing and he slowly entered the young Alpha, dragging his cock across his prostate. Scott held onto him much like he did when he was crying, but it was different, filled with desperation and lust. 

He made sure Scott came first, kissing him soft and tender as the younger wolf spilled into his hand, wet and hot. He came soon after, gasping, “Scott….” 

In their post-coitus state, they didn’t mind the uncomfortableness of the forest floor as they cuddled. Wrapped solely in each other, they were only focused on the other’s breath. 

"Thank you," Scott murmured, softly stroking Derek’s beard

Derek raised an eyebrow. “For what?” 

"For seeing through my mask. I always keep hiding how I feel cause I’m supposed to be the responsible one. Thank you for telling me it’s okay to break apart once in a while." He kissed his neck. 

Derek smiled, affectionately nuzzling him. “Thank you for reminding how to love again. You inspire me so much, Scott.” 

Scott turned scarlet at the admission, not sure what to say to that, except “I love you.” He curled into Derek’s space, falling asleep fast. 

Derek followed shortly after. As he would his whole life. 


	109. #109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Auish I'd like this to follow canon, but with the exception that Derek and Scott learn they are actually brothers. Not sure how to go about this maybe make them half brothers sharing a dad? Learning they are brothers leads to them wanting to get to know one another and it grows from their. Body appreciation, knotting and cock worship. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has sibling incest so please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"So we’re brothers…."

"Apparently……"

Scott glanced up then flicked his gaze down. Every dirty thought he had about the older Beta seemed so wrong now.

"So…what do you want to do..?" Did Derek sound embarrassed? Whoa, he was blushing and his heart beat was going pretty fast!

Scott felt pretty out of sorts himself. To find out that his dad had a whole other family after being with his mother, and his brother turning out to be Derek of all people!! It was a pretty big shock, to say the least.

Scott took a deep breath and smiled. “We’re family. I know we haven’t been on the best terms before but…I want to get to know you better. Is that…okay?”

Derek nodded. “…Okay.”

* * *

  
 _Dude sour wolf is your brother?!?!?!-_ SS

 _I know! Its pretty surreal-_ SM

 _That explains his personality-_ SS

 _What am I supposed to do?-_ SM

 _He’s visiting today-_ SM

 _Something that doesn’t involve a lot of talking-_ SS

 _Video games, a movie-_ SS

 _Making out-_ SS

 _Stiles! He’s my brother!!-_ SM

 _Didn’t stop you from talking about how delicious his abs were-_ SS

 _That’s cause I didn’t know before!-_ SM

 _I’m going with video games okay-_ SM

 _Making out is way more fun-_ SS

 _I hate you-_ SM  
  

* * *

  
Melissa hugged him as soon as she opened the door. “Welcome to the family, Derek.” Derek nodded mutely and Melissa patted his arm gently before retreating back to the kitchen, not minding that he didn’t return the hug. “Oh, Scott’s upstairs.” Derek nodded again, gruffly saying thank you, and made his way to Scott’s bedroom. 

He bit his lip, staring at the door for a moment before knocking.

"Hey! You actually used the front door and knocked this time, wow!" Scott smiled teasingly. "I set up the XBox. Want to play Call of Duty? Or do you like Nintendo? I’ve got Smash Bros, Mario Party 8, Mario Kart-though unless you want to ruin our relationship, I’d save that for some other time-anyway, you can pick!"

Derek shrugged, looking everywhere but at Scott. “I haven’t played video games in a while…..”

Scott grinned and pulled apart his crossed arms, leading him down onto the bed and passing him a controller. “I can teach you! It’ll be like a bonding experience!” Scott laughed. At the ridiculousness of the situation mostly. He was about to play Call of Duty with Derek Hale. Derek half-smiled and Scott called it a victory.

  

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately his attraction to Derek didn’t go away. It actually intensified as he got to know the older wolf better. ‘ _It’s gone past attraction, it’s turned into love. I’m in love with my brother,’_ Scott thought miserably. _‘How sick is that?’_

"Uh, Scott?" Scott whirled around, startled, then calmed somewhat when he saw Derek.

"Yeah?" Was something burning?

"I think the pizza is burning?" Oh fuck!

"Fuck, fuck!" Scott raced out of his room and into the kitchen, grabbing a glove before pulling the pizza out. It was charred around the edges but it was still edible, thankfully. "We can still eat it. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Maybe we should have ordered a pizza instead." 

Derek put the controller down and grabbed a slice. “No, this is fine. It’s great actually. I didn’t know pineapple could taste good on pizza.” 

Scott grinned, taking a slice as well. “Glad to change your opinion.”

"……You want to talk about it?" Derek glanced at him with some concern and Scott’s chest tightened. 

He smiled and shook his head, trying to calm his heartbeat so Derek wouldn’t know he was lying. “No, but thanks. Everything’s fine.” 

Derek didn’t look convinced. He let out a long sigh, putting his slice down and turning his body to fully face Scott. Scott raised his eyebrows, a question, but gave Derek his full attention. “We can’t meet anymore.” 

"What?" What?! "What are you talking about? Why can’t we? What’s going on? Is my, our, dad saying something to you?" 

Derek looked down, which was weird cause Derek never looked away from anybody. Scott stared straight at him, resolute and ready for some answers. “I….I like you.” 

"Yeah, I like you too," Scott said slowly. But his heart beat fast as he wondered if Derek meant what he thought he meant. 

"No! I like you way more than a brother should!" he huffed frustratedly. "It’s..it’s not right and I thought the feelings, the attraction, would go away but they haven’t and I can’t continue this. I understand if I disgust you." Derek sounded miserable as he felt and Scott wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. 

Scott shuffled closer to Derek, straddling him and leaning in close. “Disgust isn’t what I’m feeling,” he whispered. “I really want to kiss you, can I?” 

Derek nodded, eyes darkening with lust. Scott kissed him, and they both moaned. It shouldn’t feel so good to kiss your own brother!! “This, fuck, this is so wrong. But I don’t want to stop.” 

Scott grinned. “Good.” All the pent-up feelings and attraction exploded as they frantically pulled off their clothes, kissing in between throwing their clothes everywhere. “All I could keep thinking of was how hot you were! How you’d feel against me. How your arms would feel wrapped around me. And your lips, they’re better than anything I imagined.” 

Derek blushed, shocked by the blunt words. There was so much sincerity and lust in Scott’s eyes, he didn’t know how to react. He hungrily took in his dark skin. He reached a hand up to caress his brother’s face (his brother, oh god, this was so wrong, they shouldn’t be-!)

Scott kissed him fiercely, taking his hands and putting them on his chest. “You’re thinking too much. Just feel.” 

Derek shuddered and took control, moving his hands up and down Scott’s body, finally resting on his hips as his lips latched onto his neck, teeth grazing the collarbone as he sucked marks onto the younger wolf’s body.

Their hips slotted together, moving rhythmically, and Scott clutched onto Derek, whimpering for him to move faster. His cock leaked pre-come, desperate for something more than this frustrating friction. 

Derek pulled back, smiling a little when Scott whined, and slid down, leaving more light kisses and marks on his stomach and chest, as he fisted Scott’s cock. His thumb and index spread the precome down, using it as a slick to stroke him. His other hand slid back up to tweak his nipples, twisting and pulling until they were puffy and sore. 

"Fuck!" Scott bucked into Derek’s hand, sitting up to see more and licking his lips when he saw his brother’s cock, red and angry and throbbing. The taboo of this situation made him shiver with delight. He wanted his brother to fuck him. "I want you inside me, Der. I want you to fuck me until you’re all I can think about it. All I can feel for the whole week." 

Derek growled, eyes flashing blue, completely on board with that. His tongue swirled around the head of his cock, fist pulling back the foreskin to get at the sensitive nerves. He enjoyed the way Scott writhed and pleaded under him, his own cock twitching, ready to be thrust inside Scott. He ignored it in favor of worshipping his brother’s cock, grinning with satisfaction when he spurt into his mouth. 

Scott cursed when he came, watching with wide, lust-filled eyes as Derek sucked him through his orgasm, milking his cock for all his come. He leaned over and grabbed a condom and lube he always had at ready in the nightstand next to his bed, shoving them at Derek in his eagerness. “Fuck me!” he growled, Alpha red flashing demandingly at the older wolf. 

"Wait, um, there’s something you should know about werewolves, we have-"

"A knot. Yeah I know about that. It was a surprise when it formed while I was masturbating but not an unpleasurable one." Scott leaned in and kissed Derek softly, lightly stroking his cock. It felt so hot and heavy in his hand and his hole twitched and clenched at the thought of it stretching him. "I want you to knot me. I want to feel that bond. I..I want you to stretch me, tear me apart, please." 

Derek swallowed. “Yeah, I want that too…..so when you were masturbating, who were you thinking of?” He grinned teasingly, squishing lube on his fingers. 

Scott blushed and pushed him, reclining back down.. “Shut up!-Ah!” He rocked back into the finger. It felt so different from his, covered in more hair and thicker.

It was like a dam burst open and Derek couldn’t stop talking. “Did you think about me fucking you with my fingers? Stretching you wide with each added digit, until you were begging for my cock? Cause I have. I’ve thought of your pretty, pink hole wrapped tightly around my fingers, around my cock.” He groaned, watching Scott’s hole clench even tighter around his fingers, and he added another. “….Filling you up, stuffing you full. I’ve thought about fucking you hard and rough, leaving my mark all over you, making you come without even touching. I’ve thought about fucking you slow, just taking my time to worship your body and show how much I love you.” He scissored the two digits, adding a third with more lube. 

Scott whimpered, ears burning. Everything felt hot and both their hearts were beating so fast that the thumping noise seemed to fill the room. “Please, Der, fuck me already!!” 

Derek deftly rolled the condom on, pushing Scott’s legs back until he was bent almost in half and his covered cock brushed the wet hole, pushing in slowly. Every inch felt like hours passed instead of minutes, and it was torture. It was heaven. “B-better than anything I imagined, fuck!” Almost there. “You’re so hot around me, Scott! Clenching so tightly, god! Do you like big brother’s cock?” He don’t know what compelled him to say it but he didn’t care cause he bottomed out and he was staring into Scott’s eyes, and everything was perfect. 

"Yeah, I love your cock, big bro," Scott rasped. That taboo delight sent a shiver running down his spine. His softened cock was already half hard. "You going to fuck your little brother hard, right?" 

"Yes," Derek snarled, snapping his hips. Short, hard thrusts made Scott shake and whine, clutching onto Derek so tightly, his claws leaving marks on his back. Derek fucked him faster, knowing he wasn’t going to last. 

"G-going to k-knot your little brother, yeah?" Scott gasped. "Going to st-stretch him apart with your knot! Make him f-feel open for days!" His words seemed to invigorate Derek more and he couldn’t continue, only uttering gasps and moans. 

His knot swelled in Scott’s soppy hole and he roared, spilling into the rubber. He panted heavily and swallowed, leaning down to press a sweet kiss on Scott’s forehead.

The stretch made him whimper and he came all over himself in thick, white ropes. He never felt so _full_ before! He smiled silently up at Derek, catching his breath. He sighed happily as he was turned over onto his side and spooned by Derek’s sweaty, heaving body. He laced his fingers between Derek’s, kissing his knuckles. “So…you love me?” 

Derek inhaled sharply. “I……yes. Is that weird?” 

Scott shook his head. “No weirder than how much I love you.” He couldn’t think of this as wrong anymore. They were bonded together as brothers, as lovers, and it felt right. 


	110. #110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott is a super hero Isaac is a Villain. Somewhere along the way the two fall in love. Isaac has super speed, energy blasts and telekinesis. Scott has Super Strength and healing and he can fly. This is consensual. Body appreciation, Body mod Scott has wings, Nipple play, Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the terrible superhero/villian banter

"Why do we always have to do this dance?! You’re on the wrong side, Phoenix!" Isaac sent a blast directly at Scott’s head, but the hero dodged it easily, having the advantage in the air. He dived down, picking up a chair and sending it flying at Isaac, grabbing the bomb in the distraction. 

"Let me guess, your side has milk and cookies!" He didn’t have time to fight, the bomb was going to explode in less than 30 seconds. His powerful wings pushed him up into the air and he threw it with all his might. He closed his eyes against the explosion, holding his arm up against any falling debris. There was little to worry about, it seemed like the bomb was made to evaporate anything in range, falling in on itself. 

The people in the bank and the police cheered and he waved down with a smile. He noticed Blitzfire was gone and cursed, knowing he took the money. “Oh well, I guess I can’t do anything about that….” He helped clean up and left before any of the press could ask questions. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was not as…..exciting, fortunately. By night fall, he was exhausted, slipping out of his costume and sneaking into his room. He didn’t really need to though. His mom was already at her night shift at the hospital. 

Someone was in his room. He rolled through his open window, quickly getting into attack position. 

"You were beautiful out there today." He dropped his defenses as the seductive voice reached out to him in the dark. Isaac stepped out, grinning sultrily as he circled Scott. 

"You know that’s really creepy, right?" Despite his annoyed tone, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. "I think I’ll have to get a better lock on my window." He spun around, pushing Isaac onto the bed and straddling him. Every time they did this dance, it was getting harder to keep away…and more fun. 

Isaac laughed. “You know that no lock could keep me out!” His hand reached up, touching the spot where his wings came out. “Show me them. I know it hurts to push them out but they’re so breathtaking and I’m aching to touch you, Scott…” 

Scott shuddered. Isaac was always so gentle with him when they did this. Unlike his villianous counterpart, who hurt and killed people without a second thought. How did he manage to fall in love with a villian? “I love you,” he breathed out, pulling his shirt off and his wings spread up and out from his skin. Four beautiful wings. Red with golden-yellow designs flaring like fire on the inner part, indicative of his namesake. They stretched and filled the room. 

Isaac didn’t answer the same but he touched. He carded his fingers oh so gently through the feathers, pulling out the knots and pressing against the sensitive nerves. Every touch was filled with love. “So beautiful. So breathtaking, it’s so hard to fight you when all I want to do is stare.” 

They rocked against each other, just feeling each other’s hardness and staring into the other’s eyes. All the unsaid  _I’m sorry’s_  and  _I wish everything could be different’s_  passed through their intense, loving gaze. Scott grunted as he made his wings disappear, freely moving now to touch Isaac as he pleased. “H-how, fuck, how long has it been since we did this?! Mm, I’m so tired, I don’t think I can do much tonight!” 

"It’s been too long!" Isaac grinned and rolled them around. "Let me take care of you then." He pulled down the zipper, slipping his hand underneath the hero’s boxers. His thumb pressed down on the wet head, swiping down and up, gently stroking his hand up and down. The villian kept his mouth busy, lapping his tongue on Scott’s hardened nipples. 

Scott groaned, bucking into Isaac’s talented mouth and tongue. “G-god, I’m so close!!” 

Isaac twisted his hand, tucking a nipple between his teeth and biting down. He grinned triumphantly when Scott cried out and spilled into his hand, licking it clean. He grabbed the nearest shirt to clean the rest of the mess

"That’s my shirt," Scott mumbled angrily, though it was half-hearted in his pleasured state. 

"You can clean it, you big baby." Isaac kissed his lover’s cheek. "Is it okay for me to stay?" He curled up in Scott’s arms. 

"Big bad villian wants to cuddle, huh," Scott teased, returning the kiss. "Yeah, it’s okay. Mom will be out almost all night so yeah, you can stay." 

"Good," Isaac said quietly. Hero and villian rested in each other’s arms, ready to fight each other another day. A small price to pay to keep their relationship a secret.


	111. #111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Danny and Scott first vacation to the beach, fluffy

"Come on, gorgeous!" Danny yelled out, digging his feet in the sand. It was a beautiful day. Perfect for their first time at the beach. 

Scott laughed. “The beach isn’t going anywhere, you know. And who was the one who wanted me to bring all this stuff?” His hands were full of chairs, an umbrella, towels, surfboards, and a cooler filled with food. “Need a little help here.” 

Danny grabbed some of the stuff, kissing Scott on the cheek. “Sorry, got excited.” They finally found a spot in the middle of the beach, laying out the stuff  and Scott collapsed on his chair with a sigh. 

"Don’t think I want to move now," he muttered. 

"Oh no you don’t. You’re coming in the water with me, Mr. Werewolf. We didn’t get those lessons for nothing." He pulled Scott up, grabbing a board. 

Scott mock-pouted, grabbing his own. “Alright, alright.” He leaned in, smirking with a competitive glint in his eye. “Last one to the water buys the other dinner!” He shot off, laughing. 

"No fair, you cheater!" 

After catching some waves (Danny won, though he accused of Scott letting him win), they mostly played around, only going back to land to eat. Scott laughed as he fed Danny grapes. 

"What?" Danny said, bemused. 

"It’s just…we’re being so lovey dovey, like it’s our honeymoon or something," Scott answered, popping a grape into his mouth. "But I’m not complaining, I’m loving it." 

Danny grinned and grabbed his hand, kissing his fingers. “So am I. Wanna build a sandcastle?” 

They ended up making more of a pyramid than a castle. As the sun sank, they ate ice cream and held hands as they walked on the boardwalk, eyes only for each other. 

"I’m sticky and got sand in places sand shouldn’t be," Scott complained. "So I suggest we go back to the hotel and get into a nice, hot bath. How does that sound?" He licked off some ice cream dripping onto his fingers, glancing suggestively at Danny. 

Danny squeezed his hand, leaning in for a sweet kiss. “That sounds wonderful.” 


	112. Handle Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write Dom Braeden and Sub Scott so this happened :)

"Hands up, McCall." Braeden smirked when he followed her order so quickly, sliding her finger across his side, feeling those taut muscles. "Good boy." She felt the shiver run through him and her smirk widened. 

Scott couldn’t believe his shy confession was being answered. He was naked, stretched out against Braeden’s motorcycle. So different from his own bike, black and sleak and powerful. Braeden handled that power with as much easy confidence as she handled being around the supernatural. It was what made him drawn to her. He wanted to know how she would handle him. 

She loved to tease the Alpha. Even when she knew he wanted to beg and plead, he followed her rules to the letter, keeping silent. He could come on her command even. Her leather pants creased as she squatted, caressing the black plug that stretched Scott. She grabbed and twisted, slapping his ass lightly when he whimpered. “Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want real soon.” 

His back arched and his mouth opened in a silent gasp as his mistress pulled out the plug, hole clenching on nothing until slick fingers pushed inside. The digits teased, avoiding his prostate and left him wanting something bigger. He wanted to feel full on his mistress’ cock. He trusted those words, waiting silently. 

"You’re doing great, Scott. So good for me. I might even let you come." She gripped his hips hard enough to bruise—though they wouldn’t stay, she relished the sight for now—and thrust the slick strap-on dildo inside in one go. "I need to fuck you on my bike more often. You look so pretty stretched on it, like posing for a sexy calendar." 

Braeden’s even, soft voice was the opposite of how he felt while she was fucking him. He felt like he could break any minute, the stretch of the dildo burning deliciously. His hands trembled as they held onto the bike handles. He was only allowed to whimper and moan as he was plowed, begging was out of the question. 

"You alright? You want me to stop? Scott?" 

His mistress stopped thrusting and Scott almost screamed. He blinked, knowing he had to answer her, but he couldn’t find his voice, so he just nodded. 

"You know I’m going to need more than that, Scott," she scolded gently, running a hand through his hair. It felt good and his eyelids fluttered under the gentle touch.

"I-I’m fine. Green, mistress, you can keep going……please." He didn’t care how desperate he sounded. He wanted to break, to fall apart under her careful, confident hands.

Braeden nodded and she resumed her thrusting instantly, her grip tightening in Scott’s hair, pulling him up. She fucked him harder, knowing he wanted it, needed it, and she was an expert at giving people what they wanted. The strap-on was designed to give the user pleasure as well and she trembled with her orgasm as she thrust faster. 

She praised him in between thrusts, feeling him tighten every time she did. “You’re so good for me, Scott. You always do the right thing, follow my orders so well. I can always depend on you and you never fail to please me.”  She bit him under the collar, a simple black leather thing, sliding her lips up along his jaw until she reached his ear, and nibbled on the lobe. “Come for me.” In that moment, she came again, come dripping down her thighs

His whole body went rigid as he spilled onto the bike, white globs slipping on the shiny metal. He slumped, falling into his mistress’ capable hands. “B-” He bit his lip. 

Braeden smiled. “You can speak now. Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” She slid out of him, deftly unbuckling the strap-on with one hand, helping him stand with the other, and they walked out of the garage and into the house. 

Minutes later, they were soaking in a warm bath and Braeden was washing his back gently. She took him apart and she was slowly putting him back together, like she always did. He turned around to look deep into her dark brown eyes, caressing her face with his thumb. ”Thank you.” 

She glanced away then back at him, almost like a challenge. His own smile only grew wider and she sighed, pulling him forward for a kiss. “Thought you were going to say I love you.” 

He laughed lightly. “You already know that I do. Would you like me to say it?” 

She huffed. “I don’t know. I suppose it’s nice to feel and be loved. Your love doesn’t feel…..smothering.” 

"Good to know," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss. "Thank you, though, for knowing how to handle me." 

Braeden smiled. “The pleasure’s all mine, really.” 


	113. #113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Scerek fluff. As fluffy as you can make it. "

Scott groaned, throwing away another messy tissue, sighing when it bounced off the trashcan and onto the floor. “I hate being sick.”

Derek picked up the tissue and threw it into the trashcan as he made his way to his sick boyfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I brought you your favorite, chicken noodle soup.” He set down the tray on the nightstand.

Scott moaned happily. “I hate being sick but I love you.” He pushed himself up, grabbing another tissue just in time as he let out a raucous sneeze.

Derek smiled. “I love you too. Here, take the antibiotics first.” He poured out two pills, handing them and a glass of water to Scott. He kissed his forehead, holding up a spoonful of soup. 

"You shouldn’t do that," Scott mumbled after he swallowed. "You’ll get sick." 

"Well then, you’ll take care of me, won’t you?" He lifted another spoonful. "Say aaahh." 

Scott rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth. The hot soup felt amazing in his sore throat. “Of course I will. And you don’t have to feed me. I can still move my arms.” 

"Don’t lie. You like it when I feed you," Derek teased. He continued to feed him until the bowl was empty and then, climbed into the bed with Scott. 

Scott hummed, moving closer to him despite his earlier protests of passing the cold. “Okay, I do….you’re so warm.” He shivered, curling into the older man, and his eyelids drooped with exhaustion. 

"Go to sleep," Derek mumured, petting him affectionately. Scott couldn’t resist any longer, the steady thump of Derek’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep.


	114. #114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cadet!Scott getting off on his military supervisor spanking him. Ends with worship? Desk sex? Idk, have at it. Paired with Officer!Chris please and thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Even though both parties are consenting to the situation, Scott is subordinate to Chris so there are unbalanced power dynamics in the relationship! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott swallowed around the length in his mouth, nostrils flaring as he exhaled. But he made no other movement. He was always the perfect soldier, following his supervisor’s orders with no hesitation. But Chris had been talking to the liutenant for up to an hour now and his knees were starting to hurt. He wanted to do something more than just be a cockwarmer; He wanted to suck, feel the hot, pulsing member twitch in his mouth, taste the bitter release on his tongue. 

So he broke a rule. He knew there would be consequences but he looked forward to them. His clenched fists unraveled, holding onto Chris’ knees as he shifted his weight. He tongued the head as he took the officer deeper, sighing with content. 

"Did you hear something?" Scott tensed but did not stop sucking.

"Hm? I did not, sir. I’m sorry to stop our conversation but I have a report to finish, sir." 

"Of course. We all have our duties to attend to. Thank you for your time." 

"I’m sorry. I would stand but my back isn’t doing so well today. It was a pleasure talking to you, Liutenant," Chris said evenly, holding out his hand to shake, like his cock wasn’t being expertly sucked under his desk. He smiled amicably until the door clicked shut, ignoring the cadet’s whimper as he moved to lock it. "On the desk. Now." 

The authoritative demand made him shudder and he climbed out, bending over the desk, hands flat on the surface, just how Chris liked it. He broke a rule and he would be punished accordingly. That was what he hoped for.

Chris’ lips ticked up despite himself. He slipped his hands underneath the cadet’s pants, undoing the belt and zipper before pulling it and his briefs down and exposing his ass. “You’re shivering. Is it from excitement or fear?” When there was no answer, he smiled, squeezing the tan globes. A gentle reminder that pain will soon be coming. “You usually follow my orders so well. Were you that impatient? Or were you really that eager to feel my hand?” He smacked his ass lightly. “I want an answer, cadet.” 

Chris only called him cadet when he was angry. The punishment would be all the more delicious then. “Y-your hand! Please…I need it,” Scott whispered, voice hoarse and dry. 

"No, you want it. I’m not going to give you what you want. You take what I give you and you say thank you. I’ll be using my belt. Are there any complaints?" He slid the leather over the crack of his ass, watching the minute tremble in his sub’s legs. 

Chris was giving him an out. He could call it off or he could continue. “N-no, sir.” He disobeyed and he would recieve punishment. That’s how this worked.

Chis smiled wider. “Good boy. I don’t want to hear a sound out of you, understand?” Before Scott could answer, he cracked the belt over his ass. There was something peaceful about watching the red welts form. He could hear Scott barely contain his cries and his cock throbbed, reminding him of the heat he . He would admit it, he liked to see his sub in pain. He wouldn’t enjoy giving it so much if Scott didn’t enjoy recieving it so much.

Scott’s nails dug into the wood. The first hit always felt like the first time they did this. His legs would stand rigid and he would pull away from the stinging pain before pleasure came like salvation and he pushed his ass up for more. It was hard to keep from shouting but he held his tongue, not wanting to disobey again. 

There was no mercy behind Chris’ swing. Each aim struck true and though this was a punishment and he was supposed to be in control, he found himself breathing heavily, lust making his gaze hazy. Three more rapid-quick smacks and he dropped the belt, hurriedly grabbing the lube and slicking his cock. He didn’t bother with taking his clothes off.

The sound of skin slapping on skin told Scott all he needed to know and he spread his legs, ready to take whatever Chris gave him. His whole body trembled with need and the sudden stretch and burn made him cry out. “I-I’m sorry-!” He bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood. 

"It’s fine. You took your punishment well." It came out gruff, dripping with lust and need as much as Scott felt. Hot insides molded to the shape of his cock and his hips snapped automatically. "This is not a reward though. I’m taking what I want. Don’t move." 

Scott nodded, pushing himself flat on the desk and hanging onto the edge. Hot, wet pants escaped from him as each rough thrust took toll on his abused ass. It wasn’t a reward but it still felt like utter bliss. 

Chris comes deep inside him with a soft grunt. He pulls out slowly, tugging on his neglected cock as he reached over to grab the plug from his top right drawer and pushed it in. “You can put your clothes on.” He made himself look decent and sat on his chair, back straight and rigid. The only show that he was relaxed was the affectionate glint in his eye. “Come here, Scott.” 

Scott nodded mutely, moving to sit in his dom’s lap. He trembled with remorse and pain and he curled up into his dom’s space. “I’m sorry, thank you, I’m sorry, I’m-“

He silenced him with a gentle kiss. Scott always needed a more gentle touch while in his subspace, despite his affinity for pain. “No one will bother us for a while. Rest.” 

Scott visibly relaxed, turning his head to be more comfortable before shutting his eyes. He was good at following orders, after all.


	115. #115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott likes Masturbating to the sight of his boyfriends Aiden and Ethan fucking each other. Aiden topping and dominating Ethan. dirty talk, A/B/O cock worship the twins have 9inch cocks and Scott loves it

Scott loved to watch his Alpha boyfriends fuck each other. It was the best to see two dominating Alpha males writhe and thrash on a huge cock. And he was lucky enough to have boyfriends with two huge, 9 inch cocks. 

Aiden was fucking Ethan now, growling and rutting inside his twin brother animalistically. Scott groaned as he watched Aiden sit up, pulling Ethan up like he was nothing and fuck into him, the slap of skin on skin filling the room. 

"Slower! Fuck him slower!" Scott stopped jerking himself off, leaving his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach as he climbed on the bed and bent over to suck Ethan. He loved sucking his boyfriends, loved that their huge members completely filled his mouth, and he drooled and sucked around the hot length. 

"Yes, sir," Aiden teased, rolling his hips practically to a stand still. Ethan whimpered and turned his head, licking desperately at Aiden’s lips. Aiden obliged, opening his mouth and sucking slowly on Ethan’s tongue. "How’s it feel to have a huge Alpha cock up your ass? Aren’t you lucky to have such good boyfriends, taking care of you so well" 

The words made Ethan’s ears burn and he bucked into Scott’s mouth with a gasp at a particularly hard suck. “Y-yes, so good, thank you! Move faster, need it, Scott, please!” He glanced down at Scott, throat closing tight at the dark, heady look and the huge smirk the Omega sported. The scent of sweet slick and arousal was thick in the air and it made his head spin. 

"Hmm I don’t know, I like to see you like this," Scott purred, rubbing his cheek against Ethan’s leaking cock. "So desperate for release, it’s really adorable."

Aiden chuckled at the strangled noise Ethan made. “It is fun to torture him.” 


	116. #116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Evil Sciles. Set after 3B. Everyone thought the darkness around Scott and Stiles hearts were gone, but they were wrong. The evil full envelops both and makes them pure evil. After torturing the pack to death. The two act on the feelings they've bottled up for each other for years. Rough sex, dirty talk, cock worship, Powerbottom Scott, pleasure from humiliating their former friends. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has graphic description of gore and murder! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

"We should have!" Stiles muttered, spinning them around and latching onto Scott’s neck, sucking until bruises bloomed black and blue. "Done this a long time ago!" 

Scott groaned, baring his neck and rutting his hips against Stiles’. “Yeah, should have begged you to fuck me years ago!” He smirked when pained growls reached their ears. He pulled away from Stiles, giving him one last kiss before walking up to Derek. Derek still managed to glare at him through the pain of a dirty pole slammed through his chest and Scott laughed, eyes glittering with darkness and mirth. “Saved the best for last.” 

"You certainly did," Stiles murmured, kicking up the pool of blood and splashing it on Derek. "What’s it feel like, to be the last one alive? You still managed to keep that angry Sourwolf face each time we killed one. Pretty impressive, I have to say." 

"Just do it!" he snarled. The two laughed, shaking their heads. 

"So eager to die," Scott purred, wielding his claws and pressing them against Derek’s neck. "We’ll gladly provide your wish." He slashed them deep across Derek’s neck, then did it again, and again, until Derek’s head hung loosely from his neck. Just to make sure. They didn’t want any back from the dead surprises. 

Stiles kissed his neck, licking his fingers clean. “We better clean this up quick. I want to fuck you so badly.” 

Scott pulled Stiles roughly by the collar into a bruising kiss. “Don’t care about cleaning up, fuck me now!” He clawed at Stiles’ clothes, ripping them off and throwing them anywhere, he didn’t care. “Need your cock inside me, Stiles!” He growled, in full shift, sinking down to his knees to suck Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles groaned, squeezing his base so he wouldn’t blow his load already. He watched with bated breath as Scott licked the underside of his cock and suckle on his head, lavishing his cock with sweet, slow worship. “I knew you would be a cock slut! I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll feel me for weeks! When we get the chance, I’ll take my time with you, finger that pretty asshole until you’re sobbing in my arms.” He whined at the loss of Scott’s mouth when the Alpha stood up. 

Scott grabbed a packet of lube, showing it to Stiles as he walked to the blood-splattered couch and started to finger himself, sloppy and quick in eagerness to get Stiles inside him. “S-stiles! Come on, fuck me already!”

"Gladly," Stiles moaned, stuffing his cock into the wet, tight heat in one, swift motion. In the midst of the cold, dead bodies and blood and guts-drenched loft, Stiles fucked his best friend and lover, rambling about how "hot and tight" and "slutty, fuck, so fucking slutty!" his hole was.  "Going to fill you up, Scotty! You’re going to drip with my come! Smell like blood and come, Scotty!" He snarled, biting deep into his shoulder. 

"Yes, yes, come inside, please! Want to feel it deep in me, want to feel you owning me!" Scott thrusted his hips back into each rough thrust, sinking his claws into Stiles’ back. Two evil hearts joined as one evil union as they spilled on and in each other.  


	117. #117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Insatiable Powerbottom!Scott greedily riding a cuffed-to-the-headboard Stiles. Featuring some dirty talk and comeplay maybe? Please and thank you.

"God, fuck!" Stiles groaned, leaning up to suck on Scott’s neck, catching the sweat that dripped off of him with his tongue. "Shouldn’t even be hard anymore but god, you’re just so tight and wet, and-fuck!" He pulled at the cuffs, wanting desperately to touch his greedy come slut of a boyfriend. Scott just grinned at him and rolled his hips, pulling another drawn out moan from him. Bless werewolf super stamina

Scott shivered and laughed as Stiles mouthed at his Adam’s Apple, reaching up to check the security of the cuffs. He sunk his hips down, loving the feeling of being full of his boyfriend’s cock and come. His own cock dragged across his stomach, leaving a wet trail of precome. He wouldn’t let himself come yet, wanting to enjoy riding Stiles first. 

"I think I’m getting tired," he purred, eyes glinting with amusement as Stiles tried and failed to move his hips. "Probably need some encouragement to keep going." 

Stiles glared, the heat of it muted by the dark lust in his eyes. “Greedy come slut,” he spat. “You’d do anything to get something inside you, won’t you? Anything for a fat cock stuffing you, pumping hot loads inside you until you’re dripping with seed.” He swallowed, head swimming with lust as he watched Scott’s tongue slid over his plump, spit-slick lips, and he continued to ramble, saying any dirty thing that came to his mind. Anything to keep Scott moving. 

"Yeah, your come slut, god, yes, anything, need it, need it," he muttered, slamming his hips up and down, tightening his hole to feel Stiles’ cock twitch inside him, a sign that another sweet load would soon fill him up. 

Scott McCall would surely be the death of him. “I should stretch you open one day, until you’re gaping, just keep you bent over my desk all day, and use you like a toy, come in you whenever I please. Hm?” He shuddered at the thought of Scott’s gorgeous ass, spread open just for him. He slid his lips across his neck, darting his tongue out to possessively lick the marks. “Would you like that? Want to be my fucktoy, Scott? Keep you full of come and cock, just how you like it. Stuff you with a toy when I take a break. Insatiable slut like you would love that.” He felt his cock spasm and what little he had left exploded out of him. 

Scott keened, hips stuttering at a stop as he came all over Stiles’ chest. Everything he held back spilled out in hot, short spurts, and he collapsed against his boyfriend. After gathering himself, he smiled at Stiles’ disgruntled look and kissed him, sweet and chaste, as he unlocked the cuffs. The complete opposite of their activities just a few minutes before. 

"I’m open to it you know," Scott said as they cuddled, too tired to clean themselves up yet. 

"Hm? Open to what?" Stiles kissed his shoulder, looking at him curiously. 

"Open to what you said before." Scott grinned. "If you’re still open to it, of course." 

Stiles blinked, then his eyes went wide with realization. “Oh………. _Oh. Yes!_ Yeah, I mean, yeah I’m still open to it, definitely!” 

Scott kissed his cheek, holding him even closer. “Good.” 


	118. #118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott loses half of his height because of a curse and goes to Stiles. Stiles doesn't let him leave the house and finds a new way to fuck his little friend every day.

The alarm rang and Scott reached out and scrambled to turn it off, slipping off his bed with a tired sigh. He wished he didn’t have to go to school but fighting off an trickster fairy wasn’t a good excuse to miss school, according to his mother. He slipped out of bed, not noting that his landing took a bit longer, and stumbled to the bathroom. He reached for his toothbrush and blinked up at the mirror. 

Except he wasn’t looking at the mirror. He was looking at the sink counter, not even into it, at it, straight at the marble edge and the wooden drawer. “What. The. Fuck?” He looked down at his feet and hands, and everything looked…..smaller. And closer to the ground. 

He hurried to grab a chair, pulling it into the bathroom to stand on it. “Holy shit!” He was shorter!

"Scott? Are you okay?" His mom’s concerned voice filtered up to his room.

"Y-yeah, mom! I’m fine!" 

"Okay, I’m off to work! There’s breakfast on the counter and I’ll see you later! Stay safe! I love you!" 

He sighed with relief, glad that his mother’s busy schedule kept her from coming up here and asking more directly. “Okay, I will! Love you too!” He heard the front door open and close and he moved quickly, grabbing his phone and calling Stiles. “Stiles, you have to come over. Now. Don’t call anyone else, just come over!” 

 

* * *

 

Stiles hurried over to Scott’s house, fueled by concern for his boyfriend. He used the key he made to quickly enter the McCall house. “Dude, what’s going on? Are you okay? Where are you?” 

"I’m in the kitchen!" He was chewing on the french toast Melissa made, pacing back and forth. He managed to find a shirt short enough that it didn’t go past his knees, and was wearing boxers as well. 

"Dude, are you-ohmygod!" Stiles dropped everything he was carrying, staring at his best friend. Staring _down_  at his best friend. Who was now half his usual height. “Scott, you’re……you’re shorter, how the fuck?!” 

Scott finished the toast, climbing onto a chair and shrugging, looking up desperately at Stiles. “I don’t know! I just woke up like this! I almost fell down the stairs!” 

Stiles pulled up a chair, making a strange face as he eyed his boyfriend’s new form. “You don’t think this has to do with the trickster fairy, do you? Man, this is weirder than when Kate turned Derek young again. I mean, you’re you…but just shorter.” 

"Probably," Scott said, grimacing. "Look, we have to figure how to get me back to normal without bothering anybody else. This isn’t a life or death situation so I think we can handle this by ourselves. You’re getting better with this magic stuff so maybe you can find a spell or something?" It was so werid to have to keep looking up at Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe, I mean, I’m not a complete expert but I’ll see what I can do. Magic’s tricky and I know little about fairy magic so we’ll have to do some research first." Stiles smiled regretfully. 

"Great," Scott sighed. "Um, dude? Are you okay? You’re making a weird face." 

"No! It’s um, well……..you’re really hot like this……." Stiles cleared his throat, looking down at his knees then back at Scott with a mischevious smile. "I bet I could pick you up." 

Scott blushed. “Stiles!” 

"Come on, let me just try it once!" Stiles pleaded. Scott rolled his eyes but relented with a sigh. Stiles picked him up like he was something fragie and sat him down on his lap. "Whoa….okay this is seriously hot…" 

Scott blushed harder, then stilled when he felt a hardness poking his butt. “Stiles, are you hard?” He looked up at his best friend, whose face had turned scarlet and opening and closing his mouth like a fish. 

"L-look, I didn’t expect to have this kink either, okay?! You being like this and the fact that I can pick you up now, just makes me really want to fuck you up against a wall!" He scratched his head, squinting his eyes in that way when he realized he revealed something he shouldn’t have. "…Sorry…." 

Scott turned around in Stiles’ lap, getting on his knees and kissing Stiles. “It’s fine. It’s nice to know you still find me attractive even with this weirdness.” 

Stiles grinned. “So you want to hold off research for now?” He murmured, lifting him up and standing. “See how long I can carry you for?” 

As much as he wanted to get rid of this curse, he found that the idea was very appealing. “Fuck me, Stiles,” Scott growled, wrapping his arms around his neck. He laughed when Stiles hooted with glee. 

   

* * *

 

 

While there were disadvantages to a smaller height, there were some pretty big advantages, like having your human boyfriend be able to manhandle you easily during sex and be able to fuck you against a wall. 

"H-harder!" His legs could barely wrap around Stiles’ lean frame as he desperately tried to pull Stiles closer. "P-please-fuck, yes!" All thoughts of research was forgotten as they took advantage of Scott’s change. 

"I think the curse made you tighter!" Stiles groaned, pulling Scott’s boxers completely off, and curled his hand around Scott’s cock. It leaked profusely and twitched in his hand. "L-let’s come together! I’m so close, so close, going to come inside you, fuck!" 

Scott whimpered and bucked into Stiles’ hand. “Yes, so close, fuck yes, come inside me!” He pushed himself up to kiss Stiles, their tongues sliding together as they came simultaneously. 

Stiles pulled out but instead of putting Scott down, he took him to the couch, turning him over onto his hands and knees, and thrusting back into his soppy hole. “Th-this okay? It’s just so easy to move you and I’m still hard and-!” 

"Yes! Just shut up and fuck me, Stiles!" Scott moaned as Stiles started to thrust again. Maybe he would thank the fairy. There really were  _so many_  advantages.


	119. #119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slime scott buying hexbugs cause they look cool then one gets loose in him then it vibrates him just right so he gets more and more till hes full of them

Scott takes the package immediately to his room when it arrives. He rips through the packaging this time, taking the toys out quicker and laying them across his desk. He turns them on, dropping them into his body one by one. The pleasure is instantaneous as the vibrating toys make his gelatinous form jiggle erratically.

The first time this happened, it was an accident. He thought the hexbugs looked cool, so he bought one and was playing with it when the toy got loose and got sucked inside him. The feeling was unlike any he’s felt before, even at his own hand. He couldn’t buy sex toys, at least not any decent ones on his salary as a vet’s assistant, and it was just too embarrassing to even think about with his mom just across the hallway. This was his next best option.

He leans back, letting the sensations wash over him. 20 of them this time, all of them making his mind go blank as pure pleasure soaked into his mass. Scott doesn’t touch himself yet, knowing he would shoot off like a rocket if he did. And he found denying himself immediate release increased the orgasmic pleasure by tenfold. He was at his most slime-like when he felt pleasure, his form becoming less solid at the sensations.

Scott turned the chair around to face the mirror, and almost came then. He looked absolutely obscene, his body glistening a shiny red, the hexbugs visible in his vibrating body, spreading throughout his chest. His legs spread wide as he imagined someone behind him, watching and whispering to him in the most enticing way.

 _You need to learn how to hide your expressions better, you’re an open book. But you can’t help it, can you? Being so needy. You crave sensations so much, you even bought a children’s toy to satisfy your desires._ The voice laughs mockingly. His cheeks turn a dark shade of red at the taunting, but the teenager only want to hear more. _You’re such a slut, Scott. It’s so obvious, I’m amazed no one could tell just by looking at you. That’s all you want, right? To have someone see right through you, excuse the expression. You just want someone to tell you point blank what you are._ The voice hisses darkly, and Scott is completely enraptured. _A slut, ready to take whatever someone gives you, not caring what it is, just as long you can feel something._

“Yes, yes!” Scott cries out, breaking out of the fantasy as he wraps a fist around himself and strokes furiously. The toys’ vibrations heighten in intensity as he takes his pleasure into his own hand, his body forming bubbles around the little machines and shaking them in time with ministrations. Juice gushes from his cock, coating the mirror in strawberry red. Scott moans brokenly, almost slipping off the chair because of his slimy secretions. He barely notes the toys sliding down his body and out of his twitching asshole with a filthy pop. He waits until he solidifies completely before tenderly cleaning them for a job well done. 


	120. #120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So here's my edited prompt 12 yo Scott is regularly the center of a brotherly gangbang involving Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Danny but one day 10 yo Isaac the youngest walks in and is taught how to use his big bro like the slut he is. kinks include incest, size kink, cum play, cum inflation, knotting, breeding, and any others you think fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has underage characters engaging in sexual situations! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Isaac didn’t mean to find out. But school had let out early, half day for some reason or another, the 10 year old didn’t really care since that meant he didn’t have to endure math class with the mean, old, boring Mr. Bleakly. Even his name sounded boring. Mom, a step up from Melissa (which was a step up from the polite and formal Ms. McCall), was at her shift at the hospital so he wasn’t all too concerned that she wasn’t at home when he was dropped off by the bus.

He carefully put his backpack on the living room table, about to get a snack when he heard some noises. The boy figured it must be his foster brothers, who were home earlier than expected as well. ‘Guess they had a half day too.’ His foster brothers were a little older than him, and teased him and left him out of things as older boys did, but they let him in when it counted. Especially Scott. Scott McCall, Melissa’s actual biological son, but he never looked down on Isaac or the others for being in foster care or resented them for making him share his mother’s attention and love.

Scott was usually the one who assented when Isaac wanted to be in on whatever mischief his foster brothers were plotting, usually the one who was able to cajole and persuade the others to allow him to go with them. He had such a bright, sweet smile and kind eyes that it almost hurt for Isaac to look at him. His was a disposition of someone who only knew love and tenderness from their parent. So Isaac was jealous at first, resisted Scott’s attempts at forging a friendship, acting friendly in front of Melissa and giving the cold shoulder when she wasn’t around. But Scott didn’t give up, continued to be friendly and seemed genuinely interested in Isaac. When Isaac got hurt after falling from his bike, Scott was there, helping him with a concerned look on his face. That’s when Isaac started to thaw, when he saw that Scott actually did care about him, saw that Scott considered him a brother. He never had someone care so much before.

And that’s when the puppy love started. Isaac wasn’t consciously aware of it, but he began to follow after Scott, wanting to be around him and impress him. Whenever Scott smiled at him, he noticed he got this weird feeling in his chest, like it was hard to breathe. He couldn’t explain it.

One of the noises he heard sounded like Scott and they were getting louder, startling Isaac out of his thoughts. Curiosity got the best of him, as they did for 10 year old boys, and he went up the stairs to investigate. The noises seemed to originate from Scott’s room, and the door was cracked open slightly enough for Isaac to sneak a peek. His eyes widened as he took in the image before him. He took a step back but his outstretched hand moved forward against him, pushing the door open further.

“Oh fuck-! Guys!” Stiles hissed, pointing at the young boy, who stood stock still in his confusion and fear. He didn’t understand, couldn’t, what were they doing, why was Scott naked, why were they all naked, what was going on?

The rest of the boys turned their heads in unison, from their positions on the bedroom floor. Derek’s brow furrowed angrily. Boyd looked impassive. Danny let out a curse. Scott just closed his eyes.

“S-scott…..?” His voice was just a whisper now.

The boys seemed to deliberate silently among themselves, but Scott made their decision for them.

“Come in, Isaac,” he said, gently as if trying to coax a frightened animal into taking an offered treat. “It’s okay, you can come in.” Isaac trembled as he took the few steps forward into the room.

“Scott,” Derek said sharply.

Stiles groaned. “Oh, whatever, he’s already caught us, not much else we can do…..Except murder the little bastard and throw him in a lake.”

Isaac startled badly at that.

“No! We’re not, we’re not doing that, Stiles,” Scott said quickly, glaring at his best friend. He looked at Isaac, his eyes softening. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

Boyd hummed in agreement. Derek just furrowed his brow further.

“You’re safe with us, Isaac,” Danny said, rolling his eyes at Stiles. “Isaac, come here.” He patted the space in front of him. Isaac blinked slowly, glancing wide eyes all around him at the other boys, but Danny was nice to him many times before and he didn’t seem to be in trouble. This was all so strange, Isaac didn’t know what to make of it, and maybe Danny would give him a simple explanation about all of this.

“Wha-whats……?” Words escaped him as he surveyed the room. Derek and Stiles were further back in front of him, Boyd was on his right, and Danny was on his left. Scott was in the center of it all, sitting on Derek’s lap as Stiles’ fingers were-were…what were they doing to Scott?

Danny sighed.  “Isaac, Ms. McCall hasn’t given you the talk yet, has she?” The older boy saw that Isaac’s confusion just deepened and hurried on. “This is sex. It’s something you do to feel good with people you like. And we all decided that it would feel good to have sex with each other. Do you understand?”

This was sex?  Isaac wasn’t entirely sure he understood, but Scott wasn’t hurt and was smiling at him, so it had to be a good thing, right? He nodded.

“Do you want to watch?” Danny asked. “See that we’re not doing anything bad?”

“That’s a great idea!” “That’s a terrible idea!” Scott and Stiles said at the same time, respectively.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Everyone who wants Isaac to stay, raise your hand.” Four hands lifted while Stiles grumbled. “So, do you want to watch?”

Isaac chewed his lip then nodded and sat on the carpet, crossing his legs.

Scott grinned at him, and Isaac smiled back, glad his decision was the right one. “Stiles already prepped me so I’m about to choose who gets to fuck me.” He explained further when Isaac looked confused, “You have to get a person ready for sex or it hurts.”

“Oh.”

“I’m going with Boyd,” Scott said as he crawled off Derek’s lap and went over the large, black boy. He leaned up for a kiss, which the older boy returned enthusiastically.

Very different looking from the forehead kisses Mom gave him, Isaac thought, more like the kisses in the romance movies Mom liked to watch.

“Such a fucking size queen,” Stiles teased.

“You’re just jealous Boyd gets to go first,” Scott teased back, as he focused on Boyd’s cock, coaxing it to full hardness with his tongue. He spared a glance at Isaac, who was watching him rapt with flushed cheeks and a slack mouth, and smiled to reassure him that everything was alright. Isaac blinked and smiled back, satisfying the older boy enough to continue playing with Boyd’s cock.

Scott loved sucking Boyd’s cock, because Boyd always tightened his grip on Scott’s hair in a painful way that made his skin tingle. He moaned as he deep throated the black boy, putting his training for no gag reflex to good use.

Boyd shuddered, growling deep within his chest as he resisted fucking into the younger boy’s mouth. If he was going to come, he was going to do it inside Scott. “Lube,” he grunted, holding his hand out until a bottle was placed in it. He pulled Scott off him by his hair and up into a filthy kiss, tasting himself on the boy’s tongue as he spread lube on his hard length.

Isaac watched all this, his head dizzy with musky scent of arousal and the sight of his sweet older brother doing such filthy things with his other older brother. That familiar yet confusing tightening of his chest returned, his breath coming out in pants. And then he felt a different type of tightening in his pants. The young boy looked down, realizing his penis was hard like the others.

Stiles snickered. “Looks like someone is enjoying the show.” Isaac’s blush deepened, spreading to his ears.

Danny put a hand on his shoulder, startling him a little. “It’s okay,” He murmured, leaning in close to his ear. “This is normal. Getting hard is normal.” Isaac swallowed and nodded in understanding. Everyone else was hard and everyone else was watching, so it must be fine for him to do it as well. “Doesn’t he look beautiful?”

And as Isaac returned his gaze to Boyd and Scott, his zeroed in on Scott, whose head was thrown back as he slid down onto Boyd’s cock. His eyes widened as Scott took in the behemoth (compared to Isaac’s-and he really didn’t have much to compare to-everyone else was huge, but Boyd’s looked especially big), in concern and fear for Scott getting hurt, but his older brother didn’t seem to be hurt at all. No, he looked to be enjoying himself immensely, grinning and moaning as he pumped his hips up and down. “Y-yes,” he whispered, not able to look away, drawn in by the way Boyd’s dick disappeared into Scott.

Danny smiled. “It’ll probably go away if you leave it alone. But if you don’t, you can feel really, really good. Do you want to try?”

Isaac looked down, biting his lip, then nodded. He let Danny move him between his knees, settled into the older boy’s chest, blushing when he felt his penis rub against his back. “Wh-what do I do?”

“Relax,” Danny said softly. He brushed his hands down and up Isaac’s shoulders, much in the same way that Boyd’s hands moved across Scott’s skin, until he felt the younger boy’s tension leave his body. “Good.” Isaac’s cheeks pinked at the praise. “Now, unzip your pants. Just let your penis out and hold it. Gently, but also a bit firm, feel it.”

Isaac shakily takes his cock out, really touching it for the first time in his short life. It felt heavy in his hand, a bit longer and thicker now that it was hard. The skin felt soft but when he squeezes it, the hardness is apparent. “It’s hot.”

“Cause of the blood,” Stiles pipes up. “That’s how it gets that way. Some of your blood rushes down to your penis and that makes it hard.”

Isaac blinks up at him owlishly. Stiles just sighs, realizing he doesn’t really get it. Danny chuckles.

“He’s 10, you moron,” Derek said gruffly. “Only you would research something like that.” Stiles looks like he’s about to retort, but Danny stops him.

“You’re distracting from the lesson,” he chided. “Now, Isaac, wrap your hand around your cock like you’re making a fist, then stroke your cock up and down, go slowly.” Isaac does as he is told, gasping when an electric tingle passes through his body. “Feels good, right?”

“Mm, feels weird,” Isaac murmurs. “Rough.”

“Lube helps with that. Derek, would you….?” Derek passes Danny the bottle, since he was closer, which Danny instructs Isaac how to use. It makes all the difference for the younger boy, who finds that as much as the sensations feel overwhelming, he also doesn’t want them to stop, and wonders if this is what Scott is feeling right now. He can see Boyd doing the same thing he was but on Scott’s cock, and the thought of touching Scott’s cock pops into his head and puts a fire in his belly.  

“F-feels, ah-ah, feels like something’s gonna come-nnh-out!” Isaac shudders out, still moving his fist up and down, quicker now, eagerly earnest in his pursuit of pleasure.

“That’s good, that means you’re going to come,” Danny explains. He returns to massaging Isaac’s shoulders and it soothes him enough to relax again. “It’s going to be intense but also really good. Don’t be scared, okay?”

“Okay,” Isaac whimpers.

“Hey, I have an idea. Do you want to come on Scott?” Danny asked, a grin pulling at his lips.

“Wh-what?” Isaac squeaks.

“Don’t worry, Scott will love it, he always does, don’t you?” He directs the inquiry to Scott, who turns his head, resting it on Boyd’s shoulders. “Ask him.”

His eyes half-lidded with pleasure try to hold Danny’s gaze as best as he can, then they widen at the sight of Isaac tugging at his cock. His hips eased down, just sitting on Boyd’s cock. “Isaac?”

Isaac blushes deeply, embarrassed that Scott was now watching him. “C-can I c-come on you?” he asks, looking everywhere but at Scott.

Scott smiles. “Yeah, yeah, you can come on me. Come here, just a bit closer. Come on my back, okay? We’ll do it together.” Isaac nods and shuffles forward onto his knees, holding his cock up with a shaky hand. Scott continues to ride Boyd, mouthing at the black boy’s shoulders as he gets lost in the rhythm of it, of Boyd’s hand on him, in time with his hips. He almost forgets his younger brother until the boy lets out a loud cry, sticky hot splashing on his lower back and dripping down to his crack. He groans, digging his teeth into tendon as he comes as well, all over Boyd’s stomach.

Isaac’s mind feels fuzzy, not even able to recall the moment he orgasmed, only seeing the end result a minute later when Scott pops off of Boyd’s cock. “I….” He has the feeling to apologize, because even though Scott did give him permission and didn’t seem to mind at all, he still felt guilty for some unknown reason. But the apology couldn’t leave his throat as his eyes sight on the white globs of come dripping out of Scott’s…….butt. He turns his head to look at Danny, who smiles at him.

“Did it feel good?” Isaac just nods. “Good.” Danny seemed to be genuinely pleased that Isaac enjoyed himself. Isaac himself wasn’t sure what he felt.

“Isaac!” He turned around to get a big hug from Scott, who was grinning from ear to ear. “That was fun! Did you have fun?” Isaac nodded again. Scott searched his face, and satisfied by what he found there, continued, “Do you want to fuck me next?”

The tightening feeling his chest returned. Fuck? Did Scott mean he would ride him like he just did Boyd? “Uh…um….”

“Aw, what?! I was next!” Stiles complained. Even Derek looked a bit annoyed.

“We can think of it as an initiation. If Isaac’s joining us, he can fuck Scott,” Danny said simply, not surprised by this change in rotation.

“Makes sense,” Boyd said, sated already and finding a cloth to wipe himself clean with. He made a pile with the extra pillows and laid down.

Stiles groaned. “Fuck this.”

“Only if Isaac wants to,” Scott said. “Do you want to?”

Isaac slowly nodded, a ghost of a smile tugging at his features.

 

* * *

 

“He won’t even be able to feel Isaac’s cock, slut that he is, going straight for Boyd,” Stiles hissed out, and it sounded mean coming out of his mouth, but Scott moaned like he liked it, and if Scott liked it, then it was okay, right?

Isaac shivered as he knelt over Scott, placing his hands on Derek’s thighs for balance. Even though he was focused on getting this right and not missing, he could feel Scott’s heated stare on him as he took position.

“Go slow,” Derek murmured, sounding more like a growl than actual words coming out of his mouth. “Scott gets too eager sometimes when he’s riding, likes to take his pleasure quick and hard, so going slow will make him go crazy.”

Scott just huffed, not really able to refute that. He was a pushy bottom, he couldn’t help it. “Do what makes you feel good, Isaac,” he said, smiling up at his younger brother. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t his biological brother, to Scott, Isaac was his brother, and that was that.

Isaac nodded hurriedly, lining up and pressing forward slowly into Scott’s asshole. He gasped and stopped when Scott hissed. “Are you o-okay?! Did I h-hurt you?! I’m s-sorry!”

“No, no it’s alright,” Scott quickly assuaged him. “Just a bit sensitive from before. It’s okay. Keep going.” He kept his eyes on Isaac, used to being watched by the others, and lent his focus onto the younger boy, who seemed like he was about to bolt at the slightest provocation.

Isaac just nodded again, moving even slower this time. He inched his way into Scott, letting out little pants as the sensations coursed through him. Being inside Scott felt completely different from touching himself. It was wet and hot and Scott seemed to be sucking him in, and he just moved forward, a willing victim. Once he was fully inside Scott, he stopped, not knowing what else to do, a bit overwhelmed by how Scott felt around his cock.

“Move,” Scott murmured. “It’s okay, Isaac, just move your hips.”

“Yeah, come on, Isaac, move!” Stiles demanded. The rest of the boys remained silent, just watching Isaac.

“O-okay,” Isaac said weakly, pulling out then pushing back in.

Scott moaned out, “Yeah, just like that, keep going.” Isaac needed no more prompting after that, trying to go slow like Derek said, but finding it difficult when all his hips wanted to do was pump faster inside his older brother. Scott’s eyes held his gaze as he fucked him, bright and watery. “Can—Can I kiss you?” He said, desperate and rushed. Scott smiled and nodded, and Isaac leaned down, kissing Scott messily. The older boy directed him as well as he could with his own mouth, gentling him to go slower. Isaac lost the rhythm and popped out of Scott, gasping an apology.

“It’s okay, just—yeah, good boy,” Scott said approvingly.

“He’s a fast learner,” Danny said, grinning.

Isaac blushed at the praise as he quickly lined himself up again and pushed his cock back inside Scott. The heavenly wetness surrounded his cock once more and Isaac’s hips found the rhythm again.

“You can kiss me other places too,” Scott noted. His golden skin was ripe for the taking, and Isaac eagerly went to work, kissing any place he could reach. Scott giggled when Isaac pressed his lips against his ticklish spots. “Grab my cock and do like what you did before, okay?”

He reached down to take ahold of Scott’s cock, his precome slicking the way. Isaac felt like his heart was about to burst as well as his cock. It felt like he was connected to Scott in a way he never could have fathomed. “I’m going to-!”

Scott understood and assured him, “It’s okay. Come inside me. It feels so good, what you’re doing, Isaac, keep going.” Isaac gasped and shuddered as he let his release out into Scott, arching his thrust up. Scott moaned as Isaac’s hand movements quickened and pushed him over the edge, cock twitching madly as he leaked.  

“Oh, shit,” Stiles groaned, cupping his hard cock.

“That’s hot,” Boyd agreed.

Isaac mustered up the energy to pull out when Scott pulled him down into a kiss. “You were so good!”

Isaac smiled, pleased that Scott was so happy. “It was good? For you?”

“Very good,” Scott said happily. “…We can do this more, if you want to.”

Isaac’s mind reeled at the possibility of this happening again.

“But you can’t tell anyone,” Stiles said severely.

“Not even Mom,” Derek warned.

Isaac looked around him, at Stiles, Derek, Danny, and Boyd. And then he looked at Scott, who was relaxed and sated, who was looking at him with a bit of worry in his expression. “….Okay.” The way Scott beamed at him let him know that it was the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got pretty inspired and I have headcanons for this fic (if you're at all interested haha): Derek and Boyd are 16, Danny and Stiles are 13, Scott is 12, Isaac is 10; Isaac, Derek, and Boyd are all in foster care with Melissa McCall as their foster mother. Isaac has been with the McCall’s for a year, while Derek and Boyd have been with her for two years. Danny and Stiles are Scott’s friends


	121. #121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was voting for an Alpha!Sheriff Stilinski x Omega!wolf!Scott fic with playmating and Omega Space elements and so, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has both parties consenting but the consent is dubious as Scott is under the influence of heat! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

John was always a good friend to the McCall family. Ever since Stiles met Scott and became inseparable, becoming friends with the Melissa McCall was easy. He could see where Scott got his bright smile and unconditional kindness from. They were there for each other, whether it was Claudia’s death or Rafael leaving.

But this was….this was something else.

“Melissa, I can’t,” he hissed quietly. The sounds of whining and panting floated down from upstairs, into the kitchen. From Scott’s bedroom. He ran his hands over his face, a nervous tick.

Melissa sighed, tugging at his wrist to make him sit and poured him a cup of tea. She didn’t speak until he took a sip. “This is the first time Scott’s ever gone into Omega Space around someone. And that someone was you. He’s at that age where he wants so many things and doesn’t know how to compartmentalize it all. Being a wolf on top of it, it just makes it worse with all the hyper-sensitivity.”

“He’s just a kid! He should be doing this with other kids! Like, like Stiles!” John said, shaking his head. Frankly, it was surprising that Scott didn’t react to Stiles, considering how close they were. “There-there are some great playmating centers, Melissa. You work next to one. Take him there.”

“He’s a wolf, John. Those centers wouldn’t know how to take care of him properly. I don’t have a manual on how to handle wolves during a time like this. Not yet, at least. He needs someone more experienced, more seasoned, someone who knows what they’re doing and won’t back off when he bares his teeth or shows his claws,” Melissa said. “I know this is a lot to ask but…I trust you. After everything we’ve been through, I trust you, John.” She reached over to take his hand, squeezing for a moment and looking directly into his eyes. “ _We_ trust you.”

John could feel a minute shaking in her hands and squeezed back. “Okay…I can’t believe I’m saying this…but okay. I’ll do it. For Scott.” It was just play mating. It was going to be temporary. “I haven’t done this in a while…..” He laughed nervously.

“I’m sure it’s like riding a bicycle. Muscle memory.” Melissa patted his hand. “You can start now. I have a shift to get to. John…take care of him.” She looked at him seriously before leaving.

John waited until he heard the door close. He took a sip of his tea, grimacing at the discovery that it was now cold. He wiped his palms on his jeans before getting up and stalking up the stairs. The desperate sounds from Scott’s bedroom grew louder as he grew closer. He knocked twice. “Scott? I’m coming in.”

Scott tried to quiet himself but whimpers still escaped him helplessly in the presence of his Alpha. He shut his eyes when John entered his bedroom, knowing they were glowing a bright red. He gripped his sheets tighter, shuddering when the bed creaked under the Sheriff’s weight.

“Hey,” John said gently. “Hey, you don’t need to hide from me.” He reached over and pulled the covers away. Jesus, the boy was shaking. He recalled that touch could soothe an omega when they experienced Omega Space. He reached over and placed a hand on Scott’s forehead, pushing his hair back.

Scott melted at the touch, whining softly as he peered up at the Sheriff. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Why are you sorry?” John frowned. He slipped his hand down, massaging Scott’s collarbones.

“I imprinted onto you and you didn’t get a say…you’re here because of me,” Scott whispered. Despite himself, the teen wolf leaned greedily into the touch.

“I wasn’t forced into this, Scott. I’m here because I want to be,” John said firmly.  Scott looked skeptical at that, but didn’t say anything more as John continued to massage him. “………..I can massage you better if you take your clothes off…..”

Scott growled at that and sat up quickly, taking his clothes off in a frenzy. The frantic movements pushed the boy’s scent at John and he groaned internally. Scott smelled divine, like vanilla bean and Mexican hot chocolate. “Please! …..Please?”

John blinked out of his stupor to look down at the omega wolf, who was now completely naked and presenting his back and ass to him. His dick twitched at the gorgeous, mouth-watering sight and his whole body felt hot all over. “Just hold on, Scott.” Scott just moaned in response. John didn’t keep him waiting long, straddling the boy’s legs and sliding his hands down his back. He squeezed as he pushed his hands up, attacking the knots in his muscles with soothing strokes.

John was definitely glad that Melissa had left because the sounds Scott was making before were nothing compared to now. He whimpered and whined and moaned. And when John dared to remove his hands, the boy growled and turned to bare his teeth- _fangs_ -at him.  

“Easy now, boy, easy,” John murmured. “I’ve got you.” He kept his hands on him as he turned him over. He couldn’t decide which side was more gorgeous, but he had to admit, Scott’s front was a sight to behold. Even with his fangs bared, the boy looked completely vulnerable, his eyes wide open and pleading, his cock hard and leaking, and his mouth was a perfect cupid’s bow, and John couldn’t help but place two fingers inside. He groaned when Scott immediately started to suck, sloppy and desperate in a way that only a teenage boy could do. “O-oh god!”

Scott whined, gripping his wrist and pulling down until his fingers brushed against the crack of his ass.

John closed his eyes, breathing in and out before looking Scott in the eye. The stark desire in them made his dick twitch even more.

“Alpha, please!” Scott pleaded.

 _Take care of him._ He would, god help him, he would. John pushed his fingers forward until he felt the ring of furled muscle give in (and it was so easy, Scott was so fucking slick, god) and he kept pushing until he couldn’t anymore. He glanced up at Scott, who looked completely blissed out, giving him a half-lidded look, and his lust was less inferno now, and just sweltering hot summer day. “G-good?” he choked out.

Scott nodded. “More, Alpha, please.”

“Whatever you want,” John muttered. He didn’t have time to be startled by how much he meant it. He rubbed against the smooth, slick muscles until he felt a hard nub and pressed against it, producing a mewl from the boy that would have made him hard if he was 20 years younger. He quickly pushed in a third, marveling at how well Scott was taking them, and his face burned when he realized that the boy wolf probably had tons of experience practicing. “Do you have toys?” he said gruffly.

Scott nodded, looking confused for a second, and then his face lit up with understanding. “I want….” He licked his lips nervously. “I want your cock, Alpha. Not a toy. I want you.”

John didn’t have to ask if the boy was sure, the piercing gaze he was leveling him with was enough. It had been a long time since someone said he wanted him, and John was rendered speechless. This boy would ruin him. “Okay,” he said shakily. He nodded and cleared his throat. “Okay.”

Scott smiled, looking so sweet as if he didn’t just say something so filthy.  And John was once again, struck by how beautiful he was and wondered again why Scott chose him, of all people. A hand on his cheek startled him out of his thoughts. “May I have a kiss?” Scott asked politely, looking somewhat shy, which was laughable considering he just admitted to wanting John’s cock. But a kiss wasn’t necessary to abate his heat.

“Uh, sure.” _Whatever you want._ John leaned down to press a chaste kiss against Scott’s lips. But Scott seemed to want more than that, surging up to deepen the kiss. His tongue lapped insistently at John’s lips, and he opened them quickly, moaning. He let Scott take what he wanted, but he also couldn’t help respond, exploring the boy’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. Muscle memory, indeed.

Scott groaned, pleased that John was responding and bucked against him. He gasped when he felt John start to fuck him with his fingers and moaned when his Alpha added another. The burning stretch felt glorious but Scott was hungry for more. “Fuck me, Alpha, please, fuck me!” He pulled back after nipping at John’s lips, pleading, “Please, I need it!”

“Yeah, okay, okay, I got you, Scott,” John panted. He leaned over to search for condoms, keeping his fingers inside Scott so he would still be full. He huffed with exertion as he finally found a box in the top drawer, quickly pulling one out. Just as quickly, he turned onto his back and pulled Scott on top of him. “My knees aren’t what they used to be,” he said sheepishly.

The teenager nodded, and didn’t seem to be insulted by the fact that John was still only half hard. He slipped down to take his cock in his mouth, moaning when the older man bucked up. He hummed and went farther down until he had taken it all, and he could feel himself getting even wetter as the head of John’s cock brushed against his throat.

John gaped silently as he watched Scott, pulling the sheets into his fisted hands.

Scott pulled up, licking his lips as he took the condom from John and rolling it onto the older man’s cock. “You have a beautiful cock,” he mused. He grinned when he saw the Alpha blush and turn his head. He grasped his chin gently and pulled him back to look up at him, leaning down for a quick peck. “Don’t look away, Alpha. I want you to watch as I take—ah—every—aaah—inch—oooohh fuck!”

John gasped as slick heat engulfed his cock and he didn’t look away as he watched Scott slide down onto his cock. The boy was so goddamn beautiful like this, his chest puffing out and his head thrown back, eyes closed as he took his pleasure at his own pace. Praise spilled out of his mouth as he gripped the boy’s hips, massaging his Adonis belt with his thumbs. “You’re doing so well, Scott. You’re so good, such a good boy. So fucking sweet, and you’ll take it all, and I’ll give it you. Give you everything because you’re so good and you chose me and you’re beautiful, Scott, so beautiful. My beautiful boy.”

Scott’s claws and fangs popped out as John babbled, his eyes flashing red as he rode John. His hips snapped up and down quickly and he sunk his claws into his chest as the fervor of pleasure overtook him. John didn’t seem to mind, only gasped and arched as if the pain only added to the pleasure. “Alpha! Knot me,” he snarled.

John whimpered, a sound he never thought he would ever make, and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t, Scott. I can’t!” But the thought of his knot stretching Scott out, binding the wolf to him, made his thighs tremble.

Scott growled in frustration, leaning down to bite and suck marks into John’s skin. John squeezed Scott’s hips, wanting to leave his own marks but knowing they would disappear soon after. He let go to stroke Scott’s cock as an apology, moaning when Scott clenched tighter onto his cock. He murmured sweet nothings, softly encouraging Scott to come.

“Alpha!” Scott cried out as he spilled into the older man’s hand, scratching down John’s sides. He worked himself furiously on John’s cock, kissing the gasps from his lips as the Alpha came. He let out a pleased growl as he slipped off of him and curled into his side, nuzzling and licking the marks he made. The wolf inside him wanted his scent to remain on his Alpha so he spread his come all over the man’s hairy chest.

John watched the possessive display with some amusement, but mostly he was dazed, his brain still coming back online.

“Next time, you’re coming inside me,” Scott yawned out, wrapping around him like a limpet.

John blinked. “Next time?” But the boy was already asleep. Exhaustion came over him as well. Oh well, they would talk about it later. He held Scott close to him as he fell asleep.


	122. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is on the hunt for a werewolf, and that werewolf just happens to be poor ol' Scott; She wants him in the worst way possible, at her mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-consensual stalking, dehumanization, and forced sexual situations in this fic! This is very dark and involves some gore/torture elements! If this is triggering and/or makes you uncomfortable, please do not read further!

Allison stopped and grabbed an arrow to keep it at ready. The blood splatter on the tree roots to her right indicated that the wolf was close. Really close. 

Judging by the amount, it must be exhausted and taking a break to heal. She took small, careful steps as she circled the area. This could easily be a trick. 

Werewolves were cunning, fearsome predators. Killing them was hard, especially if they were in a pack. Catching and taming one was next to impossible.

Only her aunt had ever succeeded in doing so.

A branch fell down from the tree to her left, catching her attention for only a second.  She almost laughed. Did it really think she was going to fall for that? Oh, this was too much fun. She whirled around in the opposite direction, catching sight of the wolf. 

Allison grinned. It was running at a much slower pace, and directly into the trap she set. She stalked forward quickly. 

The wolf roared in distress at the high-pitch sounds assaulting his ears. The hunter! She was near! He had to move! The sounds went even higher, making him whimper and curl up. 

“Is the big bad wolf afraid of a little noise?” Allison laughed, mostly in triumph. She finally caught one. An Alpha. The first ever Alpha to be caught by a hunter. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Kate’s face. 

The wolf snarled, trying to appear as menacing as possible when you’re half-curled up in fetal position. Blood steadily dripped from the wound in his leg, a small hole perfect for an arrow head to fit. 

“The wolfsbane won’t kill you. But an arrow to the throat will, if you make any sudden movements.” Allison smiled, a deeply disturbing wide grin that would look cute if she was someone else. She was confidently circling her newly-caught prey, keeping her arrow by her side as if he wasn’t a threat to her life at all. 

The wolf tried to lunge forward but that movement was punished swiftly. An arrow whistled through the air and into his hand, digging into the ground beneath. He howled, tears watering at the pain as more wolfsbane entered his bloodstream. 

Allison sighed. “Bad boy. I thought wolves had super senses. You should listen to your new master or you’ll get punished." 

Oh. So that was why she hasn’t killed him. The revelation made him pale. 

Allison grinned with delight. "You’ve finally caught up, Alpha. Though I guess, I’m the Alpha now, huh.” She put down her bow and arrows, slipping one arrow out of the quiver. “But I guess I still have to make you understand. I can tell you’re going to be a fun one to tame." 

The wolf snarled. It was a weak gesture, some bravado in the face of defeat. She wasn’t going to give him the sweet release he wanted. No, he had a fate much worse than death. 

To be a hunter’s plaything. For all the hatred and disgust hunters claimed to have for werewolves, there were those who delighted in making chase and catching a wolf to keep as a pet. Most ended up dead by the end of the hunt if the hunter was overzealous. 

"Lie down.” The cold look in her eyes and the way she was casually twirling that arrow convinced him he would be better off following the order. “Claws and fangs away, wolf.” He glared but did as he was told. 

Allison laughed. “Aw, how cute. Breaking you down into submission is going to be so rewarding.”  She pulled the traps out of the ground, disabling them, and slipped her shoes and pants off. 

“Or it’s going to end with you dead,” he spat. He expected some form of punishment for the backtalk but the hunter only smiled. 

“We’re going to have to do something with that mouth of yours. Maybe get you a muzzle. But for now….” Allison straddled his head, dropping her glistening cunt close to his face. “..I’m going to use that pretty mouth to my heart’s content." 

The wolf stared, cock twitching at the sight. Why the fuck was he aroused?! She was going to rape him! He screamed as his mind and body was distracted with horrible pain. 

Allison ripped the arrow out of the wolf’s slowly healing wound, wiping the blood off on it’s jeans. "Pay attention, wolf. I know those sound blasters didn’t hurt your hearing too bad.”  She didn’t give him a chance to talk back, shoving her hips down and grinding her pussy against his face. 

Her juices spilled into his mouth and he couldn’t help but inhale her scent. He closed his eyes and stubbornly did nothing else, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. She could take but she couldn’t make him give. 

“Such a stubborn beast,” Allison sighed, stabbing the arrow into his other leg. She dug around and he sobbed, licking upward in a motion he hoped she would be pleased enough by. “Mmmm, there you go, good boy! Oh yes, get in there deep! Oh god!" 

The pain had killed any arousal he had and her cries of pleasure just sickened him. She didn’t seem like she was going to stop, drawing out orgasm after orgasm. She seemed to take hedonistic pleasure in digging into his wounds, keeping them from healing. Her sticky juices covered his face and he was forced to swallow most of it. 

This was an opportune time to try an escape but it was too weak and Allison knew it. "Shouldn’t you be baring your fangs right now or is the fight all out of you?” she taunted, lifting her hips to hear it speak. “Thought an Alpha would put up much more of a fight. Wolf?………Tsk." 

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, the pain was mostly like a dull headache and the night a terrifying nightmare. It was morning now, and he stared up bemusedly at the blue sky and green treetops before trying to move. He lifted his head, finding it heavier than usual, even with the pain. Reaching up, he realized the reason. 

"It’s a shock collar,” Allison answered the question on his dazed face. She grinned when it’s eyes cleared up and snapped up to look at her. The fear on it’s face was so delicious. She never knew a wolf to be so open and vulnerable with it’s emotions, but then again, she never really stopped to talk to one. “But altered for werewolves. Wolfsbane-laced metal and more volts than your average collar. The perfect taming tool.” She lifted her remote, turning the dial to the lowest setting. 

The wolf shuddered and shook as the electricity coursed through his body. Wolfsbane was terrible but the electric torture hunters loved to use before they killed the wolf was a blood-curdling reminder that they only thought of them as beasts. 

“Sit up,” Allison ordered. It sat up weakly, keeping it’s head down. It was already learning. “What’s do they call you, wolf?" 

”…….Scott,“ He rasped, staring resolutely at his now-healed hand. No reminder of the torture he had endured but he would never forget.

"Scott. Good. All pets need a name.” Allison grinned. “Look at me." 

Scott did resignedly. Allison’s grin widened, pleased at her new pet’s transformation. "You can call me Alpha." 

Scott said nothing in response and got another shock. "Yes, Alpha!" 

Allison reached out to brush his cheek. It would have been almost kind if not for the cold, bright gleam in her eyes. "Good boy. I’ve always wanted a pet. We’re going to have so much fun together, aren’t we? " 

”……Yes, Alpha.“ 


	123. #123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Boyd and Derek taking turns rimming Omega Scott who's wet with slick then taking turns fucking him

Scott stretched out, gripping the headboard tightly. He wasn’t sure which of his boyfriends rimmed him better but Boyd was coming in first right now. 

Boyd ate him out so eagerly, plunging in deep with his perfect tongue that Scott couldn’t help but sob when he pulled out. 

“Hngh, Boyd, more, fuck, please!” He begged, arching his ass out. 

Boyd laughed, slapping Scott’s ass then spreading him. “Don’t worry, I just want to admire.” Slick oozed out of Scott’s hole, pink and hot and twitching so cutely. “I think Scott needs something to occupy him, a little distraction..” 

Derek huffed, getting up from the chair in the corner. “I’m getting a turn soon, Boyd.” He straddled Scott’s face, rubbing his cock against his lips. 

“Sure, sure,” Boyd said lightly. 

Scott moaned, tongue darting out to taste the precome spurting out of Derek’s cock. “No more teasing!” 

“Yes, sir,” his boyfriends chimed in unison. They said it teasingly but they loved how needy Scott became when they rimmed him. 

Derek slipped his cock into Scott’s open mouth, grunting as the young Omega swallowed it all down. 

Boyd dived back in, slurping up the slick that ran down Scott’s thighs and watching it pour down his tongue onto Scott’s stretched hole. “You have such a greedy cunt, Scott. I bet you’d do anything anyone asked if they just played with it all day long.” He blew against the rim, watching it clench and unclench, then slipped his tongue back in, probing two fingers beside it. 

Scott moaned, bucking his hips. 

“I love how you become a little slut when we rim you,” Derek murmured, brushing his hair back. He rubbed Scott’s back, trying to make him relax. “So desperate to have something inside you." 

Boyd hummed, sitting back up. “I want those pretty lips around my dick.” He kissed Derek, letting him taste Scott’s slick before switching places. 

Scott eagerly wrapped his lips around Boyd’s cock, using his tongue on his slit cause he knew Boyd went crazy for it. 

"I love your hole but goddamn that mouth,” Boyd growled. His hips stuttered in an aborted motion to fuck Scott’s mouth. 

“Fuck, could get addicted to how you taste, Scott,” Derek groaned. He slapped both his cheeks, gripping them tightly as he spread to gaze at his feast. “Such a pretty fucking cunt. So wet, baby, and you’re not even in heat.” He kissed his hole, teasing the rim with his tongue so he would produce more slick. “Yeah, there you go, baby. Getting you nice and wet for our cocks later." 

Boyd tugged on Scott’s hair. “You can fuck him first. I want to fuck his face.” 

Derek grinned, lapping at Scott’s hole one last time before grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. He rubbed his cock against his rim then aimed and pushed in with a groan. “Fuck, baby, so fucking wet and hot!” 

Scott moaned, jaw going slack as Boyd fucked his mouth and Derek fucked his hole. As dirty as it made him feel, he loved being spitroasted between his boyfriends. He never felt so full! 

"I’m at my limit, fuck,” Boyd muttered, pulling out and gripping his cock tight. “Hurry up, wanna come in his cunt." 

Scott cried out when Derek hit his prostate and relentlessly hit that spot over and over. “I’m gonna come!” He reached down to touch himself but Boyd took his hands and held them against his back. He groaned at the ease with which his boyfriend manhandled him. 

Derek slammed his cock inside him, filling up his cunt. He dug his claws into Scott’s ass when Scott clenched tightly around him.  ”Did so good, coming untouched for us, baby,” he murmured, pulling out with a filthy pop. 

"My turn,” Boyd growled, flipping Scott over and pulling him onto his lap. He plunged two thick fingers inside of him, twisting them around in his come and slick-soaked cunt. “So wet, I don’t even need to use lube." 

Scott moaned, eagerly thrusting his hips down with each thrust. He reached out for Derek, tasting himself on his tongue. “Love you, guys, mmmmm, so fucking much! Love your cocks and tongues! Love how good you make me feel!” 

"We love you,” Derek said, stroking his softened cock. He affectionately kissed the claiming bite on Scott’s right shoulder. 

“We—-ahfuck—love you so much,” Boyd said, in a hoarse, choked tone as he came and popped his knot. He pushed his cock back up into the mess that was Scott’s hole, plugging him up. 

Scott screamed at the unexpected knotting, going completely boneless. “Fuck! We’re not moving from this bed for a while, are we…”

Boyd laughed sheepishly. “Sorry. Hey, at least it’s your day off from the clinic.” 

“I want to knot you too,” Derek grumbled, sliding off the bed. “I’ll get some snacks from the fridge." 

Scott smiled. “After Boyd’s finished, you can. We’re not repeating the double-knot disaster. And get me a ginger ale please!” Derek huffed and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. 

Boyd kissed the claiming bite, directing him onto his side so they could cuddle. Scott felt so lucky to have such wonderful boyfriends. 


	124. #124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stiles/scott stiles and scott are at a bar the night beforehand checking on a vampire thing stiles becomes a vamp and his blood kink grows on halloween night and scott heals fast so he choses scott to feed off of things get sexualy bloody, sheriff walks in then walks out cause he dont want to deal with that shit scot freaks but stiles keeps feading and fucking him

Scott was just in time to rip the vampire away from Stiles, throwing him across the bar. 

All he could see was red. That thing touched Stiles, hurt him, he had to hurt it back, had to tear, rip-

“Scott! Scott! Take care of Stiles! We’ve got this!” Derek came into focus and Scott could see Isaac fighting the vampire. He nodded, taking a few minutes to control himself, shifting back. 

“Stiles, are you okay? Stiles?” Scott checked him for any more wounds then gingerly lifted him up. 

“Scotty?” Stiles was in bad shape, slurring his words and more pale than usual. The bleeding seemed to have stopped though. “Hey, Scotty. You look good. Real good. Why do you have to be so hot, Scotty?”

Scott laughed nervously. He recalled Deaton telling them that vampire saliva could induce this drunken-like state that made the blood sucking pleasurable and made them want more. “I’ve got you, Stiles. Going to get you home,” he said gently. 

“Mmm, home, yeah, that’s good. Home has a bed. We should go to bed…and fuck, yeah.” Stiles giggled. 

Scott sighed.  Well, at least Stiles wasn’t too hurt. 

Driving back home was a struggle between keeping Stiles from getting into into his pants and keeping them on the road. “Stiles, we can have sex tomorrow! Not now!" 

Stiles whined. "But you smell so goooood, Scotty! Smell so goddamn sweet! Why not now?” The human leaned in and buried his face in Scott’s neck, pawing at the Alpha’s chest. That was the first sign that something was wrong. 

Was….was he smelling him? “Stiles, are you smelling me?” Second sign. 

Stiles purred, breathing hotly on Scott’s shoulder. He dragged his tongue up Scott’s neck and mouthed at his pulse. “So alive, Scotty, god, you smell so alive and sweet and, fuck, I want to just…bite in and gorge.” His gaze flicked up and Scott could see what looked like fangs protruding under his upper lip.  

Third sign. Fuck.

 Scott screeched into the driveway of the Stilinski house, gladly noticing that the Sheriff wasn’t home. He wanted to tell him about this  _after_ he fixed Stiles. “Stiles. Let’s go inside and go to bed…..” he said slowly. 

Stiles grinned. Oh fuck, those were definitely fangs. “That’s a great idea, Scotty!” he said eagerly. 

Once inside Stiles’ room, Scott made sure to lock the windows and the door. He was just about to speed dial Deaton when Stiles tackled him onto the bed. 

His instincts screamed to go on the offensive but he willed himself to stay still. Every part of him sensed something wrong in Stiles. God, he never should have left him alone for a second!

“Scoootttyyyy!” Stiles straddled him, wiggling his hips (fuck, that shouldn’t make him turned on, not right now!). “Let’s fuck, Scotty!” He smelled his neck again, licking the same spot over and over. “You smell so good, Scotty! Can I take one bite, please? Just one!" 

Scott groaned. "No, you’re not..you’re not in your right mind, Stiles! The vampire changed you!” He couldn’t push him off. The saliva had no effect on him but his new found vampire strength seemed to match up with his own werewolf strength. 

Stiles mouthed at his pulse, as if trying to taste his heartbeat. Scott smelled so good, he was so perfect, his perfect mate. Why shouldn’t he be allowed to bite his mate? “But I need to! Everyone smells so good! I can practically taste their blood on my tongue, I need it so bad!" 

Scott sucked in an alarmed breath. He couldn’t have Stiles hurt anyone. One bite couldn’t hurt….right? ”…Okay….“ 

Stiles grinned, looking so delighted that Scott couldn’t help but smile back. This wasn’t a normal situation by any means but when were they ever normal? 

"Aren’t you afraid? You’re a vampire, Stiles.” Felt a bit silly to say the v word. 

Stiles shook his head, reaching under Scott’s t-shirt and pulling it up and over. He did the same with his own. “I can smell things I shouldn’t, hear things I shouldn’t, god, Scotty, this whole thing is amazing. I can hear your heartbeat!” He pressed his right hand on Scott’s chest. “Are you afraid?” His hazy, doped-up look faded for a moment and turned serious. 

Scott shook his head. “….I don’t think you have be naked for this….” he pointed out when Stiles started to take his pants off. 

“You have to be naked for sex, duh, Scotty!” Stiles giggled. “I’m going to fuck you and suck your blood at the same time!” He tugged at Scott’s pants, smoothly ripping them off. 

Scott licked his lips, finding the idea very attractive. There was something deeply thrilling about it. Being violated in more ways than one. “Okay, yeah…lube and condom’s in the bottom right drawer." 

"Don’t turn around. I want to see you,"Stiles said cheerily, pouring lube on his fingers. Scott shivered, spreading his legs for his boyfriend and stroking his cock. "Yeah, just like that, Scott. You’re so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous! I want to bite you all over.” He cheekily made a biting motion at his thigh as he brushed two wet fingers over his hole. 

“Stiles,” Scott warned, feeling some nervousness creep in. “Only my neck." 

Stiles hummed, shoving his fingers inside with no warning. Scott gasped, arching off the bed. "So tight, Scotty! I should fuck you every day, make you loose and open for me so I can fuck you whenever and wherever I want.” He licked his fangs slowly, in a provocative manner.

Scott couldn’t help but watch the motion, drawn to the fangs. He squeezed his cock, reminding himself not to come yet. Not until Stiles was inside of him. “S-stiles!” His ears burnt at the thought of it.

Given that his boyfriend was a vampire now, he could probably do that. Push him into position so easily with his new strength. Use him however he pleased, whether it was sex or blood he wanted. 

“You like that, Scotty? Your hole’s clenching so tightly on my fingers,” Stiles teased, adding another digit. He dragged his fangs up Scott’s chest, sucking on one of his nipples. He teased the nub with light swipes of his tongue. “Want to be my fuck toy and blood mate? You heal fast so I could take more than usual. It’ll feel so good, I promise. I could get you so addicted to it, Scotty. You’d love every minute.” His gaze became more lucid by the minute, more predatory as he grinned down at his boyfriend. 

“N-no, can’t, Stiles! H-have to change you back!” But Scott couldn’t deny he was turned on by the thought of it. His hand started moving already, jerking him off as fast as it could. He whined when Stiles slapped it away, pinning his wrist to the mattress. “Stiles, please!" 

"It’s okay, Scotty, I’m going to give you what you want soon,” Stiles cooed. “Whether it’s my cock or my fangs you want, I’ll take care of you.” He twisted his fingers inside Scott’s tight hole, spreading them then thrusting quickly inside, grazing the prostate. “Just one more, Scotty. Then I’ll fill you up, like you need. One more." 

Scott whimpered, arching up and pushing his hips down to take more. "I-I want, I w-want your fangs too! Want them to penetrate my neck! Want to feel you sucking my blood!” His Alpha instincts told him not to bare his neck to the monster holding him down but he ignored them. 

Stiles groaned, twisting his fingers once more before grabbing a condom. He pried Scott’s legs even further apart, slicking his cock as he pushed it into position. “Fuck, fuck, Scotty!” He didn’t stop until he reached the hilt, kissing his neck before plunging his fangs in. He sucked for a moment, hips thrusting automatically. “Fuck, you taste so good! Better than I could have imagined! How’s it feel, Scotty?” He grinned down at his mate, fangs dripping with blood. 

His blood. 

Scott felt numb for a moment, but the pleasure quickly rushed in and he felt like he was floating. “Goood, feels so good, Stiles!” He reached up and touched one of Stiles’ fangs, feeling the sharp point. “What do I taste like?" 

"Pie. Apple pie and spice and sweetness. I’m going to get addicted to tasting you, Scotty.” Stiles pulled out until his cock head nudged at the ring of Scott’s hole then slammed back inside. He lunged down to continue sucking in the same spot, giving Scott’s hole the same relentless treatment. 

Scott screamed. He never screamed during sex before. Stiles filled him so perfectly with his dick. It felt like he was replacing the emptiness that followed the blood sucking. There were no more words, just the sounds of his moans and Stiles gorging on his neck. 

They were both so consumed that they couldn’t hear the Sheriff enter the room. “Sc-Stiles-what-!?" 

Scott heard and panicked, thrashing under Stiles. Stiles grunted and held him still with no effort. 

The door closed and he could hear the Sheriff leave, muttering something about leaving a note. 

Stiles pulled back, licking his blood-covered lips. "It’s okay. He’s gone. Gonna fill you up, Scotty. I’m going to come inside that pretty, pink hole of yours. Focus on that.” He leaned down to kiss him. 

Scott expected for Stiles to take more blood, so surprised that he let himself enjoy it, not minding the taste of his own blood. It was just metallic, no sweetness at all. He couldn’t taste what Stiles tasted.

His wound closed up, healing already taking place. “Need you to touch me, Stiles!" 

Stiles cursed, thrusts turning erratic as he got closer to orgasm. He gripped Scott’s cock expertly, pulling the foreskin down and rubbing his thumb at the sensitive head. "Fuck, so close, Scotty! So fucking-!!" 

Scott howled, spurting into Stiles’ fist. He felt like he was exploding, the blood sucking enhancing his orgasm somehow. Stiles’ name was on his lips as usual when he reached the crescendo. 

He knew he blacked out cause the next thing he knew was that he woke up to Stiles wrapped around him, lapping at the drying blood his neck. "Hey….." 

"Hey….” Stiles kissed his cheek, then went back to his grooming. “Your sheets are ruined, dude, sorry." 

Scott shook his head, then stopped when the world spun. "It’s okay. I can wash them.”

Stiles stopped licking at the blood, sighing. “We’re going to have to call Deaton, aren’t we." 

Scott laughed. "Yeah, unfortunately." 

"Unfortunately?” Stiles raised his eyebrows. “So you liked it. The blood sucking and fangs and all? It’s not weird?" 

"I’m a werewolf, Stiles." 

”….Point taken.“ 


	125. #125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shota wolf Scott (age 9) lost in the forest and coming across a big black wolf (alpha derek) who scents him as his mate and try's to mount him in wolf form but scares Scott and he shifts back to Human form so derek does and there both naked so derek eager for his mate regardless of age soothes him and slowly coerces him on his hand and knees and slowly mounts him knotting and scent marking (watersports) included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has sex involving piss as well as underage non-consensual sexual situations! Also Scott and Derek are wolves at first but they do not fuck as wolves! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott was scared. His mom told him to never go to deeper parts of the forest without her but he was so curious, and now he was scared. Everything smelled so unfamiliar and he jumped at every little noise. Cold fear seeped into his bones but he continued to move forward cause that was the only thing he knew to do. 

He hoped if he kept walking, he would reach his mother. He wouldn’t even care if she was mad at him and nipped his ears! He just wanted to see her again. 

Scott only took another step forward over the root of a tree before he was tumbling back, a heavy, snarling weight tackling him. He whines and yips, front paws scrambling in the air, trying to fight this unknown wolf. He stopped fighting when the wolf gripped the scruff of his neck, opening his eyes to see a big, black wolf with red eyes. An Alpha.

That meant he was in another Alpha’s territory. His mom told him not to go into other Alpha’s territories cause they would kill you without a second thought. Did that mean was going to die now? He trembled and wished his mother would come out of the bushes to save him, hiccuping in fear. 

The Alpha wolf couldn’t believe his luck!  The Beta wolf smelled delicious and was so young, the perfect mate. He had had trouble finding a mate and now here was one, right under his nose. Derek let go of the young wolf’s neck slowly, his intention to make the young wolf stop moving not hurt him. He licked and nosed at his fur, rubbing his huge body against the wolf’s. The desperate scent of fear and shock coming from his new mate fueled him even more, pushed him to rub his slowly-hardening cock against the wolf. 

Scott didn’t understand what was happening. Why wasn’t the Alpha eating him? And now he was rubbing his—-oh! Even though he was a young wolf, he knew what that meant. The Alpha wanted him as his mate. His fear intensified. He didn’t want to be the Alpha’s mate! He just wanted his mom! He cried out, howling and yipping as he tried to squirm away from the Alpha. But a strong front paw pushed him back down, turning him over. He started to howl and yip louder, ears pulled back in distress. 

His body responded to his fear by shifting him to his human form. Claws and fangs and fur disappeared, replaced by blunt nails and a soft mouth and fur-less skin. It took him a minute to realize the transformation and then he tried to run. His escape was thwarted easily by a strong, rough hand grabbing his leg and pulling him back down.

He looked back, tears streaking down his face, and found a large, scary-faced man instead of a black Alpha wolf, but he recognized the scent. This was still the Alpha. “Puh-p-please!” 

Derek growled softly. “Mate, hush. Won’t hurt. Stay still.” It’s been a while since Derek had been in his human form but if his mate preferred it, he didn’t mind. It was easy to pull his mate into the position he wanted, ass up and legs spread across the forest floor. “Gonna mark you with my scent. Mine.” 

Scott felt somewhat appeased at the knowledge that Derek wouldn’t hurt him and it seemed like he wouldn’t. He still shivered when the Alpha touched him though. But it was gentle like when his mom groomed him, but more intimate and the sexual intentions behind it were obvious. His cock felt strange, stiff and hot, and his asshole twitched; this was the first time he ever felt like this. 

Derek grinned, all teeth, as he watched his mate respond more to the touch. “Good mate. Pretty mate,” he cooed, spreading Scott’s ass with one hand, stuffing a meaty finger inside his ass. “Tight mate, good!” 

Scott cried out, digging his nails into the dirt ground, only able to grab at grass for a hold. There was something inside him! It felt so strange, painful but good and he didn’t know whether to pull away or push his hips back. The scent of Derek was heavy and clogged his nose. He couldn’t escape it, no matter how much he thrashed.  ”Please, please!”

Derek grunted, thrusting his finger in and out then adding another before pulling out. He liked a tight fit and he loved how his mate was so small. Feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness filled him. He gripped his stiff member, aiming it at Scott’s hole and pissed a long stream of yellow, groaning. “My mate! No one else touches!” 

Scott couldn’t move, trembling as the Alpha continued to scent him. He didn’t know why he felt calmer about the dirty show of ownership. But he knew this was natural for a wolf, to scent mark his territory. He was Derek’s territory. 

Derek pushed his cock inside Scott while still pissing, dwarfing his body as he mounted him. He took the soft skin of his shoulder between blunt human teeth and gripped tight, drawing some blood with his canines. “Mate, mine, mine!”

The feeling of warm piss inside him was so dirty but Scott just sobbed and took what Derek gave him. Every thrust felt like it was pushing him off the ground and his tether to the world was breaking. He felt so hot, so hot, and his cock twitched and leaked, desperately wishing for release. “W-want! Please!”

Derek snarled, thrusting against  Scott’s prostate randomly and with that Scott came, just a small amount of clear, sticky liquid. Nothing compared to Derek’s orgasm, thick and hot and filling up Scott’s insides. But to the young wolf, it felt like his brain had melted and his body went limp, exhausted.

In no time, Derek’s knot formed, stretching his hole further and locking his come and piss in.  He howled triumphantly, successfully making Scott his mate and letting everyone in his territory know. “My mate!” 

“Y-y-yours, Alpha!” Scott sobbed. He couldn’t go back to his mother now. He was Derek’s. 

The Alpha turned onto his back, pulling Scott with him and nuzzled his mate’s nape, pleased by Scott’s words. He would never let go of his mate. 


	126. #126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott would have a summer job where he would mow peoples lawns but when Sheriff Stilinski realizes he forgot to run and get cash to pay for his help, he is pleasantly surprised that Scott has a certain payment plan in place and how deliciously pliant the boy is under his touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scott is 17 in this and having sex with a much older man, which is fully consensual in this fic, but in real life would be considered rape (at least i believe so in the state of California). Also the word rape is mentioned in this fic, so there is acknowledgement of the age difference between the characters, but it is brushed aside quickly so the characters can have sex. If any of this is triggering and/or squicks you out, please do not read

“I’m finished with the lawn, Sheriff,” Scott announced as he stepped into his house in all his sweaty glory.

“In the kitchen!” John pointedly did not look at his glistening naked chest as he brought him the lemonade he prepared. “That’s great. Here, you must be thirsty. Sit.”

Scott sat down. “Oh, thanks, you really didn’t have to do this.” He guzzled the beverage down.

The Sheriff shrugged, looking anywhere but at the way Scott’s throat moved when he swallowed. “It’s just a drink mix. Nothing special. I’ll pay you. Drink as much as you like.”

The teenager was working on his third glass when he returned. “Um, I just realized I don’t have cash on me,” Sheriff Stilinski said sheepishly.

Scott smiled sweetly. “That’s alright. You can pay me in other ways.” He steps neatly into the Sheriff’s space, leaning up for a kiss. John froze and stopped breathing, but the teenager didn’t seem fazed. “I’ve seen the way you watch me, Sheriff, or at least try not to. I like it.” Scott sank to his knees and mouthed at his crotch, the sensations snapping John out of his deer-in-headlights position. He jerked away from the teenager, making sure there was a few feet between them.

“J-jesus, Scott! What are you doing?! You can’t–you’re not–” The older man ran his hands through his hair, messing up the usual neat style, as he stuttered his way through rejecting his son’s best friend. His son’s best friend who just tried to–who just came on to him. Jesus H. Christ. “You’re too young!” He blurted out lamely. A terrible excuse that he knew revealed more than he wanted. That if Scott wasn’t so young, maybe…just maybe….

Scott smiled sweetly, still on his knees, and John couldnt help but notice how beautiful he was like that, how perfect he looked, like he was meant to be there–holyshitwhatthehellishethinking– 

“I’ts okay, Sheriff. I’ve done this before. My age doesn’t bely my experience.”

And dirty, obscene, badwrong images couldn’t help but race through the Sheriff’s mind, of Scott working his way through the neighborhood. Scott sandwiched between the neighbors across his house. Scott getting fucked over the couple next door’s living room table. Scott sucking dick or eating pussy, knelt down on their kitchen floor like he was doing now. A wave of jealousy and desire hit the Sheriff, instead of the disgust and nausea he thought he was supposed to feel.  He swallowed. It was supposed to be wrong. Not just wrong, but illegal!! Scott was 17!! If this went any further, it would be statutory rape!

But god help him, he wanted Scott McCall any way he could have him. He wanted to know if the images in his head would match reality. Admitting that was the hardest part.

Scott frowned and stood up, looking embarrassed and horrified. “I’m sorry, did I get it wrong? Fuck, I’m so sorry!”

John was suddenly seized by the knowledge that he didn’t want Scott to leave and grabbed his wrist before he could go. “N-no, don’t….this is just a lot to take in. I want you to stay. I want……I want y-you…” He cleared his throat, letting go of Scott’s wrist to scratch the back of his neck.

Scott smiled, obviously relieved. “That’s good. Cause I want you too. We can start slow if you want to. Only if you really want to.”

John nodded frantically, almost desperately, and Scott laughed, and the older man’s heart swelled at the beautiful sound.

“I need to hear you say it, Sheriff,” Scott said. He smirked teasingly.

There was more to Scott than that sweet smile and good looks and sometimes savior of Beacon Hills. And John realized he wanted to see all sides of Scott McCall. “I w-want to,” he shuddered out. “I really, really want to.” He stepped forward as he gave his consent and pulled Scott close by his waist, leaning in for a kiss.

Kissing Scott was very different from how his wet dreams depicted it. Scott’s lips were dry from working in the heat, he tasted like super sweet powder mix lemonade, and he wasn’t submissive at all. The teen wolf opened his mouth instantly, eager and demanding, coaxing his tongue into John’s mouth. He curled his arms around the older man, trying to get closer, and rubbed against John where they were flush against each other, soft moans being swallowed as they kissed.

When the boy coyly lifted his eyes as they got air, his eyes flashed a vivid red. And John lost the ability to breathe once again. “I want to suck your cock.” He bit his lip, now wet with their shared saliva, and continued, “Only if you want me to.”

John swallowed and nodded. Scott was on his knees before he even stopped, dropping so fast it made the Sheriff dizzy with the knowledge that this beautiful boy wanted him so bad.

Scott wasted no time in getting the Sheriff’s cock out, actually licking his lips when he pulled it out from his boxer shorts. “Of all the dicks I’ve sucked, you’ve got them beat in thickness, Sheriff.”

“All the better to fuck you with,” he muttered. Scott stilled, glancing up at the Sheriff with wide eyes ( _oh my fucking god, why did I say that, what the fuck is wrong with me_ , the Sheriff thought, blush spreading across his cheeks to his ears) and laughed. Bright, chest-heaving laughter that made the boy’s eyes water and the Sheriff couldn’t help but join in, undignified snickering making him shake.

“You–you really are your son’s father huh,” Scott giggled, wiping his tears away with wide grin.

The Sheriff smiled sheepishly, still blushing. “Can we uh, can we not….?” Now another image popped into John’s mind, one of Scott and his son (oh god) fucking. A question he dared not ask now passed through his mind and he quickly dismissed it lest he found himself blurting out and ruining the mood. Scott. Focus on Scott.

His lips were pursed seriously as he scrutinized John’s cock.

“…..Something wrong?” John asked.

Scott looked up, blushing a little. “I just…I want to make this good for you. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for so long. I just want this to be memorable.”

John smiled. He tucked away the little tidbit about Scott’s crush for later. “Scott, this is definitely going to be memorable. I won’t forget this ever. Frankly, I’m still thinking this is a dream and I’m going to wake up and be in my bed.” He laughed.

Scott grinned and leaned forward, sucking his cock down to the hilt, then leaned back after a few seconds. “Does that feel like a dream?”  

“Oh fuck!” John choked. “N-no, definitely real!” And he thought Stiles was the troublemaker in their friendship, that Scott just followed his lead. In actuality, Scott McCall was a sneaky little shit.

And he fucking knew it by the shit-eating grin on his face. “Well, we should test it further to be sure.” He leaned forward and gently sucked on the head, taking his time to kiss and lick John’s cock.

It’s been a while since John had a blowjob but his body hadn’t forgotten what to do. His right hand went to Scott’s hair, gripping the soft strands tightly, and his eyes shut as he held himself rigid so as not to thrust into Scott’s open mouth. Scott just moaned and increased his movements with vigor, sliding his lips up and down John’s length, and on the uptake, he swallowed half of his cock, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked. His hips bucked forward despite his attempts to hold back, helpless in the onslaught of pleasure. He most certainly did not whine when Scott stopped and leaned back.

“It’s okay, you can fuck me if you want to. I wouldn’t mind, I would love it,” Scott assured him. He made an “aaah” sound as he stretched his mouth open, his eyes glittering with mirth.

How could John resist such an invitation? He shifted until his cock rested on Scott’s tongue, then snapped his hips forward. He winced internally at his own roughness but one look at Scott told him that the boy loved it. Tears were forming in Scott’s eyes, but the look in them was absolute, pure bliss. The teen wolf’s cock was drooling and he stroked it furiously as he took the thrusts. The Sheriff swallowed down all apprehension and just enjoyed the feeling of his cock slamming down Scott’s throat.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck, not going to last!” It was too good. Scott was defying all expectation, he was exceeding them. Having this beautiful boy so eager to pleasure him was one of his fantasies and here it was, coming to life before his very eyes. “Fuck!” He pulled Scott away as he came, his whole body shaking and breathing harshly as he came on Scott’s face. John watched, stars in his eyes blurring his vision, as Scott let out a guttural moan, almost a growl, as he came. Globs of white come dripped down Scott’s face and chest, and the boy never looked so happy. He was a masterpiece. “God, you’re so gorgeous..” he muttered.

“Thank you,” Scott said. John blushed at the hoarseness of his voice, realizing that it was his fault. He was going to ask whether the boy was okay, when Scott dragged two fingers through the mess on his face and sucked his fingers clean, smiling coquettishly as he looked up at the Sheriff through his eyelashes. “It was a pleasure doing business with you, Sheriff. I hope we can make this a long term relationship….”

“Y-yeah definitely,” John said, feeling a little hoarse himself.


	127. #127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott and Summer? I can see him getting up to lots of mischief at the lake or on a pack trip to the water park. Showing off his big ass in those tight shorts because he knows they're just too small and hugging him in all the right places.

“You did this on purpose,” Boyd growled, panting with exertion as he rutted against Scott’s ass. That beautiful fucking ass that was clad in too tight shorts that left nothing to the imagination and made Boyd’s cock harden just at the sight of it. 

“Don’t-ah-don’t know what you’re talking about,” Scott said, grinning wildly. Boyd snorted at his attempt to play innocent. 

“We’re supposed to be bonding as a pack,” Boyd said, squeezing a tighter grip on Scott’s hips just how he liked it, claws grazing dangerously, teetering on the edge of breaking skin. “Not fucking behind a shed.” 

Scott moaned, jutting his ass out as much as humanly possible. “We are bonding! I feel very close to you right now, Boyd.” He giggled and groaned when Boyd nipped at his neck. 

“You’re a little shit,”Boyd said affectionately, pressing a kiss on the hickey he left there. 

“Mmm,” Scott agreed. He reached back to place a hand on Boyd’s hip, as if he could get him to go even faster and get even closer than he already was. “Come on, I can smell you’re close.” He tugged his shorts down further over the curve of his ass and licked his free hand to stroke his cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Boyd growled, thrusting faster, sweat easing the glide. His body shook as he came, his claws digging into Scott’s skin, drawing pearls of hot blood. 

Scott cried out, pain pushing over the edge and spilled into his fist. The heat produced by their lust-fueled actions and the sun sweltering down on their sweat-sticky bodies was a dangerous combination for the werewolves who ran hot already. “Hot…” Scott mumbled, slumping tiredly against his boyfriend’s broad chest. 

Boyd sighed, feeling just as tired, but he gathered up the strength to lift his Alpha, who immediately clung to the beta’s large frame.”You’re a little shit, but I love you,” he huffed, as he carried Scott to the showers.

“Love you too,” Scott said into Boyd’s skin. They used the cold water generously.


	128. #128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jackson's real parents are a mystery, but secretly he likes to pretend that he's really a mccall. scott doesn't mind, and uses it to egg him on in bed by pretending they're brothers.

“Fuck, brother, you’re so big! Can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Scott moaned. He squeezed Jackson’s balls as he took his cock deeper into his mouth. 

Jackson flushed. Ever since he revealed his kink, Scott has been bringing it up randomly during sex. He never reciprocated, never called Scott his brother, but instead let Scott say whatever he wanted. He loved the tight, out-of-breath feeling he got when Scott called him his brother.  

“Add another finger, Jackson!” Scott demanded, looking up from where he straddled the blond. “Come on, break your little brother’s virgin ass.” 

Jackson gasped, adding a fourth digit inside Scott. Fuck! How did Scott know exactly which buttons to push?! 

Scott’s eyes glittered with mirth and lust. “Gonna be the first one to pop my cherry, big bro. Take me and fill me up until everyone knows I’m yours.” 

Jackson growled in affirmative, pushing Scott forward, off of him. He grabbed for the bottle of lube in the tangle of sheets, slicking his cock up.  “Ready?” 

“More than ready. Give it to me, bro,” Scott said, slapping his ass invitingly. he clutched the pillow underneath him tightly when Jackson pushed in. “O-oh, fuck yeah!” 

Jackson knew he wouldn’t last long the first time, not when Scott has been riling him up so well, but thank god for short werewolf refractory periods. He fucked Scott hard and fast through his first orgasm. 

 Scott whimpered, reaching down to tug his cock but was prevented when Jackson pinned his wrists down. “Fuck, aw, come on!” 

Jackson grinned, nipping at Scott’s collar bone. He slowed his hips down, focusing on hitting the sweet spot instead of just taking pleasure for himself. “Don’t you remember? You said I was gonna fill you up until everyone knows I’m yours. And that’s what I plan to do.” 


	129. #129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Foster brother au: where scott rides isaac after he scores the winning goal at the homecoming game of lacrosse! possibly after eating isaac out as a special treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the same universe as the other foster brothers au  
> Warning: Pseudo incest so please don't read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

“Gotta reward the MVP,” Scott cooed as he slipped to his knees. He directed Isaac around with ease, pulling down his sweatpants. He squeezed his hands around Isaac’s beautiful pale globes, spreading them apart to reveal Isaac’s smooth pucker. “Fucking gorgeous, babe. Can I?”  

They didn’t do this often, happy and content with their arrangement. But Scott knew how much Isaac secretly loved to get eaten out, and Scott was always in a giving mood. 

Isaac worried his bottom lip, nodding shakily. Adrenaline was still making him jumpy and hyped-up. He needed a release. “Y-yeah, fuck, yes, Scott, come on!" 

Scott smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Isaac’s ass, rubbing his hole with a dry thumb. "I’ve got you, Isaac. Okay?" 

Isaac shuddered at the new sensations. He trusted his boyfriend to take care of him but the tension in his body wouldn’t leave, despite that assurance. They won! He helped them win! Why couldn’t he relax?!

Scott sighed softly, rubbing Isaac’s thighs in a repetitive motion. "I’ve got you,” he repeated, keeping his voice soft and soothing. “I’m gonna eat you out, babe. It’s going to feel so good. Just think about it. My lips against your pretty, little hole. My tongue thrusting into the tight heat, in and out, in and out.”

Isaac whined. 

“You’re always so tight when I do that. God, sometimes I’m just so tempted to stick a finger in, mmm, more than one really. Want to stretch you out.” Scott smiled, smelling the tension seep out of Isaac as he spoke. “Would you like that? Switch the roles for once? Your pale pink hole calls out to me, babe. Begging to be stretched and fucked." 

Isaac panted, now rocking his hips back as if trying to force a cock inside him.

Scott slid his hands back up to Isaac’s ass, stretching his hole apart with his thumbs. "Looks so pretty inside…bet it’d look prettier with my fingers stuffed in it.”

A puff of hot air against his hole caused Isaac to jolt. “Scott! Please!" 

Scott grinned. "Okay, babe, no more teasing.” He was a man of his word, kissing the rim then lapping at Isaac’s hole.

The only word that came to Isaac’s mind as he was quickly melting was feasting. Scott was eating him out like he was a goddamn feast. Isaac's hips bucked and rocked and Scott growled and gripped them, making him still. “Scott, oh fuck, Scott!”

Scott didn’t answer, teasing Isaac’s hole apart and thrusting his tongue inside. He had just finished the appetizer and was getting to the main course. Nothing was going to interrupt his meal. 


	130. #130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prison Scerek where scott is sent to jail for life(wrongly convicted) and put on the cell of the most dangerous criminal leader of the most dangerous gang derek hale who quickly claimed scott as his ( rough,consensual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: References to/mentions of murder and dead bodies and attempted rape (and also a totally not realistic portrayal of prison life); Pls do not read if any of this is triggering and/or makes you uncomfortable!

If you had told Scott two weeks ago that he would have been getting hot and heavy with the most dangerous, vicious crime boss in Northern Cali, he would have blinked his doe-brown eyes at you and asked if you were okay. But then again, two weeks ago, Scott was in the middle of a trial being charged for a murder he did not commit. So he wouldn’t exactly be surprised if someone told him another preposterous thing to add to the preposterous things that had heaped up on his life. 

One minute, he was pal-ing around with his best friend Stiles in the dead of the night, looking for the missing half of a dead body. Okay, when he said it like that, it sounds suspicious…..but they weren’t doing anything illegal!! They were just messing around, having some harmless fun, until….they actually found the missing half. And that’s when things went from fun to scary to insane. 

He got separated from Stiles and things got hazy after that. Even now he still had trouble putting the pieces together of that night. The night he saw a monster. 

But that wasn’t what he was talking about in the first place. What was he, oh, right, Derek Hale. Crime boss. Fucking him. Right now. Well not right now, he was actually just staring down at him, looking very annoyed and impatient and sweaty. Which should have made him scared, not turned on. 

“You’re distracted. What’s wrong?” he growled. Everything that came out of Derek’s mouth seemed to be punctuated by a growl. It gave him a feral edge that made Scott shiver down to his bones. 

“N-nothing’s wrong,” Scott said, trying to placate him with a thrust of his hips. He sweated, more than he was already, under Derek’s unyielding, piercing gaze. It felt much like the gaze of the monster he encountered. Different, but similar. If that made any sense. His life had not been making any sense since that night. 

Derek didn’t yield, unimpressed with Scott’s lame attempt to distract him. “…Do you want to stop? Is your asthma acting up?” He sat up, hands sliding up from his ass to his thighs. 

Scott shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. Everything’s fine. Please keep going.” Derek dragged his tongue up Scott’s thigh, keeping his gaze on him, then catching his skin on his teeth and sinking in. Scott moaned, completely back in the game now with the show of possessiveness. 

Ever since that first day, when he almost got raped in the showers for being small and vulnerable and weak, when he was saved by Derek and his gang, the crime boss took every opportunity to show that Scott was his. And Scott loved every minute of it. 

“More,” he pleaded. Derek answered his plea with a chaste kiss and then another bite, punctuating the action with a hard thrust. Scott writhed and arched, slapping his hands over his mouth to prevent him from waking anyone up with sobs and screams. 

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Derek said, pulling his hands away and capturing his mouth in a rough kiss. He pulled away to bite into his bottom lip until he drew blood, grinning as he watched Scott’s brown pools turn dark and heady. “Your mouth, your tongue, your delicious noises, your body. They’re all mine. Every inch of you is mine.” He let go of Scott’s leg, devoting his energy to his thrusts, tracing his fingers up to grab his cock and stroke purposefully. “Do you understand, Scott?”

“Y-yes!” Scott gasped, tears spilling down his cheeks as the onslaught of pleasure overwhelmed him. He had to hold onto something, anything, and his arms reached out, digging into the large expanse of Derek’s sweaty, broad back. “I’m yours! I’m yours, I’m yours!" 

"Come,” Derek commanded, and oh, Scott thought his eyes glowed red for a second but that was probably just the brilliant orgasm he was having making him see things. 

Derek spilled inside him, biting into his shoulder, and his train of thought left him for a moment. When the crime boss curled around him on the small, pathetic excuse for a mattress the prison deigned to give their prisoners and his eyes drooped, heavy with sleep, he forgot everything about monsters and missing halves and injustices completely. 

He was Derek’s now. He didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: Derek is in jail, framed for the murder of his family; There are werewolves in the prison that yield to him and he becomes a crime boss


	131. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Early/mid teens young!scott/young!isaac, where isaac discovers his knot (in scott)

Scott groaned when Isaac pulled out and flipped him onto his back. “Isaac, don’t tease! Come on, I’m so close!” 

“Sorry,” Isaac said, though the apology lacked sincerity when the lanky teen rubbed his cock against Scott’s cock and hole. He watched as slick oozed out of Scott’s hole, swirling his dick around the wet rim. 

The teasing didn’t last long as Isaac eagerly pushed his cock back inside Scott. Scott moaned, wrapping his legs around Isaac as if it would push him deeper inside. 

“Fuck, I think you got tighter!” Isaac whined. He felt strange, like he was about to pop! He gripped one of Scott’s legs over his shoulder, lifting the Omega off his bed to thrust deeper. 

Scott keened, mind going blank at the new position. “Yes, yes, just like that, yes!” He was so close to that beautiful crescendo of pleasure and he stroked his cock to quicken his release.

Isaac let out a growl, getting rougher with his thrusts. It felt good, like he was supposed to do this, like…like mating. He came, hips pumping madly as he fucked Scott, and it felt like his cock had stretched and grown. “Oh, fuck!” 

Scott’s eyes widened at sight of bright red flashing in Isaac’s irises and the feel of something pushing against his insides, the surprise and pain of his first knotting making his cock soften. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Isaac muttered, easing Scott down to the bed. “Fuck!" 

"H-hey, Isaac, it’s, it’s okay,” Scott said, reaching up to stroke Isaac’s cheek. He winced when Isaac laid down and rolled him onto his side. 

“Shit, did I hurt you?!” Isaac asked, worriedly searching Scott’s body as if he did any more damage. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Scott…..I’m so sorry." 

"It’s okay,” Scott repeated, keeping his voice gentle and stroking Isaac’s side to soothe him. He smiled when Isaac started to relax and lean into his touch. “It doesn’t hurt that much, as long as you don’t move. Feels kinda good actually. And hey, remember in Sex Ed? They told us the first time was gonna hurt." 

"Yeah,” Isaac said quietly. He glanced up to look at his boyfriend and then quickly lowered his eyes. Scott waited for Isaac to speak again, knowing when the teen needed time to think. “I just….I always thought I was gonna be a Beta, you know? I mean I never showed signs for Alpha or Omega so I thought, and it wasn’t like I wasn’t happy with it! Being a Beta, I was fine with that but…..dad was always disappointed that I was a late bloomer, instead of showing Alpha like Camden…….”

Scott frowned at the mention of Isaac’s abusive biological father. He lifted Isaac’s chin up gently so he would look at him. “You’re an Alpha, Isaac. Be proud of that,” he said seriously. “And to me, whether you showed Alpha, Omega, or Beta, it wouldn’t matter. I still care about you.” He blushed and kissed Isaac quickly. 

Isaac leaned in when Scott pulled back, gratitude stark on his face when they finally pulled apart. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Scott settled closely against Isaac. “Guess we’re gonna be stuck for a bit, huh. Man, I can’t believe you knotted me.” 

Isaac blushed at the frank awe in Scott’s voice. “Yeah, you’re stuck with me,” he joked. 

Scott wrapped his arm around him. “Wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

Isaac blushed harder. He was always in awe of Scott’s ability to sound sincere and genuine when saying such cheesy things. “…..Yeah, me neither.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: In the Omegaverse, people don’t show their Alpha/Beta/Omega status until they hit puberty (usually 13-16)


	132. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is going through his first heat and Isaac helps him through it as his Alpha

It was Scott’s first heat. For all the Sex Ed classes and his mom talking to him about it, none of that could truly prepare him for the experience of a heat. 

“Mooom,” Scott whined. He was curled up in fetal position in the middle of his bed. 

“Hey, honey, I’m right here,” Melissa said quietly, placing the tray of food on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed. She ran her hand through his hair. “Are you in pain?” Being a Beta was frustrating at times like these when she couldn’t help her son cause she couldn’t sense those changes in her son’s body. 

“No, it’s just…really hot, so hot,” Scott murmured. “And my skin itches like…like I want something." 

"When Isaac gets back from school, he can help with that, I’m sure,” Melissa said. 

“Wh-what? Why would, um, why would Isaac help?” Scott avoided her gaze, burying his face in his sheets. 

Melissa sighed. “Please, Scott, you’re my boys. You can’t pull one over me. I knew about Boyd and Erica before they did.” 

Scott blushed. “……….We weren’t sure how to tell you. You’re really fine with it?” 

“Of course I am. I just want you boys to be happy,” Melissa said, kissing him on the forehead. “I have to go now, okay? Wasn’t able to get a shift off. Use a condom and stay hydrated. I love you.”

Scott blushed harder. “I love you too.” His phone pinged and he picked it up. 

_[Text Sent] How r u?_

_[Text Received] It’s my first so pretty intense but I’m okay :)_

_[Text Received] Mom knows……_

_[Text Sent] fuck seriously?!_

_[Text Received] Apparently she’s always known but she’s not mad dont worry_

_[Text Sent] Oh…….so……_

_[Text Received] I need you…cant wait for you to come home_

_[Text Sent] I can come now fuck biology_

_[Text Received] Isaac!_

_[Text Sent] Okay okay…..see you soon_

_[Text Received] See you soon <3_

Scott texted his goodbye and turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He felt like he was gonna jump out of his skin. Taking off his clothes only alleviated the heat a little. 

His pheromones hung thick in the air and he felt entrapped, searching for something that smelled like Isaac. He found a shirt that Isaac left and pressed it against his nose, inhaling deeply. 

‘This feels a bit stalkerish’ But that didn’t stop him from stroking his cock while sniffing the shirt. “Isaac, Isaac!” He rolled onto his front, arching his back and presenting his ass. 

It felt so right to come while wrapping himself in Isaac’s scent. 

 

* * *

 

Isaac rushed out of school, eager to see his boyfriend. Who was now in the middle of his first heat. The thought of knotting his Omega boyfriend during heat made his cock throb. But he had to get home first. “Would you hurry up, Derek?!” 

“No. I’m not disobeying traffic laws because you want to knot Scott,” Derek said, slowing down at a red light. He had just got the car that he was saving up for and he didn’t want a scratch or a ticket.

“Oh come on!” Isaac growled, his ears heating up. Boyd and Erica snickered. “I hate you guys." 

"It’s Scott’s first heat anyway so you shouldn’t rush it,” Derek advised.

“I do not need advice from Mr. Lone Wolf,” Isaac huffed. “And give us some space alright, can’t do anything with you guys listening in." 

"No promises,” Erica teased. 

“We’ll give you space, don’t worry,” Boyd said. 

Derek finally pulled up to the house and Isaac barely waited for him to slow down before clambering out of the car. “Thanks for the ride!”

“Idiot’s gonna trip over his knot,” Derek murmured. 

“Aw, baby’s first heat, I remember mine like it was yesterday,” Erica joked. Boyd kissed her on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

“Scott, I’m home!” Isaac hurriedly raced up the stairs, dumping his backpack at the top of them. 

Scott moaned at the sound of Isaac’s voice. “I-in here.” 

Isaac almost choked on the thick smell of Scott’s pheromones when he entered his room. Then he lost all ability to breath at the sight of his Omega boyfriend fucking himself with a dildo. “Sc-scott….!”

“Please, Isaac, need you! It’s not you, need you!” Scott growled impatiently. 

Instinct took over and he moved to soothe his needy Omega. “I’m here, I got you, Scott,” he whispered, kneeling on the bed behind Scott. He pulled the dildo out, moaning as slick splashed on his face. “You taste so sweet!” 

Scott whimpered. “Empty, please, it itches! It itches inside!” He reached back to spread his ass, needing to show off to his Alpha. 

Isaac groaned. “Where does it itch?” He inserted a finger inside Scott, pressing and prodding at his insides. He remembered the Sex Ed teacher talking about anal glands. “Here?” 

Scott convulsed and yowled, digging his nails into the tangled mess of sheets. “Y-yeessshh!” Isaac smiled and continued to rub the spots until he drew an orgasm from his Omega. 

“Still hard, guess you need a knot to make it go away, huh." 

It took all he had not to just bury himself in Scott’s scent but Derek was right. He had to take this slow. He couldn’t just take what he wanted. He wanted to give Scott everything he had. 

"Please, Alpha, need your knot! Isaaaac!” Scott’s mind was filled with _mate_ and _heat_ and _need knot mate kno_ t.

“Got to stretch you first, okay?” Isaac slid his hand across Scott’s back, up and down until he felt his muscles relax and settle. “There you go, your Alpha’s gonna take care of you.” He inserted two more of his fingers, twisting them back and forth. He licked his lips, not able to ignore one of his wants. “Wanna taste you. Can I?" 

"Yes, yes!” Scott removed his hands, holding himself up again. 

Isaac spread one of Scott’s cheeks apart, still keeping his fingers inside him as he lapped at Scott’s hole. He moaned and buried himself in Scott, not able to hold back any long. He sucked and licked and slurped, slick coating his chin. “Taste so sweet, so good” he groaned, wiping his chin and licking his fingers clean. 

Scott moaned, arching further to push his ass up into Isaac’s face. He came again when Isaac added another finger, stretching him further. “Please, Isaac, I’m ready! I want to take your knot!" 

"Okay, yeah, okay,” Isaac panted as he let his cock out. He grabbed lube and a condom, quickly and sloppily slicking himself up. He gripped Scott’s hips, pulling him up more and thrust his cock in. “Ah, fuck! You feel amazing, Scott!" 

This wasn’t their first time but it felt different because of the heat. Scott felt more connected to Isaac than ever as he fucked him. He pulled Isaac on top of him, turning his head for a kiss. "Love you!" 

"Love you too,” Isaac gasped out, holding Scott’s hand. “F-fuck, I think I’m, yeah my knot’s coming, it’s coming!" 

His insides instinctively started to tighten, pulsing and pulling on the growing muscle. "Y-yeah, I can feel it! Fuck me faster, please!”

Isaac groaned and moved faster, turned on by the sloppy sounds of their fucking. He pushed the growing knot inside Scott, coming with a fucked out shout of his boyfriend’s name. “……..fuck…..”

Scott moaned, coming again. His cock twitched from the aftershocks, sensitive from coming so much. He settled quietly against Isaac, the intensity of the heat fading and contentment taking its place. He felt so whole connected to Isaac. “I love being connected to you like this." 

Isaac kissed the back of his neck. "I love it too. So…..how was I?" 

Scott laughed. "You’ve only just knotted me during my first heat and you’re fishing for compliments." 

Isaac blushed. "W-well, yeah……is this your way of saying I was horrible?" 

"You were amazing,” Scott said sincerely. “The best Alpha an Omega could ever have.”

Isaac felt his whole face heat up and he lifted his head to kiss Scott on the lips. “Flatterer…..”

“Hey, you asked.” Scott leaned up for another kiss. “Next round, I’m gonna ride you." 

"I’m looking forward to that,” Isaac said, wrapping his arms around Scott.

“….I’m starving,” Scott groaned. He grabbed one of the bag of chips his mom left.

Isaac laughed. “Feed me one?” They fed each other back and forth until they fell asleep. 


	133. #133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Evil!Scott keeps his betas (and Stiles) has his personal sex toys. Maybe even locks them up in boxes with only there hard cocks visible through a hole. Or keeps them in chastity when not using them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has sexual slavery/torture and non consensual sexual situations! If this is triggering and/or makes you uncomfortable, please do not read!

Scott descended to the basement, opening the heavy metal door and shutting it behind him. He flicked the lights on.

“Hi, boys! How are my favorite pets?” Scott cooed, patting the first box. Four steel boxes were lined in a row, separated by 6 inches each. Each were big enough for an average human to lie down and stand in. “Don’t worry, Stiles. You’re my most favorite. Don’t tell the others,” he whispered theatrically. 

Four cocks jutted out from holes at kneeling level, hard and quivering. Fearful minds remembered what would happen if they weren’t. 

“Good boys,” Scott murmured, lightly stroking their cocks as he paced. He sunk down next to the second cock. “Beautiful as ever, Derek. Love how thick you are!” He eased the cock in his mouth, swallowing in one go. The box shook and the cock jolted in his mouth. “And so responsive too,” he said, slurping up saliva and precome. 

“Sh-shut up!” Derek growled, slamming a fist against the cage. It barely shook. 

Scott tutted. “And I was gonna use you today.” He slipped out a clawed finger, poking Derek’s slit. 

“D-don’t,” Derek choked out. 

“I do love to hear you beg.” Scott hummed, getting up from the floor and searching in his chest of toys and torture devices. Not that there was much difference to him. He pulled out a sounding rod, making it wet with his tongue. “But that doesn’t mean you’re getting off easy." 

Derek stifled his scream, turning it into a snarl. "Fuck you!" 

Scott pulled the rod out then pushed it back in, grinning gleefully. "How does it feel, Derek? Oh come on I know you’re louder than that!” He kept it up until the beta could only utter weak gasps and whimpers. 

“And then there were three,” Scott said, dropping the rod onto the table.

He grabbed the bottle of lube next to the chest and poured it on Boyd’s cock. “Are you going to be a good boy, Boyd?” He stroked him, spreading the lube around. He kept his claws out. 

“……Yes,” Boyd answered quietly. He kept his gaze lowered. 

“Good.” Scott slipped off his robe and pulled out the plug in his ass. He turned and sank down onto Boyd’s hard cock. “Aaah, yes! I was anticipating this all day! Don’t move.” He swiveled his hips and thrust back onto Boyd. 

Scott didn’t stop until he was satisfied and came twice. He pulled out off of Boyd with a sated moan. “You were good, Boyd. You can come.” He knelt and took off the cock ring wrapped around Boyd’s cock, stroking furiously. He held his tongue under Boyd’s cock.

It didn’t take long for Boyd to come after being deprived of release for so long. 

Scott swallowed the come with a grin. He wrapped the ring back around Boyd. “See, Derek? Good boys get rewarded." Derek just growled. "Stiles, Jackson. Do you want to get rewarded?" 

”…No, no, no,“ Stiles blurted out with a strangled tone. "I don’t….Scotty, this isn’t you! Please!" 

"Stiles, you idiot, don’t!” Jackson warned. 

Scott sighed, grabbing a wand vibrator before standing in front of Stiles’ box. “We’ve been over this, Stiles.” He looked through the view-screen into Stiles’ tearful eyes with an excited gleam. “You look so pretty when you cry." 

"Please, Scotty, come back to me. This isn’t you! You—!" 

Scott slid the vibrator up and down Stiles’ cock, kneeling down to catch the precome spurting out. "You were saying something?” He took the cock ring off and flipped the vibrator to a higher setting.

Stiles whimpered. “P-please!” He didn’t know what kind of torture this was going to be but he knew he wouldn’t like it.

“Please what? Please let you come?” Scott teased. “Don’t worry, I intend to.”

The vibrations were too much and no matter how much Stiles wriggled, he couldn’t escape it. Each time he pulled away, Scott pulled him back in by his cock. Stiles groaned and arched against the box, coming all over Scott’s face.

“Good boy,” Scott cooed. 

Stiles relaxed for only a second. The vibrator continued to run around his cockhead, overstimulating the sensitive member. He sobbed as the sensations bordered on pain. 

Scott grinned and put the cock ring back on Stiles. He then turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, standing up to watch his former best friend. “I want to see that pretty crying face of yours, Stiles." 

"St-st-stop, please!” Stiles sobbed. His cock twitched madly as no release was given from the seemingly never ending assault. 

“So beautiful,” Scott sighed. He rocked against Stiles’ cock, sharing in the vibrations. But he was the only one who came. 

Stiles squealed as Scott swallowed him down, cleaning the come off his cock. The pain made him want to curl up on the floor. 

“Mmm, well this was fun,” Scott said cheerfully. “I’ll use you next time, Jackson, don’t worry.” He cleaned his equipment and put them away, then cleaned his toys’ cocks. “I’ll be back in an hour with your dinner." 

He flicked the lights off before slamming the door shut, leaving them in the dark. 


	134. #134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slime!Scott and Slime! Stiles servicing the town

Scott and Stiles didn’t really go to clubs but when they did, they made sure to taste the sweetest and wear the brightest colors. And everyone noticed, either curious or turned on. Just how they liked it. 

The Jungle was packed as usual. 

Scott grinned as he ignored the club goers for a moment, pulling Stiles to the dance floor. The couple didn’t even try for subtlety as they writhed and rubbed against each other. 

“You look amazing tonight. Cherry red is your color,” Stiles said, tasting Scott. 

“And blue is definitely yours,” Scott moaned. “Wanna take a break? I think we’ve got an audience." 

"Hell yes,” Stiles answered. They weaved through the crowd to the bathroom and quickly stripped once there. Some patrons were already there, getting their cocks out. 

Scott rubbed his cock against Stiles’, slowly melding their members together. It felt so much better when they were joined. 

Strangers poked their cocks at them and they opened wide eagerly. “Damn, that’s fucking hot!” one groaned. Scott and Stiles stroked the ones they couldn’t fit in their mouths. 

“Ah, fuck!” Stiles groaned, as some didn’t even wait before fucking his ass. His body swallowed the cock easily. “Mmm, we can take more than that, come on!" 

Scott nodded, glancing at the ones just watching. “It’s okay. You don’t even have to use my ass. Just stick it in me.” A cock was shoved in his back and he arched, rubbing his nipples against Stiles. “Hngh, yes, just like that!” 

"Fuck, Scotty, you look so good getting fucked!” Stiles groaned, leaning in for a kiss. 

As spurts of come hit their face and body, they swallowed it all through their pores. That wasn’t the end though, more people came into the bathroom to get serviced. 

Scott and Stiles took them all, eager to please and ready to serve. They didn’t go to clubs often but when they did, they didn’t leave until everyone was satisfied. 


	135. #135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott/Derek with coming untouched

Sunlight peeked through the curtains and disturbed his sleep. Scott stretched and turned around to face his husband, kissing his brow. “Morning,” he murmured sleepily. 

Derek smiled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He loved the weekends. It meant as-slow-as-they-want sex and brunch in bed and time to do whatever they wanted together, with no work to interrupt them. “Morning. And good morning to you too as well, little Scotty.”

Scott snorted and rolled his eyes. “Please stop calling my penis that.” But his hips moved anyway, rubbing his morning wood against Derek’s.  

“I will, when it stops being funny,” Derek said, nipping at Scott’s chin. He pulled Scott closer, locking their legs together as they rocked against each other. 

Scott rolled his eyes again, smiling despite himself. He kissed Derek, not giving a damn about morning breath. “Mmm, faster, Derek, come on.” 

“Why the rush?” Derek moaned, picking up the pace only slightly. “We’ve got the whole weekend. Hell, we don’t even have to leave the bed.”

“We’d get hungry,” Scott gasped. He reached up to thumb at Derek’s nipples. 

“We could order in,” Derek said, arching into the touch. His nipples were his weakness and Scott damn well knew it. 

“We’d get bored,” Scott tried, rocking his hips faster. He grinned and flicked his husband’s nipples. 

Derek retaliated with his lips on Scott’s neck, sucking on his pulse point. “I’m not bored now, are you?” he whispered into Scott’s collarbone. 

Scott didn’t have a protest to that, gripping Derek’s ass to try and pull him closer, hip thrusting uncoordinated in his want for release. 

Derek groaned and bit down on Scott’s shoulder, coming in thick strings all over his husband’s chest. Scott cried out, coming only seconds later.

“Love you,” Scott whispered, grinning all dopey and content. “One more hour okay? Then we shower and get some food.”  

Derek kissed his lips twice. “Love you too.” He wrapped an arm around him, kissing the top of his head as they both drifted back to sleep. “Sounds good to me.” Yeah, Derek loved weekends. 


	136. #136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alpha king derek finds omega scott in the forest in his territory and reliases he's in heat and his mate so he mates him and knots him information of his pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has sexual situations with very dubious consent in a fictional setting. Please don’t read if it is triggering and/or makes you uncomfortable.

Scott sobbed as the Alpha slammed his cock into him again. The cold, hard ground cut into him mercilessly as he was fucked. The dichotomy of pleasure and pain made his head spin, not helped by the desperate need for a knot to sate him. 

“Mate!” Derek snarled, pulling out of the omega and flipping him onto his back. He lapped at the omega’s tears, cleaning his face gently. “Gonna knot you, mate." 

Scott’s trembling eased up at the gentle treatment and he gasped when the Alpha pushed his cock back inside him. He reached up to hold onto the broad, strong back, his claws digging into the flesh as the Alpha started up his thrusts again. 

Derek barely noticed the pain, marveling in how perfect his mate felt. He lifted the omega up, his small frame dwarfed by his own body, slamming him onto his cock again and again. He licked a line up the omega’s neck and tasted sweat and heat and pleasure, an intoxicating concoction. And all his. 

Scott held on tighter, gasping and sobbing with each quick thrust. “Mate, please!”

Derek howled as he popped his knot and filled his omega’s slick, hot cunt. Sharp canines dug into his mate’s shoulders, claiming his territory. 

Scott screamed and shook in the Alpha’s arms, coming despite the sudden pain. The overwhelming heat that enveloped him before had dissipated for now. 

Derek growled contently at the smell of his mate’s seed, lying on his back so the omega could lie on him comfortably. 

Scott lifted up a bit to look at his mate. He had a handsome, if somewhat scary, face, a strong body, and a ferocity unlike he had ever known. He would be a good mate, just not what Scott expected when he was lost and in heat. 

"Mate, sleep,” Derek huffed, eyes blinking open to glare, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back down. 

“….Scott…I’m Scott…..” He whispered quietly. 

“……Derek,” the Alpha answered, a moment later. “Sleep…Scott." 

Scott smiled and closed his eyes. 


	137. #137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alphas/werewolves are dog boys trained to please and as pets and put in auction derek is an huge vicious alpha dogby and scott(human) is the wealthiest man in beacon hills and buys derek when he gets home and takes derek out of the cage and chains and leash derek jumps him and claims him(rough,knotting,watersports and fluff at the end )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual slavery, past physical/sexual abuse mention, predator chasing prey type scene, & watersports are in this fic. Derek chases Scott for sexual gratification but Scott is completely consenting to this. If this is triggering and/or makes you uncomfortable, please do not read.

“You’re going to love your new home, Derek,” Scott said cheerily. He walked beside the cage as the movers put it on the truck. “There’s lots of space for you to run around and you’ll be getting your own bedroom!" 

Derek just snarled at the human, turning around in his cage to ignore him. For some reason, the human didn’t seem scared of him. Actually, he seemed thrilled whenever he growled or snapped or showed his teeth. 

Scott just smiled. Derek was perfect. “You’ll get used to me, Derek. Don’t worry.” He wished he could drive with Derek in the back but the movers said it wasn’t safe. He was glad when they reached his mansion and he could see Derek again. 

He directed the movers to place the cage in the middle of living room, waiting for them to leave before focusing on Derek. “How was the drive? Not too bumpy I hope?” Scott sat on the couch in front of the cage, sighing as he took off his tie and jacket. “I know you can talk but it’s okay if you choose not to. Can you at least say my name? It’s Scott.” 

Derek watched the human slide off the couch and kneel before him. He was pretty, for a human. But he knew how easily a nice smile and a pretty face could be deceiving. 

Scott sighed. “I understand. You don’t trust humans. Considering your past, I don’t blame you. I saw your file. But I won’t treat you badly like she did. I’ll be so good to you, Derek. If you let me.” 

Derek snorted, scratching his ears and lying back down on his arms. A bunch of lies. This damn human was pissing him off.

"Okay, how about a show of trust. I know it’s recommended that Alpha dogboys are kept in the cage for a few weeks after buying, but I’m gonna let you out early.” Scott dug into his pocket, showing Derek the small silver key. 

The key to his freedom. Derek pretended to be uninterested, giving the human a cursory glance. His body tensed up though, adrenaline slowly pumping into his muscles, ready to spring out and run. 

Scott slipped the key through the lock and turned it. With a click, the door was unlocked and he grabbed one of the bars to swing it fully open. “There you—-!”

Derek launched himself out, tackling Scott to the ground. He growled and snapped his teeth at his face, almost grazing Scott’s nose. The human looked terrified and he got a distinct pleasure from that, showing the human that he was the Alpha. 

“A-are you going to kill me?” Scott asked quietly. 

Derek should have left already. He should have forgot about the human and ran out of the house and as far as he could go. But something stopped him. The smell of arousal…and it wasn’t coming from him. He glanced down at the human, spotting the bulge in his pants. He laughed, a harsh barking sound, and pressed his palm against it. The human was aroused! By him! And the fear he felt around him!

Scott moaned. This was going better than he expected. There were two options he knew he had when he decided to buy the vicious-looking Alpha dogboy. The dogboy killing him and escaping or the dogboy would take advantage of the situation and fuck him. “N-not kill me then?” He smiled shakily. 

The human planned this. He, Scott, he wanted this. He had heard of claiming rituals from other dogboys but never had one, not since he was captured. The thought of chasing after Scott and taking what he wanted made his nostrils flare and his cock harden. He would get what he wanted and then he would go. He stood up, letting the human get up. “Run,” he growled. 

Scott scrambled up, using the couch as support, looking up at the dogboy for a moment. Was he really gonna do this? Was he gonna let this beast chase him down like prey? Adrenaline pumped through him and he swallowed. Yeah, yeah he was, he wanted this, oh so fucking badly. 

“Run!” Derek snarled, taking a menacing step forward. The human turned and shot off, and he watched for a while as Scott left the living room and went out of his sight. But he could hear him, the desperate slap slap of his (probably expensive) shoes against the wooden floor. He grinned and dashed after him. 

Scott knew he was making too much noise but he didn’t care. Derek could hear him even if he was trying to be silent. He took a left turn in the hallway, bounding up the stairs, heading to his bedroom. 

He spared a glance behind him and gasped as he saw red eyes gleaming at the bottom of the stairs, just watching him. Scott stumbled and gripped the banister, heart pounding as he waited for Derek to jump him again. Nothing happened and he snapped out of his deer-in-headlights moment and kept going. 

Derek sniffed the air, watching Scott disappear up the stairs. The smell of arousal had thickened as did the smell of fear and he licked his lips. This was more fun than he expected. He jumped up the stairs in one leap, stalking after Scott now on all fours. There was no one in the hallway in front of him but then he heard a door open and slam shut, the click of a lock only seconds later. 

Scott trembled as he tried to turn the knob open, cursing his sweaty palms. It had been hard to run with his hard on but he managed and no he couldn’t even open the stupid door! He wiped his palms quickly on his pants and opened the door finally, shutting it hurriedly. He slid down against the door, panting heavily, then remembered the lock. He slid it shut and went to his walk-in closet to hide. His heart beat never thumped so fast and it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. 

It wouldn’t hinder Derek in the slightest, he knew, but it heightened the sense of fear in him, making him shiver.

Derek quietly walked up to the door that smelled strongly of Scott, his fear and his arousal. He broke the doorknob, kicking in the door with two hard shoves. He surveyed the empty room before him, the different scents almost distracting him but the scent of Scott’s fear and arousal was the strongest right now. 

It was amazing how good he felt right now. He wanted to taste the human. His fear, his desire. He wanted the human, to claim him as his own, to give in to his base instincts. 

Scott yelped when the door of his closet slammed open and he was gripped with a strong hand and thrown onto his bedroom floor. Tears formed in his eyes involuntarily at the pain and he looked up at the imposing Alpha dogboy. “Please,” he whispered. Fear and arousal choked him, and he desperately wanted release. 

Derek’s tail wagged gleefully as he watched the human tremble before him. He knelt down and squeezed the back of Scott’s neck, manhandling him into the perfect position. His ass was up high and his legs spread apart, presenting as he should. Derek ripped his pants off, exposing his ass. He laughed at the sight of black plastic inside the human’s ass. “Prepared yourself for me. Good.” He pulled the plug out, throwing it to the side carelessly. “Spread. Gonna mark you before I fuck you.” 

Scott whimpered and reached back to grip his asscheeks before spreading them apart. He never felt so vulnerable in his life. He loved it. He knew what marking meant and when Derek pissed on his hole a minute later, Scott moaned. 

Derek moaned too, running his piss stream onto the human’s back then focusing back onto his hole. He shook out the last droplets as he mounted the human. 

Scott screamed as Derek’s huge cock slammed into his hole. Even with the stretching, it was painful. “Please, please!” He writhed underneath the dogboy.

“Shut up,” Derek growled, squeezing his neck. He fucked Scott as fast as he pleased, hips jack rabbiting into the human’s delicious heat. He draped himself over Scott, nipping at his neck, as he rolled his hips. The human moaned loudly when he did so he did it again and again. 

Scott bit his lip, drawing blood as red as Derek’s eyes, feeling helpless and gaining so much pleasure from it. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even thrust his hips back, and Derek fucked him like an animal. The feel of his sharp canines against his neck reminded him that Derek wasn’t fully human and could kill him at any moment. The thrill that coursed through him made him feel alive. 

Derek grunted as he felt the swell of his knot grow and he fucked Scott harder, enjoying the sobs and gasps he emitted. 

“I-is that, oh, y-yes, please! W-want it!” Scott stuttered out, feeling the muscles pressing against his insides. 

Derek howled, biting Scott on the shoulder as he slammed in one last time. Thick come spurted from his cock and his knot locked it all inside the human. He buckled from the pleasure, hands dropping on both sides of Scott’s small frame to catch himself. 

Scott cried out as the bulbous muscle stretched him farther than he thought was possible. Pain sparked throughout his whole body but that didn’t prevent him from coming on his carpet. He wanted to collapse but any movement just meant further pain. “D-derek…please…” 

Derek huffed, pulling Scott onto his side. He silently started to lap at the bite mark he made. 

Scott smiled, surprised at the gentle treatment. “That was….god, I don’t even know what word to use. It was more amazing than I expected.” He reached back to grab Derek’s hand, gently lacing their fingers together. “Is this okay?……will you stay? You don’t have to answer now. I’m going to sleep. I’m exhausted,” he laughed. 

Derek looked at their joined hands, listening to the thump-thump of Scott’s heartbeat settle down to a steady lull. He closed his eyes and drifted off with his claimed human in his arms. 


	138. #138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sheriff/Scott prompt? Scott lost his anchor. Sheriff takes him in and helps him find a new anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a romanticized hurt/comfort fic with dubious consent from both parties in a fictional setting. Please do not read further if that is triggering and/or makes you uncomfortable

Scott didn’t know where he was going. He just knew he had to keep walking, keep putting one foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right. 

He had an inkling that if he stopped, he would collapse and sob until someone found him. He couldn’t let that happen. He was the Alpha. He couldn’t be useless. He had people to protect! 

But you didn’t protect Allison. So what good of an Alpha are you? You don’t deserve to be Alpha!

The thoughts that popped into his head (a whispering voice that sounded strangely like Peter) made his knees shake and he was surprised he didn’t fall as he took the next step.

“Scott?”

That voice sounded familiar…and so did that scent. Somehow his feet instinctively took him to the Stilinski household. But he couldn’t be around anyone right now. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this. 

The pitter-patter of frigid rain stopped hitting his face. A hand, strong and warm, gripped his shoulder, making him look up into concerned eyes. “Scott, jesus, where have you been, son?!” The Sheriff looked Scott up and down, noting his hollow, terrified stare and trembling figure. “…….Come on, let’s get you inside.” 

Scott didn’t know what to do. He felt too weak to protest but he wanted to keep walking. It didn’t matter the destination. He just wanted to get away. The Sheriff was warm….so warm. He let him direct him inside. 

The warmth and familiarity of the house almost broke him, and he reached up to hold something, anything, and found the Sheriff’s jacket. 

The Sheriff looked down at him and sighed, shaking out the umbrella before setting it on the coat rack. “Everyone’s looking for you. Stiles was really worried. Mentioned something about gasoline and a motel……” 

“…..I’m sorry,” Scott whispered, trembling more as he realized how much trouble and worry he caused. 

Such a fucking burden. Why are you so goddamn useless!

The new voice sounded like his father. He gripped the Sheriff’s jacket tighter. 

“Don’t apologize,” John murmured. “You’re okay, that’s all that matters. I’ll call Stiles, tell him I found you." 

"No!” Scott shook his head. “…Please, I just….” He didn’t think he could face Stiles and his awkward attempts at trying to get him to talk. Or the sudden flurry of people that he would have to face when he wasn’t in the right state of mind. 

John sighed. “Okay, but we’re gonna have to tell him soon. First things first, you’re all wet and we need to get you dry clothes. That sound good?” 

Scott nodded. The Sheriff lead him upstairs, into Stiles’ room and sat on the bed, trying to be casual but it was obvious he was waiting to see if he would run off again.

Scott didn’t really mind, peeling off his wet clothes and gathering dry ones from Stiles’ drawer. A large t-shirt with ugly colored stripes and gray sweatpants.He may have felt a spark of heat and embarrassment when he was fully naked in front of the Sheriff, avoiding looking at him as he put on clothes quickly. 

John coughed, clearing his throat in the somewhat awkward air. “Tea? Stiles has been trying to wean me off of coffee and I’m not hating it as much as I should. I think he just replaced one addiction with another…” He laughed nervously. 

Scott nodded again and smiled. It was the first real smile he had since that happened. It was surprising how a change of clothes could make him feel more steady. “I’d love some.” 

John smiled back, relieved to see some color return to Scott’s complexion and the empty stare to disappear. He made sure to follow Scott out, just in case. A boiling kettle and two teabags in separate mugs later, Scott and him were sitting on the couch. “Careful, it’s hot.” 

Scott nodded. As he stared at his mug, he felt empty again. “How…did you do it?” he asked softly. 

John sighed. “I drank a lot. Anything to dull the pain. And that is not a suggestion I would recommend to anybody, because the pain comes back tenfold when you’re sober again. This is a cliche I know, but time does heal all wounds. Time and people who love you. Right now, that pain is fresh and new for you. For me, it’s still there but the edge is dull and doesn’t hurt as much as it did. It can still stab me sometimes but not as often.” He blew at the steam rising and took a small sip. 

Scott gripped his mug tightly, anything to feel warm again. John reached over and pulled the mug away from him, setting it down on the table, and rubbing his palm lightly. Scott shivered, amazed at how warm the older man was. 

“Son, if there was one thing I knew about Allison, is that she was strong but even she couldn’t hold everything in. Bottling everything up makes the pain sharper and it will twist you up. Trust me,” he said as gently as he could. 

Scott moved as if in slow motion, reaching up to clasp his hands around the Sheriff’s neck as he kissed him. It was sloppy and uncoordinated and his teeth clashed into the older man’s but he never felt more alive and warm. He whined when the older man gripped his wrists and pushed him away. He sounded needy as fuck, but he couldn’t give a damn right now. 

“Scott, this wasn’t…I wasn’t suggesting…it’s not….” John struggled to get his words out as Scott stared at him, eyes wide and filled with tears and pain. For all the things the young werewolf had dealt with, for all the things he himself had seen the young man do, all the Sheriff could see was the young, sweet, asthmatic boy his kid played with. “You’re just a kid, Scott. Jesus, I shouldn’t even be touching you.” He knew if he removed his hands though, Scott would just launch himself back into his lap. 

“Please!” Scott pleaded. “I need this. I need an anchor, I need you!" 

John shook his head. “You’re scared, son. You’re scared and reaching out but this is not how you should do it. I’ll call Stiles and the others, give you someone to talk to, okay?” 

"No! No, please, please don’t call them! I won’t—just one last time, please?” Scott stifled a sob, bottom lip trembling terribly as he worked to hold everything in. It was so hard, he just wanted to melt into the Sheriff’s capable arms and let go. “I just want to feel warm again. She was so cold…you’re so warm, so warm, please." 

"Jesus Christ,” John cursed quietly. He was going to regret this. “One last time. That’s it.” He let go of his wrists, rubbing them gently in apology. “Come here,” he said gruffly. 

Scott scrambled into his lap, sighing happily. He wrapped himself around the Sheriff, shuddering when the Sheriff wrapped his arms around him. He bit his lip as he stared at the Sheriff’s, wanting this to be better and less sloppy. 

John shifted so Scott could be more comfortable, trying his best not to stare at the young wolf’s lips. They were so pink and full and, despite the mess that was that kiss, he knew he would never forget them. It was all he could to ignore the heat of Scott’s body against his. He groaned inside his head, cursing at himself for ever agreeing to this. 

“You’re so warm,” Scott whispered, rubbing his body along the Sheriff’s. He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips chastely onto the Sheriff’s lips. He moaned when the Sheriff’s lips parted and he surged forward, forgetting about going slow. His arms wrapped tighter around the Sheriff’s neck as he swirled his tongue inside the Sheriff’s mouth. His body couldn’t help but rut against the older man's.

The Sheriff cursed again, finding himself melting into the kiss despite himself. Scott was so eager and never stopped moving, he could feel his dick chubbing up in response. “Too..too fast, fuck,” He gasped, pulling back for a moment. He cupped Scott’s cheek, smiling when the young man whimpered. He kissed him slowly, squeezing his neck gently when Scott tried to quicken the pace.

Scott felt heat coil up in his gut and wanted more. He wanted to share the Sherrif’s heat, wanted it inside him. He rubbed his hard cock against the Sherrif’s half-hard one. “Please,” Scott whispered against his lips. 

John was having a hard time saying no to the young man writhing in his lap. But he had to put his foot down before they took this too far, to a place of regret and shame. John pulled back fully this time, squeezing Scott’s neck again to calm him when he could see panic in his eyes. “No, sweetheart. I can’t. I, god help me, I wish I could but I can’t. You’re too vulnerable and, and young, and I can’t take advantage of you like that…..more than I’ve already done before.” 

Scott nodded after a moment. “I…I understand. I’m sorry……Can we stay here for a while..before you call everyone?”

John understood what Scott wanted and smiled. “Yes, of course.” He slipped Scott off his lap and laid on the couch, opening his arms for Scott. 

Scott shook as John held him so gently, like he was precious and valuable. “Thank you,” he sobbed quietly. 

“Anytime, Scott, anytime,” John murmured, holding him tighter.


	139. #139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about an allydia and scott threesome where they teach the ever excited scott to slow down and fully appreciate the female anatomy properly. Would be wonderful if he was rewarded with pegging by either lady

Lydia growled, an actual snarl that rumbled deep and made him shiver. “Is he always like this?!” she snapped, lifting her leg up and over. 

Allison laughed, stilling her hips above Scott’s cock. Scott whined at the loss of their luscious heat. “Yeah, pretty much. He gets so excited, it’s cute.” She rubbed the head of his cock, watching the precome spill out. 

“And frustrating as fuck,” Lydia muttered. Allison made a noise in agreement.

Scott blushed. “I’m sorry,” he said lamely. He couldn’t help but get excited when it came to sex, eager to please the person or persons he was with. 

Allison smiled and motioned him to sit up, sweetly kissing him. “Guess we just have to teach you how to take it slow." 

"I like the way you think, Allie!” Lydia purred, moving her hair back to kiss her neck. She eyed Scott up and down. “And if you’re good, we’ll fuck you. What do you think?" 

Scott nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "Yes, I think that’s–that’s good, yeah." 

Lydia smoothly took charge, giving out orders like she was made to. Watching was half the fun anyway. "Okay, take Allison. Kiss her, slowly, Scott, slowly. Taste her, memorize that taste." 

Allison sighed into Scott’s mouth, rubbing his shoulder and neck encouragingly. It had been a while since they got to slowly make out like this. Sex was great but kissing could be amazing if you didn’t just use it as foreplay. 

Scott pushed forward, feeling overwhelmed, trying to make things go faster, eager to move things forward. 

Allison pulled back, giving Scott a disappointed look. "Here. You stay still and copy me, okay?" 

Scott whined, but nodded. It felt like his first kiss all over again, slow and steady. He decided to listen to Allison’s heart beat, calming himself. He soon got lost in the kiss, eyes glazed over and mouth open and panting, when Allison backed off again. 

Lydia grinned, pleased. "That was good, Scott.”

“Yes, very good,” Allison murmured, even more turned on than before. 

“Now, I want you to feel her breasts, her nipples, just feel them, roll them over in your hands and fingers,” Lydia whispered. 

Scott nodded, licking his lips, and followed Lydia’s orders. He took his time touching Allison, rubbing lightly where he knew she was sensitive. Her nipples perked under his touch and he flicked them once, twice, a third time, enjoying the soft moans she emitted. “Good?” he whispered, kissing her softly.

“Yes, yes, don’t stop,” Allison moaned. 

“Suck on one of her nipples,” Lydia said. Scott groaned, sliding his lips down Allison’s breast and onto her nipple. Allison arched into his mouth. “Good, good, now reach under her, and use just your index and middle finger to rub her clit. Slowly now, Scott. Treat it like it’s something precious, don’t rub her off all rushed. Get her off slowly, sweetly." 

Scott moaned, making circular motions on the hard nub. The feel of Allison jolting to his touch urged him to suck a little harder on her breast. He stopped when he felt that he was going to go faster, then moved his fingers again, this time in the opposite direction.

"Yes, just like that, Scott! God, yes!” Allison reached her arm out, frantically waving it at Lydia. Lydia understood and surged forward to kiss Allison, tangling one hand in her hair and groping her breast with the other. 

It was hard to pull back but Lydia managed. “How close are you?” Lydia moaned, rubbing her nipple between her fingers. 

“So close, I can feel it, Lydia! Lydia!” Scott flicked her clit gently and Allison was gone, gasping with the intensity of her orgasm. She fell into Scott’s arms, looking up at him with a loving smile when he kissed her brow. “….You learn fast." 

Scott blushed, shrugging. "I have good teachers. Hot, beautiful, amazing teachers.”

Lydia turned his head for a kiss, cheekily pulling back when he was starting to get into it. 

“You love teasing me too much,” Scott huffed. 

“Stop making it so much fun,” Lydia countered. “And you’re getting a reward, remember? For being a good boy and going slow.” Scott’s eyes lit up. 

Allison slipped off of Scott’s lap and sat against the headboard, pulling up pillows so she would be comfortable. “Too tired. I’ll just watch." 

"Watching is fun; I can attest to that.” Lydia got the red dildo strap-on, putting it on expertly. “Back or knees?” She poured lube on her fingers.

“Back.” Scott laid down, spreading his legs eagerly. “Are you going to go slow?" 

Lydia grinned. "Nope. I’m going to fuck the orgasm out of you." 

"I have no problem with that,” Scott said, grinning. 


	140. #141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a puppy!Scott who gets too excited thinking about his master Derek playing with him that he wets himself (clothes wetting) and when Derek comes home and finds his puppy a mess he makes Scott hold it while Derek fucks him until he cant take it anymore and doesnt know if he's going to climax or wet himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This has watersports in it, which means sex involving pee, so please do not read if uncomfortable or triggering for you!

Oh no, oh no no no. Scott pushed his claws at the growing wet spot, trying to make himself stop pissing, but all that did was poke holes in his clothes. 

The yellow stream leaked onto the living room carpet. He let out a low whine, baby fangs catching on his quivering bottom lip. 

His Master was going to be so mad at him. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!……Scott?” Usually by now, his puppy would be bounding down the hall, eagerly jumping at his master to give out excited kisses. Like he hadn’t seen him in forever, when really, Derek was gone for only 7 hours. 

There was a strange smell coming from the living room and Derek frowned, going to investigate. What he saw surprised him. And maybe aroused him a little bit. “Oh, Scott….” He sighed, kneeling in front of his pet and avoiding the wet spot on the carpet. 

“I-I’m sorry, M-Master!” Scott hiccuped, almost flinching away from his Master’s hand but relaxing when it just patted his head, scratching behind his ears. “I-I’m holding it in now, didn’t move at all!" 

"You got excited waiting for me, huh,” Derek said, smirking. Scott’s mournful nod made him laugh and shake his head. “Mmm, well, what are we going to do about this…" 

Scott smelled the sudden arousal over the smell of acrid piss and he looked up at his Master with wide, tear-soaked eyes. He turned around and presented himself, shaking with the effort to hold in his pee. "B-been a bad pup, Master, bad pups are punished.” He didn’t know if he was going to be spanked or fucked but he was looking forward to it, hoping either one would bring an end to his misery. 

Derek stood back up, circling Scott in a predatory manner. He groped his cock through his pants, taking his time with taking it out. “Does it hurt, pup? Your bladder’s probably pushing on your prostate now, getting your cute little cock hard. Bet you want to just let go, huh, pup? Wouldn’t that be a relief to let it aaaallll out." 

Scott whimpered, digging his claws into the carpet. "P-please, Master, it hurts!” He wasn’t supposed to talk during punishment, but he felt so antsy! Staying still wasn’t any good but the little movements made his cock twitch. He didn’t know what he wanted more: to come or to piss. 

“Hold it in for me, Scott. Be a good boy.” He loved torturing his pup. Derek slipped the piss-stained pants off his pup, his only article of clothing that he bothered to wear, even when guests came over.

He leaned down to kiss his trembling his thighs, watching them twitch with a pleased smile. Spreading his pup’s ass, he got into position and slowly thrust into Scott’s sweet hole. “It seems you’re even tighter when you’re desperate, pup." 

His hips jack-hammered furiously into Scott, avoiding his prostate and taking pleasure for himself. His pup was almost silent underneath him, mouthing at the carpet so as not to make too much noise and release the dam he had inside him. 

"So close, Scott, so fucking close to coming! Then I’ll let you, okay?” Derek wanted to last but Scott felt hotter than usual and he didn’t see any reason not indulge for once. 

Scott keened, toes curling as he felt liquid warmth splash inside him. It felt much like when the piss ran down his thighs and clothing. “M-Master!” He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he just couldn’t!

Derek draped his huge body over his pup’s, pulling Scott up against his chest and gripping his cock. “Good pups make a mess on themselves, not the carpet. Let it out, Scott." 

He didn’t need any more prompting and released his hold with a relieved whine. Pee splashed on his chest and face, some even spilled into his mouth. It kept coming and coming. He didn’t think it was going to stop but it did, little droplets shaken out by his Master’s hand. The heat in his gut hadn’t left, even though the pressure on his prostate did. "W-wanna come, Master! Please!" 

"Ssshhh, bad pups don’t get to come, remember? And you still made a mess on the carpet.” Derek sighed in mock-disappointment. “Clean my hand. Got piss all over it." 

Scott swallowed a whimper, licking up Derek’s palms, curling his tongue around each finger. He sucked his pee off each one like it was a cock, wanting to show he could be good. His eyes fluttered when he felt the familiar stretch of a plug in his ass. 

"Now, do I have to get a cage for your cock or will you be a good boy and not touch yourself?" 

Scott shook his head. "No cage, I’ll be a good boy.” Ignoring his need to come would be easier than his need to piss. 

“Good, go to the bathroom and get in the tub. We have to clean you off. I’ll call a service to clean this mess.” Derek helped Scott up, sending him off with a pat on his ass and kiss on his cheek. 


	141. #141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek Scott accidently wets the bed when derek sleeps over and he makes fun of him so Scott gives derek a drnk that will give him an uncontrollable bladder and locks the bathroom door and makes him piss himself which Scott finds hot and the next time they have sex he gives derek the drinks and they try water sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This has watersports, which is sex involving pee, so please do not read if uncomfortable or triggering for you

It was just a little prank. Some payback for Derek humiliating him cause he wet the bed. On accident, okay?! 

He just never thought it would be so……so hot. His ears burned as he watched Derek continue to piss himself with a miserable look on his face, boxers and pants around his ankles. “Fuck, Derek, I………" 

"What?! You’re sorry?!” Derek snapped, trying to make his voice growl but instead it came out shaky. “You’ve had your fun, now leave me alone!” He struggled to stand up without making more of a mess. 

“I am sorry,” Scott said quietly, still not leaving. He watched as Derek groaned and aimed his cock to the toilet. “But I also think it’s….it’s really hot." 

"What?” Derek rasped, gripping his cock just a bit tighter. 

Scott blushed. “I didn’t know I even had this as a kink but I want to…I want to try it, you…pissing on me while we fuck…….." 

Derek blinked multiple times, processing what Scott was saying. "You want me to…piss on you….while we fuck…..?" 

Scott blushed harder, taking a step back. "It’s gross, I know, and not a funny suggestion, considering what’s happening now. Forget I ever said it." 

"No.” Derek swallowed, staring down at the toilet as his piss continued to spill inside it. He imagined it was Scott’s mouth and felt hot all over. “……I want to try it………not right now though." 

Scott laughed shakily, bit shocked that Derek agreed to try this new, strange kink. "Yeah, not right now…." 

"Sorry for making fun of you,” Derek apologized sheepishly. “But I guess we’re even now." 

"Guess we are.” Scott grinned and kissed Derek’s cheek. 

 

* * *

 

They chose a day and Derek was excited and a bit apprehensive. What if Scott backed out? What if he wasn’t into it as Derek was?

He drank plenty of water that afternoon and his bladder became heavy and full. It even felt nice to hold it in, knowing he was going to let it go on Scott.

He came home to find the drinks ready for him and a note that said _I’m in the shower :)_

Derek groaned and groped his cock twice, stripping quickly then picking up the drinks and heading to the bathroom. Scott was indeed in the shower, rinsing off and looking all about lost in his own world. “Hey, gorgeous." 

Scott smiled and turned off the water, eagerly looking Derek up and down. 

"Got a nice, heavy bladder full of piss for ya,” Derek said, voice rough as he was not used to saying something so dirty. He downed the drinks, setting them both on the sink counter. 

“Fuck!” Scott groaned, not expecting something so filthy to come out of Derek’s mouth. “God, yes, I’m ready for it, Derek!" 

Scott being so eager made Derek more bold. He stepped into the shower, ordering Scott to his knees. "Gonna take it all for me, Scott? Open wide, babe, gonna let go any second now.” He gripped his cock and aimed it at Scott’s lips.

Scot whimpered, licking his lips before opening his mouth. He panted like he was parched, his own cock stood heavy and full. He was rewarded with a hot stream of piss on his tongue, clear and watery from Derek’s hydrating. He let out a groan, spilling some on his chin and neck. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Derek whispered. He moved back and aimed his cock at the rest of Scott, hitting his shoulders and neck first then down his chest. “Fuck, Scott, you look so hot, covered in my piss!" 

Scott swallowed, feeling so dirty and loving it. He wrapped a fist around his cock, jerking off quickly, while his other hand moved up and down his chest, as if washing himself. "I didn’t think it would feel so good, Derek! Fuck, I want more! Want you to-!" 

Derek aimed at Scott’s cock, watching Scott twitch and writhe. He gripped his cock tight enough to hurt, stopping his piss from coming out. "What do you want, baby?" 

Scott shuddered, getting up off the shower floor quickly and facing the opposite wall. He reached around and spread his ass, exposing his puckered hole, soft and hot and twitching. "I w-want you to piss on my ass! Want to feel your piss on my hole, please, Derek!" 

Derek closed his eyes, gripping his cock tighter. "Fuck, Scott, fuuuuuck. Yeah, gonna give it to you, anything you want!” He had to steady himself for a moment, then let go again, biting his tongue hard at the feeling of immense relief. 

Scott moaned, jutting his ass out as if it would give him more. The cold tile against his forehead was no relief for the heat flooding his body. “G-gonna come, Derek! Want to come with your cock inside me!" 

Derek’s eyes widened and his spray deviated to one of Scott’s asscheeks, forgotten for the moment. "A-are you sure, Scott?”

Scott nodded, blushing even now when they were doing something so far from their usual sexual activities. “Yeah, I want to feel it, please, Derek, p–oh, ooooh, Derek, god, so hot, so fucking–gonna come, feel it coming, oh fuck!" 

Derek grunted, thrusting once and twice when he felt Scott’s hole convulse and tighten on his cock, still pissing out the last of it as Scott came. He kissed the back of Scott’s neck, rubbing his back soothingly as Scott rode out the aftershocks. "You’re so beautiful, Scott. Can’t believe we just did this. Can’t believe you let me." 

"It was my idea so I’m the one who can’t believe you let me,” Scott murmured, turning around so they could kiss. “I love you." 

"I love you too,” Derek said, pulling out slowly. “Fuck, it’s leaking out of of you.” He pushed a finger inside Scott, curling it and tugging so his hole stretched, moaning as more of his piss spilled out. “Mmm, fuck, that’s hot." 

"Going to make me hard again, Derek,” Scott moaned, reaching his hand out to stroke Derek’s cock. “And you haven’t even come yet, you’re still hard. Let’s get cleaned up and we’ll have Round 2 on the bed." 

Derek grinned. "Aren’t we full of good ideas this week,” he teased. Scott snorted and turned the shower head on. They were definitely doing this again.


	142. Chapter 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine slutty!scott. Okay but now imagine that little puppy in him coming out so eager and excited to please his daddy, the Sheriff. Lapping at his cock that is dripping with the mess of cum he had just pumped into his pups hungry hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: While Scott is 20 years old and in college so he is not underage in this but he is still considerably younger than Sheriff Stilinski

“Go-aaaaaahhd, fuck, baby, filling you up so gooo-oood!” John growled, gripping Scott’s hips tight so he would stay still. 

But Scott still squirmed and tried to roll his hips, wanting to keep making his Daddy feel good as he was coming. “Daddy!” he whined. 

“Sshh, sweetheart,” John cooed, leaning down to kiss his young lover’s open mouth. That stilled him for a bit, quieting the eager puppy inside as they traded hot, sloppy kisses. “Feel that come inside you, baby? You were so good, made your Daddy feel so good." 

Scott whimpered when John moved and laid on his back. This was his favorite position though. He got to watch his Daddy make pleasure-filled expressions and take his own pace when riding his Daddy’s cock. Which was usually fast and hungry, so much so that his Daddy had to make him go slow, and he always wanted to please his Daddy more. 

John splayed out one big hand on Scott’s hip, caressing the bone affectionately. "I want you to lift your hips up real slow, Scott. I want to see my come dripping out of that slutty hole of yours." 

"Yes, Daddy,” Scott said, tone choking with lust. His own cock hung heavily, ready to burst the minute his Daddy said he could come. He didn’t want to leave the full feeling his Daddy gave him but he did as he was ordered. 

John groaned at the filthy pop that came seconds later. “Stay there, sweetheart. Can you feel it dripping out of you? Feel it on my cock. Want to eat you out so badly, baby, but later. Later." 

Scott whined and nodded at the promise in John’s voice. "Feel so empty, Daddy." 

"I know, Scott, I know,” he sighed sympathetically. “That cock hungry hole of yours is hard to keep satisfied. Maybe I’m getting too old for this." 

Scott shook his head. "Never, Daddy.” He leaned down as much as he could and kissed and licked up the middle of John’s hairy chest. John laughed warmly. 

“Now I want you to kiss my cock like that. Know how much you love to swallow my come.”

“Yes, oh, thank you, Daddy.” He felt no shame at lapping at John’s come-covered soft cock, loving the taste and feel of it.

(When he was bored or horny, all he had to do was go to his Daddy and warm his cock in his mouth, not caring that it wouldn’t get hard without some serious stimulation. It made his Daddy feel good and it made him feel good. That was all that mattered.)

He swallowed and slurped his Daddy’s cock up, sucking his own come off like it was a melting popsicle. His Daddy’s soft moans and gentle tugs on his hair easily made him forget his own need to come. 

“Good boy. My eager, slutty pup,” John murmured. 


	143. #143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shota!scott and the strange dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scott is 10/underage in this! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

It was hot. Not hot like ‘don’t touch the stove or you’ll get hurt Scott hon’ hot. Hot like a sticky summer day where ice cream melts onto your hand after a minute. 

He couldn’t get away from it, no matter how much he twisted and thrashed. Scott whimpered when one particular roll and thrust of his body made the heat sharper and engulf his body. His subconscious told him it was good, told him to do it again. So he did. 

Again and again. And again. 

His lower body felt especially good when he did it. It felt like a compulsion, he couldn’t stop. The wet heat wrapped around that private part of him. The time he and his best friend, Stiles, played around and dared each other to touch the other came into his subconscious, but the dream distorted it, made the sensations brighter and more intense. 

The wet heat drowned him, made it hard to breathe. His outer self panted and whined against his pillows and one last thrust was all that he needed to make his dream explode into bright colors. 

Unbeknownst to him, his little cock spurted in his Captain America pajama pants, leaving a wet spot he would later think as pee. His mind quieted, felt relief, and Scott sighed contentedly, falling under deep sleep once again.


	144. #144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any chance to ask for a Chris and Scott smut? Puppy training since Chris is more experienced. Just a bit of disciplining because maybe Scott got too excited and totally climaxed before Chris said it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU where Scott is 20 and Chris is 35

If Scott had actual puppy ears, they would be pulled back. If he had a tail, it would be curled underneath him. 

But he definitely had those eyes, those big brown eyes that looked sorrowfully up at him, filled with regret. 

Chris was a good Dom. An excellent Dom, in fact. But damn, did those eyes make him want to untie his sub and forget about training altogether. 

“Scott.” The young man in mention squirmed and whined, voicing his regret without speaking. Puppies don’t talk. “This isn’t punishment. This is training. All puppies have to be trained.” He turned on the fucking machine, the engine buzzing to life and making the dildo vibrate. “You’ll be staying in this position for an hour and you won’t get to come. Understand?‘ 

Scott shuddered, arching his ass up. It wasn’t his sir’s cock but it was a close thing. His caged cock twitched. He nodded silently. 

 "You can speak for this. I need you to speak, Scott,” he said gently, moving his chair next to Scott and running his hand up and down Scott’s back.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he rasped, after licking his lips. 

“What are you sorry for, pup? Why am I disciplining you?" 

"I–I came without your permission, sir. Got too excited and I knew I was going to come but I didn’t ask like I was supposed to. I didn’t hold back because I wanted release and I took it." 

"And why is that a bad thing?” Chris waited, still rubbing Scott’s back. His fingers slid back to rub Scott’s slick, stretched hole. 

Scott mulled it over in his mind, bit distracted for a moment by the dry finger. “Y-you’re my Dom, sir. My master. You give me pleasure when you think I deserve it. You take it away when you think I need it. I’m yours. I don’t take, you give." 

Chris squeezed Scott’s ass, pleased with his answer. His sub was learning. "Who are you, Scott?” He pulled his sub back into position, with the head of the silicone dildo brushing against his hole. 

“Yours, sir!” Scott growled roughly. A press of another button pumped the fake cock forward and Scott cried out, tugging at his restraints holding his wrists against the bench. 

“Who are you?” Chris barked, slapping his ass. 

“Yours! Your sub, sir!” Scott sobbed.

Chris slapped his ass again, groping his own cock. He was glad he decided to put a fridge in the playroom. This was going to be a long hour. 


	145. #145

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott's being walked through the streets buck-ass nude by Isaac after losing a high-stakes bet. Humiliation and Spanish Language-only Scott ensue. Bonus points if you fit in some other guys (Danny, the twins, Derek) seeing this and enjoying or just being mortified/aroused or whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google for the spanish so if it is inaccurate please tell me ^^

“Hurry up, Scott, or this will go longer than you want it to,” Isaac said, amused grin on his face as he tugged on the leash. He looked over Scott’s naked body appreciatively as the Alpha hurried to follow him.

Red colored his cheeks as Scott tried to look straight ahead. The worry that someone might see him hadn’t left him since they started. The streets were thankfully empty but he still expected to someone would open their window or door and see him like this. “No puedo creer que esto,” he muttered. “Esto es tan vergonzoso."

Isaac’s grin only grew bigger. "You know I’m really hoping no one else sees you like this cause I am really appreciating the view.” Scott glaring at him did nothing to get rid of his grin. “Lucky for you, we’re almost done."

Scott contained his sigh of relief when he could see his house get closer. Then he heard the sound of a car coming down the street, and he couldn’t hold back his curse. ‘Someone is going to see me!’

"Guess your luck has run out,” Isaac laughed, wondering who was in the car.

“!Te odio!” Scott growled, vehemently wishing that the person wouldn’t slow down. He tried to hide behind Isaac but the jerk wouldn’t let him. His heart stopped and his cheeks burned hotly when the car started to slow down. He recognized the car and he knew who was in it. By Isaac’s delighted look, he did as well. “¡Mierda!”

Derek’s raised eyebrows were revealed as the window rolled down. Was this some weird joke? Why did Scott have a collar and leash around his neck and why the fuck was he naked? “Scott? Isaac?” His cock twitched under his tight-fitting pants as he glanced over the young Alpha’s naked body. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Scott’s cock fill and stand up.

Isaac struggled to hold onto his laughter. “Poor Scotty here lost a bet. Thus..” He lifted the leash and motioned to the collar. His smirk widened when he noticed Scott’s state. “Well, we would love to talk forever, Derek, but we’re almost home. See you.” He waved, tugging the leash to startle Scott into moving. Curses in Spanish soon followed and he laughed lightly.

Derek shook his head, trying to process what he saw. He sneaked a glance in his rearview mirror then drove on, ignoring his aroused state until he could get home and give his cock the attention it needed.

They finally got home and when the door closed with a click, Scott slumped down with a relieved sigh. He couldn’t believe he got aroused in front of Derek! And by Isaac’s smirk, he wouldn’t let him forget that anytime soon.

“You liked it, that someone was watching you be humiliated like that,” Isaac crowed with a smug smirk.

“Sólo tienes que dejar solos,” Scott muttered, standing up. He made a suprised noise in the back of his throat when Isaac suddenly pulled him into his arms and kissed him. The bit of anger he had toward his boyfriend left him as they made their way to the bedroom.

“As fun as that was, I don’t want anyone else seeing you like that again,” Isaac growled, straddling him on the bed. Scott nodded quickly, more focused on rolling his hips than on talking.


	146. #146

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tyler is really sick, but lucky for him he has Dylan to take care of him with soup, cuddles and anything else Tyler might need. Fluffy as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic is based on real people but none of this is reality in any way!

Tyler woke up in the morning with a splitting headache, a terrible fever, and a hacking cough. He hated being sick. He never wanted to move from his bed, preferring to curl up under the blankets than get something that will help him feel better. Luckily though, he had the best boyfriend ever. “Dyyyylaaaannnnnn,” he whined, waiting impatiently for his boyfriend to return from the kitchen. “The cloth is all hot again." 

"Just one minute!” Dylan came into the bedroom, holding a tray with him and put it on the bed. He helped Tyler sit up and set the tray in front of him, taking the cloth and dunking in the ice water, wringing it out a bit before placing it back on Tyler’s forehead. “Better?" 

Tyler sighed at the cool feeling, smiling and nodding. "Much better. And you cooked my favorite soup, you’re so amazing. What did I do to deserve you?” They couldn’t kiss like Tyler wanted so Tyler reached up and hugged him, gazing adoringly at his boyfriend. 

“I just can’t resist a cute face, I guess,” Dylan teased, nudged him to prompt him to move over. Tyler was a tactile person and being sick seemed to make even more affectionate than he already was, so he wanted Dylan as close as possible. 

“Can you feed me?” Tyler pouted, begging with his best puppy-dog expression. 

Dylan laughed, kissing his shoulder. “Like I said, I can’t resist a cute face, and your face is pretty much the cutest.” He lifted the spoon, blowing on it to cool before holding it up to his boyfriend’s mouth. He smiled when Tyler made an appreciative noise, and continued to feed him until the bowl was empty. “Now, you have to drink your medicine.” He laughed a little at Tyler’s grimace, pouring the red liquid into a little measuring cup. “It’ll help you to sleep." 

"I don’t want to sleep. I want to stay up with you,” Tyler complained. He tipped the cup over as if taking a shot, swallowing the gross tasting medicine with unveiled disgust. He took the glass of water from the tray and drank half of it to get rid of the taste. 

“How about this? I turn on your favorite movie and we watch it together until you fall asleep,” Dylan suggested, taking the tray and putting it on the bedside table. Tyler nodded, curling up into Dylan so their legs tangled together and he held him as tight as he could, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Dylan grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, going to Netflix and choosing a film. He kissed Tyler’s head, letting him cuddle as he wanted even though he knew that would increase the chance of him getting sick. He liked taking care of Tyler and never tried to deny him anything he wanted. 

They talked little during the movie, just enjoying the warmth of each other. Halfway through the movie, Dylan shuffled a little to adjust himself, turning to see if Tyler minded. He smiled when he saw Tyler was asleep, clutching even tighter onto his boyfriend when he tried to move. “So cute.” He turned off the TV, and moved as quietly as possible, maneuvering himself and Tyler until they were lying under the covers and soon Dylan was asleep as well. 


	147. #147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek Daddy kink, cum inflation, body hair worship, Derek loving Scott's luscious booty, after sex cuddles. Please and thank you.

“De—rek! Fuck, please!” Scott trembled as Derek took another long swipe with his tongue against his asshole. He whined when Derek squeezed his ass cheeks, cherry red from spanking them several minutes ago. Derek had been teasing him with his tongue for a half hour now and Scott couldn’t take it anymore!

Derek chuckled, low and rumbling, and he pushed his tongue inside the wet, puffy hole, loving how Scott clenched so desperately around the muscle. “You know that’s not how you beg, Scott.” He playfully pressed a finger against the rim, grinning gleefully when the hole tried to suck it in. 

Scott hid his face in his arms, blushing scarlet as he begged his “Daddy, please, need you inside me now, please stop teasing, Daddy, please!” His cock twitched when he heard the sound of a lube bottle opening. 

“Good boy,” Derek praised softly, pushing two, lube-slicked fingers inside Scott. The teasing had riled him up too and he was eager to be inside the young Alpha soon. He kissed his back, rolling him over onto his back. He kissed up his sweaty chest, tasting salt and Scott on his tongue as he slowly teased his nipples. 

Scott shuddered under the attention, writhing when he felt Derek’s beard brush against his skin. He reached up to touch the hair, the first time he touched Derek since they started, and lovingly played with his hairy chest and face. “I love your hair, Daddy.” Being shaven while Derek wasn't has not helped his Daddy kink and he was glad Derek didn’t shave for him.

Derek grinned and playfully rubbed his face against Scott’s body, thrusting quickly with the four fingers he now had inside Scott. He enjoyed watching Scott writhe and thrash while he finger fucked him, feeling his cock leak precome onto the bed. “You want me to fuck you, Scott? You want your Daddy’s cock?” he cooed, slicking up his cock quickly. 

“Yes, Daddy, please!” Scott cried out, spreading his legs to further accomodate Derek. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Derek gripped his hips tight and pushed his cock inside him slowly. Derek always prepped him well that he didn’t have to move so slow, but his Daddy always wanted to take care of him, even if he teased. “Th-thank you, Daddy, you fill me up so good!" 

Derek peppered his face with kisses as he started to thrust, loving the heat and tightness of Scott. “I should be thanking you, Scott. Mmm, you always feel so good and tight for me!” He lifted him up with powerful arms, thrusting faster and harder as he knew Scott wanted. “I’m going to fill you up even more, Scott. Fill you with my come. You want your Daddy’s come, boy? Want to be filled with my hot seed?” 

"Yes! Yes, I want it!” Scott sobbed, clutching tightly onto Derek’s back, sharp claws digging into his skin. He knew he was hurting his Daddy but he couldn’t bring himself to care as pleasure filled him and made his mind feel hazy. His cock dragged against Derek’s hairy stomach, wet and hot and so close to release.

“Good boy,” Derek groaned, not minding the pain as pleasure mixed with it, and a heavy fog filled his mind as he came inside Scott. He continued to thrust, even though his cock was softening, eager to have Scott come on his cock. 

“D-daddy!” He spilled between them, covering both their stomachs in white. Scott slumped in Derek’s arms, murmuring nonsense as Derek laid him out on his back. He only squirmed a bit when Derek pulled out, smiling lopsidedly as he turned his head to watch his boyfriend as he went to the bathroom. “I love you….you know that, right?" 

"Yes I do. I love you too, Scott.” Derek smiled, bursting with love and affection as he cleaned Scott then himself. He didn’t bother with cleaning his hole, knowing that both him and Scott loved to see his come drip out of him. It sent a thrill and possessive feeling through him. He laughed when Scott urged him to hurry so they could cuddle and he moved quickly to spoon Scott. Spooning gave him the advantage of being able to squeeze Scott’s ass whenever he wanted and he did, pressing a soft kiss against the back of his neck. 

“You have an obsessesion,” Scott muttered, huffing a laugh when Derek squeezed his ass again in agreement. 


	148. #148

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek breaks into Scott's room in the middle of night, like he usual does, but Scott looks so good sleeping there so he slides off Scott's boxers and has fun with the sleeping boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please heed the tags! Non consensual sexual situation in this fic! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

He waited until all the lights in the house were turned off. Breaking into Scott’s room was so easy, it would have been boring if not for the thrill it gave him. 

And watching Scott sleep was never boring. The young wolf looked so peaceful in his sleep but sometimes he was agitated and moved around a lot, and that was when Derek slipped under the covers and held him until he looked peaceful again. 

In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. That if Scott knew, he would hate Derek more than he already does. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Watching Scott brought this peace inside him and calmed the aching desire in his gut. 

Scott mumbled nonsense and turned over onto his back, throwing the sheets off him. Derek inhaled sharply, shuffling backwards into the dark corner where he always stood. Scott’s beautiful, toned body was exposed and he noted that Scott was only in his boxers. The heat inside him grew stronger and he found himself walking forward. It felt like he was watching himself from the outside as he sat gingerly on the bed, lifting his hand up and sliding it up Scott’s thigh. 

Scott shifted and he stilled, but the young wolf did nothing more. He brought his other hand up, daring to sit more fully on the bed, practically straddling Scott. His skin was so soft! He licked his lips then leaned down carefully to place a kiss on Scott’s inner thigh. His leg twitched but he didn’t wake up and Derek felt braver. He glanced at Scott’s crotch and smiled. 

 _‘You’re bringing him pleasure, that’s all this is.’ 'He’s so beautiful, you have to do something!’ 'Just don’t think about it and do it!'_ His hands trembled as he held the elastic band of Scott’s boxers. He gently lifted Scott’s hips, pulling the fabric down and over his thighs. Derek sighed as he took in Scott’s cock. It was beautiful, just like the rest of him. 

He laid in between Scott’s legs, holding his cock gently. It was soft but soon got hard under his tongue. The heat in his gut did not go out and it boiled as he took Scott into his mouth. Scott squirmed and made a noise and he went rigid, glancing up to see the young wolf smiling.  _'He likes it, you can’t stop!'_

Derek moaned softly, taking Scott even deeper. He lovingly caressed his thighs as he sucked him, joyous that Scott was responding so well. He gently played with his balls, ducking his head to suck on the soft skin. Scott tensed when he pressed a finger against his rim but relaxed when he wetted his finger and teased the rim, never inserting it in though. He didn’t feel daring enough yet. 

Scott made a pleased sound when Derek continued to suck him and Derek never felt happier. The young wolf bucked his hips when Derek deep throated him and it was hard to contain his moan. His fingers continued to lightly tease his rim and he managed to insert the tip of his index when Scott came in his mouth with a strangled cry. 

Derek grinned and swallowed his come greedily, lovingly cleaning his cock with small, kitten licks when he was done. He pulled the boxers on and kissed him on his inner thigh once more before covering him up with the comforter. “I will come tomorrow night, I promise,” he whispered, slipping out of the window like he was never there. The heat inside him had been sated, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on season 1 Derek who was such a stalker oh man so creepy


	149. #149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shota!Scott in the park and Derek lures him away behind some brushes where no one can see and fucks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage/non consensual sexual situations are in this fic! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

“Don’t go too far, Scott!” Melissa called out, sitting on the bench and taking a rest. Between long shifts at work and taking care of her son, she was wiped out. 

“Okay!” Scott knew his mother was tired so he tried to play as quietly as possible. He got bored with playing on the park equipment and walked over to the creek. It was farther from his mother but in his mind, he was 10 and he could take care of himself. He didn’t want to burden his mother since she looked so peaceful sleeping on the bench. 

He watched the small fish swim around, fascinated, then frowned when a shadow appeared and the fish swam away. He looked up to see an older boy next to him with a scary, mean looking face. He never interacted with a teenager before. “H-hello.” His voice went quiet and a little scared. 

The boy’s face softened into a smile and Scott smiled back. “I’m Derek.” He sat down in the sam position Scott was in, squatting with his hands on his knees. “And you are?” 

“Scott! Nice to meet you, Derek.” He held out his hand, trying to be polite even though Derek was a stranger. His mom always told him to be polite. His hand was small in Derek’s, which was rough and had a bit of hair on the knuckles. 

“Nice to meet you, Scott.” Derek told him that he lived in the house across from the park and they talked about superheros and Batman vs Superman and he found himself relaxing in Derek’s presence. 

“I didn’t know teenagers could be so cool!” Scott blushed when Derek started to laugh, though he knew the laughter wasn’t mean. 

“You’re pretty cool too, Scott.” The older boy stood up, patting his jeans as if dirt were on them. “You want to catch frogs? There’s a great place to catch frogs over there.” He pointed across the creek, into the bushes. 

Scott nodded then bit his lip, glancing over at the park where is mother slept. “Um, okay, but only for a little bit!” He stood up to follow Derek. 

“Sure,” Derek said cheerily. He put a hand on Scott’s shoulder and helped him across the creek. They walked past the bushes and into the forest for a few minutes until they could no longer see the park. That was when Derek roughly grabbed Scott and pulled him against a tree. 

Fear and confusion filled Scott as he stared up at Derek. “Wh-what? Derek, what’s happening?” 

Derek knelt, holding Scott against the tree easily with one hand. “Ssshh, you’re going to have to be quiet, Scott.” His other hand worked on Scott’s pants, pulling them down. “We don’t want anything to happen to your mom, right?” He smirked and Scott felt like crying, even though he was too old now (at least his dad said he was too old). 

“Wha-my mom, no, please, don’t hurt her!” He didn’t understand what was happening. Why was Derek taking his pants off? He was scared. He wanted his mom! “Please stop, Derek! Pl-mmpgh!” He struggled against Derek’s hold and even more fear filled him as the rough hand covered his mouth. 

“I said, be quiet!” Derek barked, then he smiled again and sighed. “Scott, I know you’re a good boy and I won’t hurt your mother if you’re quiet, okay? So are you going to be quiet now?" 

Scott nodded, involuntary tears now spilling as he did. 

"Good boy,” Derek praised, taking his hand off. “Now turn around." 

Scott trembled and turned to face the tree. He squeaked when rough hands squeezed his butt and closed his eyes. Was Derek going to spank him? But he didn’t do anything wrong!

"Such a beautiful boy,” Derek cooed, taking the small packet of lube out of his pocket. He slicked his fingers with the jelly and pushed a finger inside Scott. “And so tight!" 

Scott cried out when the finger went inside him. “D-don’t touch there! That’s dirty and feels weird, Derek, please, don’t!” He tried to squirm away from the finger, then gasped when Derek slapped his butt. It hurt!

"Hold still!” Derek’s voice went rough and dangerous. “I thought you were going to be a good boy." 

Scott thought of his mother and nodded, trying his best to stay still. 

Derek didn’t take too much time prepping him in his eagerness. Scott was so cute and his cock was so small and adorable and he wanted to be inside him. “You’re being so good, Scott. You’re going to love this. It’s going to feel so good.” 

Scott didn’t know what it was. He felt weird with all the fingers inside him and his hole burned with the stretch. He gasped when Derek pulled the fingers out, feeling strangely empty. “D-derek?” 

"Sshh, come on, Scott, be a good boy,” Derek whispered. He pulled Scott away from the tree and pushed him onto his fours, spreading his ass. The small, wet, pink hole winked at him inticingly and he started to push his cock in. “God, yes, so good. You feel so good, Scott! So tight and perfect!" 

Scott would have screamed but every breath had been punched out of him. The pain was excrutiating and he didn’t know what was happening. It didn’t feel like fingers. It felt like something huge was splitting him apart. A sob escaped from him as he scrambled to hold onto something on the leave covered ground. “D-!” 

Derek had started to thrust and watched with no small amount of glee that Scott was thrashing. “I knew you would enjoy this, Scott. You really are perfect.” All he felt was pleasure, waves of it as he thrusted harder and harder. “So close, fuck!” 

Scott whimpered, only feeling pain as Derek finished inside him. He collapsed when Derek let go, not caring that he got dirt all over himself. He flinched when Derek tried to touch him again, curling up. “Please…..” It came out broken and quiet. 

Derek frowned and lifted Scott back up anyway. “Be a good boy, Scott.” He spread his ass again, possessive thrill running through him as he saw the come and blood. He lapped at his hole until Scott was clean and helped put his pants and underwear back on. “There you go.” 

Scott stood up, staring at the ground. “I..I want to go back to my mom,” he whispered. 

"Of course. Let’s just keep this between us, okay? A secret between friends.” Derek smiled and ruffled his hair. His smile grew bigger when Scott nodded and he watched Scott walk back to the park, turning to walk the other way. 

 

* * *

 

“Mommy, wake up,” Scott whispered, nudging his mother awake. 

Melissa groaned and rubbed at her eyes. “How long have I been asleep? Sorry, honey.” 

“It’s okay,” Scott said quietly, and hugged her. “Can we go home now?" 

Melissa smiled and hugged him back. “Of course we can, honey.” 


	150. #150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek Week. Scott knowing his parents would never approve of his relationship with Derek so Scott sneaks out into the middle of the woods each night for hot makeouts and quick sex with his secret boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scott is 17 in this so even if he is consenting, he is still underage! Please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

“Derek?” Scott had come to their meeting point but Derek wasn’t there. Ten minutes had passed and he was getting worried. “De-” A familiar scent reached him and he turned, smiling when he saw a flash of blue and Derek stepped forward out of the darkness. “Hey.“ 

"Hey,” Derek replied, smiling. “Sorry I was late. Got caught by Peter.”

“Should we worry about that?” Scott asked, pulling Derek closer and leaning up to kiss him.

“I don’t think so, and right now, I really don’t care,” Derek mumured, cupping his face and turning their kiss passionate. Their kiss became heated further when Scott rolled his hips, pressing his arousal against Derek’s. Not being able to touch in public made them starved for it and they frantically touched each other as much as possible. 

“Clothes. Off,” Scott demanded, pulling at Derek’s jacket. Derek hurried to comply and Scott eagerly followed until they were both naked. They joined again, just rutting against each other and marking the other in places that could be hidden. Scott sucked a mark above Derek’s nipple, growling possessively. He wanted to mark Derek where anybody could see and he knew that Derek wished it too but their secret relationship kept them from doing that. “Fuck me. Now." 

"Yes, Alpha, sir,” Derek teased, grabbing his pants and pulling out a packet of lube and a condom. 

“You don’t need to bother with the lube. I prepped myself already. Thoroughly.” Scott smirked, turning around to face a tree and wiggling his ass invitingly. 

“I love you,” Derek groaned, kissing the back of his neck as he pushed in. He started to thrust before Scott could say anything and soon both of them were lost in the heat of each other. He reached around to stroke Scott, swiping his thumb over the leaking head and using the precome as slick. Each thrust bucked Scott’s hips into his hand and soon Scott was spilling onto bark and his fingers. Derek struggled not to bite into Scott’s shoulders as he came. He only realized what he said when he pulled off the condom, throwing it in a bag. 

“Can we just not move for a while?” Scott asked after they got dressed. Derek smiled and nodded, wondering if Scott even heard him as they cuddled on the forest ground. “Did you mean it? That you loved me?” Scott sat up, biting his lip nervously as he looked down at Derek. 

Apparently he did. Derek sat up as well, taking Scott’s hands in his. “I do love you. Do….do you?" 

Scott smiled. "Yes…yes, I love you.” He kissed Derek, bursting with his feelings for the other wolf. Derek enjoyed the warmth that spread through him when Scott admitted his love. He broke the kiss before it got too heated though. 

“Can I walk you home?” He stood, helping Scott up. 

“Yeah,” Scott sighed. But he smiled when Derek kissed him on the cheek. He was sad that they had to keep their relationship a secret but it wasn’t completely unbearable. He loved Derek and Derek loved him and he knew they would get through this.


	151. #151

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Secret Scerek is the best Scerek. Deputy Derek and Scott have to keep their relationship hidden because Derek would lose his job. Once a week Derek "arrests" Scott and fucks him in the interrogation room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scott is 17 so he is underage! There is also non consensual roleplay in this fic! Both participants have consented to the situation but please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

No matter how many times the logical part of his brain told him he shouldn’t be with the Sheriff’s son, the illogical part of his brain always managed to overpower him. 

The illogical part of his brain told him that he should definitely “arrest” Scott and fuck him in the interrogation room, damn the consequences. 

“I don’t know anything! I didn’t even do anything, this is bullshit!” Scott leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. 

Derek leaned over the table, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Feel free to find a lawyer, Mr. McCall. All that shows me is how guilty you seem.” He smiled at the panicked look Scott flashed him. “How about we make a deal?” 

Scott frowned. “What kind of deal?” 

“The kind of deal where you offer up your body and I let go of most of the charges.” Derek smirked. 

“Wh-what?!” Scott spluttered, trying to make sense of the switch in the situation. “That’s illegal! You can’t just-!" 

"Of course.” Derek stood, closing the “file” and turning toward the door. “If you’re lucky, the judge will give you 5-10 years,” Derek said softly. He turned the knob, holding his breath. This was the moment he gave Scott an out. Scott never took it, loving the thrill and secrecy of it all, but he gave it nonetheless. 

“W-wait!” Derek exhaled quietly, turning with a slow smirk. Scott flashed his gaze up at him then down at his knees. “Wh-what do you want me to do?" 

Derek calmly placed the "file” back on the table. “Take all of your clothes off. Bend over the table.” Inside he was burning, eager to just fuck Scott wildly but on the outside, as he leaned against the two way glass, he looked the epitome of in control. 

Scott’s whole body felt hot with humiliation and shame as he undressed and awkwardly bent over the table. He twitched, gripping the edge as he felt a rough hand caress his exposed ass. He felt even more twitchy as the officer continued to just caress and touch his body, not even doing anything with his mouth. “J-just fuck me already!” He snapped, agitated. He just wanted this over with!

Derek grinned and just laughed, slapping Scott’s ass playfully. “I thought you would have appreciated a more gentle touch. But if that’s how you want it, I don’t mind.” Spreading Scott’s ass, he prepped him sloppily, boiling in his uniform. His pants felt too tight and he fumbled as he unzipped himself. “There we go…fuck yeah….you’re so tight! Knew you would be a virgin." 

Scott bit his arm to keep from screaming as his hole was stretched. The burning pain brought tears to his eyes and he shut them tight, trying to block out the obscene groans the officer was making. "I-I’m n-not!" 

"Oh? Either way, I’m going to have fun fucking you. You’re not going to be tight by the time I’m done with you.” Derek chuckled, dark and low. The heat inside him boiled over and he snapped his hips, sharp and fast and merciless in his thrusts. The table shook as he fucked Scott, grinning wide when he saw that the boy was trying his best not to scream. “Oh come on, let me hear that pretty voice." 

Scott shook his head, trembling as his grip on the table tightened. "Wha-?” Why was he pulling out? Was he finished already? 

Derek held the base of his cock tight, not wanting to come yet. “Get up. Stand against the glass." 

Scott stood, eyes wide with fear as he glanced over at the two way glass. "Wh-what if someone sees?" 

"Then they’ll see a slut getting fucked. Big deal. Maybe I’ll let them join in on the fun.” He gripped Scott’s wrist, pulling him to the glass. “Hurry up or I’ll go back on the deal.” Fear clogged Scott’s throat and he placed his hands on the glass, spreading his legs. Derek held his body flush against his own, thrusting back in smoothly as he caressed his body. “Well, well, look’s like someone’s enjoying this.” He tugged Scott’s cock, pressing his thumb against the slit. 

“I-I’m not! It’s just-!” Scott had no argument. He couldn’t believe his body was responding to this! 

Derek tutted, swirling his thumb in small circles. Using the precome that spurted out as slick, he stroked Scott in time with his thrusts. “Shouldn’t lie to me, Mr. McCall. You know how that doesn’t work out so well for you. Why don’t we come together?” He kissed his shoudler gently then bit down, sucking until the mark bruised. 

Scott bit his lip hard so as not to cry out, resting his forehead on the cool glass. Heat from the humilation turned into heat from arousal and he cursed the officer’s quick, expert hand. “Oh–D-!” He could barely contain his shout as he came. 

Derek groaned, feeling Scott become pliant in his arms and he held him up as he continued to thrust through his orgasm. He pulled out slowly, watching the come trickle out of the puffy hole, and pushed it back in with two fingers. He kissed the mark he made then up Scott’s neck and jaw. “….How do you feel?" 

Scott slowly turned around, grasping onto Derek’s uniform. "I love it when you look fucked out like this. With your uniform all messed up,” he murmured. 

“Scott,” Derek said sternly, the edge of his lips twitching into a small smile. 

“I feel great, Der,” Scott sighed. “Besides the fact that I don’t want to move, I feel great.” He whined when Derek moved away, slumping against the two way glass. 

Derek gently helped Scott dress, kissing whatever exposed skin that he could. He always made sure he was gentle as possible after a rough scene like this and he loved the way Scott seemed to melt into his touch. While Scott loved to be manhandled and taken apart and Derek loved that he was the only one allowed to do that to Scott, they both agreed doing this once a week was a good limit. “I love you,” he muttered into his neck, as they walked to the car. 

“I love you too.” Scott took the older man’s hand, swinging them. “I hate that we have to keep this a secret. I know why we have to but I still hate it. I want…I want to hold your hand in front of everybody and let them know you’re taken." 

Derek smiled, kissing Scott on the cheek. "I feel the same."


	152. #152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek gets invited to a gallery display by an old friend so he decides to bring Scott as his date.

“Derek Hale. You’re bringing someone to my gallery display,” Lydia insisted. 

“I don’t have anyone to bring!” Derek hissed, leaning back in his office chair. He knew he shouldn’t have picked up the phone when he saw the caller ID. 

“What about that cute running buddy of yours? Ask him. I have to go, but you are definitely bringing someone.” With that, Lydia hung up without another word. 

Derek sighed, putting his phone down on his desk. Why did he tell her about Scott? Why did he tell her anything? He was looking forward to his run with Scott but now, he was probably going to ask him to this thing. It was hard to say no to Lydia Martin. 

* * *

 

He caught up to Scott just as he starting to run the track. “Sorry, I’m late.” ‘I’ve been thinking of ways to ask you out without sounding like a total idiot.’ 

Scott flashed him a blinding smile that left Derek breathless and he hadn’t even started to run yet. “That’s alright. I didn’t mind waiting.” They started to a light jog and Derek raced through his options in his head. 

“Um, so….” Great start, Hale.

Scott glanced at him with some concern. “You okay, Derek?” 

He stopped running, pulling Scott to the side of the track. “Look, my friend is having this art gallery display and she’s insisting that I have a plus one and she doesn’t take no for an answer, so I was wondering if you would want to come.” He said this all in one breath, face growing hotter every second that Scott didn’t answer. “I mean, not that you have to, you can say no, I can ask someone else, really, It’s too last minute, I shouldn’t have sprung this on you like th-“

“Derek. It’s okay. I’d love to be your plus one,” Scott interrupted, smiling amicabley. 

Derek let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay….okay, great. It’s a bit formal so you’ll have to wear something nice.” It was too easy for him to relax in Scott’s presence.

“That’s too bad, I was hoping to go there wearing this,” Scott joked.

Derek huffed a laugh. “If you did, may God have mercy on your soul cause if Lydia saw you in that, she’d kill you. Or me. Or both of us.” 

“She sounds delightful. Can’t wait to meet her. What time is the display?" 

"It’s at 8 so I’ll pick you up at 7: 30.” This was starting to sound like a date and Derek felt hot again.

“Great. I guess I’ll see you at 7: 30 unless you still want to finish this run with me now…" 

Derek nodded, lips curling into a smile. “Yeah, of course.” As they started to run again, he could feel himself relax further. ‘Maybe this won’t be so bad.”

* * *

 

‘Breathe, Derek, breathe.’ He pressed the buzzer, snapping to attention when the door opened a few minutes later. “H-hey-wow, you look amazing.” 

Scott ducked his head, blushing. “Thanks. At first, I thought it was too much but I guess not. You look amazing too.” 

A few minutes of awkward silence was enough for Derek and he held out his elbow, clearing his throat. “Shall we?” 

Scott beamed. “We shall.” 

The drive to the gallery was not awkward at all, thankfully. Scott talked mostly and Derek listened and it felt like just another run, instead of an awkward not-date.

As they walked into the gallery, weaving through the crowd, Derek tried to warn Scott. “Um, just a warning. Lydia can be-“ 

"Amazing? Awe-inspiring?" 

"Hi, Lydia,” Derek sighed, turning around. “You look great. And your display, it’s great too-" 

"Save it, Hale. I know you know nothing about art so I won’t force you to say anything. I’m glad you’re here and that you brought someone. He is cuter than what you said about him.” Lydia gave Scott an appraising look as she held out her hand. “Scott, is it?" 

Scott shook her hand, taking it all in stride. “Nice to meet you, Lydia. I would say Derek’s told me a lot about you but I would be lying.” 

Lydia’s lips twitched and her look turned approving. Derek wanted to hug Scott right now. “I would love to stay and chat but I have to mingle. These paintings won’t sell themselves.” She sauntered away, but not before she flashed a meaningful look at Derek. A look that obviously meant ‘Hold onto him and never let him go or so help me Hale’ 

"She doesn’t seem as bad as you make her out to be,” Scott said, amused. 

Derek smirked. “You haven’t known her as long as I have. Come on, let’s try to look somewhat interested in these paintings. That one over there is…..I have no words.” Scott laughed and followed him. 

“You know after this, we should go to a restaurant. So you can take me out on a real date,” Scott whispered, slipping his hand onto Derek’s, entwining their fingers together.  

Derek blinked, turning in shock to face Scott. “Y-yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Scott grinned and squeezed his hand. 


	153. #153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott takes a disgruntled Derek to prom who ends up taking Scott into Coach's office and fucking that hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scott is 17 so he is underage while Derek is not! Both parties are consenting to the sex though please do not read if triggering and/or squicks you out!

“Der—ah, faster!” Derek complied with a smirk and Scott sunk his claws deeper into the desk, moaning wantonly. He was dimly aware that they were in Coach Finstock’s office and that he shouldn’t leave evidence on the furniture but he couldn’t give a damn about that right now. Not when Derek was fucking  _that_ spot over and over and-“F-fuck!” 

“Shouldn’t you be a little quieter? Dont’ want anyone to hear us, right?” Derek loved being able to make Scott like this. He loved having the privilege watching Scott fall apart. He pulled out of his sloppy hole slowly, enjoying the sound of Scott whimpering and begging Derek to keep fucking him. “Turn over; I want to hold you." 

Scott eagerly complied, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist and pulling him closer. They kissed, dirty and sloppy, as Derek pushed back in, slowly thrusting. Scott whined, trying to thrust his hips back, but the new position didn’t give him much of an advantage. 

Just how Derek liked it. He fucked into him, hard and fast, until Scott was reduced to moans and harsh pants. 

"D-derek! P-pl-!” Scott couldn’t take the teasing anymore. Derek was sliding his fingers up and down his cock so lightly, it was maddening!

“Hm, baby, you want something?” Derek smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. He tightened his grip but didn’t move his hand, only using his thumb to rub Scott’s cock head. The twitching member spurted weakly. “You want to come, is that it?" 

Scott sobbed when Derek let go completely. “Please!” 

"Come on my cock, Scott. I know you can do it, baby.” Derek kissed his tear-stained cheeks, placing a salty kiss on his lips. He dragged his cock across Scott’s prostate as he pulled out, then slammed back in. “You’re so close, baby, so tight, come on, come for me!”

Scott wanted to scream that he couldn’t, not without Derek touching him, please, Derek, and then he just came, intense waves of pleasure assaulting all his senses.  He panted heavily, collapsed on Coach Finstock’s desk.

Holy shit! He had sex on Coach’s desk! Laughter erupted out of him, his body shaking with it. “D-derek-we had-I can’t-!” 

As the heavy fog of lust lifted from him after he came on the side of the desk, Derek stared concernedly at his boyfriend. “Scott, are you okay?” 

Scott shook his head, wiping his face as he stood up. “I-I’m-heh-fine. It’s just, we had sex on Coach Finstock’s desk and it’s prom and I’m pretty much in love with you.” He pulled Derek in by his tie and kissed him. 

“I guess I just don’t see the humor in it,” Derek said dryly, small smile on his face. “But..uh….I lo-” He was cut off by another kiss. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it, Derek,” Scott said sweetly, picking up his pants and putting them on. He mussed his hair and kissed him again. “Only when you’re really ready.”  

“I just…yeah, okay.” Derek took his hand, slipping his fingers between Scott’s. “You want to get something to eat then make out in the car?" 

"We should probably clean the place up first. But yeah, I would love to.” Scott laughed when Derek frowned and kissed his cheek. Yeah, he was definitely in love with Derek Hale. 


	154. #154

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Derek and Scott are the same and in school together and have sex after practise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU where they are co-captains of the lacrosse team

Scott closed his locker, taking his sweet time to get ready for the shower. He did his best not to glance over at his fellow co-captain, but feeling the stare on his back. The adrenaline pumping through his veins made him impatient for everyone to leave. He wanted Derek. Now. 

It was brutal, knowing your boyfriend was wet and naked in the next stall over and not being allowed to look. To kiss. To suck. 

The minute the last person trickled out of the locker room, Derek rushed over to Scott, slamming his hands on the wet tile and leaning in for a hot, frantic kiss. “Couldn’t wait for them to leave!” he growled, biting and sucking a mark above Scott’s pulse. 

His hips gyrated into Derek’s and Scott moaned, baring his neck for more. This was definitely worth the wait.  


	155. #155

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek is Scott's teacher who likes to spank and finger him after class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please heed the tags! Scott is 17 in this so he is underage while Derek is not! Derek is his teacher so that adds a power imbalance to the relationship! Both parties are consenting in the relationship but do not read if any of this is triggering and/or squicks you out!

Derek set his pen down, pushing his chair back slowly. The slow scrape of wood against tile made Scott’s heart thud within his chest, braving a glance upwards. The older man circled the desk, sliding his finger across Scott’s side, turning as if he just realized Scott was there. 

Scott shivered, ducking his head to stare at the desk. The laser gaze of his teacher pierced through him, making him feel more exposed than his ass being out in the air. He’d been in this position for hours, bent over Mr. Hale’s desk while his teacher seemed to ignore him in favor of grading papers. 

“Do you know why I’m about to punish you, Scott?”

That cold, seemingly uncaring voice pierced through him. “I..I wasn’t paying attention in class, Mr. Hale. I..” He couldn’t make an excuse. Mr. Hale wouldn’t accept excuses, and his punishment might increase. Scott learned from experience. “I’m sorry." 

Derek smiled, leaning down and softly kissing his ear. "Make all the noise you want, no one’s here but us.” He sent his hand flying down on Scott’s ass, watching the pink mark blossom. Scott gasped and spread his legs, gripping the desk tight, and with permission granted, made as much noise as possible. “Good boy. You’re taking it well." 

With each smack, Scott slowly relaxed, accepting the punishment. The pain easily melted into pleasure, making him feel fuzzy with lust. "S-sir!” He panted heavily, resting his head against the cool forehead. His body was burning with heat, heavy with need and wanting. 

“Sshh, be a good student, Scott…you learn so well with a hands-on style,” Derek whispered, soothingly brushing his fingers over the abused flesh. Opening the nearest drawer, he picked out the lube, smirking when Scott flashed him a heated gaze. “You took your punishment well but you’re still not allowed to come." 

Scott whined but spread his legs even farther. Even just one finger would be a blessing. He felt so empty!

The teacher slicked his fingers. Fondling Scott’s balls, he slid the slick digits along the soft skin, up to the waiting, hot pucker and pushing two inside. "Such a tight student. We’ll soon fix that,” Derek hissed, cock throbbing as he thrusted inside the tight heat. 

He loved to watch Scott writhe on his fingers, quickly adding another and crooking them. Scott’s cock hung heavy and leaking between his legs, but despite the ache, all he could focus on was his teacher, expertly fingering him into ecstacy. 

“Aaah, Mr. Hale–please, oh, fuck–h-harder! faster!” The heat inside him throbbed and pulsed. He was ready to explode. Then the heat dimmed and he whined, low and harsh in the back of his throat. 

Derek tutted, circling the wet fingers around the rim teasingly. “Ah, ah, ah. Now you’re not being a very good student, are you, Scott? As the teacher, it’s my responsibility to make sure you’ve learned your lessons for the day. Right?" 

Scott arched his back, submitting easily to the seductive whispering in his ear. "Y-yes, Mr. Hale." 

"Your lesson is not over yet, Scott." 


	156. #156

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ABO with chubby!scotty, Aiden, and Jackson. Scott's going into his first heat and Jackson and Aiden are there to help him out

It was his first heat. And he now understood what they meant when they called it that. He felt like his skin was burning under the hot sun and there was not a bit of shade in sight. Slick practically gushed out of him, and hot and sticky certainly wasn’t a good combination. And he _ached_. Oh fuck, he ached to be knotted so badly! “J-jackson! A-aiden!" 

Jackson hurried into the room after squishing excess water out of the washcloth. He wiped Scott gently with the cool cloth. "Aiden’s getting provisions. He’s going to be back soon. We can’t let you go hungry and thirsty during the heat." 

The washcloth was little relief to the heat that scorched under his skin but it did feel nice. "Need knot, please! Please, please! Need your knot, Jackson! Mate me please!" 

Jackson growled, eyes glowing Alpha red, and his body responded to it. _Mate knot mate knotknotknot_ "N-not yet, Hubba Bubba. Let’s just wait for Aiden, kay?” The sound of the door opening and closing was an answer to his prayers. “Fuck, so glad you’re home!" 

Aiden laughed as he was pulled into a hungry kiss. "How is he? Fuck, I can smell how he is. Fuck!" 

The scent of his Alphas together was too much. "Please need your knots, please!” he sobbed, spreading his fat ass apart and showing off his slick hole. 

The Alphas turned to each other then held out fists. “Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" 

Scott groaned. If he didn’t want to be fucked so badly right now, he would get up and smack them both. He just wanted either of their cocks in him dammit! Preferably both! 

"Ha, fuck yeah!” Jackson whooped. Both Alphas stripped quickly, climbing on the bed. “We got you, Scott. Going to knot you real soon.” Jackson still took his time to stretch Scott before pushing in. “God, I love your fat ass! You’re just sucking me in, fuck!" 

"Lift your hips.” Aiden couldn’t just stay back and watch. He slapped Scott’s thighs, watching them jiggle as he sucked his cock. 

Scott mewled, clutching tightly onto the pillow as he was pleasured from both ends. “Yes, knot me, knot me, please!" 

"Fuck, you feel so wet and hot, and-fuck!” Jackson roared as he bit a claiming mark and knotted Scott. The slick, tight entrance stretched around his knot felt so right and he filled him eagerly. “Breeding you! Filling our fat bitch with pups!” he snarled. 

“Yes, yes, fill me!!!” His whole body seemed to pulsate and he came into Aiden’s mouth. He groaned when he felt the Alpha continue to suck, milking his cock as if it were a breast. 

Aiden sat up, slurping and licking his lips like he just ate a meal.“Fucking love your fat cock! The minute he’s done knotting you, I’m going in. You’re not going to be left empty, babe.” Scott pulled him in for a slow kiss. 

Jackson kissed his back, murmuring sweet nothings as he manuevered them both onto their sides. “Hungry? What’d you get, Aiden?" 

Scott pulled away from Aiden for a second to nod. "Please tell me you got those peanut cracker things! I love them!” He squealed with glee when he saw Aiden pick up the box and hand it to him.

“Wait, liquids first. Man, you really are our fat bitch,” Aiden chuckled. 

Scott huffed but took the straw that was offered to him, sipping the water slowly. He felt so content. He was fully knotted, his heat was sated for now, and he had his two Alphas feeding him and taking care of him. He was the luckiest Omega in the world. 


	157. #157

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott's been a bad boy and Deputy Parrish needs to punish his boyfriend. Nipple play, cock worship. handcuffs are used consequential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Both characters are consenting to the rape roleplay/fantasy but if this is triggering and/or squicks you out, please do not read!

Scott grunted as he pushed up against a wall and his hands twisted behind his back. “I didn’t even do anything!!”

Parrish scoffed. “They all say that. You can tell me your sob story on the way downtown, punk.”  He cuffed him tight, ignoring his complaint of pain, and spread his legs with his knee. He patted him down slowly, admiring the teen’s body with his hands. “You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to a lawyer, yadda, yadda, oh, well what do we have here?” He groped Scott’s crotch, breathing hotly against his neck. 

Scott squirmed and turned his head to glare at the officer. “Let go, you fucking perv!” 

“Ah, ah, ah, you want to be let go, right? But you’ve been such a bad boy, I don’t know. You’ll have to show how sorry you are.” His hands slid up under the shirt, flicking his nipples and rubbing them. 

“Fuck you!” Scott snarled. He denied that his breaths came out more like pants and that he was responding at all to the touch.

Parrish tutted. “That doesn’t sound like an apology.” He twisted the wolf around and firmly pushed him to his knees. He pulled his cock out, pushing it against the boy’s lips. “Suck and I might think of letting you go.” 

Scott glared up at Parrish then spared a glance at the cock in front of him and his eyes widened. It was perfect, not too big or small, with a pretty pink-red head peeking out from the foreskin. He found himself wanting the cock inside his mouth, despite himself. ‘If I do this, he’ll let me go. Maybe.’ He leaned forward, choking a bit when the cop forced the cock in deeper. “Amthle!”  

Parrish grinned, brushing back Scott’s hair and taking a hold. “What did you say? I couldn’t understand it.” Fuck, the kid was good at this!

Drool dribbled onto his chin as he sucked hungrily on the cock. It was difficult without anything to hold onto but he managed just fine. He twisted his head, nosing the pubes as he took it deeper, bobbing his head. Satisfaction and smugness filled him when he heard the cop moaning, already sounding wrecked. 

“F-fuck! Beacon!” The safeword made Scott still and back off, evening out his breathing before he spoke. 

“What’s wrong?” He didn’t recall him doing anything that would make Parrish end the scene. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He helped Scott up, turning him around and undoing the cuffs. “I just want to fuck you, without these things on.” Scott shivered and nodded. 

“Anything you want, officer." 


	158. Chapter 158

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek left town because he was getting to close to Scott and he knows how his relationships end. he returns to Beacon Hills after being gone for 8 years. Scott isn't the 17 year old kid Derek left behind. He is now 25 and muscular with a great amount of Stubble that Derek would love to feel against his skin, but Scott hates him. Somehow though Scott forgives Derek for leaving 8 years ago And Derek gets to fuck the now mature Scott. Please have Derek comment on how muscular and hairy Scott now is

“Scott doesn’t live here anymore.” Melissa smiled bemusedly as she stared up at Derek. It’s been a while since she’s seen the beta wolf and she doesn’t really know what to think. She knows that her son and Derek didn’t end on very good terms, for reasons she wasn’t entirely sure about.

“O-oh….” He shifted on his feet, switching his backpack to his other shoulder. “I know, I mean, do you know where he might be?" 

"At his apartment, most likely. Or at the clinic,” Ioannes Stilinski chimed, stepping up behind Melissa and putting a hand on her shoulder. “Here’s the address." 

Derek blinked. Now he spotted the shine of their rings past his muddled thoughts. “Um, thank you…..and congratulations.” 

The couple smiled. “Glad to see you back in one piece. Tell Scott we said hi. He doesn’t visit nearly enough,” Melissa said. He nodded and wondered if she knew as he left. 

When he reached the apartment, every part of him screamed to go back. That this was a bad idea. He sucked in a deep breath and knocked. 

"Coming! Just a sec!” Scott wondered if it was Stiles then dismissed it. They weren’t meeting today, but then again, this wasn’t the first time Stiles shows up at his door with no planning beforehand. But the scent was different. Wait, it couldn’t be…..He opened the door. “Derek……” Surprise and pain and hurt was in his voice and inwardly, Derek cringed. He was the cause of that pain. 

“Hey, Scott.” Scott closed the door. Fuck. “You….you look good.” Really good. The Alpha was more muscular and hairy and it made Derek want to push Scott against a wall and rub against him.

“Go away, Derek. Please.” His voice cracked on the last word. Dammit, he didn’t want to let this bastard know he was affected by him! 

Derek didn’t go away. “I want to apologize. For leaving you like that, with no explanation whatsoever. I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I just….My relationships end badly, Scott. Usually with someone I love dying. I didn’t want that to happen to you.” 

The apology didn’t help at all. It just made Scott angrier with him. “Go away,” he snarled, Alpha command deepening his voice further. 

Derek stepped back, swallowing his emotions and steeling himself before turning around and walking away. “Great, he hates me. Not that I blame him.” 

 

* * *

 

Days, weeks, months passed. Derek found himself a place to stay (the loft had burnt down years ago, fortunately no one was in it) and a job. At a bakery of all places. And he didn’t interact with Scott at all during that time, avoiding places that were thick in his scent or close to his clinic and apartment. Beacon Hills wasn’t a big town by any means but Derek went out of his way to find routes that would avoid Scott.  He didn’t want to cause the Alpha any more distress than he already had. 

He couldn’t avoid any of the other pack though. Stiles and Allison and Lydia seemed to be everywhere. Stiles had a few choice words for him the first time he saw him. 

But none of that mattered. The person he really wanted to see was Scott. And Scott hated him. 

Derek flashed a smile at the customer he was serving, reverting back to a sigh when they left. Why did Anna have to be sick today? He hated being the cashier. It’s why he applied for the prep job. He got to be away from the customers and be around delicious baked goods that he got to decorate. The bell rang and he looked up as the customer came in. The scent made his breath hitch. “Scott…” 

Scott stilled when he saw Derek. But he set his mouth in a grim line, and stepped forward to the counter. “How’s Anna?” 

“Sick. She just called in this morning and I was free.” Unfortunately. “Um, so….what would you like?” He tried for his best customer service smile. He didn’t expect Scott to laugh and his heart swelled at the sight. 

Scott bit his lip, trying to stop his smile. He was pretty sure Derek wasn’t made for customer service jobs though. More like behind the scenes type stuff. “I usually get two red velvet cupcakes but I think I’ll mix it up. What’s new?” 

Derek cleared his throat. He didn’t think Scott would start a conversation. “Well, I just decorated some really nice buttercream lemon cupcakes. They’re pretty good.” He directed Scott to the display of cupcakes on the silver stand. 

“Wow, you decorated these? They’re beautiful. Almost too beautiful to eat,” Scott said with another laugh. “I’ll take two, thanks.” He slid the money to Derek with a soft smile. 

He packed the cupcakes slowly, wanting to keep Scott there for just a moment longer. “….How have you been?” 

“Don’t.” His heart dropped into his stomach. Any chance he had with Scott was gone the minute he left Beacon Hills, he knew that. He just wanted….he didn’t know what he wanted. 

He handed the box over, looking down at the counter. He didn’t want to see the hatred in Scott’s eyes. “Have a nice day,” he said in a fake-cheery voice. 

Scott took the box and turned to walk away then stopped. He couldn’t leave Derek like this. He couldn’t leave them like this. Everything was too open. They both needed closure and doing this whole avoiding thing wasn’t going to give them it. Derek came back into his life for a reason. Fiddling with the box flaps, he turned back around. “I’m done with my shift at 8. Meet me at my apartment at 8:15.” 

Derek’s head snapped up, eyes wide. He licked his lips. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Scott nodded shyly then left. Derek watched him leave until he couldn’t see him anymore. 

 

* * *

 

Derek was a nervous wreck. He couldn’t stop staring at his watch the whole day as he waited for his shift to be over and even then all he could do was pace back and forth in his hotel room. He went out at 8 o'clock exactly and reached Scott’s apartment at 8:10. 

“You’re early,” Scott commented when he saw Derek as he was climbing the stairs.

Derek shrugged. “I didn’t want to be late." 

Scott gave him a look that he ignored, and led his former pack mate into the apartment. "Want anything? Beer? Water?" 

"No, it’s fine. Thanks.” They sat on the couch for a minute in uncomfortable silence. “….I’m sorry." 

Scott sighed. "I know. You said that already. And I get that you were scared. You could….you could have talked to me about it. Instead of running away! We could have worked it out together!” His hands were shaking and he closed his eyes, knowing they were flashing a dark red. 

“I’m poison, Scott. I hurt everyone I touch. Death follows me around anywhere I go,” Derek whispered. Strong hands grabbed his face and he was looking straight into Scott’s eyes. 

“You’re not poison!” he said fiercely. “You can’t think of yourself like that! I…I loved you. I never thought I was going to die by being with you. And we’re all going to die someday right? Dying by your side would be a heavenly way to die." 

"Did you just quote The Smiths song?” They both stared at each other then burst into raucous laughter. Several minutes later, Derek wiped his face, brushing away the tears. “….You love me?" 

Scott blushed. "I loved…..oh fuck it, I love you. I never stopped loving you! Do..do you love me?” Derek smiled, a genuine smile that only a chosen few got to see, and kissed him. 

It was so easy to stumble back into it. And stumble they did, all the way to Scott’s bedroom. Derek didn’t forget how to make Scott whine and writh against, didn’t forget that he liked to have his nipples sucked until he begged. 

“God, fuck, I love how hairy you are now!” Derek groaned, running his hands through his chest hair and down his thighs as he sucked on his cock. 

Scott’s back arched into the hot, wet mouth. “Love that you love it, now fuck me, fuck!” His hand reached out to his nightstand, scrambling for lube and a condom, practically flinging it at Derek.

Derek frowned at the knowledge that Scott may have had sex with other guys but that wasn’t his business and he was getting to fuck Scott now, so he wasn’t complaining. The prep was quicky and sloppy in his haste to be inside Scott, and he rolled the condom on carefully, pulling his Alpha’s (he was always his Alpha) body close to his him as he pushed in. “Forgot how amazing you felt!" 

Scott moaned, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, and leaning up for a kiss. "We’ll be sure to make you well acquainted again then!" 


	159. #160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Derek gives into his despair and becomes evil/feral and the only one who can safe him is Scott who shows him someone does love him and he does matter to Scott. Kinks cock worship, body hair appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dubious consensual sexual situation in this fic! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

“I love you,” Scott whispered. The air was thick with the smell of blood and hatred.

Derek growled in response, pulling at the chains that kept his arms and legs apart. “Stop saying that! I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth!” 

Scott ignored the threats and continued to step forward, repeating, “I love you. You are important to me.” He pressed a hand against Derek’s chest, brushing the fine hairs, then hugged the Beta wolf. Derek thrashed in his arms but he just held on tighter as if trying to squeeze the words into his skin. 

“Last time someone said that, my whole family burned alive,” Derek said sharply. “I don’t trust your words and I don’t care if you love me! I want to sink my claws into your chest and pull your heart out!" 

He pulled back, cupping Derek’s face and staring into the eyes that were filled with hatred and despair. “And I don’t care that you killed people or if you caused deaths. I love you, Derek Hale. Flaws and all.” 

"Don’t you get tired of being so goddamn good? You’re not helping anyone,” Derek sneered. “Everyone around you dies and you always come too late to save them. You’re not going to save me so stop trying. You don’t deserve to be an Alpha." 

The pure vitriol Derek spit at him hurt more than the words themselves. They’d grown so close and it seemed like despite Derek’s past and his troubles, that they could have gotten past them together. But Scott didn’t see that Derek was drowning right in front of him. That was what hurt the most. That he could have prevented this from happening. 

"If you won’t believe my words, then believe my actions,” he said firmly, eyes flashing red with determination. He kissed down Derek’s chest, lovingly sliding his hands up and down his hair, sinking down to his knees to nuzzle his crotch. 

Derek laughed. “I’m going to enjoy this and it won’t change a thing. Suck my cock all you want.” 

He took his time, kissing Derek’s inner thighs gently, not even paying attention to his cock until his hairy legs were marked with his love bites. The grunts of pleasure Derek uttered were deeply satisfying. He pulled back his foreskin gently, swirling his tongue around the head slowly. He looked Derek in the eye as he took in his cock, countering the hate and lust with his love and adoration. His tongue didn’t stop worshiping the engorged member, pulling out rough moans out of the Beta. He embued all of his love into the task of pleasuring Derek, murmuring praise (“Doing so well, Der. I love you so much. Love every part of you. You’re so beautiful, I love you, I love you”) as he stroked and fondled his base. 

“Will you come for me, Der? I want to see your face when you come. You always look so gorgeous. Always so open and vulnerable after. Your true self isn’t this bitter, guilt-filled monster, Derek. You….You hold me so, so gently after a rough fucking. You love Disney movies and soft, comfortable clothing and baking and me. After an argument, you always make my favorite dinner as an apology. You want children some day, you won’t admit but I know you do, and so do I. And I love you. I love you so much!" 

"Shut up!” Derek groaned. “It’s not working!” But he couldn’t look away. Those gentle, loving eyes pulled him in and he hated him. He lo-hated him! Its all your fault, all your fault, Derek! You don’t deserve happiness! You don’t deserve him! “Shut up, shut up, shut up! Sh-SHUT UP!” He roared as he came into Scott’s hand, coming in little spurts that made his body shake.

Scott smiled and stood up slowly, licking his fingers clean. “I love you.” Derek seemed to deflate, like all the darkness emptied out of him, and surrendered into Scott’s arms. 

“I…I can’t-please!” He buried his face in Scott’s neck as he failed to contain his sobs. 

“Shhh. Just go to sleep now, Der.” Scott felt it was safe enough to take the chains off and he knelt once more with his Beta slumped in his arms. “I’ll be here. I’ll always be here."


	160. #160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scerek Pollen day theme. A mysterious spore turns Derek evil and he captures Scott to finally make Scott his as he was to afraid to go after Scott before he became evil. As he fucks Scott he effects of the spore start to turn him evil as well. Nipple play, spanking, cum inflation, humiliation, knotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic description of rape in this fic! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

Scott had woken up to being naked, chained eagle-spread to a tree, deep in the forest. That was all he could register with his dulled senses when pain sparked through him and he finally recognized the heavy weight on top of him. “D-derek?!” Cold fear filled him along with the pain. He didn’t recognize that light in Derek’s eyes. “Derek, stop! D-don’t do this!” 

The crows feet crinkled and a shiny, wicked grin formed on the rough, feral-looking face. “Mine!” The snarl made Scott tremble and still his struggling, helpless against the deep thrusts and the chains locking him down. He recognized the faint acrid scent. Wolfsbane. 

“Mine, mine!” Derek continued his assault, latching his mouth onto one of Scott’s nipples and sucking. Scott’s cheeks burned with humiliation as he felt his body respond, even with the pain of the fucking, his cock twitching from the attention. “You’re mine, no one else’s!” He lapped at the sore nipple and put his attention to the other, sucking as if a baby looking for the last drop of milk. 

Scott tried to growl, use his Alpha command, but it was useless. He was too weak. So he opted for reaching into Derek’s compassionate side. Derek wouldn’t do this without a reason! “P-please, I can help you!” That’s what he believed anyway. 

Derek roared, pulling off the chains and pushing Scott onto the ground. Scott took the chance to try and run but the older wolf easily grabbed the chains and tied his arms behind his back. He spread Scott’s ass, growling possessively at the come leaking out of it. “Going to mount you! Mount my bitch and knot you! Breed you, fill you with my come!” 

And for the first time, Scott felt like he wanted that. His body shivered and his legs spread for Derek. His mind…..it felt so strange……He wanted Derek…..he wanted to tear, to rip through flesh…..to be feral…like true wolves……yes…..that’s what he wanted. “D—do it! Want it, Derek, mount me! Need your knot!” 

Derek howled triumphantly as he pushed his cock back in Scott’s soppy hole, feeling the first stretch of his knot forming. “My mate! Knotting you, fill you with my come!” He slapped Scott’s ass, alternating between hands as he filled him with his bulb. 

Even though his claws caught at times, the young Alpha loved every minute of it.

The stretch burned deliciously and Scott pushed his hips back, wanting to swallow the knot completely. “Yes, your mate! Knot me, please!” It felt pure, acting so animalistic. They rutted against each other until Scott was fully knotted. Scott came, pulsing white hot as he released all that he held back before. Humiliation left and was replaced by peaceful content. 

Derek filled Scott with his knot first and then his come, milking his balls dry to make sure his mate was breeded properly. He covered his mate with body as they laid on the dark forest floor, rumbling deep in his throat as he felt the knot caught on Scott’s rim.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes, bound to each other with their feral love. 

“Mine." 

"Yours." 


	161. #161

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shota!Scott/Derek. Derek is hired by Melissa to babysit Scott and gets Scott to open his little mouth wide so he can fuck it before fucking Scott in his Mom's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage sexual situations/dubcon under the cut!; Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out! (Scott is 12 and Derek is 19)

“Be a good boy for Derek, okay, Scott?” Melissa kissed her son on the forehead, picking up her purse and keys, leaving for her date. 

“Okay, mommy!” He turned with a big smile to Derek. The first time the older teenager had babysitted him, he was a bit scared of the gruff demeanor and the scruffy face, but he found in no time that Derek was actually a pretty cool guy. 

“So what are we doing this time, Derek?!” He went into the kitchen, sitting on the nearest chair. 

Derek put the pot cover down on the counter, stirring the boiling pasta. “Well, you’re going to eat this first. It’s just a simple mac and cheese your mom left.” 

“I know that! I mean after, Der! Did you get any cool games or movies?” Scott leaned in excitedly, arms spread on the table. He spotted a bag on the corner of the counter and ran up to pick it up. “Is this it?!" 

Derek snatched the bag out of the boy’s hand. “That’s not for you!” 

It’s the most harshest Derek has ever sounded (the older teenager was pretty soft-spoken) and it startled Scott, making him go on the brink of tears. “S-sorry, Derek. P-please don’t be mad. I won’t touch your stuff!” He sniffed, rubbing his eyes. 

Derek knelt down, ruffling Scott’s hair. “I’m sorry I yelled. I’m not mad at you. This is for me only, okay? You have to ask permission before you touch other people’s stuff. Understand?” 

Scott nodded, mollified by the reprimand. He wiped his tears and sat back on the kitchen chair. 

"Dinner’s ready, Scott! You want me to feed you like when you were sick?” Derek teased, holding up a forkful of mac and cheese. 

Scott huffed, blushing a bit and his smile returned. “D-derek! Stop teasing!” His mood always returned easily at that age and he ate until he was too full to move. 

**********************************************************************************

A full evening of playing video games and doing last-minute homework had completely tuckered Scott out and now, Derek had some free time to himself before Melissa came home. 

Putting the DVD from the bag into the player, he sat on the living room couch, getting himself ready. He knew it was wrong to jerk off while in the house where you are working but he couldn’t help it! 

Every time he baby sat Scott, the urges he had for the boy grew stronger. That beautiful brown skin, the sunny smile, and those puppy-dog hazel eyes seemed to suck him back in, no matter what. He didn’t want to do the boy any harm, so he brought the porn film, hoping it would take away the thoughts and put him onto a “normal” path. 

Derek unbuckled his pants, removing them and his boxers completely to get comfortable. He was careful to put towels on the floor in front of him and the couch, to take care of the mess. Starting the porn film, he leaned back and tried to relax. 

He slowly stroked his cock as he watched the twink get enthusiastically rimmed. Derek started to relax further, so much so that he didn’t hear Scott until he was sitting right next to him, asking sleepily, 

“What are you watching?" 

Derek jumped in his seat, quickly trying to pause the film. He realized Scott could still see it so he turned off the TV as well. “Wh-what are you doing here?! You should be in bed!” 

Scott rubbed his eyes, yawning. “I heard noises and thought Mommy was home.” His curiousity overpowered his previously tired state. “What were you watching? Why are you like that?” He pointed straight at Derek’s hard cock and Derek jumped back. “Are you sick? Does it hurt?” 

The urges that he tried to calm down, raged inside him now. The steady arousal he had kept while masturbating boiled into an inferno. “A-actually it does…..hurt…….I need your help, Scott.” Derek gripped his shoulders, pulling him gently off the couch and onto his knees. “You want to help me, right?” 

Scott nodded, still a bit asleep. He liked Derek and he wanted to be helpful. 

Derek shuddered, licking his lips. “All you have to do is open your mouth, Scott.” 

"Like this?" 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “Y-yeah, good, just like that……Hold still for me, Scott.” Derek slowly pushed his cock in, groaning softly as the wet heat encased his cock. “Just like that.” 

Scott tried to swallow and found it difficult with the hard member in his mouth. Was this helping Derek? He yawned, shifting his stance. He didn’t know another boy’s penis would be so soft. His tongue formed circles around it and his nose wrinkled at the strange, bitter taste. 

Derek moaned, and Scott pulled back, filled with concern for his babysitter. “N-no, it’s fine, I’m fine. Just…just stay still for me, okay, Scott?” He put a hand on his hair, holding it softly as he started to rock his hips. 

It felt weird. Scott felt panic rise up in him but he pushed it down. He wanted to help Derek. Derek knew what he was doing, of course, he was older. 

Derek bit his bottom lip, trying hard not to come right then and there. Scott’s mouth was as amazing as he imagined it to be. He wondered how his hole would feel like. He pulled away quickly.

"Did I help? Wait, you’re still like that, Derek!" 

"Y-yeah…..this isn’t going to be enough, Scott. You want to keep helping, right?” Derek smiled when Scott nodded. “Okay, come with me.” He held Scott’s hand as they made their way to Melissa’s bedroom. 

“This is Mommy’s room! I’m not allowed in there!" 

"It’s okay, Scott,” Derek assured, sitting on the bed and beckoning him onto it. “I’m here with you. And if you want, we can keep this all a secret…" 

Scott smiled and nodded, climbing on the bed. “What do I do?” 

"Turn over, Scott.” Derek pulled Scott into position with his ass up, then reached for his pants and pulled them down so his ass was exposed. 

“D-derek?” Scott trusted Derek but he didn’t understand what was going on. “What are you doing?" 

"It’s going to be fine, Scott,” Derek said softly, caressing his ass. God, Scott was so beautiful, he wanted to touch every part of him. He was tired of holding back. “This is helping me and it’s going to feel amazing for you. Don’t be scared." 

Scott knew about bad touch and strangers, but Derek wasn’t a stranger. He wasn’t scared of Derek and he knew Derek wouldn’t hurt him. “O-okay, I want to help!” 

"Good boy,” Derek breathed, “Now stay still.” He found lube easily and spread Scott’s ass, pushing a finger inside the young boy. “Oh, you’re so tight, Scott!" 

Scott squirmed, filled with alarm. “Derek, f-feels weird!” 

"I’m not going to hurt you, Scott, please stay still.” Derek gripped Scott’s hips firmly, holding him down. He would have to be quick if he wanted his prize. He worked his fingers inside Scott sloppily, groaning when the boy writhed. “Doesn’t it feel good, Scott?" 

Scott whined. There was this strange heat inside him and he clutched onto the sheets tightly, unconsciously spreading his legs. “…y-yeah,” he whispered. 

Derek smirked triumphantly, pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock. “You want to do something adults do? You want to feel good even more?” 

Scott glanced back at Derek, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide and dark with lust, and he nodded slowly. “Y-yes, please…..” 

"So polite; You’re such a good boy, Scott,” Derek cooed, kissing his cheek. He held his thighs apart, pulling him close as he pushed in. “F-fuck, so tight, Scott! God!” Scott scrambled to hold onto something, feeling like he was being split apart. 

“D-Derek!!” Scott shook, wanting to cry even though he was too old to now. “P-please!" 

Derek stilled his hips, pulling out slowly. His cock protested but he helped Scott up anyway, hugging him. “You just want to be held, right, Scott? Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He smiled when Scott clung to him, kissing his neck. “I’m going to take care of you.” He thrust back inside the boy, wrapping his arms around him tighter. 

Scott held on to Derek, trusting despite his hole being abused by hard, ruthless thrusts.


	162. #162

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teen Derek fucking Scott. Nipple play, dirty talk, fucking in the forest

“D-derek, we shouldn’t-!” His protest turned into a moan when the teenage wolf flicked his nipple, latching his mouth onto the hard nub and sucked. 

“You were saying,” Derek purred. The smirk on his face was strange to see. So young and vibrant, so different from his older self. He reached down and squeezed Scott’s ass. “Bet it’s still tight, even with all the cock and come I stuff in you, you’re still so tight for me." 

Scott groaned, dick jumping at the thought. "We…we really shouldn’t….we’re in the middle of a forest….." 

"Come on, just a quickie.” Derek pouted, leaning in and sucking a mark onto his neck. 

God help him. 

He faced the tree, shucking his pants as he went. “B-be quick.” The young boy was insatiable and he was already open from their last session earlier.

Derek hummed, triumphant grin on his face as he spread Scott’s ass. “Later, I’ll give your ass the attention it deserves,” he groans as he thrusted rapidly inside him. 


	163. #163

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Scerek Week! After Scott broke up with Allison he wanted it to look like he moved on so he got Derek to pretend to be his boyfriend.

Scott was tired of the looks and the concerned touches.  He needed everyone to know that he was okay. That he wasn’t completely broken. It’s been two months. He was fine.  

_I need your help-SM_

_Okay-DH_

_I haven’t seen any signs of a supernatural problem so what’s wrong?-DH_

_Go out with me-SM_

_……….Why?-DH_

_I need to show that I’ve moved on so can we just pretend that we’re going out?-SM_

_Please Derek-SM_

_Meet me at the diner in 10 minutes. Don’t be late-DH_

Scott smiled at his phone, getting ready to go. He knew texting Derek would be the right choice.

*******************************************************************************************

“Why are you doing this?” Derek asked as he sat down, looking completely unamused.

Scott sighed. Maybe he was wrong about Derek being the right choice. “Like I said, I need to show that I’ve moved on. From…Allison.” 

“But you haven’t,” Derek retorted bluntly. “You wouldn’t be asking if you had." 

"Okay, maybe I haven’t….but I want others to know I have. I’m tired of everyone looking at me like I’m going to break.” Scott bit his lip, slowly sliding out of the booth. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you like that. It’s rude of me to ask without considering what you wanted." 

"One last question: Why are you asking me? Why not Stiles or Lydia?” Scott stared at Derek, who stared straight back with an unreadable expression, then sat back down. 

“W-well, I don’t know, really.” He ducked his head sheepishly. “I trust you, I suppose. That it won’t change anything between us." 

Derek considered that, then nodded. “Okay.” 

"Okay?…..Really?!” The waitress had come up and asked if they were ready to order with a bored expression. “Oh, um, a cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake, please. Thanks. Do you,uh, want anything?” Derek shook his head and Scott started to insist. “Come on, I’ll pay. This can be our first ‘date’." 

Derek relented, ordering a burger as well. “There’s got to be rules for this, you know.” 

"Right,” Scott sighed. “What are you comfortable with?" 

"Not getting killed by your mother, for one. I’m still a bit older than you. We can hold hands or whatever in front of your friends but no big public displays of affection. Chaste kisses are okay." 

Scott nodded, still a bit in shock that Derek was actually going to do this for him. Their relationship has changed so much over the past two years and the trust they had now…he didn’t want anything to break that.  "Dude, I owe you.”

“Don’t worry, my price isn’t that big,” he replied, grinning slowly. 

“What is it?” Scott bit his lip, hearing no fast heart beat, no jump in pulse, no sweating. 

Derek leaned in, putting his hand on top of Scott’s. “The second date has to be real.” He turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together.

Scott blushed and grinned. “Deal.” The food tasted even better than he last remembered. 


	164. #164

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Scott I'll let you pick how be turns evil, but I want him to still be Scott meaning not possessed by anything. Scott is now evil and has his sites set on destroying the town. He goes to take his former back down. with the exception of Derek. He's loved Derek for a long time and now that he is morale free and fearless he goes for Derek. Scott does to Derek what turned him evil. And the two of them seal their bond. Knotting, Bodyhair worship,Angst, consent sex, Language!kink

He had allowed the darkness in his heart to consume him. And the first thing he did, was kill Gerard Argent. Then Peter Hale. Anyone who wronged him deserved to die. 

It felt so freeing to let go of all his morals. Let go of his control. Control was overrated anyway. 

He should have expected his pack to turn away from him, to try and stop him, to look for a different leader. It still hurt. He got over the betrayal and used the anger and pain. He would get back at them.

But he didn’t want to do this alone. He wanted Derek. He would do anything to get him. Scott found his opportunity when the man was alone in his left. “Hello, Derek.” He smiled when the older wolf instantly shifted, turning to him with his teeth bared. “You don’t have to be on your guard. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Derek snarled, obviously not believing that. “Going to gut me like you did Peter?” 

“Are you mad about that? I know he was your family but he wasn’t the best of men. Or wolf for that matter. Actually, he was pretty horrible.” Scott took a step closer and when Derek made no move, he took another. “I want you, Derek.” His eyes flashed red, filled with hunger and lustful intent. “I need you…I can’t do this alone." 

"Take another step forward and I’ll rip your throat out!” Derek growled. Despite the size of the loft, he felt trapped. Scott’s eyes seemed to pin him where he stood. He snapped his claws up around Scott’s throat when their toes touched. “Go. Away. Now." 

Scott just smiled. “You hold yourself too tightly, Derek. Let go of all that control. The anger, the pain, all of it can make you stronger if you just let go.” He pulled one of Derek’s hands away, kissing his clawed fingers. 

Derek shivered. It sounded so, so tempting. He loved Scott, had accepted him as Alpha, and even now, he couldn’t refuse him. “I….I don’t know…..” His shift faded slowly

Scott leaned forward, kissing his bottom lip, then captured his whole mouth. “Just let go,” he whispered. Derek was stiff then pliant under his touch. The older wolf fell and Scott was there to catch him. 

 

* * *

 

Scott grinned triumphantly as he slid his hands over Derek’s coarse chest hair. Derek’s consent came without him even having to say anything, and he knew he would have the Beta’s soul in his hands, along with his body. 

Derek groaned, sliding his slick cock over Scott’s as they kissed. They moved against each other, slow and passionate. “Feel so good, so good, Scott..!” 

Scott thrust back against the fingers plunging deep inside him. “¡Vamos, me jodas! !Quieres sentirte tú! !Quieres sentir el nudo!” He knew their bond would solidify more when Derek knotted me.

The older wolf flipped them over quickly, thrusting into his tight heat without mercy. The beast inside him howled, pleased. 

A laugh burst through him as he was fucked and he moaned when he felt the knot form inside him. ”!Un último empujón, y estamos juntos para siempre, Derek!“ He could see the darkness, feral and hungry, cloud Derek’s eyes and grinned when he felt white, hot stickiness fill him not a minute later. 


	165. #165

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has loved Scott for a long time, but he knows Scott is straight. Derek knows it's wrong, but he can't help what he does. He finds a witch indebted to the Hale Family and he has her make a potion to make Scott gay and love Derek. He slips Scott the potion and changes Scott. Dirty talk, Ass worship, Scott loves sucking cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non consensual sexual situations and mind manipulation in this fic! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

“Please, Derek, I need it so badly!”

It was so worth it. So worth it to have Scott before him now, on his knees, begging to suck his cock. 

“I love you, Derek! I love you so much! I want to show you how much!" 

He teases him, spreading his legs and pulling his cock out. Slow, even strokes and Scott was trembling. He bit back a laugh, grinning wide and toothily. "Wow, such a slut for it. You want this cock? Want it crammed down your throat, choking you? Bet you’ll still gag for it, beg for more." 

Scott didn’t know what came over him. His head was fuzzy and there was only one thought in his mind. He loved Derek Hale. And he wanted to please him as much as he could. "Yes, yes, please!" 

Derek hummed, letting go of the hard member. "Okay.” That was all it took to make Scott crawl forward quickly and take his cock into his mouth. He grabbed a handful of brown locks, pulling him forward, then letting go. 

“You love me, right?" 

Air was gone for a second and then he was gasping for it, bowled over. He wiped his mouth as he looked up at Derek. "Yes, I love you, Derek.” Scott felt that with all of his body and soul. I love Derek Hale. 

Derek petted his hair as the young Alpha went back to sucking him off. “I love you too. God, I love you so much, Scott.” Tender whispers and sweet endearments made Scott shudder with pleasure. All he needed was Derek’s love and nothing else. 

Several minutes later, he was bouncing on Derek’s cock, ass stretched wide by the thick length. He clung to the older wolf, head thrown back with each thrust.

Derek smacked his ass hard, growling. “Love your ass! So fucking tight and hot and perfect for me! And all mine! You’re mine, Scott!” He smacked his ass again. 

Scott sobbed and nodded. I love Derek Hale. “Y-yes, yours! L-love you so much!" 

Derek bared his fangs, biting down into the meat of Scott’s shoulder, claiming the young Alpha. It was so fucking worth it.


	166. #166

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter infects Derek with a sex pollen and an unsuspecting Scott comes over and he smells so good and Derek repeatedly fucks him until the pollen wears off. For Scerek Week with some non-con?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic description of rape in this fic! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

“What the fuck did you do me?!” Derek snarled, lunging at Peter. Fuck. Bad move. 

Peter smirked. “Just a little something to help you loosen up! Have fun~! Oh, you might want to get this.” He put the phone down in front of Derek and left, keeping the loft door slightly open. 

Derek struggled to sit up, glancing at his buzzing phone. They were texts from Scott and they all sounded worried. One said _Hold on, I’m coming._  ”Fuck, that asshole!” His hands trembled as he tried to text back then another wave of heat flashed over him, overwhelming his senses. 

 _Too hot, so hot! Need to mate!_ The beast inside him howled and he ripped off his clothing, rubbing against any surface he could reach. But it wasn’t enough. 

Scott dashed in, right place, wrong time. “Derek, are you alright?! Shit, what happened?!” The minute Scott touched him, he lunged, growling. “Wha-Derek-what are you doing?! Sto-p!” 

All he could smell was _bitch_ and _heat_ and _want._  He didn’t give a damn about willing. Holding Scott down and biting him when he tried to struggle, Derek ripped off his clothes, turning him over to rut against his ass. Skin against skin only added fuel to the flame. 

Scott threw his claws back, trying to hit something, anything, he just needed to fight back. Blinding pain forced a scream out of him, his arm now hanging uselessly from his shoulder, broken in three places. Fear took over. “Derek, please, please, st-!" 

Derek ignored the pleas, thrusting his cock into the tight hole, not caring that he had to tear some room to fit. Scott choked out a gasp, tears falling as more, sharper pain assaulted him, and he went limp. All his defenses were gone as Derek fucked him. 

It was a brutal, hard fuck. And Derek wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop ( _please stop_ ),filling him with so much come, he felt like he was bursting with it. He tried to make himself smaller but Derek wouldn’t allow it, stretching him out and burying his face in his neck, scenting him as he slammed his hips. 

The aftermath would be just as brutal but for now, Derek didn’t care. He wouldn’t stop until the beast inside was sated. 


	167. #167

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love love love Lydia topping Allison after a fight, when their adrenaline is pumping and they're all life-affirming-lust-y. Dirty talk, language kink, strap-on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know French so I used google translate. Déchirez-moi à part=Tear me apart

It was such a dumb fight. So dumb and really, Allison couldn’t remember what they were fighting about in the first place. (Something about her taking too many risks to protect Lydia?). She really couldn’t remember—

“Focus!” Lydia hissed, snapping her hips and forcing all thought out of Allison’s mind. She pushed deep into her soaking cunt, merciless in her vigor. “Come on, slut, don’t you want to come? Already so wet for me, but I know you have more. You always have more." 

Allison groaned as Lydia dragged the huge dildo slowly against her swollen clit, desperately trying to clench her folds and suck it back in. Her blunt nails scraped against her thighs. “Pl-please!” 

Then Lydia pulled out completely. Allison sobbed, legs trembling as they tried to push her girlfriend forward. Slick silicone dragged across her lips, teasingly pressing against her pussy. “You want it? Want my big cock splitting you apart? Filling your sloppy cunt up? What am I saying, of course you do.” 

Allison shuddered, shooting a heated gaze at her girlfriend. Though her voice didn’t sound affected, her face was a different story. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and her lips were swollen like they were bitten too many times. Loose strands of strawberry blonde hair were everywhere.

The huntress smiled, caressing her supple breasts and twisting her hands up above her. Looking the perfect picture of sex. “Déchirez-moi à part.”

Lydia inhaled sharply, then loomed over her girlfriend, capturing her lips as she pushed the dildo back inside, slowly, so slowly that Allison thought she might go insane. Thn she moved, hard and fast and Allison screamed as she came. 

"Oui! Oui! Plus, s’il vous plaît, plus!" 

Lydia groaned as more French spilled from Allison’s lips and she felt her own orgasm come quick, making her shudder and her hip movements turned erratic. They moved against each other and came together one last time, sloppily making out, breasts heaving with extertion. 

Sated and spent, the hunter and the banshee cuddled in the amazing after-glow. “…..I’m pretty sure we were angry at each other before this,” Allison murmured, carding her fingers through Lydia’s hair. 

"We were,” Lydia said. “But I don’t want to fight now.”  She gave Allison a quick peck on the cheek, tangling her legs in between the hunter’s. 

“Neither do I,” Allison replied. _‘It was probably about something dumb anyway.’_  


	168. #168

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek/Parrish omega parish where Parrish is bad in front of guest and humps one and derek punishes him

“Bad boy!”

The words hurt more than the sharp smack against his ass. Parrish whined petulantly, keeping his head down and ass up as much as possible. He could do little else but recieve the punishment, with his arms and legs frogtied together. 

“You know that’s not how you treat our guests!” Another smack and another. Each one harder than the last, leaving a mark. Slick oozed out of his hole, ready for Derek to just pop right in any time. 

“I’m s-sor–Aaah!” Parrish felt leather against his ass, unexpected, and it was hard to contain his scream. 

“This is a punishment, you’re not supposed to enjoy it,” Derek scolded, sliding the belt around his drooling cock. He snapped the leather tight against his hole and Parrish jolted, though what little protest he had died when he was faced with Derek’s cock.

“Open that pretty Omega mouth and then maybe I’ll think about forgiving you." 

Jordan licked his lips, tail wagging as he opened his mouth as wide as it could go. His eyes rolled back in pleasure when Derek slammed his cock in and gripped his hair tight. Even if it was punishment, he loved to please his master. 

Even when he choked, eyes watering, as the cock went deep in his throat, he kept his mouth open, ready to take more. His hole twitched, achingly empty, but he kept silent. 

"Good boy." 


	169. #169

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any chance I can request a Derek/Chris prompt? You said Derek/anyone who isn't Kate or Peter or Stiles. Bottom!Derek if that's okay. The setting and plot is up to you. But maybe some daddy!kink and orgasm denial?

“I want you to take me to the edge,” Derek asked, staring defiantly at Chris as if daring him to challenge his request. Since they started their “relationship”, Chris had been adamant about communication. If Derek wanted something, they had to talk about it first. 

He wasn’t even sure they should be doing this in the first place. But Derek convinced him that this wasn’t one naive, trusting kid being manipulated by an adult who knew better but two consenting adults who knew what they were getting into. 

Chris put down the gun he had finished putting together, a calming exercise to keep his thoughts at bay, and gave Derek his full attention. He was used to the wolf coming in and out. That was how they did it, with no set time, no schedule. “You want to elaborate?” 

“I want to be pushed until I almost reach release and then have it taken away until I can’t stand it anymore,” Derek explained. 

Chris looked searchingly at the young man, though he didn’t dare ask why Derek wanted it. He didn’t need explanations. He gave Derek what he needed and took what he needed as well. And it worked.

“Okay, I’m up for it.” Are you sure you want this?“ Chris asked, always having to make sure. 

Derek nodded. “Yes.” 

That was good enough for him. 

 

* * *

 

 

He was so close. His toes curled and he bit his lip hard, fangs tugging until they bled, puffy and sore. “P-please-!” 

"Not yet, sugar,” Chris murmured, squeezing the base of Derek’s cock then picking up the vibrator remote and turning it on. “You’re doing so well." 

Derek let out a choked sob as the vibrator buzzed against his prostate. “Daddy, please, I’ve been so good!” They had been doing this for hours now, at least that what’s it felt like to Derek. Every part of him ached for release and the pleasure was starting to hurt now. 

"Do you really want me to stop?” That low rumble in his voice meant Chris was affected by the scene more than he looked but Derek couldn’t appreciate the satisfaction he felt. “Cause you know what to say if you want me to stop." 

Just one little word and everything would stop. He’d get his release and this pleasure-pain would stop. Derek gritted his teeth and shook his head. “No, Daddy.” 

Chris smiled and turned the dial up further. 


	170. #170

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still taking prompts, would you consider derek/braeden with either pegging or cunnilingus (or both) where she just tops the hell out of him and it's so hot to him he comes without her needing to touch his cock? thanks

All he wanted to do was taste her, every minute of the day. Her scent was intoxicating, her taste, pure milk and honey. All it took was one sultry glance from her and he was on his knees, mouth open and panting. Like now. 

Braeden stalked towards him, slowly slipping her black panties off and throwing them at him. “Put them on.” 

Derek scrambled to follow the order, stripping quickly and pulling the panties on carefully, barely stretching around his chubbed up cock. It was ridiculous how much he craved to have her scent on him. He wanted to drown in it. A strong, capable hand pulled his hair and he was staring up at her with wide, hungry eyes. 

Braeden smiled. “You look pretty like this. Only your tongue, no hands.” She spread her legs and Derek surged forward, a dog going for his treat. She threw her head back, almost always in surprise, like she never expected it to feel so good. His tongue seemed to find every pleasurable point in her folds, on a mission it seemed to make her come as fast as possible.

She knew the dangers of this. Letting a werewolf near her most vulnerable parts. Letting a werewolf near her at all, really. But she made her choice and she had no regrets. Not when Derek Hale looked at her like that.

“Y-yeah, fuck, right there, g-!” She gripped his hair even tighter and her hand trembled as she pulled him back, though her brain screamed to put him back where he was before. “Bed. Now." 

Derek moved slowly, still licking her come from his face. He laid across the bed on his back and his legs spread automatically when she straddled him, lube in hand. “Braeden.” He whispered like a prayer and to see her smile in response was enough for an answer. 

"Is it tight?” She rubbed his cock above the panties and he replied, stuttering, “L-little." 

"I was talking about your hole, But I already know the answer to that.” Braeden twisted around, pushing her pussy into his face. She moaned when he started to greedily suck on her clit like it was one of her tits, and rolled her hips back further. Prep was quick and sloppy, and by the time she got the dildo on, she could see how wet Derek was. “Ready?" 

"Always,” Derek moaned, wrapping his legs around her. Braeden laughed as she pushed inside him. Derek howled and came, spilling all over his stomach and the black silk, smiling up at her. 

Braeden almost came herself at the sight, leaning in to tug his earlobe with her teeth.  ”You’re buying me new panties,” she hissed, smirking despite herself. 

“Yes, m’am,” Derek murmured, baring his neck for her to bite. 


	171. #171

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek/Parrish daddy kink and puppy play with knotting

Waiting for his Daddy was agony. He woke up that morning, ready to play, but found his Daddy gone, with only a note to show that he wasn’t abandoned. He whined, stretching across the bed and rubbing his aching cock against the sheets, desperate for friction, while he pushed a glass dildo frantically inside him.

It wasn’t enough. He wanted strong, rough hands wrapped around him, wanted a thick, pulsing cock fucking him deep and hard. He wanted his Daddy. “Daddy! Daddy, please!” he cried out, thrusting the dildo faster. 

The door creaked and his breath hitched, eyes widenining when he saw Derek leaning against the doorway, smirking at him. He was only gone for an hour or two and he never expected to be greeted with such a sight when he came home, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Derek said, crossing his arms. Parrish was blushing and pulling the dildo out, thinking his Daddy would punish for not waiting for him. 

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy!” He whined, full of shame, and if he had actual dog ears, they would be pulled back submissively. 

Derek shook his head, striding over to his sub and cradling his head. “It’s okay, pup, you couldn’t wait any longer could you,” he cooed. “Wanted Daddy’s cock so badly, right? Wanted it to pump through you, filling you, isn’t that right, pup?” Parrish whimpered as Derek turned him over, ass up against his crotch. His whimper turned into a full blown sob when Derek rubbed his boner against the crease of his ass. “I said, isn’t that right, pup?” He slapped his ass twice. 

“Y-yes!” Jordan could hear the slow slide of Derek’s zipper being pulled down and soon felt the heat of his cock pressed against him, teasingly dragged between his cheeks. Derek spread his ass easily, rubbing the tip of his cock against the lubed hole, already opened up from the dildo. “I want your cock, please, Daddy, please!" 

"You beg so prettily, pup. Beg some more for me, and then we’ll see,” Derek whispered, eyes on the wet, shaking prize before him. “You want my knot, too, don’t you, pup? You want that thick muscle stretching your insides so perfectly. Want to be split open by my knot, yeah?" 

"Yes, yes, yes! Please, Da-!” Jordan had no time to brace himself as Derek slammed his cock home. He lifted his head gasping, scrambling to hold onto something and only finding the sheets. High keening noises escaped from him and every gasp ended with a sob. He was in complete and utter bliss. 

“Good puppy!” Derek snarled, gripping his sub’s hips even tighter, a faint hint of his claws showing as he plowed into him. He’d been rock hard since he heard the low moans and realized what Parrish was doing. He was careful not to sink his claws into Jordan’s skin as his knot swelled inside the human. 

“D-daddy!” Jordan screamed as he came, pushing his hips back to take the knot fully. Derek growled and rutted inside him, coming only when the knot completely took. He went limp with contentment, whimpering a little when the knot tugged on his hole. 

“Lazy pup,” Derek murmured, moving Jordan away from the mess and spooning around him on the big bed. He was glad Jordan suggested they go on vacation. 


	172. #172

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dark Scott. Scott becomes evil after the event so of 3B become to much for him. But he still holds a small ounce of care for his old pack which is why he is leaving town. Isaac and Derek still love Scott despite what he has become and they won't let him leave without them. Scott informs them that the boy they knew is gone to which they reply that they know, but they will always love him and aren't leaving him. And they inform him that although they are joining him they won't kill innocent people

“So you’re really going?” Weary resignation and some desperation rolled into one question. 

Scott sighed, putting down his bag and turning around to face Isaac. “Derek’s here too, isn’t he." 

"You didn’t answer his question,” Derek said, appearing in the doorway, behind Isaac.

“What’s the point of answering a question when we all know the answer? Yes, I’m leaving. Everyone would be better off if I did.” Scott turned back to his bag, packing a few more things and zipping it closed. 

“We wouldn’t,” Isaac whispered, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his Alpha. Scott stilled in the hold, closing his eyes. “That’s why we’re coming with you." 

"We still love you. We’re not leaving you alone,” Derek said firmly. 

Crazed laughter burst out of him. “You’re going to follow me blindingly like little sheep?! You can’t really be that stupid!” The words intended to hurt and they hit their mark. Isaac let go, lowering his gaze, arms to his sides and clenching his fists. “I’m not the same Scott you loved. That Scott won’t ever return. You knew that the minute I killed Peter and strung him up with his own intestines. So save your "we still love you” speech bullshit.“ 

Derek shook his head. "We’re not following you blindly. We know you, Scott. Maybe we can’t change you back to who you were before, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to abandon you. If the situation were reversed, we know you would have done the same.”

“We’re not going to kill innocent people though,” Isaac whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. “And we don’t care if you think we’re pathetic or dumb. We still love you. We’ll always love you, Scott." 

Scott shook his head, picking up his bag. The monster inside him told him to kill, that they would hurt him in the end, that they’ll get in the way. He ignored it. "Do what you like. I don’t care." 

"We’ve already packed. It’s all in the car,” Derek said, in a tone that said he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Alright,” Scott sighed. “Let’s go then.” He lead the way and they followed. 


	173. #173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scisaac AU Scott McCall is the school bad boy along with his friend Stiles. Isaac Lahey is the Captain of the Lacrosse team and co captain of the swim team. The two hate each other, but the two end up getting dentition do to a misunderstanding. In detention the two bicker, but then notice they have some kind of common interest they begin talking and things escalate to sex. Consequential. Fingering. Power bottom!Scott. Body mod piercings. Masturbation. Nipple play. Body worship

Scott laughed when he saw that Isaac Lahey, golden boy of the Lacrosse team, was in detention. “What’d you do, Lahey?” He slumped in his seat in the back, grinning from ear to ear, as Isaac trudged to his seat in the front. 

“Mr. McCall, unless you would like more detention, I would refrain from more speaking,” the teacher on duty droned, not really looking up from his magazine. 

Isaac turned to sneer at Scott then went back to staring at his desk, bored out of his mind. He only glanced up when the teacher left to go the bathroom. 

“So what did you do?” Scott asked again, leaning forward in his desk. 

“Shut up, McCall,” Isaac snapped. 

“Fine, geez, just wanted to start a conversation.” Scott shrugged and pulled at his leather jacket.

“Why?” Isaac turned in his seat, suspicion in his expression. “We hate each other. Why do you want to talk at all?" 

"Because it’s funny to see you here. I’ve never see you do anything bad. Also, I’m bored.” Scot smirked. “So are you going to spill or what?" 

Isaac sighed. He didn’t want to admit that he was bored as well. So they talked and talked and talked. And they found that they had more in common than they previously thought. Mutual mistrust and hatred turned to mutual attraction, they could see it in each other’s eyes, not bothering to hide it from the other. 

Scott licked his lips and smirked when he saw Isaac follow his pierced tongue. “I want to kiss you. Can I?” 

"Hell yes.” Isaac surged forward in his seat, hands reaching up to pull Scott in. Their lips and teeth clashed for a moment but then one leaned one way and the other leaned another way, and they melted together. 

The doorknob clicked and they separated quickly, going to their respective seats. But they never stopped sharing heated glances as time passed. 

   

* * *

 

 

Walking side by side, hands sneakily brushing against each other, it felt like some secret affair. Two different people from opposite cliques, it felt clandestine. The air practically buzzed with tension as they reached the school parking lot. 

“Your place or mine?” Scott purred, eating Isaac up with his eyes. 

“Mine’s closer. Get in,” Isaac growled, unlocking his car. 

 

* * *

 

“Fuck, god, yeah, touch me, stroke harder!” Scott groaned, head thumping against the door. They couldn’t make it to the bed, too impatient and eager in their quest to rip each other’s clothes off. They had each other in hand, cocks jutting against each other, gobs of precome helping slick the way. 

Isaac rutted silently into Scott’s fist, panting heavily against Scott’s chest. He lapped at one of his nipples, tongue curling against the metal ring, smirking when Scott cursed. He sucked on the hard nub when Scott whined for more. “So where else are you pierced?” His mouth popped off the flesh and metal, going to town on the other nipple ring. 

Scott grinned, letting go of Isaac’s cock and pushing him towards the bed. “You’ll find out soon enough.” He climbed out of his pants completely, toeing his socks off. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered, straddling Isaac when he was finally naked and laying against the headboard. Isaac groaned and nodded, grabbing the lube he kept in his nightstand drawer. “You really have a beautiful body.” His hands never stopped touching Isaac’s tight, toned body, squeezing and pressing against his muscles. 

“Still keep fit even after lacrosse season ends,” Isaac boasted, slicking two fingers up and rubbing them against Scott’s hole. He made a small noise of surprise when Scott’s hips pushed down and sank onto his fingers as if they were a cock. “Eager for it, aren’t ya,” he breathed, thinking that it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, thrusting the digits in and out of Scott’s ass. 

“Fuck yes!” Scott growled, head thrown back as the fingers plunged deep inside him. His fingers dug into Isaac’s chest when he added a third, pressing against his prostate. “I want your cock inside me soon!" 

"Yeah, going to give it to you, fuck, so hot,” Isaac muttered, quickly adding more lube to his fingers and now he had four inside Scott. He scrambled for a condom, cursing as he broke the first, then carefully rolled on a second one, adding lube. “Fuck, Scott, fuck!” He cried out as the teenager sank down onto his cock and heat encased his whole body. It took all his will power and some pain just to not come right then and there. “Fuck, hurry!" 

"Why rush?” Scott said sultrily, rolling his hips. He was a thing of beauty, riding Isaac’s cock with pure bliss on his face. 

“You’re so hot, so fucking hot!” Isaac moaned, thrusting up as if his life depended on it. His hands slid up Scott’s sweaty body, playfully flicking his nipples and noting that changed the pace of Scott’s thrusts. He relegated one hand to Scott’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the pierced head, and the other to playing with his nipple rings, tugging and flicking. 

Scott whined, bouncing on Isaac’s cock now that the slide became easier.

“Gonna come if you keep that up, Isaac!" 

"That’s the plan.”

Isaac stroked Scott faster and faster, back arching into Scott as the bad boy came, screaming and cursing. He followed him not moments later, deciding that the best feeling was the tight clench of Scott’s hole on his cock.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude, did Isaac fucking Lahey just smile at you?” Stiles whisper, glancing behind his shoulder at the receding jersey-clad back. 

Scott shrugged casually, slamming his locker closed. “Did he? I didn’t notice. Maybe you were imagining things." 

Stiles stared at Scott then stared in the direction Isaac had left in. "Yeah, maybe….." 


	174. #174

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For Scerek Week, Scott gets hit by sex pollen on the full moon and ends up really horny so Derek fucks him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dubious consent in a sexual situation in this fic! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

“Harder!” Scott growled, clenching tightly onto Derek’s thick cock. HIs eyes were glowing red and had stayed like that since he felt this burning heat inside him. His claws dug into the basement floor, chains clinking as they moved. “Harder, Derek, please!" 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Derek didn’t know how he got here, fucking into Scott’s tight heat like it was the end of the world, and milking an orgasm from the True Alpha was his last act on Earth. All he knew was that when he found Scott locked up in the basement, the teen was rutting against the floor like his life depended on it, smelling amazing and begging so sweetly for Derek to fuck him.

"Okay, okay, just let me…..!" 

Fuck. He didn’t care anymore how this happened anyway. He just wanted to focus on Scott. Derek leaned over the younger wolf, thrusting deeper inside him, as he held his leather-bound wrists. "Better?" 

Scott gasped and nodded, drool slipping out of his mouth and down his chin. Derek kept hitting that spot inside  him that made him see stars, and he was soon reduced to moans and animalistic growls. 

"Bet you’re close right? You’re going to come for me, right, Scott? Come on my cock?” Derek panted hotly into Scott’s right ear, licking the fleshy lobe and tugging on it with his teeth. “Come for me!" 

In that moment, Scott was gone. The full moon called out to him and he howled as he spilled onto the cold basement floor. 

"Fuck!” Derek came helplessly, still thrusting his hips.  The young wolf clenched so tightly as if trying to milk his cock and it pushed him over the edge. He felt Scott go limp underneath him. “Scott? Scott?!”

Scott breathed lightly and Derek sighed with relief at finding him asleep.

He pulled out of him and kissed the nape of his neck gently.  "Well…..we can figure this out later, I suppose.“ He settled for keeping his Alpha warm until the sun came up.


	175. #175

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: boyd/erica first time

They were alive. 

It truly hit them once they were alone. They had never stopped being by each other’s side since they were captured and saved. And now they clung to each other, skin sliding against skin, desperate in their endeavor to touch and feel. They kissed like they were taking each other’s air, panting and gasping into the other’s mouth. 

Erica leaned back to breathe, pushing at Boyd’s hairy chest, eyes glowing yellow as she stared down at him. Gone was the sultry, confident woman, and in her place, someone nervous and scared and wild. Not quite the Erica before the Bite, but someone new altogether.

Boyd shared the same look even if his calm exterior didn’t match his messy interior. He shook his head when she opened her mouth to speak, and flipped them over, looming over her protectively. “What do you want?" 

His voice rumbled through her and she shivered. ”..Fuck me. No condom, I want to feel you..please.“ He kissed her, slowly this time, no rush, dragging his cock against her pussy.

"Okay.” It was a promise, an oath, to protect her, to trust her. He wanted to be her shield. He wanted to be her mate. He slid down, kissing her breasts, her sternum, her tummy, holding her as she writhed against his tongue slipping into her cunt. 

“Fuck…fuck!” Erica groaned, wrapping her legs around Boyd’s head. “Boyd, please, I’m ready!” She tugged on his shoulder, pulling him up for another kiss, passionate and hurried. “Fuck me!" 

"Erica,” Boyd gasped as he pushed into her wet heat, arms wrapped around her, lifting her to take him deeper. He growled when he bottomed out, fangs growing and eyes glowing. “……How do you feel?…"  _I love you_

Erica laughed, the first genuine laugh she had in ages. "Surprisingly, I feel great!"  _I love you too_ "Now, work those hips of yours!”

Boy smiled, and started to thrust slowly then faster and faster. He looked down at the pearly white skin and leaned down to bite into her shoulder, and it felt so right, like staking his claim.  "Feel so…!“ 

"Yeah, yeah, right there!” Erica cried, not minding the pain when it twisted in her mind to pleasure. She returned the claim of her mate, biting into a thick tendon on his neck. 

They thrust together, forming a rhythym quickly, and they never felt more alive. 


	176. #176

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Isaac and Aiden eating candy off of Scott. Chocolate syrup, whipped cream and gumdrops

Scott squirmed as cold chocolate syrup was poured on his hot, throbbing cock. The drizzle moved up from his cock, along his round tummy, stopping to circle his nipples. He let out a small whine, licking his lips as he watched last droplet of chocolate fall.

“Don’t move, Scott, or you’ll ruin the masterpiece we’ve made,” Isaac scolded gently, shaking the whipped cream can and squirting fluffy white on his nipples, topping it with a gumdrop each. 

“It’s hard not to; I look tasty,” Scott said, grinning, but he let his head fall back on the pillow. He squealed with happiness when Aiden lifted the bottle above his mouth, opening for some. 

Aiden laughed, picking up Scott’s leg and licking along the inner thigh, catching the chocolate and cream that was dripping from there. “You taste so sweet. Matches your personality." 

Scott giggled and moaned, lifting his leg higher.

"Ugh, you guys are too impatient,” Isaac huffed, leaning down suck the chocolate and gum drops off of Scott’s stomach rolls, dipping his tongue in between the fat. 

Scott moaned, putty in their hands as they licked and sucked the candy off of him. All he had to do was lay there and they would take care of him, giving his body their undivided attention. He didn’t understand at first how they could like him in this shape, but they gave their love to him in whatever shape he was, as sweet and caring as when they made love to him for the first time. He stopped fighting it a long time ago. “Isaac…..Aiden! Please, need you!" 

Isaac smirked and shared a glance with Aiden, sliding down, leaving sweet, sticky kisses all over his chubby body. "We’ve got you, Scott. We left the best for last.” Aiden spread his thighs further, leaning down to lap up the chocolate dripping from his smooth balls. 

“Can’t forget the most important part,” Isaac purred, swiping the whipped cream off the head of Scott’s cock. Their hot, wet mouths slipped and slid all over Scott, hungry and eager. Aiden pinched and slapped his fat thighs, loving to watch it jiggle. 

“Come on, Scott,” Aiden rasped, swirling his tongue inside the sensitive foreskin. “Give us your sweet milk, babe." 

Scott cried out, panting and trembling as he came. He whimpered as he watched them lick the come off their chins and fingers. "H-how do I taste?" 

"Delicious,” they said in unison, grinning smugly. 


	177. #177

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's Derek's birthday and Scott and Isaac are making him a surprise birthday cake, but Derek ruins the surprise and a cake batter war happens and sex covered in it soon after that.

“Mmm, you taste sweet,” Scott purred, licking a line of red velvet batter from Derek’s collarbone as he rocked his hips. “Wish you hadn’t ruined the surprise, the cake was going to be beautiful.”

Derek kissed him, chasing the sweet taste with his tongue. “You can always make me another one. And this is much more fun. Right, Isaac?" 

Isaac groaned. "Yes, now please move, Scott! You’re killing me!” His two lovers laughed and Scott pulled Isaac forward, turning his head to taste him as well. 

He moved his hips faster and put all thoughts of ruined surprises behind, easily getting lost in the sweet ecstasy and rhythym. 


	178. Pegging Scott McCall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you gets to fuck the one and only Scott McCall! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader insert, the character has breasts and a vagina (im sorry if that makes anyone uncomfortable)

You can tell he’s nervous. You’re nervous too but excited and you kiss him, slow and sweet and gentle until you feel the arms around you release tension. Your fingers dance lightly on his body to keep him sensitive and amped up, continuing the soft caresses as he turns over onto his front. You only stop touching him when you gather the pillows and prop his hips up, playfully smacking his naked ass. 

Scott laughs, and for a moment you can’t breathe cause you have this beautiful boy underneath you, trusting you to take care of him. “Nervous?” he asked lightly, turning his head to watch you with his soft brown eyes. 

“Little…..you?” You slide off the bed to get the lube and strap-on, slowly putting it on. 

“….yeah..but I’m kinda..excited,” He says with another small laugh. He’s still watching you as you put on the strap-on, and you decide to put on a little show, teasingly stroking the rubber dick while your other hand slid up and down your profile. You both picked it out together, giggling and shy and awkward as you scrolled through the website to choose the perfect one. 

You ended up buying two. Today, you were using the smaller one.

“Eyes front, Scott,” you admonished, eyes glittering with mirth. 

“Yes, ma'am,” he said cheekily, grinning wide as he faced forward, resting his chin on his folded arms. Scott spreads his legs further, making room for you, and you take your place behind him. You’ve rimmed him before, even fingered him until he came into your hand, this was nothing new, but when you spread his ass, he seemed more responsive than ever, pushing his hips up, sharply inhaling when your slick index lightly rubbed that hot, tight private place.  "Please…“ 

You found it hard to breath as well as you sunk the digit into him, eyes wide as not to miss every moment. Your cunt throbbed, already so wet since they started, and you moved faster, pushing fingers into him as fast as you could. Your breasts slid over his back as you pressed kisses along the nape of his neck and the crest of his ass.

Scott writhed under the attention, hips rutting against the pillows as he begged for your cock. "Please, please!" 

"You’re so beautiful,” you murmured, pouring oily slick over your cock, quickly stroking as you spread his ass, and finally sank into his tight hole. He screamed and you groaned, cherishing this beautiful moment. It felt more amazing than you thought it would. His hand found yours and squeezed and you kissed the back of it. “Good? Scott? I want to see your face…" 

"A-amazing,” he gasped, voice filled with awe, turning his head slowly. He grinned from ear-to-ear, eyes glowing a gorgeous dark red. “So good, please, please move. Please fuck me." 

"Well, you’re so polite…how could I refuse?” You smiled, rocking your hips slowly. But you couldn’t keep the pace, had to move faster and you felt so hot, so wet, so _hungry_ as you thrusted inside his tight heat. He opened up to you so easily, it was the best feeling to have him trust you so much. You leaned over him, the urge to hold him strong. “Scott, Scott,” you groaned, thrusting harder. 

You had him reduced to moans and gasps, and if that wasn’t enough to make your chest puff up, you could see through the lustful haze that he was clutching onto the nearest pillow with clawed fingers. 

Scott was holding onto his control by a thread. You caused that. The power trip made your head spin and your dripping pussy pulse wildly, on the edge of release. 

“Scott…” Your hips pulled back slowly, leaving the tip in, and Scott whimpered, making desperate movements to have you inside him again. “You want it? Are you close, Scott? You’re close and you want my cock,” you cooed, gently rocking the tip inside him. 

Scott sobbed, almost ripping the pillow in half. “Yes! Yes, please, I want your cock, please, need it, so close, so close, p-p-please!" 

Your gentle smile turned wicked and you slammed your cock inside him until the hilt, burying yourself inside him. "Gotta give the Alpha what he wants then.” You didn’t hold back after that, gripping his hips tightly, blunt human nails digging into the golden skin. You felt his body go rigid, his hole tightening, and you pushed him over the edge with a whisper, “Come for me, Scott." 

He was silent but beautiful, all stretched out underneath you, mouth opening but nothing coming out, eyes glazed over with pleasure as he spilled onto the soft sheets. You followed soon after, gasping his name. 

"You were perfect,” you whispered, pulling out slowly and leaning up to kiss him, slow and unhurried. You removed the strap-on, setting it aside on the beside table. You moved to be the little spoon but he stopped you, shaking his head.

“Mind if I…?” He smiled sheepishly as he trailed off.

“Don’t mind at all,” you answered, smiling with no judgement. It was easy to move back, wrapping your arms around him, entangling your legs. You had spooned before but never like this, and somehow it wasn’t awkward but perfect. "I know I’m repeating myself, but really, you were so perfect.“ 

Scott kissed your knuckles, squeezing your palm gently. "You were perfect as well,” he murmured, so sincere. “I…want to to do that again….of course, not right now…" 

You laughed, feeling full of light and content. "Oh, we are definitely doing that again." 


	179. #179

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asexual Scott. Scott has been dating Isaac for a few months now and he knows Isaac has a history of loving sex. Scott is afraid of how Isaac will react when Scott tells him he is asexual because Scott loves Isaac so much. Isaac tells Scott he doesn't care Scott means more to him than sex. Angst, fluff

Two weeks. Two weeks Scott has been avoiding him. Oh, they see each other in class and during practice. But Scott barely looks at him, gives him the faintest of smiles, and ignores him the rest of the time. 

Isaac was sick of it. So he decided to corner Scott in the place he least expected it. His own room. He was glad Melissa was kind enough to let him in quietly. He took a deep breath (what was he suddenly so nervous for?!) and knocked on the door. 

“Coming! Everything okay, M-?” Scott stilled. “….h-hey…." 

Isaac huffed, slipping past him and sitting on the bed. "Hey..that’s really all you have to say after you’ve been avoiding me for two weeks." 

"I..I haven’t been-!” Scott swallowed his words when Isaac shot him a glare. 

“Just…I want the truth, Scott.” Isaac stood up, taking both of Scott’s hands and squeezing gently. They were so close yet he felt like they were miles apart. “You’ll tell me the honest truth, right?”

Scott looked so terrified and he wondered what he had done to bring such an expression on his face. “Y-yes, of course, Isaac." 

Isaac asked the dreaded question. ”…Are you breaking up with me?“ 

Scott slipped his hands out of Isaac’s in shock. "No! N-no, of course not, why would you think-!”

“Because you’ve been avoiding me!” Isaac yelled out, fingers going into his mess of curls, the frustrated glob stuck in his throat threatening to come out in a sob. “You’ve been avoiding me and I don’t know what I did wrong or what I can do to fix it!!" 

Scott stared at him helplessly, and Isaac collapsed on the bed, wiping at his eyes. Scott slowly sank down next to him, chewing his bottom lip. "I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have avoided you…I was scared…." 

"About what?” Isaac took Scott’s hand in gentle support. He was glad that Scott was opening up but he didn’t want to overwhelm or do anything that could make him close up again.

“I suppose I should start at the beginning. Remember three weeks ago, that weekend I spent at your house? Well, we were making out, getting pretty heavy, and that was nice…But then you slipped your hand into my pants and squeezed my ass.”

“Shit! I didn’t ask if you wanted that, that’s why you’ve been avoiding me!” Isaac frowned when Scott shook his head.

“No, that’s..that’s not it. I didn’t mind that at all. We didn’t go very far after that and fell asleep and I was fine with that as well. It’s just that I realized…I was hard but in my mind, that was just biology. I didn’t think I want to have sex with you.” Scott sighed, looking down at his lap. 

“I don’t understand,” Isaac said quietly, frown deepening. 

“I think I’m asexual, Isaac,” Scott explained, turning to look Isaac in the eye. “I didn’t know how to tell you, that’s why I avoided you." 

"Asexual? Like the cells reproducing?” Isaac looked even more confused. 

“No, no, not like that at all. It means I don’t experience sexual attraction and I lack an interest in having sex. I did some research, actually, here…” Scott got up to get some papers lying on his desk and handed them to Isaac, who read them intently. 

“So…you didn’t want to tell me this? That’s why you’ve been avoiding me?” Isaac asked, looking up from reading some definitions. 

Scott blushed and ducked his head. “I thought…well you’ll want to have sex one day and I can’t…do that with you…I was scared you’d want to break up with me if you found out." 

"Idiot,” Isaac said fondly, reaching out to rub the back of Scott’s neck. “I wouldn’t break up with you over something ridiculous like that. I’m not dating you cause I just want to have sex with you, Scott. I love you. You mean more to me than sex." 

Scott beamed, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I’m glad. I’m actually so relieved to have come out to you, I haven’t even told my mom yet. It was so hard to avoid you." 

Isaac grinned but didn’t comment on the fact that he was the first for Scott to confess to. "You trust me, right? And I trust you. I really don’t want to experience that again, so come talk to me, okay?" 

Scott nodded, squeezing Isaac’s hand back after he did. "Yeah, okay. I trust you. I love you, Isaac…..thank you." 

Isaac’s grin widened and a pink blush spread across his cheeks at the sweet, warm tone Scott’s voice took. "I love you too.” His own voice shook and cracked a little but was mostly filled with joy. Everything went better than he hoped.  


	180. #180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More ABO scaiden and Scackson please? :D with knotting dildos and come inflation?

Scott woke up feeling horribly empty, maneuvering to push the dildo deeper. The inflatable knot nudged against his rim then popped inside, slipping in with a dirty squelch. Come and slick filled him, his Alphas’ loads swirling inside him together, but it still felt like it wasn’t enough. “Empty….Alpha, please…!”

He couldn’t scream anymore like he wanted to, only beg in tiny, whining groans. The silicone member could never replace the wonderful, hot, pulsing fleshy cocks of his two Alphas. The last night of his heat was the worst, making him even more needy and desperate than usual. 

Aiden woke up first, the scent of his needy Omega thick in the air. He lifted a sweaty arm out from under Scott, pinching the thick side fat.“Scott? You thirsty?” he murmured, blinking awake. 

“Noooo, need knot…please!” Scott gestured desperately to the dildo inside him. 

Jackson woke up then, slipping off the bed after pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek. “I’ll get the water, you fill our little fatty up like he wants." 

Aiden tapped the base of the dildo, grinning when Scott sent a tired glare at him. "You smell so good, look even rounder with all our come inside you. Bet you’d spill all over the bed if I pull this out." 

Scott shook his head, whining when Aiden teased and just tugged on the base. "Won’t..won’t make a mess…please, Alpha…" 

Aiden knew he couldn’t tease Scott for long, his Omega smelled so ripe and his cock was hard since he woke up. "Going to keep it tight for me, Scott? Keep that Omega hole nice..and..tight…oh yeah….good…god..so good….” It was too easy, sliding into Scott with practiced ease, helped by the slick and come. He rocked slowly, sinking his fingers into his fat, just feeling the round softness. “You just going to watch, Jackson?" 

Jackson laughed, squatting down near Scott’s face. "I would join but I think that will be a bit overwhelming for Scott right now. Drink up, baby." 

Scott gurgled with happiness at being filled, and lifted his head with no trouble to drink the cool water. "Thank you, Alpha….knot..please…" 

"One track mind,” Aiden teased. “Don’t worry, it’s coming, just want to enjoy you, Scott. You’re so wet and open, babe…fuck yes, there it is! Nice big knot for you, Scott, can you feel it?!" 

Scott cried out, spurting all over himself as he felt the real, muscle-y, alive knot stretching his insides. 

"I think he can feel it,” Jackson swiped his fingers over the mess, feeding his fingers into Scott’s open mouth. “Aiden’s going to fill you up, too, won’t you like that, baby? Gotta fill you up on both ends." 

Aiden growled, grip tightening as he fulfilled Jackson’s promise, coming inside Scott’s sloppy hole. "Going to be so round with our pups!” He enjoyed the aftermath of being knotted to his mate, helping Jackson feed Scott crackers and cold veggies dipped in ranch. 

Scott felt himself getting sleepy again, murmuring a thank you to his Alphas before nodding off. He sighed when he was put onto his side, Aiden’s strong arms wrapped around him.

“Our sweet, fat Omega,” Jackson cooed, kissing him on the cheek. He kissed Aiden before going off to make breakfast. The last day of heat was a day of relaxation, comfort food, and lazy sex. Things will go back to normal after but for now, they enjoyed what they had. 


	181. #181

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tiny twelve year old Scott being bent over and used by Kate, Jennifer, Victoria and Kali. Scott being dominated by older ladies is everything I need in my life ((Human!AU))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage dubious consensual sexual situations in this fic!! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

He was supposed to be working on the project with Allison, coming to her house that Saturday afternoon with the intent of doing so. But then he found her mother instead, telling him that she was at Lydia’s house for the day and she must have forgotten about it. He looked dejected enough that Victoria couldn’t turn him away, inviting him into the house. 

“You must be hungry. I’ll get you a snack,” she said gently, leading him into the kitchen. He used to think Allison’s mom was intimidating but he found her less so when he had hung around the house more. As they passed the living room, Scott could see a group of ladies sitting around, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

He sat on the stool she indicated to him, swinging his legs back and forth. “Thank you, Mrs. Argent,” he said politely when she pushed a plate toward him, picking up the sandwich to take a huge bite out of it. 

Victoria smiled softly. “You’re welcome, Scott. Now, I have to go back to my book club, they’re waiting for me in the living room. Do you want to stay here or go there? You’ll have to be very quiet,” she said.

Scott mulled it over, then nodded. “I want to go with you, Ms. Argent. If that’s okay." 

Victoria’s smile grew, showing a little teeth. 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott didn’t know how he ended up like this, naked and sitting on Allison’s mother’s lap, surrounded by three other beautiful, older ladies. Everything happened so fast and he didn’t know how to say no now. Especially not with the sweet, hazy pleasure that filled him, clogging his throat. 

Scott trembled, mouth open in a silent gasp, as Allison’s mother slipped a dry finger inside him, caressing his insides like they were soft fabric. "M-ms. A-rgent-!” She had told him to wrap his arms around her neck and he clutched onto her even tighter, feeling like he would fall forever if he didn’t. 

Victoria shushed him, kissing his neck. “I think someone needs to occupy that pretty mouth." 

"Finally, you’ve been hogging him all to yourself,” Kate muttered, getting up and turning Scott a bit so he would face her. “Such pretty eyes. Don’t look so worried, little pup. It feels good right? This will feel even better.” She pressed her plump lips against his inexperienced one’s, forcefully spreading them apart with her tongue to taste him. He trembled against her but responded otherwise, trying to kiss back as well as he could, but mostly letting her take the lead. “You taste amazing, pup,” she whispered and he didn’t understand the thrill of pleasure he got from the praise. 

 He felt his cock swell and he looked down at it with a wondering gaze, then his face started to burn with shame. Stiles had told him about all of that but he always felt like it should be a private thing and now he was showing in front of these older women.  "S-sorry!“ 

"Oh, for what?” the other lady, Jennifer asked, sitting on the other side of Scott and Victoria. 

“I think he’s scared he’ll be punished for popping. He really is like a puppy,” Kali said, with an easy drawl. She flashed Scott a predatory smile. “Like Kate said, pup, nothing to worry about. We’re glad you’re feeling good.” Getting up from the opposite couch, she sat on the living room table and wrapped her warm hand around Scott’s small, chubbed up cock, practically covering the whole thing. She started to move her hand up and down in slow, even strokes. “Does that feel good?" 

A moan escaped from Scott, surprised by the pleasure he felt when she touched him. "Y-yes!” They wanted him to feel good? Did that mean this was okay? “Really good, Ms. Kali!" 

"What a cute cock!” Jennifer cooed. “Getting up because of a kiss, how adorable!” She leaned into give him another one, much less forceful than Kate’s, sweet and slow and Scott felt like he was melting. His hands fell to clutch onto the other woman, needing to hold onto something. His mouth was open and vulnerable so Jennifer took the chance to push her tongue inside, sliding over Scott’s. 

Victoria added another finger and Scott gasped loudly, squirming at the intrusion that stretched him so easily. “There’s lube and small strap-on in the nightstand next to my bed, Kate,” she said, nipping at Scott’s shoulder. 

Kate grinned and went to get the necessary items. “I am so going after you. He has such a cute ass." 

"Everyone’s getting a turn. Isn’t that right, Scott?” She twisted the two digits inside him and he moaned louder, already forgetting what she said in lieu of the pleasurable burn. Then she pulled them out suddenly and he whimpered, not knowing why he felt so empty and cold. Then Jennifer stopped kissing him and Kali let go of his cock, and he let out a whine, leaning forward as if asking for more. It didn’t even occur to him anymore that he should be ashamed. 

“I think he’s becoming addicted now,” Kali teased, lightly caressing his chest. He still had that baby softness, not a hair on him, and his stomach was a bit round, enough that Kali could squeeze a pinch of fat. 

“You’re being such a good boy for us, Scott,” Victoria praised, helping him off her lap. She nodded to Kate when she returned, taking the items from her. “I want you to bend over that table, pup." 

Scott hesitated, looking around at the ladies who gave him encouraging smiles, then bent over the wooden table, next to Kali. "Is this good, Mrs. Argent?” He lifted his hips more so they wouldn’t dig into the hard surface, keeping his ass up. 

“Yes, pup, that’s very good,” Victoria answered, sliding her left hand over his back soothingly. “This is going to feel good, Scott. You’ll love it.” Kate poured lube onto her right hand, slicking the fingers so the older woman could push two fingers into Scott then another was quickly added.

The young boy moaned, hiding his blushing face in his crossed arms. Every part of him seemed to light up with pleasure when she put her fingers back in him, and he just wanted to push back onto them, please her by accepting everything she gave him. His toes curled in the soft carpet. “W-want more, Mrs. Argent!" 

Jennifer reached over to spread one of his cheeks, licking her lips as she stared at the pink, stretched hole. "Such a pretty hole, can’t wait,” she crooned, fingers fondling his balls.

“You’ll get your chance,” Victoria said curtly, slipping her pants off and putting the strap-on dildo on. She twisted and thrusted the fingers inside Scott, playing with his insides with little effort. “Don’t be afraid to be loud, Scott. I like hearing you make noises, pup.” She pulled her fingers out, not leaving him empty for long as she thrust the dildo inside him, not stopping until she reached the hilt. 

Scott’s breath hitched and he grasped onto the end of the table as Victoria filled him. He felt like he was going to explode and he shut his eyes. This was better, so much better, than her fingers and then she started to move. Sharp, harsh thrusts that seemed to split him apart and they hit him at an angle that made his cock twitch and jump. “P-please! M-m-miss! I-I can’t, can’t take it, please-!" 

"Ssshh, pup, you’re doing so well,” Kali said gently, feeding her fingers into his open mouth. He whined, staring up at her with glazed, watery eyes, but seemed to calm down, sucking on the digits. 

“She’s right, you’re doing a great job,” Victoria said, voice tight with pleasure. “I know you can take even more, pup." 

"You’re going to have a lot of practice, pup,” Kate said, patting his ass. “A lot of practice." 

Scott couldn’t respond as Victoria hit his neglected prostate and he shot out small spurts with a muffled cry. Victoria smiled and kept thrusting. Her plan went more perfectly than she would have expected. 


	182. #182

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a sciles ficlet with sub!scott that involves dirty talk and pup play

It was a long day and Scott was glad to be home. He set his keys and bag on the table near the doorway, then he shed his clothes. Once he was fully naked, he picked up the collar left on the table and put it on. The collar was simple black leather with a red dog tag and D ring.

It only took a few deep breaths to reach his subspace and he went to his knees slowly. He stretched on his hands and knees, crawling to the study room where he knew Stiles was. He crawled in silently, nuzzling the back of Stiles’ legs before sitting back on his heels.

Stiles grinned and his hand instantly went to pet Scott. He had expected his sub and husband when he got the call an hour ago. His sub had a harrowing day and wanted full immersion to shed the weight off, and he gladly provided it. “Good boy,” he murmured.

Scott barked happily, at ease now that he could just entrust everything to Stiles, to his Dom. Full immersion meant no speaking, animalistic mannerisms as much allowed, and Scott could stop it all just by speaking. 

“Come on, boy.” Stiles pushed back his chair, knowing Scott would follow him at heel. He went to their playroom (a private guest room renovated for their pleasure), where they did all their scenes. “Present.” Many chests were against the right wall and he went to one of them, picking out a tail plug.

Scott had been excited since he got into the house and he was fully hard now. Stiles’ Dom voice never failed to make him hard and push him deeper into subspace. He went immediately to position in the middle of the room, resting his head on the floor and pushing his ass up. He used to have such a hard time making the wolf inside him stop resisting the submission. Now it was as easy as breathing. 

“Good boy,” Stiles praised, kneeling behind him. Scott barked, wiggling his hips, eager for the plug. Stiles laughed and slicked the plug up, pushing it inside Scott slowly so he looked like he had a long, furry tail. Scott wiggled his hips again so the tail wagged back and forth. “Such a cute puppy! Eager to play, huh." 

Scott barked twice in affirmative, shaking his “tail”. 

"Follow, boy,” Stiles ordered, pressing the remote button he had in his hand. Scott yipped, surprised by pleasurable buzz, but he quickly followed Stiles, only going a few feet to their destination. The cage. 

It was made according to Stiles and Scott’s wants, customized at a special shop. There was a wide hole at the end (big enough for a cock or a hand), a bell for safewording,  soft carpeting for comfort, and enough room for Scott to turn and lie down. Stiles opened the cage door, indicating he wanted Scott to go inside. 

“This isn’t a punishment, pup,” he gently reminded, since they usually used the cage for it. “Okay? I just want you to know that. I’m going to take care of you, pet. Get in. I won’t lock the door but I will close it.”

Scott barked quietly, stepping into the cage. He felt even less human when he was inside it, and it was so comforting to have no responsibilities, to just be Stiles’ pet, for him to use and take care. He whined softly and licked at the metal hole, understanding what Stiles wanted. 

“Good boy,” Stiles said softly, quickly undoing his pants and taking his cock out. He pressed the button again, longer this time, and Scott whined louder. “I don’t want you to come, boy.” He grunted when he put his cock through the hole and into Scott’s waiting mouth. “So wet and hot, oh pup, so perfect! And all mine,” he growled, thrusting slowly. 

Scott scrambled at the bars, his claws showing and clanging against the metal. He remembered Stiles saying he liked to see his wolf come out during scenes. 

Stiles saw the claws and pride and heat surged through him to know that he effected Scott that much, thrusting harder. “You’re so good for me, pup, so good! Bet you’re so hard, hm? Hard for your master, right? Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance, after I take that pretty hole of yours….mine, my hole to use, isn’t that right, pup?” 

Scott growled in the back of his throat, opening his mouth wider to take the deep thrusts. The cage was sturdy, didn’t even shake when Stiles got rougher. His Dom kept pressing the button at different intervals and it didn’t help that he was this close from coming. 

Stiles was almost at his limit and he didn’t want to come in Scott’s mouth. He swallowed and stopped his thrusts, pulling away and opened the door to the cage. “Out, pup. Present,” he said, tone tight and rough. 

Scott backed out as fast as he could, not wanting to bother turning around until he was out of the cage and quickly pushed his ass up. He was just as eager and impatient for Stiles to fuck him and he barked, urging Stiles on. 

“I’m going to mount you, boy,” Stiles muttered, twisting and pulling the plug out, dropping it to the floor. “Mount you and fuck you like the animal you are.” He pried Scott’s buttcheeks apart, lifting a leg over  his hips then thrust his cock into his slick hole roughly. “God, yes! so tight still, so perfect!" 

Scott whined, pushing his hips back and stretching across the floor. He panted as Stiles took him like he truly was an animal, no holding back in his thrusts, slamming in fully each time. His Dom always filled him so perfectly. 

"You like my cock, boy? Like it filling you, stretching you apart?! My little cockslut!” Stiles groaned. He pulled out completely, slamming inside Scott until he was buried inside him, biting into his shoulder and coming as if he would never stop.  

Scott whined, barking desperately. He was so hard, he needed release!

“Come, now, pup!” Stiles ordered sharply. Scott howled and spilled into his Dom’s hand. “Good boy. Such a good boy." 


	183. #183

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: scott/the twins with double penetration (bottom aiden)

“You know I think I like him like this better,” Scott said, as he added his cock to Aiden’s stretched hole. “That arrogant tongue can only make  moans and whimpers." 

Ethan laughed, nipping at his brother’s ear. "You’re right. Love him like this. Don’t you love this, Aiden? Love our cocks stuffing you?" 

Aiden opened his mouth, but could only moan as they fucked him harder and harder. Any remark he had was locked in his throat. "Ah, ah, pl-please!" 

Scott hushed him, feeding him his fingers to suck on. Aiden latched onto them like they were a lifeline, sucking and licking obscenely. "So perfect like this. He’s totally blissed out on both our cocks." 

The two wolves marked his neck, almost obsessively, as they fucked him. Aiden had reached that high where every touch, kiss, thrust, felt pleasurable. His brother added his fingers to his wet mouth and Aiden sucked eagerly, wanting to be full both ways. 

He had to agree with them. This was so much better. 


	184. #183

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: scott/the twins with double penetration (bottom aiden)

“You know I think I like him like this better,” Scott said, as he added his cock to Aiden’s stretched hole. “That arrogant tongue can only make  moans and whimpers." 

Ethan laughed, nipping at his brother’s ear. "You’re right. Love him like this. Don’t you love this, Aiden? Love our cocks stuffing you?" 

Aiden opened his mouth, but could only moan as they fucked him harder and harder. Any remark he had was locked in his throat. "Ah, ah, pl-please!" 

Scott hushed him, feeding him his fingers to suck on. Aiden latched onto them like they were a lifeline, sucking and licking obscenely. "So perfect like this. He’s totally blissed out on both our cocks." 

The two wolves marked his neck, almost obsessively, as they fucked him. Aiden had reached that high where every touch, kiss, thrust, felt pleasurable. His brother added his fingers to his wet mouth and Aiden sucked eagerly, wanting to be full both ways. 

He had to agree with them. This was so much better. 


	185. #185

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek/Parrish where there mates and at a club and Parrish keeps I. Getting hit in by girls and guys and it makes derek jelouse and mad so he takes him home and fucks him rough and marks him and knots him fluff at the end

Parrish was a friendly guy. If some guy was going to buy him a drink, well, why should he refuse? And if some pretty ladies wanted him to dance with them, why should he say no? He was having fun. 

He wasn’t dumb though, he knew they were hitting on him; But he knew who he belonged to. Derek Hale. Who was currently scaring off the cute twink trying to grind up on him. “You’re going to scare away everyone at this rate,” Parrish teased. 

Derek growled and pulled him closer by his ass, dipping nose in the hollow where shoulder and neck met. “You’re mine.” The wolf wasn’t much of a dancer but he definitely knew how to use his hips. 

“I know,” Parrish moaned. “Gonna show me when we get home? Or would you rather show the whole club.” He loved it when Derek got like this. The sex was so fucking good when he was jealous. 

Derek almost snarled, though he knew exactly what Parrish was trying to do. “Let’s go home.” He pulled Parrish out of the club, leaving a bunch of lustful stares and jealous looks in his wake. 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek’s hands squeezed and groped and caressed every inch of Jordan’s body, wanting to leave his scent on the human to remind everyone that Parrish was his. 

“Fuck, harder! Harder!” Parrish pulled at Derek’s hair, finding no grip in the short locks, then moved his hand across Derek’s back and digging in. He loved the super healing, they could get rough as they liked and make as marks as they wanted and it would heal and they could just start all over again. 

“Mine!” Derek snarled, snapping his hips. “ _Mineminemine_!” His voice took an animalistic edge to it. Parrish was his mate. Jordan was his. He would tattoo it on Jordan’s back, if he was allowed. So he settled for marking him with his teeth. Sharp canines sank into soft flesh, deep enough that it would take a day to heal. 

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Parrish couldn’t hold back anymore, not after Derek marking him like he was a wolf. He didn’t know what he was. Just that he was Derek’s now. He could feel Derek come inside him and the swollen flesh of a knot stretch him further, locking them together tightly. 

“My mate,” Derek rumbled, nuzzling and licking the mark softly. 

“Yours,” Jordan sighed contentedly. 


	186. #186

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Allison/Erica then? with some exhibitionism maybe? (fully consensual please)

Everyone in the club could see. She couldn’t see them but she knew they were watching. Watching as the vibrator writhed inside her soaking pussy, making the nipple clamps they were connected to through a long silver chain vibrate on her sore nubs.

Erica snapped the flogger in the air, making her head snap up and her body stretch. Oh that was a bad move. The vibrator pushed deeper inside her, tugging the clamps and making her scream. Well, not really. The gag prevented her from uttering any loud noises. Allison tugged desperately against the post she was tied to, forehead sliding against the cold floor. 

“Ah, ah, ah, love. No moving and no speaking, remember? I want you to put on a good show for everyone,” Erica said softly, sliding the leather straps across her unmarked back. 

Allison stilled immediately, obeying her Domme. Everyone was watching her, judging her and how well her Domme handled her. She trusted Erica, wanted to be good for her. Two years ago, she would have laughed if anyone told her she was going to be Erica’s ally and friend, let alone sub.  

The flogger whistled in the air as the female Beta swung and the first few welts formed on her back. It was hard to stay still but Allison just breathed through her nose, entering her subspace easily. “Good girl. You pink up so beautifully. You can come whenever you like.”

Smack, smack, smack. One after the other, with Erica making soft, soothing commentary in the background. 

“Everyone’s watching you cause you’re so beautiful and so good, Allison. Such a good girl. You just want everyone to know you can be good, right? That you can handle everything, want them to see you can take anything. Well, now they see." 

Allison wasn’t sure how many times she had come after the 5th hit. But just as sudden as the smacks started, they stopped and her wrists were being untied from the whipping post. The gag and blindfold were removed and cool plastic was being pushed to her lips, tipping water slowly into her mouth. She gasped and tried to drink slowly, whimpering when Erica pushed her sweaty, matted hair out of her face. 

"Don’t try to speak, love,” Erica whispered, kissing her forehead. The she wolf easily lead her away from the stage, supporting her trembling legs, nodding at the people who applauded their performance. “See? Everyone knows how good you are for me." 

Allison knew that the high of subspace and the adrenaline she got from being watched would leave her body soon and be replaced with pain. But she smiled for now, happy that she pleased her Domme and content in knowing that her Domme would take care of her. 


	187. #187

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I've got a Draeden prompt. :D Braeden and Derek are CEO's of rival companies, who are civil in public, but tend to hook up after hours in their offices. Added plus for Derek mailing a rather large strap-on to her office and she gets flusterd recieving the inconspicuous box during an important meeting. Her assistant says it's urgent, and she opens it to stare wide eyed at the board of trustees she's presenting to. She makes him pay for it later on. ;)

Derek used the secret key he had to get into the office. It was dark, given that the whole building was supposed to be closed. “Braeden?” He patted the wall slowly, looking for a light. The minute he found it and pushed the clicker up, something pinched him, making him jump. “Jesus!”

Braeden laughed when he spun around to glare at her. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” She didn’t look sorry at all, amused glint in her eye. 

“How old are you again?” he teased, picking her up swiftly and carrying her to the big desk with ease. 

“Shut up,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss. All their hook ups were like this, either in her office or his. They loved the taboo of it, the adrenaline rush it gave them at the prospect of being caught. 

Sometimes they liked to go slow, sometimes they liked to go hard and fast as if someone could come in at any minute. Tonight was the former. They hadn’t had time to themselves in a while and they wanted to soak each other in as much as possible. 

 

* * *

 

It happened in the middle of a meeting with the board of trustees. Her assistant slid into the room, whispering that she had received something urgent and needed to open it. 

“Look, can’t it wait?” Her assistant shook her head frantically and she sighed. “I’m sorry, boys, but I need one moment.” She took the box from her assistant who slid out of the room quietly. It was a big black box with just her name on it (which should have made her stop and think) and opened it in front of the men. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was a dildo, no, it was a fucking strap-on dildo!  A bright purple and fucking sparkly strap-on dildo.

There was only one person she knew who would dare send her something like this. She quickly slammed the lid shut and walked out of the conference room, hiding it under her desk. When she came back, it was with a smile and a look that dared anyone to say anything. It wasn’t like she had any chance of losing her company. She was in charge. She had everything down on lock. 

Now she had to make sure her rival-with-benefits knew that. 

 

* * *

 

Derek cautiously came into her office, noting it was dark again. “Braeden? You’re not going to try and scare me again, are you? It won’t work the second time.” He found the switch easily this time. The lights turned on and he froze like a deer in headlights, jaw going slack. 

Braeden grinned. She was naked except for her bras and panties. Oh, and the bright purple, sparkly dildo strapped around her hips. Couldn’t forget about that. Derek sure wouldn’t. She intended to fuck the memory deep into him. 

“Wh—-" 

"You know, I really do want to know how you managed to convince my assistant to do it. She’s lucky I didn’t fire her. I was angry at first, I was in an important meeting after all.” She wrapped her fingers around the dildo, noting the way Derek watched her hand move as she stroked it. “But then I thought…this can’t just be something random. Why send me something like this? I just couldn’t throw away this opportunity." 

"Brae-" 

"Strip and bend over the desk,” Braeden said sharply. She waited with baited breath, for Derek to say no, or laugh her off and say it was really just a joke. She had never been considered pegging before but now it was all she could think about. 

Derek took off his jacket without another word and Braeden almost sighed with relief. He bent over the desk, looking up at her with a pleading, lustful expression. He wanted this as much as she did. 

“Good boy." 


	188. #188

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It could be like Sheriff had to take him in for questioning on a case and eventually leads to sex. Maybe Derek could be handcuffed like they do to suspects (there is a hook in the table). And if possible some daddy!kink :)

“I want to talk to the Sheriff,” Derek said calmly, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that his wrists were handcuffed to the table and the pissed-off officer across from him who looked seconds away from punching him. 

“Stop saying that!” the officer gritted his teeth, banging the table. “Look, kid, you’re going to be in a lot of trouble if you don’t cooperate. You already tried to resist arrest, that alone gives us reasons to suspect you. Tell us what you know, and we’ll let you go." 

"I want to talk to the Sheriff.”

The officer’s face turned red and he opened his mouth to tell the young man off, but then there was a knock on the door and the Sheriff stepped in. “Sheriff….we shouldn’t give him what he wants we don’t even know why he wants–”

“I want you to leave, Hagen,” The Sheriff interrupted. He knocked on the two-way glass. “Everyone leave me alone with him.” The officer looked like he was going to protest but one look from the Sheriff made him slink away. The sounds of doors opening and closing, then complete silence filled the air.

The Sheriff sighed, sinking down into the chair opposite from Derek.  pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re not supposed to be here, son.”

Derek swallowed, his eyes lowered from the moment the Sheriff walked into the interrogation room. “I know, I know….I just….wanted to see you…I’m sorry, I just want to be by your side, sir.”

The Sheriff almost groaned, noting the change in Derek’s tone. That soft cadence turned even softer and submissive  and he knows that Derek will soon be baring his throat, begging for his Daddy. Begging for him. “I’m at work, Derek. You know we have to keep it separate. You can’t get yourself arrested because you want to be near me.” He kept his voice soft but stern, wanting his boy to know that he wasn’t angry.  He slid his hand across the table, squeezing Derek’s right hand, brushing his thumb over the metal and the soft bruised skin underneath. 

Derek struggled to hold in his whine but his Daddy was touching him. It really had been too long since his Daddy had touched him. “I-I got myself ready for you, Daddy. Spread myself open and plugged myself up for you,” he whispered. 

The Sheriff groaned now, pulling his hand back to rub his temple. “Sweetheart, we can’t, we could get caught.” It was tempting, though, so tempting. The idea of being caught with his cock up his boy was now put in his head, and oh, he was really too old for this. 

The young man knew what to say to get what he wanted. “Need you, Daddy,” Derek whined, bucking in the chair. “You don’t have to fuck me even, just want you to touch me!" 

He got up, slowly striding over behind Derek, shushing him. His boy needed him, how could he refuse? "How did you prep yourself, sweetheart? Tell me.” His hand slid over his neck, down his chest and into his pants, cupping the hard cock underneath. “Going commando, what a naughty boy,” The Sheriff murmured, catching a fleshy earlobe between his teeth and tugging. 

Derek was getting so much at once, it was hard to speak at first. “F-fucked myself with my fingers, got four inside me, but I needed more. Used the…the big dildo, stuffed it in my mouth until it touched the back of my throat and imagined it was you, Daddy, then rode it but I didn’t come, Daddy. Wanted your touch before I came!" 

"Good boy,” The Sheriff praised, smiling and giving his cock a good squeeze before moving away. He leaned against the two-way glass, aware that anyone could come in and see what they were doing. 

“Daddy?” Derek whispered, trying to twist behind himself but the cuffs prevented any full movement, Why did he move? Was he really angry? Was he going to punish him?

“Ssshh, sweetheart. I want you to push the chair back and present yourself for me, like you’re bending over our bed.” He decided he liked the cuffs on Derek, reminding himself to talk about bondage with his boy later.  

“Yes, Daddy,” Derek said, eagerly following the order. He felt his pants being pulled down and his hard cock leaping out into the cold air. It was red and sensitive from being inside the rough fabric of his jeans. He pushed his ass out as best as could, whimpering when he felt gentle, calloused hands caressing the swell of it. “Daddy-!”

“Such a pretty ass you’ve got, boy. It rivals with your pretty cock and hole.” He gripped the fleshy globes and spread them apart as far as they could go, eyeing the pink plug with appreciation. The older man twisted the base back and forth, watching his boy jolt and buck. “Not gonna get my cock yet, sweetheart. I want to get you home before I fuck you. Don’t want anyone to see what I’ve got." 

Derek moaned and nodded. "Yes, Daddy!" 

The Sheriff sat in the chair, gripping Derek’s cock and balls at the base, teasing the velvety scrotum with light laps of his tongue. "You look ready to explode, sweetheart. Do you need to come?" 

"Yes, Daddy, please! Touch me, please!” Derek gritted his teeth, not able to pull away from the teasing. He wanted more than this, but he knew he could only take what his Daddy gave him. 

The older man smiled and kissed his ass, holding the engorged cock more fully and giving it a few good strokes. That was all his boy needed to come into his hand. “Here, boy. Clean up your mess." 

It took all of his will power not to scream and enlighten the oblivious police department to their scandalous activities. Derek shuddered, drained but content, and opened his mouth, sweet and pliant as he sucked the come from his Daddy’s fingers. "Thank you, Daddy." 

"You’re welcome, sweetheart.” The Sheriff kissed the corner of his mouth lovingly, unlocking the cuffs and allowing Derek to stand. He could see his boy was on shaky legs and he knew he couldn’t leave him alone in this state. “Make yourself decent and then come into my office. No one will bother you." 

Derek shifted on his feet, eyes lowered once again. "You’re not angry?” He still expected punishment for defiling the Sheriff’s workplace. 

“No, sweetheart,” The Sheriff said, shaking his head and hugging Derek. “I can never be angry with you." 

Derek sighed, deflating into his Daddy’s arms. He wished he could have this safe and content feeling always. 


	189. #189

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For a shota!Scott fic, maybe have shota!Scott and shota!Stiles discovering their bodies then because they realize sex is amazing they attempt to seduce teenage boys of their choice(Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Peter, or whoever else you see fit.) posing as brothers because they might as well be. Kinks to include: Size kink, chubby!kink(baby fat), cock worship, cum play/swallowing/inflation, breeding kink, polyamory(scott and Stiles like to share and the teens are fine with that)and lots of dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage sexual situations in this fic!! Scott and Stiles are 9 while Derek, Isaac, and Jackson are 15! Please avoid if triggering and/or squicks you out!

“What about those guys?” Scott whispered, glancing over at the young teenage boys playing basketball on the court across from the park. He jumped off his swing and Stiles followed suit. “I know Isaac, he babysits me sometimes. I’ve watched him jerk off to porn, he has a big penis.” He blushed after speaking, still so shy about saying anything dirty. 

Stiles pursed his lips, watching the boys curiously. “Okay, but only cause you know one of them. That makes it easier." 

Scott shifted on his feet, peeking up at his best friend. "I’m nervous…." 

Stiles grinned wide. "It’s going to be awesome, Scotty!” Scott lip’s twitched into a smile, his best friend’s giddiness was infectious. 

 

* * *

 

“They’re late,” Stiles pouted.

Scott bit his lip. “They’ll come, Stiles.” It wasn’t easy to convince Isaac and his friends to come over and now he was worried they wouldn’t come at all. “Let’s kiss." 

Stiles took the distraction for what it was and eagerly leaned in for a kiss. They were still so sloppy with it, all open-mouthed gasps and moans, lips covered in spit by the end. But they didn’t bite each other or bump noses anymore so they were slowly learning. 

It didn’t take long for them to end up rutting against each other, shamelessly rubbing their cocks together. "G-gonna, Stiles, c-can’t—!” No stamina and so eager to come, Scott whined when he heard the doorbell ring and they were forced to stop. Their guests were here. 

 

* * *

 

Scott was so, so glad that they prepped themselves before the boys came. Derek was huge! He trembled as he sank himself down on the cock.

“Holy shit,” Derek whispered, still gazing in awe at Scott from the start of it all. Scott liked how sweet he seemed and attached to him first while Stiles bee-lined for Isaac. “You’re really, fuck, oh god, you really want it, wow. Just, fuck fuck, go slow, don’t–fuck!”

Scott was lost in a haze of pleasure. His trembling hands clutched tightly onto Derek’s soft sweater, and his mouth opened in a quiet, wet gasp. Even with all the prep, he wasn’t ready for the actual experience of a real, live, hot cock in him. It twitched inside his hole, as if about to come. “Good?" 

Derek blinked, looking down at the boy. "Say that again?” he croaked, still not sure if this was real or not.

“Is it good? Do you like it? M-my hole around your cock. I like it, it f-feels good!” Scott blushed scarlet, staring up wide-eyed at the young teen. 

“Yeah, fuck…it feels really good,” Derek said softly, shifting a bit. “Try-try moving?" 

Scott smiled and kissed Derek quickly on the lips. "Okay!” He lifted himself up, taking a deep breath before sinking back down again. He shut his eyes and gripped his small, leaking cock tight. Release could wait, he wanted to enjoy this.  

Derek groaned, content to just watch Scott do most of the work. Both of them moving would make him nut himself before he could even truly enjoy the experience. 

“Having fun?” Jackson asked, voice tight and a bit annoyed. He wanted to go first but the other two insisted that it was the kids’ choice, so he was stuck with his own hand for now. “Isaac’s pretty engrossed in the mouthy kid." 

Derek looked out the corner of his eye, not wanting to take his gaze away from Scott completely. Isaac was getting a blowjob from Stiles, and hell the kid could work that mouth pretty good for other things besides talking. How did he manage to look so smug with a dick in his mouth? With nothing to hold onto, Isaac could only keep rubbing his hand over Stiles’ buzzcut, again and again. "Wow, he’s really eager. Almost taking Isaac in all the way." 

"Ow!” Scott glared at Jackson, who didn’t look sorry in the slightest. 

“Jackson, don’t pinch him,” Derek huffed, slapping his hand away.

“I like his fat, he’s so chubby, it’s cute,” Jackson laughed. Scott blushed. No one’s ever complimented his body before. “Fuck, I can feel your cock inside him through the fat, fucking hot!" 

Derek felt where Jackson’s hand was and moaned abashedly. "That’s really hot, fuck! I’m in so deep!" 

"Move faster, Scott,” Jackson whispered. “Take him deeper, you know you want to. You want that fat cock stretching your insides, yeah? Want that come spilled deep inside you, filling you up, right?" 

Scott’s ears burned at the words, hearing the filthy tone behind them despite not understanding some of it. 

"J-jackson, fuck!” Derek gasped, eyes going wide comically. “He’s getting tighter, didn’t know that was possible!” He couldn’t hold back anymore, grunting and groaning as he came, in a way that only a 15 yr old boy who only had his hand thus far could.  "Scott-ohfuckScott–!“ 

Scott felt hot wetness rush into him and nutted into his fist, mouthing at Derek’s sweater, taking short, quick breaths. He felt dizzy but knew he wasn’t getting any rest when Jackson spoke up.  

"I’m tired of waiting!” Jackson groaned. “Want to see how that mouth looks on my cock. Come on!” He tapped his dick against Scott’s lips, sinking it inside when Scott opened his mouth wider. 

Scott hummed around the cock, taking note how different it tasted and smelled from Stiles’ cock. There was a faint smell of cologne and the musky, spicy scent of teenage boy and it made his cock twitch in his tiny fist. His chubby cheeks blushed when he felt Jackson manhandle his fat as he sucked as best as he could. 

“Make him swallow,” Isaac commented, after spilling down Stiles’ throat, making him choke and splutter. Stiles didn’t seem to mind, smiling wide and dopey as he climbed up onto the couch and rubbed Isaac’s soft cock with his ass, ready for the next round. 

“You better swallow my come!” Jackson growled, only seconds before he came. Scott tasted thick salty bitterness, unable to pull back with the hand in his hair, not let go until all of it was down his throat. 

Scott gasped and rested on Derek’s heaving chest, turning to watch Stiles. His best friend grinned at him and he grinned back. Their plan went surprisingly well. 

“Want to go another round?” Stiles said cheekily. 

“Yeah, bro, definitely,” Scott replied.  

 

* * *

 

It became a weekly thing. Whenever his mom was at a late shift and Stiles’ dad was working late at the office, they’d call up the boys and get themselves ready. 

They were both still so eager for it, their excitement never waned and neither did the teenagers’. And as time passed, they got more comfortable with what they wanted. 

“Harder, oh please, Isaac, need it harder!” was what Scott wanted to say if he could. But Jackson was fucking his mouth and that left him with no chance of speaking his desires. 

“Scott wants you to fuck him harder,” Stiles said, mouthing at his best friend’s softened cock while he slowly rides Derek. 

Isaac raised his eyebrows but he lifted Scott’s leg, holding it against his hip while he slammed his thrusts home. “Slut wants it bad, huh. About to come, you want it? Want me to breed that slutty hole of yours, Scott? I can see you even chubbier, thick come bulging your belly, filled with all of us." 

Jackson groaned, sliding his hands under Scott to feel his belly as if to feel for the bulge that wasn’t there. "God, yes, fill him up, Isaac. Slut’s begging for it." 

Stiles rode Derek harder, the dirty talk fueling his movements. "Fill him up then me! I feel so empty!”

“Got to remedy that then,” Derek growled, pushing Stiles onto his front and  frantically fucking him doggy-style. 

Their “play dates” always ended up the same. The teenagers, sated and spent, messed around as they cleaned themselves up. Scott and Stiles, covered in come and spit and lube, smiled hugely at each other, eagerly awaiting next week. 


	190. #190

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shota!Scott/Sheriff. Scott always feels grateful for Sheriff always being there for him and he wants to make it up to Sheriff for it. Maybe a babysitting sort of situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scott is 10 years old in this so please avoid if triggering/squicks you out!

“Boys, come on now, you have to go to sleep,” Stiles’ father said, trying to be stern while watching the boys brush their teeth and make faces at each other. 

“Aawwpph, Dapphhh!” Stiles whined, spittling frothy toothpaste. 

Scott blushed and quietly spit into the sink, washing his face.

“No buts, get your butts into bed.” The Sheriff chuckled and ruffled the boys’ hair, leaving them to their own devices. 

Stiles grumbled a bit but then he challenged Scott to a race, whoever got ready for bed fastest won. That was enough motivation for the best of them and they managed to get to bed, surprisingly without injury. 

The Sheriff checked on them once before kicking back on the couch with a beer and a football game turned on low. He was just beginning to relax when he heard the tip taps of small feet and a quiet voice. 

“Um…Sheriff?" 

"Scott?…..What are you doing up?” The Sheriff kept his voice gentle, not wanting Scott to think he was mad at him. The boy was the nervous type, startled easily. He wondered if he had a nightmare. “Are you okay?”

Scott shifted on his feet then ambled over in front of the Sheriff, staring at his knees and playing with the folds of his pants. “ Can I sit on your lap?" 

Such a quiet whisper, the Sheriff had to really listen to hear him. His face softened and he smiled, nodding. "Sure, Scott. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Scott quietly clambered onto the Sheriff’s lap. “Uh huh.” He buried his face in the Sheriff’s neck, sighing contentedly. They sat there silently for a while with the Sheriff gently rubbing his back. 

“Thank you." 

The Sheriff pulled back, raising his eyebrows. "What are you thanking me for, son?" 

Scott bit his lip and slipped off the Sheriff’s lap. "For, for being there for m-mom……and me…I guess." 

The Sheriff grinned, crow’s feet crinkling. "Anytime, Scott. You and your mom are my friends. You help your friends." 

"So we’re not a bother? You’re always helping us, want to make it up to you.” With that, Scott sunk to his knees. 

“Bother-Scott, no, you’re not a bother, kid. Why—what are you doing, son?" 

"Thanking you,” Scott murmured. He shook as he nosed at the Sheriff’s crotch. It smelled weird so up close but he found he didn’t mind it. He opened his mouth and placed it, wet and hot, on the rough fabric.

“Scott, kid, no, you shouldn’t–how do you even—Scott, stop.” The Sheriff gripped Scott’s shoulder as tightly as he could without hurting him and pulled him back. 

Scott swallowed, eyes watering with tears as he looked up at the older man. “Are you angry? Was that not okay? I’ve been, I’ve been watching v-videos, adult stuff, wanting to learn how to please you." 

The Sheriff removed his hand from Scott like he was a hot stove, rubbing his face once then again and again, processing what he just heard. Scott was so young, so young, how did he even manage to know things like that? Was he just too old and couldn’t see how fast kids grow these days? He was just ten though! They didn’t grow up that fast!

"I’m sorry!” Scott blurted out, interrupting his thoughts. “I’m sorry, I did a bad thing, I’m sorry. You didn’t like it.” He sniffed, face streaking with silent tears, upper lips trembling with the urge to sob. 

“No, no, no, sweetheart, that’s not it.” The Sheriff gathered the boy in his arms, rubbing his back again. “It’s just….kids aren’t supposed to do stuff like that. Not at your age yet. But one day, you’re going to want to experiment with other kids your age, going to want to do stuff like that. It’s not right for you to do stuff like that with older people, like me. Do you understand?" 

Scott shrugged, wiping his face and sniffling. "…..Okay…" 

The Sheriff sighed. "I’ll take you to bed okay?" Scott nodded and huddled in his arms. 


	191. #191

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek/Jordan watersports where everyone is attracted to Jordan and derek hears them talking about Jordan and he gets jealous so he marks Jordan as a wolf by pissing on him when they have sex rough and knotting to show dominance and claiming for all pack and other wolves to know the next day at a pack meeting everyone stays away from Jordan

“Fuck, he’s so hot,” Stiles whispered to Scott, as Jordan passed by, oblivious to the comments he was getting. 

Scott blushed and shook his head, though he murmured an agreement that Deputy Parrish was very attractive.

“Yeah, want to see that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock,” Isaac whispered back, causing Stiles to choke.

“I just want all of that wrapped around me,” Erica whispered, sharing a knowing look with Lydia. 

“Guys!” Scott hissed, shushing them when Derek started to glare at the group. 

These were just some of the many comments the pack had made about his boyfriend. His. Not theirs. It wasn’t that he cared if they thought he was attractive. But he would not let the thought that they had a chance with HIS boyfriend continue to live in their heads. 

  *******************************************************************************

Jordan wrapped his legs around Derek and let his werewolf boyfriend push him against the wall. He moaned, even louder when Derek bit his bottom lip. “Fuck, you’re really being rough today!" 

"Is…do you want me to stop?” Derek panted, eyes searching for any objection from Parrish. 

Jordan grinned, letting his legs slip from Derek’s hips, toes touching the floor. “Hell no! I love it when you’re rough. It’s just…we haven’t been rough in a while. And you seem agitated. So what’s up?" 

Derek bit his lip, pushing away from Jordan and sitting on the bed. "Everyone in the pack likes you." 

Jordan knelt on the floor in front of Derek, looking up at him. "Well I hoped they did. I like to think myself as likable. I’m glad for some confirmation though." 

"No, it’s….they’re attracted to you. They think you’re hot. I’ve heard them make comments…about your body and stuff.” He frowned, annoyed to even say it out loud. 

“Oh……” Jordan grinned and laughed. 

That was not a response he was expecting. “What’s so funny?" 

"You’re jeaaaaallouuuussss~~" 

Derek spluttered. But he couldn’t refute his boyfriend, he was right, after all. Derek Hale was jealous. So he just huffed and pulled Jordan up onto his lap, nipping his chin. 

"So you’re being rough cause you want to mark me up? Show them I’m yours?” Jordan said, teasing lilt in his tone. He was still pretty hard, but not achingly so, and the thought of Derek possessively marking him made his cock throb. 

“Yes,” Derek growled. “…..And something else I want to try." 

Jordan raised his eyebrows. "I’m all ears. You know me, I don’t mind getting kinky." 

Derek blushed, resting his forehead against Jordan’s chest. "I..I don’t know if you’ll like it….Might think it’s gross." 

Jordan lifted Derek’s head up, kissing him chastely. "Tell me what you want, Derek. I won’t judge." 

"I want to pee on you,” Derek mumbled, turning his head away and showing his blushing ears. 

Jordan blinked. “I’m sorry. Did I hear you correctly…..you want to pee on me?" Derek tried to sit up but Jordan pushed him down firmly, laying him on his back. "I’m not judging…I just want to know why. Is it a wolf thing?" 

"Y-yeah….like marking my territory. I just got this urge, my cock aches whenever I think about, have to jerk off twice to even feel upright again………..” He swallowed and looked up at Jordan. “You’re not grossed out? We don’t have to try it, you can say no, you can always say no." 

Jordan hummed, rubbing his ass against Derek’s cock. "You’re really hard. You really want to do this……..let’s try it. I’m curious now." 

"R-really?!” Derek sat up, holding onto Jordan’s hips. “Are you sure?" 

"I’m sure, Derek. It’s just pee, I can take a shower after.” He slipped off of Derek’s lap, taking his hand. “We should probably go to the bathroom to do this.”

Derek nodded, still in shock that Jordan was agreeing to this. Once they were in the bathroom, he felt a bit awkward, shifting nervously on his feet. He groped his cock and winced at how hard he was, he felt like he could burst at any moment. “You can back out anytime, you know." 

Jordan smiled. He knew why he didn’t feel disgusted; Derek was so earnest and cared so deeply for him and Jordan knew he was in safe hands. "I know…..so….how do you want me?” He winked and laughed when Derek’s blush deepened. “Come on, we don’t want you to piss in your pants, you look really desperate.” Actually the image of Derek pissing his pants like some five-year-old was kinda hot. Maybe he was more into this than he thought. 

“Kneeling…yeah I want you kneeling in front of me. I want to piss on your face, not your mouth, and your front.” Fuck. They were really doing this Derek breathed in and out, slowly, trying to still the nervous flutters of his heart. 

“Yes, sir,” Jordan murmured, taking off his shirt and boxers and laying them on the toilet seat cover. He knelt down slowly on the cold tiles, lightly fisting his cock. He looked up at Derek one last time and closed his eyes. 

Fuck. Derek moved quickly then, pushing down his pants and boxers and stepping out of them. He wiped his sweaty palm on his shirt and gripped his cock, full of piss ready to shoot out onto his boyfriend. “G-gonna start." 

Jordan stayed silent, just inclined his head up and kept his mouth and eyes shut. 

The first yellow stream was a huge relief to let go and his aim wavered a little, hitting Jordan in the chest. "Fuck!” He made his aim more steady, pissing on Jordan’s face, starting from his forehead down. “Fuck, fuck, I’m marking you, babe!” Derek muttered. “Marking my territory, mine!" 

Jordan almost moaned. He didn’t expect it to feel good. He didn’t expect the hot liquid to make his skin tingle and his cock twitch. He didn’t even expect to like the smell, acrid and salty and uniquely Derek. He truly felt marked as the stream moved down to cover his shoulders, as if he were being knighted. 

Derek growled, focusing the rest of his piss on Jordan’s chest and cock and legs. He especially loved the way Jordan’s cock twitched when he focused the stream there, shaking the last droplets on top of his leaking head. "Fuck!" 

Jordan whimpered, opening his mouth just a little to taste and he had to grip his cock tight not blow his load right then and there. He felt so hot, hotter than usual, and that private part of him clenched. "Knot me! Derek, god, I need it!" 

Derek scrambled to get the lube and a condom and came back to find Jordan up against the tub, shoving two fingers inside dry. He let out a strangled snarl, putting slick on his fingers and adding two. He poured a lot on their tangled fingers. "You smell like me, so good, Jordan! I want you so bad! Everyone’s going to know you’re mine!" 

It burned so good and Jordan craved the stretch, pushing his hips back. "Yeah, I’m your territory, you marked me; I’m yours! God it was so hot, didn’t think it would be so hot!" 

Derek pushed his lips against Jordan’s, even more turned on by the taste of his own piss, wrapping his tongue around Jordan’s, sharing the taste. He pulled their fingers out, putting the condom on quickly, and gripped Jordan’s thighs as he pushed in one thrust. "You’re so tight, fuck!" 

Jordan screamed or at least he thought he did, he heard someone screaming, it had to be him, right? "F-fuck me, god, yes, love your cock! Derek!" 

"Mine, mine, mine,” Derek muttered the mantra as he thrust in and out. Yellow droplets flew everywhere and the smell of piss and sex and their scents mingling filled the air and in no time, he came with a long howl. 

“D-derek, please, n-need to–gotta come!” His boyfriend obliged, wrapping a fist around his cock and he shot into his meaty fingers with a sob. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Jordan,” Derek murmured. His knot popped slowly and he sighed, tenderly kissing Jordan. “I love you." 

"Love you too,” Jordan yawned. “Mmm, we did not plan this well. This floor isn’t very comfortable." 

Derek laughed. He rolled them over so Jordan was lying on his chest. "So…you really thought it was hot?" 

Jordan smiled and nodded, absently playing with Derek’s chest hairs. "Yeah….but I want to do some research before we do it again." 

"Okay,” Derek replied, not able to hide the eagerness in his tone. 

Jordan laughed and moved a bit to kiss him. “You’re so cute. I can’t wait for tomorrow’s pack meeting.”

Derek silently agreed with him. 


	192. #192

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek doesn't like Scott smelling like others after lacrosse so he makes Scott smell like him watersports

Scott felt a bit giddy after practice. Not just because of the adrenaline pumping through him. But because he knew what would happen after. 

He took a light shower, the scent of his team members still thick enough that any werewolf could smell it on him. 

He made a quick, mumbled excuse to Stiles why he couldn’t hang out until later. 

The house was empty, his mom off to her shift. He stripped slowly and went to the bathroom, kneeling in the middle of the tub. 

Derek came on cue, appearing in the doorway. “Good boy, waiting for me.” 

The soft praise made him shiver and whine, closing his mouth when Derek hushed him. 

“Got what you need, Scott. Heavy bladder full of piss just for you. You will smell like me soon." 

Scott closed his eyes, fists clenching excitedly as he waited for the hot stream to hit his skin. 

Derek grunted, pulling his cock through the opened zipper, not even bothering to take his pants off. “Almost wet myself on the way here.” He groaned as he let go and liquid pale yellow poured onto Scott’s face and chest. 

Scott moaned, gripping his cock. He moved to let the stream hit his legs and cock, not wanting Derek to miss anything. 

"Turn around,” Derek growled. “Want all of you to smell like me." 

Scott nodded, quickly facing the tiled wall and jutting his ass out. 

"You’re so eager for it, fuck!” Derek focused the stream on his back and ass, shaking his cock to let the last drops out. 

“Love smelling like you, Derek,” Scott whispered. He couldn’t wait for the next lacrosse practice. 


	193. #193

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay, what about like a puppy play thing with Sciles where Stiles subtly suggests Scott does a dog costume for Halloween and gets him a collar and a bowl and stuff and it ends up turning into something sexy.

Scott raised his eyebrows at the arrangement of items on his bed. “Stiles?” he called out. 

“Yeah?” Stiles poked his head out of the bathroom, adjusting his Han Solo wig. 

“What is this?” He did not like the grin that formed on Stiles’ face. That grin always made him think of the trouble they got into as kids. That grin got them into the backseat of the Sheriff’s car without fail.

“Your Halloween costume, man. You don’t like it?” Stiles pulled his wig off, done with dealing with it. 

Scott rolled his eyes. “I thought we agreed I was going to be Leia. To match your Han Solo. This is not a Leia costume. This is a dog costume. A  _sexy_ dog costume.” 

“Oh, come on, Scotty! Don’t you think it’ll be cute?” Stiles picked up the dog ears, flicking the floppy one. He put on Scott’s head, petting his head as if he were a dog. “Who’s a good boy?" 

Scott snorted. The petting felt good though. “Do I get a choice in this?” 

"Of course you do, Scotty. Can I just see you in it once, please? You can wear the Leia costume to the party if you want. But I just…I just want to see you in it here, at least…” Stiles picked up the spiked collar, holding it up with a begging pout.

 ”Is this a kink for you?” Scott asked, realizing suddenly. 

Stiles huffed, but the blush gave everything away. “Maybe….”

“I knew it!” Scott crowed. “I smelled someone aroused when I wolf out. It was you!" 

Stiles groaned, fidgeting with the collar. “Okay, okay, yeah you wolfing out gets me going. It’s weird, I know.” 

Scott shrugged. “Not weird, just different. And not exactly unwelcome…..” He took the collar from Stiles, feeling the leather and metal spikes. He turned the dog tag around and laughed when it read “If lost, please return to Stiles.” With some adjusting, it was the perfect fit, which wasn’t surprising. Stiles never failed to notice the little details. “How do I look?” He lifted his neck, coyly tilting his head. The smell of arousal hit his nose, sharp and musty.

Stiles inhaled sharply. “Fuck, Scotty,” he whined. He caressed the edge of the collar where leather and skin met, moving his hand up to caress Scott’s jaw and further up to pet him behind the dog ears. “Do you like that, boy?” 

Scott sighed contently, nudging Stiles’ hand for more. He didn’t know how this was going to end, how far Stiles would take this, but he trusted him and wanted this as much as he did. They rarely divulged into the kinky but when they did, it was always intense and amazing. 

"Dogs shouldn’t wear clothes.” Stiles lifted his shirt, noting Scott’s bulge, same as him. “Safeword?" 

"Monday,” Scott said instantly. Stiles kissed him, caressing his body slowly. He started at his shoulders, rubbing them, but the feeling was fleeting as he moved down to his pecs, prodding and poking and flicking his nipples. Scott moaned and bucked his hips forward. 

Stiles moved his hands and lips away from Scott. “Good dogs stay still for their masters,” he admonished. 

Scott whined, opening his mouth to protest, then instead let out a bark. Somehow that made him feel more aroused. 

“Good boy.” Stiles grinned and went back to kissing and touching Scott. He kept the kiss light and teasing, controlling himself from stuffing his tongue down Scott’s throat. He slid his fingers down Scott’s abs, stopping when he reached his hips. Undoing the button and zipper slowly, he divulged Scott of his jeans. “What a naughty dog,” he purred, cupping his bulge. “All chubbed up cause your master touched you. Didn’t even lay a hand on your dick." 

Scott panted heavily, eyes glowing red, trembling with the effort to stay still. He barked twice, trying to convey his need. 

Stiles chuckled, grabbing the black shorts with tail attached. He put them on Scott, leg by leg, patting his crotch when he was done. “Kneel, boy.” 

Scott went down immediately, leaning his head forward to nose at Stiles’ crotch. He buried his nose in Stiles’ crotch, breathing the musky smell deeply. 

"Do you want a treat, Scotty? Is that it, boy?” Stiles scratched behind Scott’s “ears”, then gripped his “fur” tightly, pulling him away. He took in a shaky breath when Scott submitted to the treatment with no protest, even looked pleased about it. (Still never failed to feel awe at the fact that Scott, motherfucking True Alpha werewolf, submitted to  _him_ ) 

He opened up his pants slowly, taking his time with pulling his cock out. “Do you want this, boy?” He rubbed the head, peeling back the foreskin then pushing it forward.

Scott barked an affirmative, sticking his tongue out as if he could catch the pre-come forming at the slit.

“I want you to wolf out, Scotty,” Stiles ordered. He held his breath, wondering if Scott would safeword.

Scott growled, wolfing out with ease. He looked up at Stiles with hungry, bright red eyes.

“Oh, Scotty,” Stiles moaned, letting his hair go to caress his face. He felt the ridges of his nose, brushed his sideburns, and grazed his thumb against his fanged canines. The animalistic nature of it turned him on like nothing else. “Good boy. You can have your treat now.” Scott lunged forward eagerly then stopped when Stiles scrunched a fist in his hair.

He could pull away from the grip easily. But he didn’t. He waited quietly, reveling in the calm that came with submission.

“Slowly, boy, slowly,” Stiles said gently, letting go. “Watch those teeth and claws, kay?”

Scott lapped at the head, whimpering at the taste. He carefully wrapped his hand around Stiles’ shaft, stroking while he sucked on the head. His tongue dipped under the foreskin, swirling around the sensitive underside.

“F-fuck!” Stiles choked out. He caught a glimpse of the clock as Scott steadily made him lose his mind. “We’re going to be late to Lydia’s party….”

Scott hummed, letting go of Stiles’ cock and swallowing it down, minding his teeth. His nose brushed against Stiles’ pubes, flaring as he breathed through it.

Stiles cursed again and groaned, burying his hands in Scott’s hair. “F-fuck it! We can go next year!” He laughed when he saw Scott shake his ass, wagging his “tail”. “Happy Halloween, Scotty.”


	194. Caught in the Act (Or Curiosity got the Teen Wolf laid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was looking through your Scanny tag for *inspiration* and saw a Danny/Scott/Jackson post. Maybe Scott walks in on Danny and Jackson in the showers late one day after lacrosse practice?

Scott just wanted to get some things that he forgot after practice. He didn’t expect anyone to be in the showers, no less, Danny and Jackson.  Who were making noises that were very indicative that showering wasn’t the main activity they were doing. 

Curiosity got the best of him and he couldn’t help but sneak a peek. He put his bag down quietly and looked around the entry way that lead to the showers. He bit his lip as he watched Danny fuck Jackson, his pants suddenly feeling tight. 

Jackson was moaning so wantonly, looking utterly wrecked on Danny’s cock. He’d seen many shades of the arrogant, obnoxious jock but none such as this. Jackson looked so….submissive. 

‘Okay, you got your fill. Let’s go,’ he chided himself mentally. Scott started to back away quietly but then his shoe squeaked against the wet tile. 'Fuck!’

Danny and Jackson stopped and turned but they didn’t look surprised or embarrassed.

“Hey,Scott,” Danny said, smiling warmly. He continued to pump his hips, as if this was a totally normal situation 

Jackson grunted. “You just going to watch and are you going to do something? Or leave, whatever, I don’t care.” 

Danny slapped his ass. “Hey, you’re the one who came up with this idea. Don’t act coy now!” Jackson blushed and huffed. 

“…W-what?” Scott was so confused. Why didn’t they care that he caught them? He was feeling more embarrassed than they did. 

“I guess we should explain,” Danny sighed, pulling out of Jackson. “We share an exhibitionist kink and we wanted someone to catch us in the act for a while but we didn’t want just anybody." 

"We wanted you,” Jackson added, leaning up against the shower wall. 

“Oh……” Scott felt hot all over as clarity descended upon him. He hadn’t forgotten his stuff, they had hid them so he would come back. 

“Look, we want to have sex with you so make up your mind,” Jackson said, crossing his arms with an annoyed glare. Danny rolled his eyes at him. 

“Y-yes, I want to!” Scott stuttered out, still a bit confused but totally on board. He quickly worked on taking off his clothes, feeling somewhat shy as he was naked in front of his teammates (even though they have all been in various states of undress around each other before). 

“You’re so cute.” Danny laughed teasingly at him, lifting his chin up for a kiss. Scott moaned and rutted against Danny. He saw Jackson watching them out of the corner of his eye and he beckoned him forward, pulling away from Danny to kiss Jackson. 

“This ain’t a pity party, Scott, I like to watch too,” Jackson said. But he melted into the kiss despite his perceived annoyance. 

Danny huffed a laugh at Jackson. “You’re incorrigible.” He nibbled at Scott’s neck, leaving little marks here and there. He kept his hands occupied, pinching Jackson’s nipples and squeezing Scott’s ass. “What a hot hole you got there, Scott. Show it to us?” 

“Yeah, s-sure.” Scott shivered, posing against the shower wall and spreading apart one of his cheeks. This was the first time he ever showed off his hole to someone besides himself. He could feel their stares and started to understand why they liked being watched so much. 

“So who’s getting a taste first?” Jackson asked, slapping Scott’s ass. 

“You seem eager to do so, so you can go,” Danny said, comfortably leaning against the wall next to Scott. 

“I-I don’t seem—!” Jackson growled, stopping his protest when Danny just raised a knowing eyebrow at him. He dipped down to his knees, spreading the other asscheek. “Pretty hole you got, McCall.” He prodded at the pink rim, teasing it with his thumb. “Used toys before, McCall? Seems like you’re used to playing with your hole." 

"Would you stop blabbing and touch me already?!” Scott groaned. 

Jackson grinned, gripping Scott’s cock and licking a line up to his hole. He enjoyed the way Scott writhed and moaned in surprise, following through plunging his tongue deep inside the co-captain. 

“F-fuck!” Scott cried out. He never expected a wet tongue to feel so good down there! Today was full of surprises! Jackson was stroking his cock and tongue-fucking his asshole at the same time, it was a myriad of sensations and Scott didn’t know which to focus on. 

Danny spurred things on further by grabbing Scott’s chin and pulling him into a filthy kiss. He swirled his tongue against the roof of Scott’s mouth and when he let Scott up for a air, a string of saliva connected their tongues. Danny licked his lips, taking joy in the dazed look he put in Scott. “I could give your cock the same treatment if you want.” 

Scott bucked forward at the thought of that wet heat around his cock. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He watched Danny to sink to his knees, feeling his own tremble. 

“Stealing my thunder,” Jackson muttered. “Where’s the lube?" 

"Over there, and I can’t help that I’m an amazing kisser,” Danny said. He suckled on the head like it was a lollipop, swirling his tongue around the sensitive slit. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jackon said, rolling his eyes and grabbing the lube. “Hey, McCall, DTF?" 

"Huh?” Scott as very distracted by Danny’s mouth. And Danny’s lips. And Danny’s tongue. 

“Down to fuck? Do. you. want. me. to. fuck. you?” Jackson rubbed his cock against Scott’s hole to further make his point. 

“O-oh! Um, can you just use your fingers? Pls?" 

"Sure, how many can you take?” Jackson poured lube on his fingers, not bothering to warm it up just to be an asshole. 

“……..Four,” Scott muttered quietly, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks as he admitted to it. 

“Huh? I didn’t hear you, McCall,” Jackson teased, circling his rim with his index. 

“Stop being a jerk, Jackson,” Danny said, swatting at his best friend. 

Jackson just shrugged, pushing his finger inside Scott. “You never told me you were a slut, McCall.” He immediately started fucking Scott with it. 

Scott moaned. “N-not a slut!” 

“Really? Cause you sure moan like one. And that was just one finger!” He poured cold lube onto Scott’s hole, breaching him with another finger. 

“Ignore him,” Danny said. He slid his tongue up and down Scott’s cock, stopping to give his balls a gentle tongue bath.

“H-hard to!” Scott laughed, cutting himself off with a curse as Jackson twisted and scissored his fingers inside of him.

“You gotta speak up, McCall,” Jackson scolded. He curled his fingers and rubbed against Scott’s prostate. 

Scott keened, thrusting his cock forward into Danny’s mouth. “S-sorry!” 

“See? Knew you could do it.” Jackson cackled, adding another finger to his relentless effort to make Scott lose it. 

Danny pulled back with a filthy pop, reaching over to smack Jackson in the chest. “You’re an asshole. And there’s nothing to apologize for, Scott.”

“You know it, babe,” Jackson grinned. “Think you’ll come if I add another finger, McCall?”

“Ungh, please, want to come!" 

"I can’t resist such beautiful begging,” Danny murmured, stroking Scott’s hips. He leaned forward, giving the leaking slit a kiss before swallowing Scott down to the hilt. 

With eyes wide open and his cock feeling like it was about to burst, Scott watched as his cock disappeared into Danny’s throat. 

Jackson pushed his fourth finger inside Scott’s hole, thrusting his hand forward. “What a greedy, slutty hole! Taking all of these fingers so eagerly! Want to see it stretched around a cock!” 

He wanted to feel embarrassed by Jackson’s teasing but he couldn’t focus, he needed to come, he had to-!! Scott sobbed, coming into Danny’s mouth as his hips bucked back into Jackson’s fingers. He felt like he was going to pass out, wobbly legs collapsing. 

Danny held him up and he murmured a slurred thank you. “Any time. You okay?” Scott smiled up at him bemusedly and nodded. 

“I think we broke him,” Jackson said smugly. 


	195. #195

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott sitting down next to Master Jackson's seat in the middle of class. Wearing nothing but a beautiful pink collar and frilly skirt. Jackson's cum dripping out of him and onto the floor as the Harris goes on about chemistry. Maybe he can see some other slaves servicing there masters as he waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual slavery in this fic! If triggering and/or makes you uncomfortable, please do not read!

Scott sucked in a breath as the vibrations increase. The sloppy, squelching wet sounds of Master Jackson’s come sloshing around in him sounded so loud to his ears, he was surprised no one said anything.

He turned his gaze left and right, eyeing the other slaves being causally pleasured.

Kira looked like she was at her limit. Allison and Lydia shared her and Scott both envied and pitied her. Her nipples puffed out, red and quivering, as the girls tugged their chain.

Erica knelt quite primly and smugly as her pussy and ass swallowed up a big dildo each. He never knew someone wearing a ball gag could look much like a queen in her domain. Scott could see Boyd tap her leg with his foot, her permission to thrust herself down on the dildo in her pussy.

“Eyes front, pup,” Jackson whispered. 

Scott swallowed his scream. The vibrations increased to their highest setting, rapidly moving the bullet eggs inside him. He didn’t have to look to know his Master was smirking. 


	196. #196

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How do you feel about uncut dicks as a kink? like youngteen!scott discovering that his penis is different when stiles and isaac can't stop staring at it in the locker room and then he lets them explore it as one thing leads to another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The characters are all 14 yrs old so if underage sexual situations makes you uncomfortable or triggers you, please do not read!

“Stop staring,” Scott hissed, putting on pants quickly. They didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. Isaac and Stiles didn’t seem to care much about subtlety. 

“Sorry, bro, but I’ve just never seen an uncut dick before. Well, except on porn sites,” Stiles said, throwing on his shirt and closing his locker door. 

“It’s kinda cute,” Isaac said. He grabbed his bag, sitting on the bench. 

Scott looked around them nervously, waiting for the rest of the guys to filter out. “Look, when we get home, you can explore all you want, okay?” It wasn’t the first time they’ve “explored” each other, but they hadn’t gone beyond rutting and sloppy making out yet. 

“Dude, really?” Stiles grinned and shared an excited glance with Isaac.“Well, let’s go!" 

Isaac and Stiles pulled at him, their excited states making him feel some regret. 

******************************************************************************************

"Dude, come on, we’ve seen you naked before,” Stiles said, flopping down on the bed. 

“It’s cute that you’re nervous though,” Isaac said. They were always trying to compete for his attention, it was kind of annoying and kind of sweet. But mostly annoying. 

“Just wait a minute!” Scott stared at his penis. Was it really that different? What did it matter if he was uncut or cut anyway? “Okay, I’m ready." 

"Finally,” Stiles muttered. Isaac swatted at him. He would have swatted him back if Scott hadn’t come out. “Dude, you look hot." 

"I’m just naked,” Scott mumbled, blushing. 

“And you’re very hot naked,” Isaac assured him. Stiles nodded his agreement.

“You guys get naked too. It’s weird that I’m the only one naked,” Scott said, crossing his arms. 

“No way, tonight’s all about you, buddy,” Stiles said, kneeling in front of him. 

Isaac kissed him on the cheek before kneeling. “What he said. Oh, it’s cuter up close." 

"It’s my dick, it’s not cute,” Scott protested, squirming as they poked and prodded at his foreskin. He was already leaking precome, ever so sensitive at his young age. 

“I beg to differ,” Stiles said, wrapping his hand around Scott’s cockhead then pulling down, exposing the glans. “It’s really soft.”  Isaac hummed in agreement. 

Scott moaned as his sensitive member was exposed to the cool air. “G-guys…..!”

“You leak so much, Scott. You’re so adorable,” Isaac whispered, leaning in to lick the slit of his cock, collecting precome on his tongue. He dipped his tongue underneath the foreskin, swirling it around.

Scott keened, legs shaking at the sudden sensations.

“Damn, I wanted to do that,” Stiles whined.

Isaac swirled his tongue faster, pushing Scott to come. 

“Oh shit-!!…….Sorry guys, oh man, sorry, I didn’t mean to come all over your faces!” Scott’s face burned and his legs felt even more shaky. He sank down to their level. 

Stiles laughed, swiping a finger through the mess and licking it off. “No worries, bro. It was hot. Good to know you’re sensitive under there." 

Isaac preened, looking very smug for someone who had come on their face. "Beat that." 

"That a challenge, Lahey?” Stiles sneered. 

“Obviously,” Isaac said, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re on,” Stiles said, determined gleam in his eyes.

Scott knew that look. That look got him into trouble since kindergarten. "Can we take a break first?“ He had to say though, he now understood the appeal of having an uncut dick. 


	197. Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All those chubby!Scott pics got me excited! How about: Coach notices that Scott put on a bit of weight in the off season, so he assigns a team member to take Scott for an extra workout on the weekends. Unfortunately for Coach, everyone on the team loves Scott's new weight, so their workouts aren't what Coach might have expected. (My favorites would be Danny, Stiles, Jackson, but I'm sure whoever you pick will be great!)

“McCall!”

“Uh, yes, Coach?” Scott shuts his gym locker door as he faces Coach Finstock, Stiles slipping a few feet away, probably hoping the older man wouldn’t see him (he was sure he was the Coach’s least favorite, after Greenberg). The lacrosse coach didn’t look happy at all, but he was pretty sure that was the man’s default expression so it didn’t concern Scott much.

“I know it’s the off season and you guys want to relax a bit but I’ve noticed you’ve put on a few pounds. It’s my job to keep this team in tip top shape and I can’t have the captain getting pudgy! What type of example does that set for the rest of the team?!”

Scott blinked. “Uh, a bad one……?” This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting when the lacrosse coach approached him.

Coach grinned, satisfied that his captain/star got the gist. “Exactly! A team is supposed to have each other’s backs, so as of now, all of you are going to help Scott lose this weight! Got it?!”

The rest of the boys mumbled a collective yes, shooting glances at their captain. Scott’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. Coach Finstock was oblivious to his team captain’s mortification and left to his office, satisfied with his great leadership.

Stiles winced deeply, reaching out to pat his best friend on the shoulder. “Hey, buddy.”

Scott just stared down at his body forlornly. “Is it really that bad? I didn’t think I was gaining any weight. Oh god….” He grabbed his shirt, quickly putting it on.

“No, dude,” Stiles reassured him. “You’re freaking gorgeous. Don’t listen to him.”

The teen wolf didn’t really believe his best friend. “Will you help me lose weight? I don’t want to drag the team down by slacking off,” Scott pleaded.

Stiles bit his lip. What could he say? No? Your newly-gained weight is so freaking hot, I want to combust? I want to help you gain more weight, until your abs disappear and all that’s left is soft fat? “Sure, man.”

“I’ll help too,” Danny piped up. Stiles raised his eyebrows and gave him a look, which Danny leveled back at him. “Coach put all of us up to it, right?”

Jackson snickered from across the room. “I don’t give a damn what Coach says. You can get fat as a blimp if you want, McCall. Let people who deserve to be captain have a chance.”

Stiles glared at the blonde jock, about to say something witty and insulting, but Danny beat him to it. “You’re helping too.”

Jackson and Stiles’ jaws dropped. “Wh-what? Danny!” Danny threw a withering glare at his boyfriend, making him shut up and leaving Stiles in stitches.  

Scott just smiled, filled with warmth at all the support he was getting. “Thanks guys. I really appreciate this.”

 

* * *

 

Scott woke up to the smell of bacon and blueberry waffles. He sat up, a bit confused since he knew his mom took an early shift on the weekends. But then he smelled the distinctive scent of Stiles.

“Eat up, Scotty!” Stiles chirped cheerfully when he saw Scott trudge into the kitchen. He fixed a plate of bacon and waffles for the teen wolf, setting it down in front of him.

“Stiles, what is all this? You’re supposed to help me lose weight, not gain it, remember?” But even saying that, the delicious smell enticed Scott and his stomach let loose a hungry growl.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Scott. And this is to help you get energized for the workout we’re going to give you.” Stiles poured syrup as he talked, not noticing or maybe just not caring that he was pouring a little too much. He made a plate of his own, but Scott noticed it wasn’t as high stacked. “Better eat all of that, Scotty, or I’m going to be insulted,” he said, biting into a piece of bacon.

Scott stared at the huge plate of food before him, feeling nauseous and excited at the same time. He picked up his fork and knife and started cutting up the waffles into bite-size chunks. The first bite was heaven and after that, Scott focused completely on the task of finishing his breakfast.

“How’d you like it?” Stiles asked later, when Scott was using the last piece of bacon to scrape the syrup pool off the plate and into his mouth, smirking with smug satisfaction.

“It was-urp-sorry-amazing. Thanks, man. Guess you don’t cook like that for your dad.”

“Are you kidding me? A breakfast like that and he’d have to go to the hospital. You want seconds?”

“Um, I don’t know, Stiles. Shouldn’t we be meeting Danny and Jackson for the work out?”

“Aw, come on, Scotty, they can wait for us.” Stiles pushed his chair back, taking Scott’s plate before he could protest further and filling it up with bacon and waffles, slathering it all with extra syrup. “There you go.”

Scott swallowed and picked up his utensils.

“Oh god, I can’t move,” he moaned, several minutes later. He laid a hand over his belly, full and taut enough to make his old t-shirt lift and expose his belly button. He would feel shame about it later but right now, all he felt was warm and content. “Fuck, I feel like I’m going to burst.”

Stiles didn’t respond, uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. “…..Does it hurt? I can give you a belly rub if you want.”

Scott looked up at his best friend, surprised to find that he smelled like arousal. “Y-you like this?”

Stiles startled at the question, then blushed, looking away. He wondered when Scott would catch on. Can’t hide anything from your werewolf best friend. “Y-yeah, a little……so?” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“So, you’re trying to fatten me up. You don’t want to help me lose weight at all,” Scott said softly, struck by the realization.

“Dude, of course not! God, do you even know how hot you look right now?! Watching you eat was waaaaayyy better than any porn video ever! Fuck Coach Finstock!” Stiles growled out, then shrank back as if Scott would hurt him for admitting this. As if Scott ever would.

Scott laughed. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, I just….I can’t believe this. I look like a blimp and you’re turned on.”

“You make a very sexy blimp, Scott,” Stiles said, laughing with relief.

“You’re an idiot,” Scott said fondly. “And I would kiss you right now, but I don’t think moving is the best option for me right now.”

Stiles blinked. “Yeah?” He asked, but his body moved faster than his mouth for once, and got up to kiss Scott. “Mmmm, bacon and syrup. They should make lip gloss that tastes like this, I would never stop kissing you.”

Scott chuckled. “I would love that belly rub now.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the way Stiles scrambled for his chair, sitting close enough that their knees touched. His best friend moved his hands deftly across his full belly, digging into the sweet spots with the mastery of someone who’s fantasized about this for a long time.  “God, Stiles….”

“Stiles is fine,” Stiles joked, keeping his hands on Scott’s belly and nothing short of the apocalypse would distract him from his task. It was just now sinking in that his best friend was letting him do this; that he didn’t think he was gross or disgusting for having this kink. The word relieved couldn’t even cover how Stiles felt right now. “Um, buddy? Are you really okay with this?”

Scott took a minute to respond, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “You mean, am I okay with you feeding me and getting me even fatter? I’m not sure right now. But I do know this feels really good. And eating all that food felt really good. And as long as that good feeling continues, what the hell, why not, right?” He smiled reassuringly at his best friend. “Fuck Coach Finstock.”

“Well, alright then,” Stiles grinned.  

“Are Danny and Jackson in on this too? Cause I noticed you guys shared a look in the locker room the other day.”

Stiles cleared his throat, embarrassed at being caught out. “Uh, yeah, they might be? I mean, I know, Danny is definitely in the know. We’ve talked about it before, when we first noticed you gained some weight. I’m not entirely sure about Jackson, but who cares about that asshole.”

Scott shook his head, amused. “So what happens after this?”

“That’s a secret, Scotty,” Stiles said, miming zipping his lips. “And don’t give me those damn puppy eyes. It won’t work!”

Scott stopped his fake pouting, rolling his eyes. “Alright, alright….”

 

* * *

 

 

The only thing Stiles would tell him is that they were going to the school to meet Danny and Jackson. Scott had changed into workout clothes, sweats and another old t-shirt. He realized as he changed that if they kept this up, if he gained even more weight, that he would have to buy new clothes, a size or two up.

Surprisingly, he didn’t feel embarrassed about that. Stiles loved his new body, so why shouldn’t he?

“Hey testicles left and right, you’re fucking late!” Jackson snapped, as they reached the tracks. “Why the fuck am I here anyway? I couldn’t give a damn about this!”

Danny rolled his eyes. “He’s been complaining ever since I woke him up so ignore him.” He smiled at Scott. “Hey, Scott.”

Scott flushed as he noticed Danny eye him up and down. “Hey, sorry we’re late, Stiles made me a big breakfast.”

“Yo, Danny. So, uh, Scott knows,” Stiles said a little sheepishly.

“Oh? Well, I guess this makes things easier then.” Danny grinned. Jackson sneered behind him.

“So fatty knows, huh. I don’t give a damn what ya’ll fuckers get off on. I should be asleep in my bed right now.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jackson. I know you’ve been eyeing Scott especially since he gained weight,” Danny retorted. “You’re so obvious. Stop acting like a 6 year old with his first crush.” Jackson gaped at his boyfriend, spluttering as his face turned red. Stiles was once again in stitches and Scott blushed at the knowledge that even Jackson was turned on by his weight gain.

Wanting to move things along, Scott spoke up. “Uh, so, what are we doing here?”

Danny nodded at the track. “You’re going to run for us. Every lap you take is the number of slices of pizza you eat afterwards.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Scott said.

Stiles grinned and patted his back. “Go at your own pace, buddy.”

So Scott ran. He didn’t stop until he finished the 10th lap.

“That was great, Scotty!” Stiles cheered. “God I love watching your fat jiggle.”

“Ditto,” Danny said, passing him a bottle of water, which he guzzled down. Jackson just muttered darkly, though Scott could smell the arousal coming off him in waves. “Think you can eat 10 slices of pizza?”

“Oh, the pig definitely can,” Jackson said, with a sneer.

“Whittemo-“ Scott stopped Stiles before he could say anything more.

“I-it’s fine, Stiles. I don’t mind it.” And he really didn’t. The name-calling made his cheeks burn and his gut fill with heat. The humiliating comments aroused him but also made him even more determined to prove he could do this.

Stiles huffed. Jackson just smirked. Danny sighed. “Come on, let’s go, we’ll order the pizza on the way to my place.”

“I like ham and pineapple,” Scott mentioned.  

 

* * *

 

It continued like this until their next weigh-in. Danny, Stiles, and Jackson would assign different workouts for him and would treat him with food afterwards. The workouts weren’t for losing weight at all, just motivation to feel like he was working for his reward.

Stiles always made him breakfast. High calorie, energizing food and milkshakes that filled him up, accompanied with a belly rub after. If his mother noticed he was gaining more weight, she didn’t say anything, just bought him new clothes and left them on his bed. The silent show of support was enough.

During his workouts, Danny and Stiles would encourage him, reminding him of the treat he would get afterwards. Jackson would just watch. Afterwards, all the hard work paid off. He would take a quick shower while the trio got the food ready for him and oh the smells always made him salivate and his stomach growl with anticipation.

Danny and Stiles were sweet in their encouragement, coaxing him and cajoling him to finish what was on his plate. “You can take a little more, Scott.” “You’ve got this, baby. I know you can finish.” “Just a bit more, Scotty, and then we can rub your belly after this. It’s going to be so good.” “You’re looking so much bigger now, you’re almost to your goal, looking so hot.”

Jackson was more…..punishing. He caught onto the fact that Scott liked his mean comments and took advantage of it. “Eat up, pigs eat everything on their plate.” “You’re getting so fucking fat, Fat Alpha. And you just want to get even fatter, huh? Well then you better eat all of this.” “Come on, chunky monkey, don’t you want to be as big as a house?”

Scott was never happier.

 

* * *

 

“Line up!” Coach Finstock barked. It was weigh-in day, and Scott felt giddy. The guys avoided all measurements, especially scales. They all wanted it to be an unknown until now. Now they would see how much Scott had gained.

Scott glanced at Stiles who was biting his lip nervously, then catching his friend’s gaze, gave him a thumbs up and a big smile. He looked at Danny, who also gave him an encouraging smile, and at Jackson, who just glared, but Scott could smell the anxiety coming off of him easily.

“McCall!” It was his turn finally. Scott almost laughed at the look on Coach Finstock’s face. His plan had completely backfired. “Uh, s-step on the plate.”

“Yes, Coach.” He gingerly stepped forward onto the scale, closing his eyes in nervous anticipation.

“….holy shit,” Coach muttered. “Uh, McCall, you’re 230 lbs.”

Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Holy shit, indeed. He had gained 50 pounds in complete fat!

The team behind him snickered, and Coach shut them down. “Be quiet!” he snapped. He lowered his voice so only Scott could hear. “McCall, you realize you’ve gained 50 pounds?”

Hearing it come from another person made it all the more real. “Yes, Coach. Will that mean I can’t be captain anymore?”

Coach Finstock looked utterly confused at the lack of panic in Scott’s voice. “Uh, yes.”

Scott nodded. “Thank you, Coach.”  He exited the line and went to Stiles, who was with Danny and Jackson, all of them looking at him with awe.

“Babe, you’ve gained 50 pounds.”

“So I’ve been told,” Scott chuckled. “I won’t be captain anymore.”

Stiles frowned. “Ah, shit, sorry, Scotty. I didn’t even think about that!”

“Guess we were too focused on helping your weight gain,” Danny said apologetically. “Didn’t think much about the consequences.”

Jackson snorted. “Whatever.”

Scott shrugged. “I don’t mind, really. I’m happy like this. I want to keep going.”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah?”

Scott smiled and nodded. “It still feels good, so what the hell. Why not?”  


	198. #198

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the topic Scott + Summer: It's a scorcher. Hottest summer on record. And of course, the AC is broken. Since Scott's home alone, he doesn't see the problem walking around naked. Of course, people dropping by unannounced get a glorious view and maybe more ... (pairing of your own choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-consensual kiss in the beginning

It was one of those summer days. Everything stuck to your skin so even laying down felt uncomfortable. Sweat dripped down your body like you were living in Satan’s armpit. The heat bared down on you, heavy and relentless, making the slightest movement feel like a chore. And of course, the fucking AC wasn’t working.

It was one of those summer days that Scott was experiencing now. Before turning into a werewolf, he hated summer days like these. His asthma worsened and he couldn’t-didn’t-do anything but lie on the floor in the coolest room in the house. This hadn’t changed now that he was a werewolf. He ran hot unfortunately, and if it was the middle of winter, he would be glad for it. But now, it felt like death was slowly coming. “This is the woooooooooooooorst,” he groaned.

He was lying on the bathroom floor, spread-eagled on the white tiles. The cool stone could only help him so far. His clothes certainly weren’t helping. Scott didn’t have to listen hard to know he was the only one in the house. His mother was at the hospital, probably helping people deal with heat-related problems. He grunted as he pushed himself up off the floor, then tugged at the hem of his shirt, struggling to take the sweat-soaked fabric off. It was instant relief to not be bogged down by the shirt, and the teen wolf made quick work of the rest of his clothes.

Scott wasn’t shy about his body but it did feel weird to walk around the house naked. He walked around to get used to it, making his way to the kitchen to get a popsicle, or three. He stuck his head in the freezer for a moment, moaning happily, his body going lax as he enjoyed the icy temperature.

“Scott….?”

Scott’s head snapped up fast, way too fast. He hissed and rubbed the top of his head, closing the freezer door. “M-malia?…What are you doing here? Wait, how did you get inside?”

The were-coyote held up a key, shrugging. “Stiles made me a key. Why are you naked?”

Realizing the state he was in, Scott instantly went to cover his junk, blushing terribly. The sudden heat that rushed to his head made him feel dizzy. “U-uh, it’s hot, so–so I thought…no one was supposed to be here but me!” He finished lamely, inching backwards to grab the dishrag and held it over his genitals. “Why are you here?”

Malia raised her eyebrows, not seeming bothered by Scott’s nakedness. “My place has no air conditioning so I thought yours would. Guess not….”

“It’s broken,” Scott said miserably. “Uh, Malia, could you turn around?” He continued at the girl’s blank stare. “..So I can change into something?”

“Why? Aren’t you hot?” Malia’s brow furrowed in confusion. She took a step forward and Scott stepped back. “When I was a coyote, I hated the summer. My fur shed but it still felt horrible. I would do _anything_ to feel cool.” The were-coyote eased into Scott’s space like she wasn’t aware of how very naked Scott was, or just didn’t care.

Scott found that he couldn’t step back any further, the kitchen counter digging into his lower back. “Um…” He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on here, but he could smell arousal coming off of her in waves, like the summer heat, but that couldn’t be right—

“You run hot, right?”

“Huh?” Scott blinked. He heard the words ‘you’ and ‘hot’ and not much else.

“Your temperature. Because you’re a wolf, you’re much warmer than regular humans,” Malia said, leaning in close, dangerously so. She daggered him with her blunt, fearless stare.

“Oh…Y-yeah, that’s—yeah…” Scott croaked. He was parched and one of those popsicles sounded really good right now. He licked his lips hurriedly, and couldn’t help but notice that Malia’s gaze flickered down to watch. This needed to stop. Whatever this was, it couldn’t go any further. Malia was dating Stiles, his best friend! “Malia, I need to go,” he said gently.

Malia stared quietly, considering him as if a predator would consider whether it would be worth it to chase their prey, then backed off. Scott sagged with relief, muffling his sigh with a cough. “Aren’t you thirsty?” She grabbed one of the popsicles Scott had left on the counter, ripping the wrapper open. “Cherry red. Hm, I don’t really like this flavor. You want it?”  She held it out, the frozen treat already starting to melt in the oppressive heat.

Scott didn’t know why his limbs wouldn’t move. Was it the heat or Malia’s gaze that wouldn’t let him escape? The popsicle really did look good. And he really, really didn’t want to put his clothes back on. But he couldn’t just tell Malia to leave. He nodded. “Um, but…” He looked down at the cloth that kept his privates hidden then back up at Malia helplessly.

Malia rolled her eyes in a way that reminded Scott of Stiles, and oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck, Stiles! Oh god he should leave, this wasn’t right! Frozen sweetness pressed against his lips, surprising him out of his train of thought. “Well?” Malia looked at him expectantly.

Scott hesitated before opening his mouth. The minute that artificial cherry flavor hit his tongue, he closed his eyes and moaned. His tongue curled around the curved top, the heat of his mouth melting the icy treat rapidly. His previous impropriety forgotten, the teen wolf alternated between licking and sucking the popsicle. He even dared to bite into it, cutting off a chunk and sucking on it.

“Let me taste,” Malia announced, and he had completely forgotten she was there for a moment, too absorbed in enjoying the popsicle. She leaned forward and captured his cherry red-soaked lips. Scott’s eyelids snapped open, gasping. She used Scott’s surprise to her advantage, licking into his mouth and capturing the ice chunk, pulling it into her mouth. It quickly melted on her tongue. The were-coyote backed up, grinning triumphantly at her capture. It was well worth the chase. “Hm, I think I’m starting to like this flavor.”

Scott realized dimly that he dropped the rag in his shock, and now he was fully exposed in front of his beta. “M-malia, you’re…..you-we-shouldn’t have done that. You’re dating Stiles! He’s my best friend, you can’t betray him like this!” Nausea filled Scott, heavier than any humidity, sickened by the actions he should have prevented from happening. “….Please leave.”

Malia sighed and shook her head. “Scott, don’t blame yourself. Me and Stiles, we’re in an open relationship. I told him I wanted you. I didn’t come here with the intention of fucking you, but you were naked and I could smell some arousal, so I decided to go for it. Obviously, you don’t feel the same way. You want me to leave, I’ll leave.” She frowned and ducked her head, feeling sheepishly guilty at agitating her Alpha and friend. “I read the situation wrong. I’m sorry.”

Scott stood stricken by this new information. It was a relief to know that Malia wasn’t cheating. But where did that leave him? Open relationship or no, he wasn’t sure how comfortable he felt. As he processed his whirling thoughts, Malia was already leaving and Scott knew that he didn’t want her to go. “Malia!” He blurted out. “…..Don’t be sorry…..If that’s the case then, If Stiles is okay with it, I have a confession to make.” He smiled shyly. “I want you too.”

Malia grinned. She bounded back into the kitchen, slipping into Scott’s space once more and kissing him. “I’m going to fuck you,” she growled into his ear, before nipping at his earlobe. She dropped back to look at the Alpha. “Is that okay?” she asked quietly.

Scott shuddered and gasped, taken aback by the sudden change in the air. The heat in the room sparked with electricity, like before a summer storm. He nodded quickly at her question. “Thank you for asking this time. Though…this isn’t really the best way to beat the heat— _oh_!” He bit his lip hard as he bucked into her hand.

“But it sure is distracting,” Malia said, grinning. She was relentless in pursuing her pleasure, her mouth gravitating to Scott’s neck, thrown back and just waiting for teeth to graze on the gorgeous tan skin, her hand still stroking and twisting Scott’s cock to full hardness. She thumbed over his slit, sliding precome and sweat down his length.

Breathless pants and moans and other embarrassing little noises escaped from Scott, disallowing him to respond but he definitely agreed with her. She was jerking him with such fervor, he felt he was so close! He warned Malia thusly, and pleaded, “P-please, I need to come!”

Malia hummed, lapping over the fading bruise on his collarbone. She dropped her hand to the base of his cock and squeezed. “Not yet.” Scott whimpered, stilling his hips as best as he could, and Malia smiled. She still held the mostly melted popsicle, red juices running all over her hand, putting it down on the counter. “Suck.”

Scott shivered at the order, one he could definitely refuse, but there was no denying it that he wanted this. He wanted her firm hand and blunt orders and heated gaze. He wanted everything she would allow him to have. He cupped her hand gently as he lifted it to his mouth. He started on her index, sucking the juices off with a tenderness that made Malia smile. He was thorough, lapping his tongue between her fingers, across her palm and down her arm, only stopping when she was clean. Cherry red brightened his tongue and lips, showing the evidence of his diligence. The act of being in service to Malia turned him on more than her hand on his cock and his pupils were blown wide, open and accepting for what was next.  

“Good boy,” Malia purred, rewarding him with a kiss. Gripping the Alpha by his shoulders, she maneuvered him onto the dining table and straddled his naked body. The contrast between her fully clothed form and his vulnerable naked one made Scott squirm. “Do you want to stop?” she asked, interpreting his movements differently.

“N-no!” Scott said quickly. Malia relaxed and settled back on her thighs. “Not at all….it’s just….you’re still dressed….”

Malia snorted. “Is that all?” She lifted her hips, sliding her shorts and panties off, throwing them onto a chair to her left. Her tank top went to her right. “I’m going to fuck your mouth so open wide.”

Scott wordlessly followed her order. Her thighs bracketed his face and her cunt descended onto his lips. Wet, luscious heat smothered him, and he gasped as Malia’s juices flowed into his mouth. This was a heat he would gladly welcome anytime. He lapped at her sopping pussy tenderly, exploring her folds to understand what she liked. Pressing his tongue against the back of her clit earned his face a squeeze and a moan. He worried that spot until she growled at him and twisted so his tongue slipped inside her.

“Stay like this,” she barked. She allowed him to grip her thighs and press his nose against her clit as she rode his tongue. She caressed her breasts and tugged her nipples, moaning and rumbling.

Scott was happy just to watch the beautiful creature twist and arch above him, though his cock felt otherwise, twitching unhappily. Malia was gorgeous like this, he thought, half feral in taking her pleasure. Her forwardness and determination was a turn on of itself. He idly wondered if she fucked Stiles like this, blushing at the thought of his best friend in the same position.

The were-coyote let out a howl as she came, thrusting her hips back and forth as she spread her come all over Scott’s face. All he could taste was her, his tongue clenched tightly by her muscles. “Fuck! I want you deeper!” Malia snarled, lifting her hips. She slid back to hover over his cock, her juices dripping onto his head.

Scott gulped, desperately trying to control his hips. “Malia, condom.”

“Hm?” Malia frowned at the interruption. “I’m clean. Aren’t you clean?”

“Yeah, but…” Scott shrugged. “Just, we should make less of a mess.” The fact that they were doing this on his mother’s dining table, where they _ate_ , was starkly apparent to the teenager. He hoped his mother would never find out.  

“Fine,” Malia said, pulling out a condom from her back pocket.

“Do you just…carry those around?” Scott asked, amused.

“Yes,” Malia said bluntly. She opened the small package quickly, pulling it onto Scott’s cock. “Stay still.” She sank down onto his cock in one smooth movement, making Scott arch off the dining table. “I said, stay still!” She huffed, twisting her hips, digging her nails into his chest.

“Yessorry!” Scott gasped. If he could stop himself from wolfing out, he could do this! The wet sound of slick skin slapping against each other was too hot. There was nothing to distract him from it, summer heat sloughed around him and wet heat consumed his cock. His cock felt like it was on the verge of bursting. “Malia! Please, please, I need to–!”

“Make me come again,” Malia growled. “Then you can come.”

Scott eagerly followed the orders, pressing his thumb against her pearl. He was rewarded with a tight vice on his cock. He swiped his thumb through the juices on his face, spreading it on her clit and rubbing slow circles on the hard flesh.

“Yeeesss, just like that!” Malia hissed, slamming down on his cock and riding him close. She dug her nails deeper into Scott’s chest, curling over him as she came. Her inner muscles spasmed, milking Scott’s cock. Scott moaned breathlessly as he spilled into the condom, his hips twitching involuntarily. His thumb still worked Malia’s clit mindlessly, and she growled.  “Stop, stop!”

“O-oh, sorry,” Scott apologized, removing his hand from Malia’s over-sensitive clit.

Malia slid off of him and onto the floor, removing the filled condom and throwing it away. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He grimaced as his sweat-sticky skin lifted off the table. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

“Uh, I don’t think I can go another round so soon,” he said, rubbing his back embarrassedly.

Malia shook her head. “No, I meant we could take a really cold shower.”

“Together? I mean, I’m okay with that, I just think one of us should clean up…”  God, his mom was going to kill him if she saw this.

Malia rolled her eyes and tugged him until he slipped off the table. “Let’s clean ourselves first.” Scott nodded and followed her.

Once they were in the shower, blessed cold-bordering-on-freezing water hitting their heated bodies, a thought occurred to Scott. “Uh, Malia? Since you and Stiles are….” He stopped, biting his lip, then started again. “Does he, has he ever…?”

Malia snorted, spraying water when she shook her head. “Yes, he wants you too. He’s just too much of a stubborn idiot to admit it, something about ruining a friendship, whatever. You guys need to get your heads out of your asses.”

Scott blushed and grinned. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> None of my fics are beta-read but I try to check them thoroughly. If you see any mistakes please inform me :) Kudos, comments, and criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
